Re:α Phenomenon
by Typereg
Summary: It's been 4 years since the crew defeated Magor. They start their second year in high school, seemingly enjoying their normal lives not worrying about unnatural disasters or evil spells but Magor won't let these kids off the hook that easily. With new powers, new stronger villains and secrets yet to be known the crew will be put to the test with this new phenomenon!
1. 6AM every saturday morning led to this

**Authors note: bold means characters are speaking Japanese. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jessica suddenly jerks out of her slumber.

Scarce images remain in her mind. A heavy sigh escapes the blonde's lips. Crawling off the mattress, she ambles towards her closet opposite her bed. She opens the closet door with a long outward push as her eyes are directed to the solid case neatly hidden on the brim of the closet. This box is small in size yet strong, protecting whatever is inside like a knight. The blonde bends down to caress the sliver padlock. A wall that shields whatever is instead from the outside world.

Well, except her. She knows the code.

Lost in thought the blonde continues to caress the lock before bellowing a sigh. Taking a huge gulp of air the blond lightly slaps her cheeks.

"Time to move on Jess," she quietly iterates to herself.

With newfound energy the blonde shuts the closet with a short swoop and begins to gather necessary essentials to prepare herself for school. Towel, hairbrush, toothbrush oh and she almost forgot. What is she going to wear today? Racing to her closet once more she eyes her endless hoard of clothing. As she rampages through her closet the box that has been clogging her thoughts from moments ago has completely dissipated into thin air.

* * *

A loud clinging rang through the school signalling the end of first period. Jessica wakes from her daze as the students clutter towards the door. Passively, Jessica places her books into her new forever 21 bag, a faux leather rectangular cross body she received for her 16th birthday last year. Gina, her best friend had bought it for her. She slings her bag onto her shoulder and heads towards the door.

One fact to be known about Jessica is that she absolutely hates history. Though she tries she can't seem to stay awake during a history lecture. Thankfully, Mr. O Brian hadn't noticed her falling asleep or either he had and just gave up waking the girl. That was a still a mystery Jessica hadn't figured out.

Still recovering from the lecture Jessica didn't process a large but fairly slim looking man passing right in front the door. To late to form a reaction Jess bumps right into the man's left shoulder. The blonde staggers a few steps back to regain her balance. "Oof...shoot. I'm sorry."

The man chuckles at the blonde's feathery apology. "Hehe... that's just like you Jess, you're always spacing out." As Jessica takes in her surrounding, she realized who this person is.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Mark Tuan, Jessica's boyfriend for the past year and a half, ruffles her hair with big gentle hands. He's fairly tall with the blue eyed girl's head reaching his chest. With choppy short hazel hair and forest brown eyes the male sports a long sleeved white sweatshirt with two black trips on the sleeves and camo cargo pants - the ones Jessica bought for him last week.

"To pick you up silly. We were going to eat together? At the cafeteria?"

"We could've just met there you know." Jessica states as she softly removes Mark's hand from her head. Jessica liked Mark's hand though she never admitted it to his face. They were gentle yet corse with the endless guitar lessons he takes after school.

Mark took this opportunity to link their hands together, clasping his hand over the blonde's. "And why wouldn't I want to see my beloved's beautiful face right away?" Mark gushes as they walk towards the cafeteria.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the complements?" the blonde snaps at him sporting a blush and turning to face the opposite direction, away from Mark. At this, the said man bellows a rich deep laugh not doing any favours for the red-face blonde.

"Oh come on already!" releasing their hands Jessica crosses her arms and puffs her face. Mark's laughs increases till he's unable to contain himself and bends towards the floor, hands on stomach failing to stifle his laugh.

"Hehe..sorry Jess..it's just..you look so cute right now." Mark reassures between laughs. Jessica still not letting up her displeasure refuses to look at Mark.

"Aw come on Jess. I said I was sorry. Look, lunch is on me. Order whatever you want." Mark locks his arm around Jessica's neck. Relentingly, Jessica sighs and agrees on Mark's offer.

"Whatever I want?" Jess asks curiously.

"Whatever you want." Mark reaffirms.

Jessica gives a quaint smile as the couple continue towards the cafeteria. Though pleased the blonde couldn't help but feel the sense that someone was watching them.

"Ya know , Jess? You didn't have to order that much." the Korean-American quakes from his seat, gawking at the blonde.

"You said I could get whatever I wanted and I did just that." Jessica smiles as she wilds down her fifth flap jack. There is one thing about Jessica Herlyns that is known to everyone. This girls loves to eat. Mark chuckles nervously as he stares down at his own emptied tray then back at the girl's.

"I see Jess is at it again." Gina calls out from across the table strolling alongside May, Serena, Cyrus and Ivan all of which were Jessica's friends. They all sat down at their table much to Mark's displeasure. When Jessica catches on to Mark's frown she places a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Next time we'll eat outside." she whispers after gives a wink. This lifts Mark's mood just a smidgen but at least Jessica was trying to help and that was enough for him.

"Uugh! The love birds are at it again." That came from Ivan as he fakes gagging at the romantic display.

"Shut up Ivan!" May swats at the Ivan, startling the boy. "Hey maybe we should leave?" May suggests to the group.

Mark rises from his sit, shocking Jessica and the rest of the crew.

"No wait! Guys, it's okay. You can sit hear. It's fine."

The whole table laughs. Even Jessica lets out a chuckle at Mark's reaction.

Ivan ambles towards Mark and lazily slaps his back in a half apology half reassuring manner. "Hey. Dude. Chill. It was sarcasm."

"That wasn't sarcasm you dunce." Cyrus corrects him, looking rather annoyed at Ivan's misused of the word. The whole table laughs again, this time including Mark.

The group continues the banter for the duration of the break. Ivan cracking the occasionally joke here and there. Mark and Cyrus chatting about their guitar lessons while the girls gush over Jessica's forever 21 bag and discuss about the Echo nightclub they'll be attending next week, down to the tickets and shopping for their outfits for the day. Serena whips out her iphone 4, proceeding to flip through screenshots of dresses she had in mind for the dance. The girls give their opinions with the guys chipping in as Cyrus claims he's an expert in fashion. Jessica absentmindedly stares at the images just being content with hanging around her friends and boyfriend. Nothing can ruin this, right?

Wrong.

A burst of liquid hits the table. The girls jerk with shock, leeping out of their chairs. Mark swiftly places an arm in front of Jessica. The blonde gives Mark a reassuring smile as if she was saying thank you. Assuring her friends were all right, the blonde's blue eyes scan the perimeter for the culprit. It didn't take long for her to find them since they practically revealed themself to the dissonant group. Jessica visibly grimaced. Placing a hand on her temple as if she had a headache.

"Shit...My bad. I guess the can just... kinda burst open?"

"T-Toby..."

Oh Jess was so going to chew Toby out on this one.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Jessica slams the door of her locker, replaying the little _'accident'_ Toby pulled in the morning. Or more like a stunt, considering Toby's character. It's the afternoon and classes have ended for the day. As for Jessica's day? She could feel her temple about to crack. The hallways were somewhat empty with a few students roaming around. Some had went home while others stayed for club activities. And Jessica? While her original plans were to go hang out with her friends she's now stuck with the so called blonde dimwit (or so she calls him).

" Hey, it was just a little accident. You know those cans can get really out of hand."

Frankly, Jessica has had enough. Having known Toby for most of her childhood she knows that wasn't a _"little accident"_. Not only did he ruin her morning with her friends but he had the gall to think that his lame excuse would work on her? Now that got her blood boiling. She may be a natural blonde but she wasn't dumb.

"Oh shut the hell up Toby. I know you did that on purpose. For heavens sake, you know you shouldn't use your powers out in the open!"

"What are you? My mom?"

If she could the blonde would've chocked the boy right there and then. After retrieving their orbs back from Magor the gang hasn't heard back from Razzle or the Old Sage nor has there been any unusual natural disasters for quite some time now. Jessica has taken this as on opportunity to return to a normal life. It's been four years and the fair blonde wasn't going to dwell on Gorm for the rest of her life. She moved on like the rest of the gang, well, besides Toby which was evident as he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Anyways..." Toby swiftly moves his arms to the back of his head taking a lazy stance he leans back on the lockers. He stares absentmindedly into space, not focusing on a particular image. "If I'm gonna have these powers might as well use 'em."

"Then go use them somewhere else. Far away from me." Jessica huffs.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"I'm serious."

"But-"

"Dead serious."

Toby was always like this. Between her, Nick and Lucas he'd go out of his way to annoy her the most. Even more so now that their roles as Lords of Nature were over.

An awkward silence ensues. The outside sounds of the other students becomes abundantly clearer with each passing second. The footsteps, the chatter heck even the ticking of the clock is getting louder. Jessica glances at Toby, his glaze still focused straight ahead.

"You know..." Toby commences with his voice taking a more thoughtful approach. "We haven't really hung out in a while, you know...all four of us."

Jessica grimaces. It wasn't that she was completely ignoring them. She does occasionally talk to the others though not as frequently as before, she'll admit that. Despite such, Jessica is still in good terms with them. She does feel remorseful that it appears that she ditched them for Mark and the crew but isn't that part of life? Things change. People grow. All of them have different wants in life, new things they want to pursue. Jessica doesn't want to be tied down anymore and god she wished Toby would at least try to understand this.

"Sigh...Toby we're all busy. School's gotten a lot tougher in the last four years and frankly we don't have time to play 'hero' anymore." Jessica moves to pick up her bag. Hauling said bag onto her shoulder she gives Toby one last stern look. The female blonde wasn't going to entertain him any longer so better late then never to embed this into his thick skull right now.

"Gorm doesn't need us anymore Toby. It's time to move on."

Giving him an apologetic smile she waves him off.

* * *

Bored, Nick stares blankly at sheet of paper in front of him. Written on the sheet were suggestions to the student council. Now Nick wasn't part of the student council (he didn't get enough votes. Maybe he shouldn't have applied for president but people can dream?) but he stuck around to help his friend or at least he'd hope she would consider him a friend. A really close friend. And said hopefully close friend sits at the teacher's desk typing away at the chunky computer plugged in to wall right behind her. This girl is Kagami Sugawara, the one he lost to during the student council campaign. Nick is a pretty competitive guy but if he had to lose to anyone it had to be Kagami. As you tell by her name she is of Japanese descent but she had moved to Venture Falls 2 years ago to live with her grandfather who currently run a small restaurant, Shinzuku.

The light from the window hits Kagami's frame. The shadows dance around her pitch black, hair accentuating her round face. Brown eyes scan the screen, following the rhythm of her long delicate fingers as they type. Completely mesmerised in her work, her determination to anything is quite overwhelming even influencing others to give it their all too, clearly deserving of her role as student council president. The rest of the committee members had other business to attend to (as always) thus leaving Kagami alone. Nick didn't mind, in fact he was thankful. It was just the two of them. Nick walks over to Kagami, sheet in hand, as if he's in a trance.

"Hey Kagami, I did what you asked." the male teen chirps, handing over the sheet to Kagami. With a smile, Kagami takes the sheet and scans through it. Her eyes light up.

"Nick, these suggestions are brilliant!"

Proud at having his hard work acknowledged, he smiles back at Kagami. "Hehe...I choose based on budget, efficiency, distance from the campus and overall appeal to the student body. Oh! And the likelyhood of getting approval from the heads. I made sure all of them had at less over 70% chance of getting approved. "

"Wow...you even separated them based on topics too." Kagami continues the read the sheet. Though her face is stern she gives a nod here and there showing Nick her approval of his work.

" A class float-building contest? That'd be great to promote class unity. You've even made suggestions for the next year. Nick you're a genius! " Nick couldn't help but blush at Kagami's compliments.

"Speaking of the report, how's it going?" Nick leans closer to Kagami's side.

"I'd say it's 66% completed. Just a few more words to write, add in your suggestions and a re-read then I'll be done." Kagami explains though her expression changes as she delves deeper into her thoughts. "I might check up on it with you when I get to the proof reading stage though, if you have time that is. " she quaintly ponders to herself out loud, observing Nick for his response. And boy did he give her a response.

"Of course I'll always have time for you." the bespeckled teen proudly states, that is until his brain processed what exactly he said while Kagami's eye's widen. She blinks a few times in obvious confusion, a faint blush apparent on her face.

 _'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit'_

Nick thanked the heavens Kagami couldn't hear his thoughts. Was that too cliche? Did Kagami think it was cliche? Or was that romantic? Or creepy? Or both?The nearsighted teen ranks his brain to search for the perfect comeback. Kagami's bewildered stare didn't help much either, or at all to be matter of fact.

"Um...Nick? Are you okay?" Kagami asks with her blush still intact.

Time to get back into reality.

"W-w-what I mean is that uh I have a lot of free time lately...Yeah! That's it! With no major assignments and all, I mean we've only still in our first semester and exams are still months away and..uh...yeah! You know? I can make time for you..i-is what i'm trying to say?" Oh how he wishes to smack himself silly for that.

A chuckle escapes Kagami's lips. He's safe, praise the orbs. After her little laughing fit Kagami hoists herself off her sit. Her eyes break contact with Nick's , directing it's view to his sheet on the table. The black-haired teen looks solemn but with a ting of sadness placet on her features. "Thanks, but I know you've been neglecting the Archeology club and other club activities to help me."

Well shit, he just made her feel bad. Before he could go on another tangent Kagami speaks up. "I feel like I've involved you in my mess you know? We haven't had a proper student council meeting in a month and I'm stuck with all of the work. Without your help I probably would've pulled an all nighter by now."

Though Nick did enjoy the solitude of them two working together Kagami did have a point. The Student council wasn't a job meant for two people. Admittedly Nick wouldn't mind if the rest of peanut gallery just upped and quit, leaving Kagami and himself to handle the work. Realistically, they'd be replaced but in an ideal world? It'd just be the two of them, a blessing Nick cherished for the past month.

It wasn't as if they'd never hang out again if they other members return. Kagami's part of his club and they did share a few classes together thus having more opportunities for them to meet outside of the council. Yet that didn't matter to Nick. The time he spent alone together with Kagami were precious to him. The glasses-wearing teen couldn't really pin point why but he felt a sense of belonging around Kagami. It was as if he was talking to his other self, a lost half. Someone who he could truly be himself around. Someone who would accept him, though he'd never admit this to the said girl. Obviously, he'd be against the return of the council but Nick isn't like that. If Kagami wishes so he'd do anything in his power to help.

"I'm doing this on my own volition. You don't have to worry about me." he steps closer to Kagami and puts a reassuring hand of her shoulder. "I've got your back Kagami, we'll fix this together."

The corners of Kagami's mouth start to rise as she grants Nick an earnest smile , truly appreciating him being with her. "Thank you Nick." she chimes as she places her hand on top his hand on her shoulder.

They stay like that for a few seconds but for Nick? It felt like an eternity. The teen swore he could hear his heat beat every millisecond, his palms sweating at the site of this beautiful goddess right before him. Did he mention his palms are sweating? He hopes Kagami doesn't notice.

Wishing this moment would last an actual eternity he doesn't register the knock on the door."Hello? Is anybody there? I was told the student council would be here." With that Nick's intimate moment with Kagami came to a close as the girls spins around towards the voice, breaking the contact between them.

"Oh yes we're here" Kagami replies. The stranger opens the door to reveal himself.

"Lucas?" Nick exclaims.

"Nick? You're here too? Since when were you part of the council?" Lucas was and still is Nick best bro but damn did he ruin his moment.

"He's just helping out while the others are away. So what's up?" Kagami chimes in, preventing Nick from answering Lucas' question.

Turning his attention away from Nick he explains to Kagami the situation. "It's about the Scarlet Oak protest. I'm just checking to see if the buses are ready for Saturday morning."

"Scarlet Oak protest?" the two student council members say in unison.

"Uh...you two don't know about the Scarlet Oak protest? I'm pretty sure I've mention this to the student council before." As a response, the two in question shook their heads. Both were completely dumbfound. Nick knew about the Scarlet Oak , heck ,everyone in Venture Falls knows about it! But a protest? Now that crossed the teen's mind completely. So did Kagami's given her reaction.

"You must know about the Scarlet Oak. The National Tree of Venture Falls? It's been here since the founding of this place. "

"And what does this have to do with a protest?" Nick inquires.

"The officials are planning to chop it down! Something about building a new facility in it's place. We can't let this happen! That tree is a national monume - " Before Lucas could continue on with his tyrant Kagami interrupts with a facepalm, shocking both boys as a huge echo envelops the room. The bespectacled teen was quick to hurry to Kagami's side. Lucas stays put, still in shock by that harsh slap.

"You okay Kagami? That was a hard slap." Nick voices as he inspects the girl's face. Said girl could only reply with an "ow" confirming that slap indeed hurt. Despite the fact that she had bangs, Nick could still make out red hand-shaped mark on her forehand. Lucas stays silent, concerned but also making a mental note not to piss her off.

Reminded the girl was in pain the boy spoke up. "Uh..do you need an ice pack or something?"

Kagami faces Lucas in surprised. She fixes her bangs. "No, no I'm okay it's just that I've forgotten about that."

Kagami removes her hand from her bangs and proceeds to scratch her chin. She gives an awkward smile, clearly taken aback with what happened earlier. "Jenny was in charge of the fundings for the trip."

"Jenny?" Lucas voices in confusion.

"Student Council treasurer." Nick answers matter of fact.

" Sorry Lucas. I'll call Jenny immediately after I get home. I'll definitely get back to you tomorrow I promise." Kagami bows down to Lucas, back completely straight with her eyes pointing directly to the floor. This visibly startling the boy as he jumps. Nick shakes his head at the display. Kagami always does that when she feels at fault.

"Woah! It's cool. " Lucas gently puts his hands on Kagami's shoulders and hoists her up so they're face to face. Nick grimaces but Lucas doesn't notice. "The protest is in two weeks anyways. You'll have enough time to figure it out. Don't sweat it."

"But still.." Before Kagami could finish her sentence a long outward growl rings from her stomach. The two boys laugh. Kagami couldn't help but join in on the laughter as well.

"I guess I've been busy all afternoon I forgot I was hungry." the girl says in the mist of their laughter.

"That means you gotta eat! Let's go out for some grub together. Nick you up for it? "

"You bet. I'm feeling hungry myself."

Kagami chimes in. "We'll go to my place! My grandfather owns a restaurant. My treat."

* * *

"Don't worry Kagami, I've got the fundings all sorted out. I'll send the details to Ms. McGuck tomorrow."

" And about the student council -"

"Oh yeah about that. The rest are MIA at the moment but us two can meet up tomorrow if ya want?"

" Sigh...Thanks Jen. I really appreciate it."

"No prob Kagami. Good night."

Jenny hangs up the phone and Kagami leans back on her chair. A large sigh escapes the teen's lips, feeling a wave of confort wash over her. She finally made some sort of progress with the reunion of the student council. Even if she could only get a hold of one member that was more than enough. Plus Lucas's protest is a-okay to commence which leaves less on her plate.

After her little brunch with the boys and saying their goodbyes Kagami went straight to her room to complete her tasks. Kagami was never the type to leave things to last minute. Her mind wanders to the event that happened just a couple of hours of ago with the boys and a smile perks up on her face.

 _Once they've arrived, they were greeted by Kagami's grandfather, Takahashi Ono. Of course being the granddaughter of the owner the group's order was intended to be free yet Lucas insisted he paid. After a short argument, the group received a 25% discount, that was the least Takahashi could do._

 _Since this was Lucas' first time trying a japanese dish the elder suggested they try the sashimi. Nick has visited the restaurant before, sometimes with Toby, the entire Tripp family or by himself. Kagami still remembers the first time the Tripp family arrived to Shinzuku. It was opening day and they were one of their very first customers._

 _Though Kagami didn't want to admit it, it was quite hilarious seeing Lucas struggle with his chop sticks. Kagami and her grandfather where willing to help though their efforts where futile and the elder had work to attend to at the kitchen thus Kagami was left to aid the struggling Lucas. Nick enjoyed his meal and who shot a shit eating grin towards Lucas which didn't help the teen one bit. Eventually Lucas had enough and just stabbed a chopstick into a slice of fish and proceeded to eat that way for the duration of the meal._

The girl quickly scans her brain for any other important tasks she had missed out on. Unlike many others she doesn't depend on a notepad to write what needs to but done rather she'd have a mental notepad. Less paper wasted. Plus her thoughts are way too fast for her fingers to keep up with and considers it pretty good exercise for her brain.

"Lets see, the funds, student council, homework and the report...Ha! the report!" Kagami scooches closer to her computer screen to check on her report. She'd already completed it. That was the second thing to do on her list. She inserts her usb stick into the computer slot and opens the file. Slowly but surely the girl rereads her work for the fifth time, checking for spelling errors, grammar the usual stuff your english teachers would look out for in essays. When the girl felt somewhat satisfied she finally sent it out to Nick via email. With that the teen emerges out of her desk and slumps onto her bed. Too bad she couldn't rest for long as she hears a knock on the door not a moment after . The door opens, revealing a man in his earlier 30s. He had unkept messy black hair and a short goatee.

" **Shujin! What are you doing here?** " the teen asks.

The man, Shujin Akatsuki, is the head chief of Shinzuku. Kagami's grandfather had met him back in Japan and recruited him to work in Venture Falls. Shujin always expressed wanting to broaden his horizons and travel so he took the opportunity. He currently lives with Kagami and her grandfather in the meantime.

 **"Ojii-san is out on a business meeting. He told me to tell you he'll be late."** Shujin replies.

 **"And what's with the tray?"** Kagami inquires as she eyes the tray of japanese candy he's holding.

Shujin walks into the room and places the tray on her desk. **"I've made them in my spare time. You don't eat much so I wanted to give them to you."**

 **"Well I'm not hungry"** Kagami plops onto her bed in response. Shujin continues to scold her.

 **"Hey, you shouldn't be skipping meals! Baka."** The older man lighting flicks Kagami's head, seemingly trying to get his point across. Shujin could be a pain in the neck but they've only known each other for 2 years and he's somewhat became a second parental figure to her, more so than her actual parents. They were so busy with work they'd hardly care whether she skipped her meals.

 **"Hey, what's this?"** Shujin's eye drift towards the hardcover book beside the tray. It appears old. The rim was torn off and the pages where a shade a yellow. The cover is decorated with intricate patterns looking like something straight out of a fairy tale. Shujin couldn't help but feel drawn to the book. He scoots closer, arms reaching towards that hardback cover and gently caresses it. If he was some sort of artist nerd he'd be all over these designs.

Kagami seeming to catch on to Shujin's question hoists herself up again and looks towards the direction of the book. **"That book? Ojii-san gave it to me as a kid. I've kept it with me ever since."**

Letting his curiosity get the better of him Shujin opens the book, though with a hint of gentleness as to not further damage it. Landing on a random page his eyes perk up with bewilderment at what he saw. Text written in english and images of strange creatures interlaced in between. He scans through the book. **"Gorm? Gormiti?** **Is this some kind of storybook?** "

 **"Well kinda. Ojii-san would tell me stories about this place called Gorm. And those strange creatures are called Gormiti.** "

Shujin continues to scan through the book. To his knowledge this book isn't a storybook, it's more of an encyclopedia of some kind.

"Whoever came up with this fictional world must've been a genius." Or a complete lunatic he'd dare say himself.

Kagami nods her head in agreement. **"Those stories are very important to me so I guess I have to thank whoever created them."**

 **"Wait so Ojii-san didn't write this?"** Shujin exclaims **.**

 **"Nope, he said someone from his childhood told him these stories and gave him that book."**

Shujin thought he knew everything about Takahashi. He was almost like a father and a friend, a very close friend but this was the first time hearing about some rando telling him weird children stories.

 **"Mind telling me one?"** Shujin asks.

 **"Sure! I'll tell you my favourite."** Kagami takes the book and flips the pages till she lands on a specific page. This page didn't have any text, just a drawing a five symbols. **"It's about the five lords of nature."**

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well holy shit I can't believe i finished this. This took me a little over a month to write even though it should've probably taken me a week. I'm pretty sure there are mistakes but I really wanted to get the first chapter before the first semester starts so yeah I apologise for any mistakes.

This was a story I was planning ages ago and i final decided to sit my ass down and finally write it. This is the first time I've written a fanfic in ages and i'm really committed to seeing this story through the end. Updates are going to be irregular as hell. I don't know when I'll update but i will write chapter 2 eventually. Though it might take me a 2 months or more.

So uh comment and review. Criticism is acceptable too. I want to improve and get better.

For all you non-weebs out there Ojii-san means grandfather.

See you whenever I update.

Update 10/09/2018: I forgot to add the line breaks.

Update 29/10/2018: grammar, merging paragraphs and shit.


	2. Much Ado About Nothing

"It's finally over.."

The owner of the voice tosses the broken sword to the ground, rendering them completely defenceless. The creature lays there lifeless, dying the once obsidian floor in blood red. The owner eyes the creature, somewhat pitying the fallen beast. But it had to be done. It was their only way of escaping the tower. Tartarus. They take in the silence from the circular hall that protrudes upwards to the infinite sky. Oh how they wished this day would come. Though the walls seemed endless there is always an end. The journey is finished but what was the point? Climbing this cursed tower has taken everything from them.

Instead of happiness or joy they could only feel numbness. Numbness over the countless battles, the struggles, everything they had to give up in order to make it to the end. Why should they rejoice? Why would they do such a cruel sickening act to their fallen comrades, the fallen beasts they had to slay. If there was a god, he is a cruel god, a god they'd slay over and over again.

over and over again.

over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Then stop.

How?

How can they stop? Even their desire to Gorm has been robbed. They didn't feel any hatred towards the beasts that resided in the tower. The same hellish tower they fear of leaving. This is now their home. They are Tartarus' champion, the champion that climbed to the top, the one to beat the game yet there is no pride in these words . Just a title. Without it they are nothing. But there is no meaning in staying. What is there left but to see what is on the other side? Hesitation. Anxiety. Panic. All emotions they thought were taken by Tartarus. So that was their prize huh? Panic over leaving their second home.

Taking a good look at the deceased beast, a final goodbye to Tartarus, the warrior limps away. Away to the door, an open door with a harsh light shielding whatever is on the other side. To wherever they could find peace.

* * *

The hot scorching sun touches the sands that spans throughout the horizon, giving it a nice yellow colour. The dessert is completely desolate with no buildings or greenery in sight. Just the sand, the blue sky and the sun. The same blazing sun that is currently blinding Kagami's vision. The girl uses her hands to shield her eyes from the sun's rays, searching for anything or anyone around. She removes her scarf and ties it around her waist.

"Is anyone out there?" the girl calls out as she wipes the beading sweat off her forehead. The girl could feel her legs sweat tremendously. She wishes she didn't wear those damn boots so often. Before Kagami could debate to herself whether to remove her boots and go barefoot, she spots a looming silhouette coming towards her. Finally some else here in this dessert! She waves her arms frantically at the silhouette hoping to get their attention.

"Hey I'm lost! Do you know a way I can get back home?!" The girl shouts out the silhouette desperately. She quints her eyes to get a better view. As the silhouette gets closer it didn't appear human. It was big and bulky. Although it was further away from her, Kagami could tell that whatever it was, it'd definitely tower over her. The girl didn't move an inch. Should she stay and wait for it or should she run? She had no way of knowing if it's friendly or if it's going to hurt her. The teen's heart beats faster and her hands tingle.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you." it says with a calm, composed voice. For some reason the teen couldn't help but trust it. Now the figure is close enough to clearly make out it's appearance. Towering over her as she predicted is a humanoid figure donned in white and gold armour with it's wings reflecting the rays of the sun. If the sun wasn't blinding enough then this guy definitely is.

"Wait. You're..." before Kagami could finish her sentence she's cut off by the man.

"Yes, I am Supreme Luminous. " Kagami's eye's widen. _Thee_ Supreme Luminous from her grandfather's stories? She'd never thought she'd experience the day where she'd meet him in person. The girl is completely starstruck as she could only stare at him. Not a word could escape her lips.

Supreme Luminous kneels before the girl, almost within eye-level.

'Holy moly.' the teen mutters to herself.

"Kagami, I do not have much time but I have a very important mission for to you." Supreme Luminous extends his hand towards her. He emits a bright flash from his hand, blinding Kagami for a second. When her eyes open she gasps at the object before her.

"This is..."

"You must find this orb and protect it at all costs."

Left in his hand is a red sphere. Though Kagami wasn't the one holding it, she could feel it's burning hot energy. Even in this hot climate, nothing compares to the intense warmth of the sphere.

"It's your turn now."

Kagami couldn't explain it but she could feel some sort of magnetic energy from the sphere. It's as if she was in trance and the sphere was pulling her towards it. She reaches out, craving it's touch. Completely focused on the orb she doesn't register Supreme Luminous slowly fading away only leaving her with a floating sphere. As she reaches closer she could feel the intense hotness emitting from it. The tips of her fingers were on fire but she didn't feel any pain as she continues forward. The closer she got, the flames would surely engulf her body. From her hand to her arms till she's just meer micromillimetres away from touching the orb.

And she's entirely set aflame.

 **"Itaii!"**

The girl lands shoulder first onto the floor. Disorientated, Kagami takes in her surroundings. She's in her room, drenched in sweat mind you.

"What a strange dream." she remarks to herself as she organises the sheets that tumbled down with her. She stares over at the book her and Shujin discussed about yesterday night.

"It's probably cause of that story I had that dream."

* * *

The kitchen was bustling in the morning as always. Pots were firing up, the meat grinded into tiny pieces. Even the smell of the fresh potatoes is fresh in the air . This was home sweet home to Shujin. Though in his element, the story Kagami had told him is still fresh in his mind. He had yet to chew Takahashi out for where he heard that story from. And speaking of Takahashi.

"That lazy bastard is still asleep isn't he?"Shujin swears under his breath, chopping vigorously at the lettuce. The other staff members occasionally glance at him.

"Uh..what's up with him?" one of the new kitchen porter asks. He was young college guy, recently graduated from high school.

"He gets like that whenever the owner slacks off."one of the staff members reply looking not to enthusiastic. "I swear Shujin's more of an owner than Takahashi sometimes."

Shujin stabs the knife into the table. Few small chunks of wood fall off in the process. The rest of the kitchen staff stiffen.

"Kinkaede!" Shujin bellows. The person in question, a young black man, continues to salt the meat. "Mmhmm?" Kinkaede responses as the new guy gawks in horror at the two while the rest continue on with their duties.

"You take over from here, I've got a smug bastard to wake up." with that the fuming Shujin storms off. The new guy idly stands there as Shujin storms past him, still shocked at the display.

"At least I know not to piss that guy off."

Shujin unlocks the door to their apartment (conveniently above the restaurant) and makes a beeline towards Takahashi's room not bothering to take off his shoes. When he bypasses the kitchen he makes eye contact with Kagami who's eating. As if they spoke telepatically Kagami stops mid-bit to ask if Takahashi's still asleep. Well not really a question more of an affirmation that he's still asleep. **"He's still asleep isn't he?"**

Shujin fidgets with his goatee. Though he's pissed off, he kind of signed up for this when he agreed to move to Venture Falls with him. He already knew Takahashi's a laidback person, taking things at his own pace and enjoying the moment. Almost the opposite to himself and Kagami.

"Figures." Kagami places the emptied bento box in the sink and hauls her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Wait!" Before Kagami could leave the devil himself pops out from his room, in his bathing rob of all things. Was he listening to their conversation? Shujin gives Takahashi the side eye, clearly showing his displeasure at Takahashi's unprofessionalism. Plus showing up in only a bathing rob in front of his granddaughter? They're family but Shujin wishes he had some common decency.

Takahashi completely ignores the fuming Shujin, heading straight to one of the cupboards in the kitchen. He pulls out another bento box, entirely different from the one Kagami recently ate. A lot bigger and more fancier.

 **"For school."** he says as he places the bento box in her hands. **"I woke up bright and early so I could make this for you. It's one of my secret recipes."** Plastered on Shujin's face is an exasperated expression, not that Takahashi notices anyways. Why couldn't this old man put that effort into his own restaurant?

 **"You don't have you, really."** Kagami says glancing solemnly at the man as she gives him back the box. Takahashi shakes his head, pushing the box towards Kagami, insisted on her taking the box. They go back and forth for a while until Takahashi eyes a letter on the table. The letter was open revealing a piece of paper with Japanese written on it.

"Umi?" Takahashi states in shock. Kagami snatches the letter; shoving it down her backpack before Takahashi could read the remainders of it's contents.

 **"You know what? I will take the box."** the girl does as she says and gives her grandfather a strained grin before racing to the front door.

All of Shujin's seething anger recedes as he takes in the recent situation. **"Umi? Isn't that your daughter?"** Takahashi replies with a nod as he gazes to the door. Shujin eye's follow in suite, anger completely dispatched leaving pity in it's place.

* * *

Flocks of students enter the classroom. Kagami follows suite , still feeling down over what happened this morning. She notices Jenny chatting with Ms. Mc Guck. The two were seemingly finishing up a conversation. Both laugh as Jenny turns to leave the classroom when she spots Kagami. As they were about to walk pass each other Jenny gives Kagami a wink. At least something good came out of today.

The girl sits at her desk positioned in the middle of the class. She takes out her biology book and prepares for class. She sees Nick and Lucas on her right, at the front of the class. They both wave at her, she waves back. She looks to her left and spots Jessica and Gina. Jessica on her phone (probably texting Mark) while Gina sits on top of her desk. Ms. Mc Guck calls the students to quite down as class is about to start. Everyone returns to their seats but from the corner of her eye Kagami detects an empty seat behind Jessica.

 _"Toby isn't going to show up again."_ the girl thinks out loud to herself.

Class proceeds as usual. A couple students fall asleep, others secretly chat amongst themselves and is that Ike picking his nose? What a disrespectful bunch. Kagami could sympathise with Ms. Mc Guck. Heck, she's heard of a few students call her Ms. Mc Cuck behind her back. People disrespecting their seniors always ticks Kagami off. Someone give this teacher a raise.

Said teacher goes on to explain the new assignment. Groups of two had to give a presentation on the chapters they've studied. Of course Ms. Mc Guck assigned the groups. Chatter immediately rings across the classroom. To people whispering, no outright praying to get Kagami as their partner or about the "bomb ass" presentation the power couple, Kagami and Nick would give if they were partners. Kagami couldn't help but agree. She did work well with Nick. A guaranteed A+, no doubt.

Ms. Mc Guck proceeds to project the groupings onto the board through the monitor. Now that captured everyone's attention, even the sleepy students.

 _Group 1: Jackson Murphy & Sam Clark._

 _Group 2: Jessica Herleins & Nickolas Tripp._

"Damn!" the girl curses to under her breath. There goes her guaranteed A+. She continues to search the board.

 _Group 3: Samantha Johnson & Joddie Bryans._

 _Group 4: Celeste Wion & Jake Harrington._

 _Group 5: Sky Questar & Aria DeGrande._

 _Group 6: Lucas Wanson & Gina Louren._

Gina squeals in delight. It seems Gina got her first choice. Kagami eyes frantically scrambles the board for her name. It shouldn't be that hard to find.

 _Group 7: Ike Pinckney & Matt Thompson. _

_Group 8: Kemi Olajide & Miki Park._

 _Group 9: Christopher McClain & Justin Williams._

 _Group 10: Laura Kentucky & Lisa Achterberg._

 _Group 11: Abel Lancaster & Andrea Deniau. _

_Group 12: Haleigh White & Dimitri Lyon._

The final group, the infamous number 13, had her name on it. The class goes dead silent. All eyes are on Kagami, fishing for a reaction. The girl just stares blankly at the board.

 _Group 13: Kagami Sugawara & Tobias Tripp._

"Oh she's screwed." Ike mutters.

* * *

The bell rings signalling the end of class.

"I'm not accepting this! I'm requesting a partner change!" Nick slams his hands on Kagami's desk. Jessica, Lucas, Gina and Nick all swarm to Kagami's desk much to her dismay.

"Guys it's fine." Kagami reassures to the newly formed group mid packing her bag.

"Uh aren't you worried? This is Toby we're talking about." Lucas chimes in.

"Yeah, you've had straight A's since you first transferred. All that is going down the toilet if you pair up with Toby." Gina voices her concern.

Gina does have a point. Toby is a wildcard. You don't know what he'd pull. Chances of getting an A are pretty slim with Toby but Kagami isn't going to give up. Or sick him with someone else, that'd be plain rude.

Ms Mc. Guck approaches the group since they're the only ones left in the classroom at this point. Now Kagami's just about done with this mess.

"Kids what's wrong?"

"Ms. Mc Guck please pair me up with Toby! We're brothers! We live together!" Nick declares ready to go on his knees and beg if he has to.

"I volunteer to be Toby's partner too!" Lucas speaks up. Gina gapes at Lucas clearly not wanting to part from him even if it was for the smartest girl in the school.

"Me too!...Wait, no I change my mind." Jessica redirects. Kagami couldn't blame the poor girl. Toby's been a pest to her for quite some time. Any extra time with the golden boy and her hair would fall out from stress.

"I'm sorry kids but my decision is final. Kagami will work with Toby." with that Ms. Mc Guck leaves the classroom.

"Sorry, we tried." Lucas remarks putting his hand on Kagami's shoulder for emotional support. Nick still not giving up eyes the exasperated girl. "No! We're not giving up! I'm not letting him ruin your perfect strike. I'll convince Toby to actually put in the effort!"

Kagami had enough. Don't mistaken her, she's grateful that they're worried for her but she's tired. She needs some alone-time to recuperate from this morning and the possibility of her perfect A strike coming to a close.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Really! I just...need some time to myself." Kagami raises from her seat and strides out of the classroom. A deadly silence ensues until Gina speaks up. "So, is she really okay?"

Lucas answers. "Uh, I don't think so Gina." The group follows Lucas' gaze to Kagami's forgotten bag by her seat. "Yeah, that pretty much confirms it."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Guess who's back with another chapter! Thought you had to wait 2 months didn't you? Yeah so this chapter was suppose to be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than this but, probably even go over 7k words but that'd mean this chapter would be released well into 2019 and you guys don't want that. So I shorted the chapter so you guys can get more frequent updates. So short chapters from now on (around 2k-3k). To be honest the first chapter was suppose to end with that Blizzardshipping scene but i wanted to extend it.

I didn't know Gina surname so I made it up. Please tell me Ike's surname is Plinsky. If it's not then that's just embarrassing. I'm a lazy cunt aren't I? Update 04/10/2018: it's not Plinsky. Damn it sorry about that.

So you guys know the drill. Please comment! I need opinions! And those who did thank you! Heck everyone who read the first chapter thank you for doing so. And i apologised for the shitty grammar mistakes in that chapter and this chapter.

No Toby in this chapter just people talking trash behind his back but if everything goes according to plan next chapter is a Toby chapter so more blizzardshipping shenanigans so you Toby fans so you have that to look forward to. You know whenever I release it. Uni is being a bitch.

See you then.

Update 29/10/2018: Uh important plot info at the beginning. Grammar and the boring stuff. Oh and apparently Gina's surname is Louren.


	3. Dramamaramamaramama hey!

**author's note: To that one recent comment, I got you fam.**

* * *

"Yo Toby you gotta take this seriously! She might not look like it but she's really flipping out."

Though pre-planned maybe Lucas shouldn't have went with Toby to the movies. Toby really needs to focus on his presentation for Kagami's sake. At least he's trying to get through to the boy but his efforts are proving futile.

"Hey dude check out that arcade out there!" Before Toby could even move Lucas grabs hold of his collar. Talking to him doesn't seem to work. Time to get physical. Toby's back pocket vibrates, startling the two boys. Lucas lets go so Toby could grab his phone. He had unlocked it when the credits rolled.

The blonde's eyes shoot wide open in shock.

"The fuck?"

Lucas moves closer to see what startled the blonde. Right there on the screen were 17 missed phone calls from an unknown number, 7 from Nick and 20 unread messages. Lucas didn't have to second guess the identity of the unknown caller. "I wasn't kidding when I said she was flipping out over this."

Toby groans out loud. Being the so-called lazy shithead he is he obvious doesn't want to be paired up with Kagami. Toby opens up the messenger app. No surprise all 20 unread messages were from Kagami.

 _Hey Toby. In case you don't know me I'm Kagami Sugawara. Student council president. You know , the girl that transferred 2 years ago? We're in the same biology class. Just to let you know Ms Mc Guck paired us up for a class assignment. If you're available can we meet after school? I have a student council meeting so it'll only be 5 minutes._

That was the first message. Toby skims through the rest of the texts. They became more and more depressing with Kagami explaining her idea for assignment to Toby in huge paragraphs. Did she think he'd actually thoroughly read through all of this, let alone understand what she's talking about? He hadn't been paying attention nor attending class for a while. Most of these terms went over his head. He finally scrolls to the final text and the boy scowls.

 _Look, I get it. You don't want to pair up with me nor do you want to work on this assignment. Fine. You don't have to do anything. Just don't get in my way okay? :)_

Toby turns to Lucas who side-eyes him.

"Hey! She said I didn't have to do anything!" Toby retaliates. Damn, first Jess now Lucas? All his friends are now turning on him.

"Nuh Uh bro, I ain't letting you get away with this while she slaves herself away to get an A."

Toby gives Lucas a look. Why is he treating him like a child? Of course Ms. Mc Guck had to pair him up with the "queen" of the school. She obviously did that on purpose to get back at him. Toby's phone vibrates again. Exasperated, the boy peeks at his phone.

"Kagami again?" Lucas asks.

"Nope." This time it was a text from Nick. Thankfully it wasn't a big fat wall of text but the message did ring clear to the boys.

 _You're dead._

Toby slumps to the ground and groans. Jess, Lucas, Nick. All of them were going for his head. Lucas rubs his back as if he had a change of heart. Like Toby would believe that. He wouldn't stop berating him when they met after school. Too late for that bro.

"Look, I gotta go meet Gina for our assignment. You better pull your weight! I wouldn't want to piss her off if I was you." With that Lucas left the prankster boy.

Toby strolls around the mall for a bit, debating whether to go home or not. If he did go back he'd have to face the wrath of Nick, something he didn't think he'd have to experience. Or worse, his parents. Nick totally told them he skipped biology. That snitch. Thinking of hitting the arcade for a while, well until the trains stop for the day (in spite of not wanting to face his parents at least that's better than being homeless.) the boy spots a familiar looking person. "Is that Jessica?" the blonde thinks out loud to himself. He threads cautiously towards the girl outside the clothing store to confirm his suspicion. The girl was slouching on the window with a dozen bags surrounding her. Yep that's definitely Jess. He spots a guy walking towards the girl. Mark motherfucking Tuan. Toby ducks to a nearby tree.

They both seem to be laughing at something. Toby couldn't make out what, with the noise from passerbyers and the distance. She kisses Mark on the cheek before setting out somewhere. Toby follows suit. He isn't stalking her or anything, just needs something to lighten up his mood and Jessica is the perfect target.

* * *

Mark and Jessica head into Starbucks for a coffee break. They've been shopping for over 2 hours already and though Mark didn't want to admit it his arms were getting tired. While a bit overcrowded they were lucky enough to snag a seat for each other. Mark orders an iced shaken green tea lemonade. Jessica being the glutton of the two orders two carrot cakes and a pumpkin spice latte. The couple chat for a bit though Jessica does bring up the Toby-Kagami situation.

"Damn with Toby? Really?" Mark exclaims. Jessica nods in reply. Mark leans back in his seat. "Wouldn't want to be in Kagami's shoes then. The pressure must be high to get an A."

Jessica traces the outline of her latte. Thinking back on what happened in class this morning the girl feels bad for Kagami. She feels even more shittier for refusing to pair up with Toby in her stead. Jessica isn't too stressed about grades but Kagami? She wouldn't know how the teen would react to not getting an A. Or worse, a D. She'd hide her disappointment for sure but on the inside? Kagami's too nice to be subjected to Toby. She should've done more to help her. Jessica snaps out of her thoughts with Mark's hand on hers.

"Hey, are you okay?" he inquires in worry.

"Hmhm..." Jessica replies with another nod, clearly not too convincing to Mark. The brunette rubs her palm attempting to cheer the girl up. "It isn't your fault you know? The fact that you care is more than enough for anyone Jess."

Jessica tries to give Mark a genuine smile, still upset but appreciates Mark trying to lift the mood. The couple breaks contact as Mark emerges from his seat.

"I need to take a piss but I don't want to leave you here feeling like utter shit I'm giving you this to hold on to." Mark stuffs his hand into his back pocket and pulls out a guitar pick with a rainbow feather attached to it. He gives it to Jessica but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"This is my lucky charm. I look at it when I feel bad. You can hold onto it when I get back." He shoots a wink before leaving, disappearing into the crowd. Jessica stares at the pick, fiddling with the feather as a blush is apparent on her cheeks. "Gosh, what a loser." she thinks out loud to herself. But he's her loser. Jessica continues to eye the pick until someone sits in the seat in front of her.

"You're ba..." Jessica's face contorts into utter disgust at the person before her. Toby. Lord, if you could hear this poor girl what did she do to deserve this?

"Oh gurl, was that smooth AF or what?" Toby says with his best valley girl impression. Jessica doesn't reply. Toby raises an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a non-reaction.

Wrong.

The girl leaps off her seat, latte in hand ready to dose this fucker. Fortunately (or unfortunately in her case) Toby has faster reflexes and stops Jessica.

"Woah Woah Woah! We don't want to cause a scene now do we?" It takes a second but Jessica calms down and returns to her seat arms crossed. Toby quickly retracts. "I'm the Lord of the Water so that would've been futile anyways." Jessica aims for the latte again. Toby raises his hands in defence. "Sorry!Sorry!"

Having calmed down for a second time Jessica lays her hand on her temple. "What do you want?" she asks slowly, trying to keep her temper in check.

"What? So I can't hang out with my friend once in a while?" Toby says while playing with Mark's drink. It's not that Jessica doesn't see Toby as a friend but damn if he keeps this up the line between friend and annoying pest is really thinning out. She just wants to go home this point.

"You're in my seat."

Praise the orbs Mark is here! Finally she can leave. "Mark forget it we're going." For the final time Jessica stands from her seat, gathering her belongings ready to leave. Mark places a hand on her shoulder signalling her to stop. She looks up at him and freezes. That comfortable, approachable energy from Mark is long gone now. He had a stern look on his face, body completely rigid. This isn't going to end well.

"No Jessica. He's been bothering you for months. This has gotta end right now."

In response, Toby gets up from his (well Mark's) seat. His expression says it all. He's enjoying this situation, testing Mark to see how far he'll go. Now Mark isn't a fighter but he is taller than Toby and he could probably land a good hit on him. Even with Toby's judo skills, he wouldn't leave without a bruise if the situation continues to escalate.

Jessica should've stayed home.

"Toby, I have nothing against you but Jessica doesn't want you annoying her anymore. Can't you just leave her alone?"

Toby mockingly closes his eyes and crosses his arms in thought. "Maybe. But I need something in return."

Jessica eyes practically roll to the back of her head. She could feel her headache returning too. "Mark, lets just go!"

Mark completely ignores Jessica, replying to the jokester instead. "So you want a challenge huh?"

Said jokester, seemingly getting what he wanted replies. "Yep! If you win I'll leave Jessica alone. But if I win? Hmmm..."

Jessica wishes to crawl up into a ball and die. Mark isn't stupid. He should clearly see that Toby is just baiting him for his own twisted entertainment. That's pretty obvious whether you spend your whole childhood with Toby or just a day. It's best to leave situations like this. Toby snaps his fingers, having come up with a fitting punishment for Mark if he loses. "If I win, you'll have to do my homework for a week!" Mark please say no.

"Deal."

If Mark wasn't her boyfriend, that latte would've went right into his face. Both men treating her like some object? Nuh uh fam, Jessica doesn't do that shit. Boyfriend or not, Jessica is so gonna call Mark out on this right here, right now.

"Mark! What the fuck?" the girl exclaims. She looks straight at Mark, making her point clear as glass. She is pissed. Given Mark's perplexed expression, she's gotten her message across. Good.

"W-w-wait w-what? Jess, why are you angry?" Mark asks hurt apparent in his voice. Did Jessica care? Nope. None of that cutesy couple stuff is going to work on her.

"No! Fuck this! Abso-fucking-lutely not. I don't need two idiots fighting for me! It's ridiculous! Let's just go home!" Jessica is too busy flipping out over Mark's sexism she doesn't notice Toby taking all this in. The boy is clearly enjoying this. Audibly laughing at the discourse between the couple. Oh but Mark definitely notices. And more than ever the Korean-American wants to sock the daylights out of him.

"But Jess! If I..." oh wrong word buddy.

"I?" Jessica repeats.

Mark sighs. "If _we_ don't do something about this he'll never leave you alone."

Jessica raises an eyebrow at Mark out right refusing to talk to him at this point. Mark sighs again. If only Toby would shut up, he'd be able to handle this conflict more easily. "Look Jess I'm sorry but please let me do this for once. Just for myself okay?"

Jessica rubs her temples in order to think before replying. "Fuck it. Fine. But I'm not happy about this at all!" Jessica huffs, finally relenting to this stupid challenge. At least afterwards she could go home. Hopefully.

* * *

The group of three wander around the mall searching for the so-called challenge to Jessica's freedom. The supposed lovely evening she spent with her boyfriend turned into her fumbling and struggling to carry all these shopping bags (should've listened to Gina to hold back) while the two stooges chat energetically to each other. Suddenly she's the one butting in on their budding relationship . The girl never expected this to happen but anything goes when Toby's around. God, she feels like such a third wheel. The blonde would've left the two by now (they don't even acknowledge her existence anymore!) but most of her anger has dispatched and it'd be cruel to leave Mark alone, even with his new "buddy" Toby.

"There! Lets hit the arcade!" Toby says amicably pointing at said arcade like an 8 year old child. Mark nods in agreement as they race towards the entrance leaving Jessica behind with her bags. Scratch that, she's more of a mother than a third wheel. She knows she was probably a bit to harsh to Mark (but he deserved it anyways) but at least as her boyfriend he could've helped her with the bags. The blonde takes a breather before tagging along with the boys.

Once the boys enter the arcade their faces light up with newfound energy, ready to one up each other. Were they really doing this for Jessica? Seems more like a long lasting feud between them.

"There!" Mark points at a video game cabinet at the corner of the arcade.

Toby scoffs. "Dance Dance Revolution? You serious?"

"What? You scared you'll embarrass yourself with a silly arcade game?"

Everyone knows Mark can dance. The video of him pwning Nick in a dance off at the school dance 2 years ago practically blew up on social media. Nick couldn't show his face to the public for days. But Dance Dance Revolution isn't about how well you can dance, Toby knows that. It's mostly about following the rhythm, hitting those combos and having high stamina. The prankster blonde doesn't play rhythm games but with his fast reflexes and being fairly athletic he'll give Mark a tough time.

"You're on."

Both boys step up onto the dance platform. Mark places his lemonade down on the platform before doing the honours and takes out a few coins from his wallet and places them into the slot. A prompt from the screen displays the option for one player or two players. Mark chooses the two player option. "Should we start with beginner? I mean you are a beginner?"

Toby felt his pride was on the line. It shouldn't be that hard right?

"Ha! You think I can't keep up with you?" Toby probes, eyeing the boy contemplating if he'll take him up on the challenge.

Mark puts his hands up in defeat, trying to add distance between the two. "Okay I'll do difficult. I ain't too groovy on expert myself."

Mark selects the difficulty and proceeds to scroll through the music playlist. Toby removes his jacket and stretches. He may seem playful from time to time but now? He's serious about beating Mark. Said boy looks behind him to Jessica, seeking some emotional support from the girl. His confident attitude takes a hit when he notices the girl on her phone, totally uninterested. That put a smile on Toby's face.

The count down starts and the boys get in position. Regaining his fallen confidence, Mark cracks his knuckles.

5,

"No hard feelings if you lose?" Toby asks.

4 ,

3,

"I should be asking you the same thing." Mark states with a smirk.

2,

1.

Music Start!

Both boys' feet start flying. Holding on to the handle bars for dear life , their eyes are completely glued to the screen. Mark choose a partially hard song too. Slimy bastard. For a beginner Toby's doing fairly well. His reflexes weren't a joke. Mark's breathing fastens but Toby's doing okay. Still able to follow the rhythm without exerting himself too much. Without their acknowledgement, a small crowd starts to form as both pass the 50 combo mark. Heck, Jessica couldn't help but pay a bit more attention to their game.

"Hey Anchor check this out!" one girl who appears to be in her twenties shouts out from across the room.

"Flamma! You don't have to drag me!" the man named Anchor calls back.

The couple were able to get to front of the dance off given the crowd. They stand next to Jessica, Anchor looks ahead intrigued with the battle but Flamma? The girl squeals in delight, raising her hands to her cheeks, legitimately jumping as the boys dance into exhaustion.

"SO COOOOL!" Flamma sings igniting the cheers from the crowd. Some were rooting for "the asian-looking kid" while others were rooting for "the blonde". Jessica rolls her eyes. Still pissed she has to admit Toby is doing good for a beginner. It isn't in her nature but she's impressed. Despite that she still believes Mark's going to win. He's super into DDR and they've been to the arcade a few times to play. Sorry Toby.

"They're both hit the 100 combo!" one guy states.

With the adrenaline rush gone the fatigue hits Toby like a ton of bricks. The teen sweats profusely. He has no time to wipe the sweat from his brows. One wrong move and he's done but his legs are aching badly. ' _Perfect' 'Perfect' 'Perfect' 'Good'_. Damn! He almost missed the last note. Even his concentration is waning with the fatigue. The teen just wants to rest. How long is this bloody song? He takes a short glance a Mark. He's smiling.

'Prove them wrong. Prove them wrong.' Toby chants in his head. That'll give him the motive to last just a little longer.

"OOoOOoooh the blonde one isn't doing too good." Flamma states having calmed down from her high.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jessica says solemnly. It's weird but for some reason Jessica low key wants Toby to beat Mark.

"Though both have kept their combos going the blonde one's score is significantly lower than the brunette's." Anchor chimes in. Jessica leans in trying to get a good look at the screen for the scores. As Anchor said, Mark's score is way above Toby. Though both have retained their combos, Mark's _'Perfect'_ points are way above Toby's who's mostly been getting by with _'Good'_ points.

A wave of fatigue hits the blonde again but he strives through. His legs are literally on fire. Any moment now and he'll loses movement of his feet. He hears the crowd. He knows Mark is beating him. He doesn't need to look at the boy's screen to know. Damn that bastard!

'Prove them wrong. Prove them wrong. Prove them wro-'

 _Miss_

The crowd goes wild.

"HIS COMBO! HE F'ED HIS COMBO!" "The Asian's still going!" "There's no way the blonde's gonna win now." The crowd grows and gets louder and louder with every second.

"Dayuumn your boyfriend's losing." Flamma comments as she peers towards Jessica.

"Toby..." Jessica pleads quietly to herself not registering what Flamma said.

 _Miss, Miss, Good, Perfect, Bad, Perfect, Miss._

"DAMMIT!" Toby curses out loud. He's been doing fine until now. Since he's screwed his combo he's been missing a lot of notes. It's the point of no return for him. Mark's got the win. Having acknowledged this Mark faces away from screen, free styling the rest of the song. You thought the crowd was crazy then? It's a full on rave now. Even the staff were wilding out to Mark's sick moves.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" someone from the crowd sinks to ground, mind shattered as Mark does the impossible.

"How is he maintaining his combo without looking at the screen?" Flamma asks mesmerised by Mark's dancing.

"It's obvious. He's played this song before hasn't he?" Anchor proposes glancing at Jessica for an answer.

"Yeah..." Jessica mutters. Mark's an avid fan of DDR. He's played this song a million times. Toby lost the minute he agreed to play. Yeah, Toby's been an annoying mosquito bite but damn, Jessica couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Mark does a backflip and lands on the arrows right on time. _Perfect!_ The crowd loses it's mind once again. Toby's still going but no matter what he does he's going to lose. _Miss, Perfect, Bad, Bad, Bad_.

"Fuck!" he curses under his breathe. He should've known he couldn't beat Mark. Now that bastard is gonna hold this over his head till he's on his death bed. He eyes the floor, prepared for defeat until he spots the lemonade.

Lemonade. Water.

If Toby's gonna lose might as well make Mark the laughing stoke of the evening. Forgetting the screen, the stupid challenge, Mark and his stupid moves, the crowd , everything. Just focusing on the lemonade. Just a little nudge is all he needs. As if becoming one with the lemonade, he could feel it. He swerves to the top of the cup, just a little closer and it'll all be over, the crowd , the noise, all of it. Wait. What's this? A massive surge of energy slams into the boy's head. Way too much information! It's as if his whole body contains the entire world's water. It's too much! His body is about to burst open. Heck, he's brain about to explode! The information, the sensation, it's too much.

Toby slouches down, hands to his head, writhing in pain.

"TOBY!"

"J-jess..." Toby groans barely audible given the pain coursing through his body. Jessica runs to the platform.

"Oh god! Toby! Please be okay!"

Mark and a few staff members rush to the boy's aid .The rest of the staff try clearing out the crowd, giving the group the space needed to figure out what to do.

"We need to call an ambulance asap." another staff member, a woman, says.

"Toby...Toby.." Jessica iterates over again.

Mark combs his hair in frustration. What the hell is he suppose to do? Toby's having a seizure and Jessica's spazzing out. Should he comfort her? The boy's too hesitant to even try. Jessica's been pretty on the fence about all of this and last thing the couple needs is for her to burst a blood vessel. A staff member calls 911 as the crowd thins. The lemonade cup tips over soaking Mark's kaki pants but the boy doesn't care. What matters most is that Toby gets the medical attention he needs.

Damn, he really should've listened to Jessica and went home.

Admist the chaos Mark couldn't help but feel something's off. Maybe it's the magnitude of the situation getting to him but he swears that the ground's trembling.

"Do you feel that?" Mark says to a near by staff member.

He pauses before replying. "Wait...Don't tell me. An earthquake?"

BAM!

The vending machine near the cabinet explodes. Glass shards fly everywhere with a few plastic bottles following suite as a huge pool of liquid flows out of the damaged machine. The whole arcade is driven to madness. Some rush to the door while others rip out their phones to record. Is this really the time?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Mark follows the direction of the loud pitched scream only to discover a water bottle spinning out of control flooding the floor and anyone foolish enough to get close before stopping. He really needed to get out of here but he couldn't leave Jessica or Toby behind. As if matters couldn't get any worse the sprinklers go off. Queue more screams from the populace. Somehow Mark found himself in some weird horror movie and right now he'd like to leave before he goes insane.

Jessica!

Mark dashes back to the platform, making his way back to Jessica and the hoard of staff members. Jessica violently shakes the blonde boy as the staff members try to pry her away.

"Toby get a hold of yourself! You gotta snap out of it!" Jessica shouts as the staff successfully pull her away from Toby.

"J-jessica?" Toby mumbles having stopped his spazzing session. He isn't completely 100% though. He's on all fours and is breathing heavily from exhaustion that doesn't seem to be from their dance battle. With the staff in shock it, Jessica speeds to Toby's side once again.

"Toby! What the hell? You had me worried!" Jessica exclaims. Though pissed there is a tinge of happiness in her voice. Toby breaks out a strained smile , surprising the staff even more.

"Haha...It's my greatest masterpiece." the boy forces out before collapsing into Jessica's arms.

The sprinklers stop too.

"He's unconscious!" another staff member shouts out. Mark stands there utterly dumbfounded. Attempting to piece together what exactly went on the brunette feels his head is about to explode.

A random stranger runs past Mark towards his group of friends. " Guys...you won't fucking believe this! The mall is like totally flooded."

Yep, that confirms it. Mark somehow stumbled into a horror movie.

* * *

 **Author's note:** well that went from 1 to 100 real quickly.

Yeah there's a lot of swearing going on in this chapter but who hasn't swore when they were 16-17? It kinda feels weird cause these characters don't swear in the cartoon so having them swear now, it feels like I'm tainting them lol.

This chapter is kinda makes me anxious for the response cause there's a lot of D-D-D-D-D-DURAMA plus Toby and Jessica are kinda being total dicks in the first half so yeah. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have a plan , I'm not BSing this story (well mostly). Stuff will be addressed about these characters. I know what I'm doing (mostly). And i did say i'm gonna keep chapters around 2k words but yeah I'm sorry it just happened and I didn't feel like cutting it down. This isn't even the end of the original chapter 2 either lol.

So ya'll know the drill. Sorry for ze grammar mistakes.

To that one guest I hope you liked this chapter.

I don't know jack about DDR.

See ya.

Update 30/10/2018: ze grammar and some word replacements here and there.


	4. Came for the drama stayed for the plot

After the huge fiasco that went down in the arcade, the paramedics arrived at the scene. Toby with Jessica and Mark were driven to the hospital via ambulance. Luckily, no one was harmed and the firefighters alongside the Venture Falls evacuation department escorted everyone to safety. Though nobody knows what caused the incident it would still be the scope of the town given the news department arrival to the incident.

Through all the craze both Flamma and Anchor were able to return to Venture falls though not unscattered. Despite the fact that it had been roughly 4 hours since the event at the arcade they were still soaking wet and Flamma hated every second of it. To ease her suffering (honestly, Anchor didn't think it was that bad) they decided hit Shinzuku for a quick snack.

"You know, if you continue to eat like that you'll get sick." Anchor states having not touched his sashimi.

"Come on Anchor! Can a girl eat? Seriously, I've never tasted anything like this in my life!" Flamma says as she crams down a fish piece. After finishing her dish she stares at Anchor's full plate. She gives a sneaky grin as she carefully pokes her chopstick into his sashimi. Oh, that sweet-savoury scrumptious sashimi. Like a drug, the girl couldn't get enough. She catches Anchor's expression fetching for permission to go all out on his dish. He's as deadpan as ever.

"Sigh...just take it already." Anchor remarks, sliding the dish towards Flamma. Taking the opportunity, the girl gobbles down the dish, leaving nothing left on his plate. Not even a stain. Anchor rolls his eyes.

"Come on Anchor!" Flamma states, leaning into the man as she pokes his cheek with her chopstick. "We'll never have a chance like this again! You gotta enjoy life's delicacies!"

Before Anchor could tell Flamma to stop, one of the restaurant's waitresses shows up to their table. "Um, excuse me, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. We're closing soon." Talk about being saved by the bell. The twosome proceeds to pack their things and head out, apparently fully dry.

"Sooooo...where to next?" Flamma probes, skipping around the promenade.

"Home." Anchor replies in his usual monotone voice.

Flamma scowls. "You're no fun."

"We're not here to have fun." Flamma gives Anchor the 'I'm so done with you' look. The taller of the two walks her off. "So you got what we need?"

Flamma stops and places her hands on her hips. "Really? Is that how you treat a girl on a date?"

"Flamma."

The girl growls, slapping her bag in reply. Anchor pleased returns a nod while continuing to saunter along. The duo resumes in silence until they finally arrive at their destination. An old, small bookshop around the edge of town. Upon entering the building Anchor deposits his bag. Flamma stretches.

"Time to get to work." Anchor states walking to the storage room. Flamma sluggishly ambles behind him, dragging her purse, definitely rather be in her bed than work during the night. Once the duo enters the storage room, Anchor turns on the light switch and heads to one the desks. He pulls out a scroll and stations it on the roundtable at the middle of the room. Flamma perches onto a nearby stool. Anchor unveils the scroll revealing a map of Venture Falls.

"Are you 100% sure the missing piece of the orb is in this location?" Anchor asks.

"Ummhum! This thing was going crazy in there earlier! Honestly ruined the mood." Flamma unzips her bag exhibiting a dark, crystal pendulum. She closes her eyes in concentration. She chants a few incomprehensible words as the once dark pendulum glows a faint red. She dangles the crystal above the map. Glowing ever brighter the pendulum shift to a specific location on the map. Shinzuku.

"Told you so- ugh!" Flamma drops the pendulum and clutches her wrist in agony. Anchor wastes no time to rush to Flamma's aid.

"Show me your hand," he instructs.

Flamma gives him a strained look, attempting to cover her hand from him. "It's nothing...it'll wear out eventually."

Anchor having enough of Flamma's excuses roughly removes her hand. Her fingertips dyed in pitch black with nails growing sharper, so sharp that they could piece Anchor's flesh with any sudden movement. Dragon scales develop on her skin, her hand increasing in size as every second passes.

Anchor has seen worse but he couldn't help but stare in shock "The glamour! We need the book now!"

Before Anchor could run off Flamma grabs his shoulder. "NO! We can't! Vestalt specifically said we could only use that book in dire situations. We've already seen what it could do to you..."

"But your glamour..."

"It's fine. It's the middle of the night. Not like I'm planning to go out anyways." Flamma shrugs while giving a half-hearted smile.

Anchor scratches his head. He eyes Flamma for a bit, checking to see if she's some-what okay before returning to his seat. "Anyways, now that we know the location we need to deal with the lords of nature."

"Oh yeah, those guys. You do think they know about the orb?" Flamma asks having had the pain recede for a bit.

"I'm not sure, but from what we've seen earlier they sure are powerful."

"Really? Uh..was I the only one that saw that kid squirm in pain?"

"No, but we shouldn't underestimate them." Anchor rests his chin on his hands pondering for a bit. Yes, it's true that it does seem that kid did lose control of his powers and that could be a great benefit in completing their mission but staging an all-out attack would go against Vestal's teachings. They mustn't underestimate their enemies for a second or that'd lead to their downfall. It has already taken them this long to collect all the other pieces of the orb and Magor's been growing impatient with the wait. They must make sure their mission is a success, even if it means taking the longer route.

"Anyways, if we ever encounter them in our gormiti forms we going to need to come up with code names."

Flamma looks at Anchor, totally puzzled at his suggestion. Sometimes Anchor wished Flamma wasn't so slow. Heck, he's even surprised they got this far without her screwing up. "You do know you said my actual name in front of a lord of nature, right?"

Flamma scoffs and places her glamourless hand on her chest for dramatic effect. "Hey! You are so not throwing me under the bus right now! You said my name too!"

"But you said my name first."

Flamma points her glamoured finger at Anchor. She's been playing way too much Ace Attorney lately, not a surprise to Anchor. "AHA! You admit you screwed up too!"

Anchor visibly pouts. Him, screw up? Never. He'd never do that to Vestalt. "No, no. I did not screw up."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"NOT"

"TOO! Too?"

"HAHA, you admitted it again!" Flamma in the midst of her laughing fit slams her dragon-like fist onto the desk. The sheer force of her first breaks it in half with a loud thud.

...

"Oops?"

Anchor stares at the scene for a while attempting to process what happened before pacing about the room, rubbing his temples to relax. What the both of them didn't need is for him to transform into his gormiti form and wreak havoc. Vestal would be pissed if that ever happened.

Right at that moment, the door burst open revealing a rather short older woman, roughly around her 60's. Flamma and Anchor jump from shock and briefly eye each other. The duo scatters to each other's side kneeling down in front of the woman.

"Commander Vestalt!"

The old lady named Vestal glances at Anchor then to Fllamma and the collapsed table. She walks forward to Anchor and lifts his chin. "What did I say about formalities?"

The duo raises from the floor simultaneously looking sympathetic in front of their leader, Vestalt. "We're sorry, we let things get too out of hand."

Flamma raises an eyebrow towards him. Anchor apologizing for something is a rare sight to be seen, and only seen in front of the great commander herself. It would be nice if Anchor would apologize to her once in a while. Too busy daydreaming Flamma didn't register Vestal's stare.

"FLAMMA!"

'Shit' Flamma hasn't received a scolding from the commander for a while so of course, this is going to throw her off guard.

"Your arm! How did this happen?" Vestal steps closer to the girl inspecting her gormiti arm.

"Uh, I just used a tracking spell and then this happened."

Vestalt's caring tone swiftly changes to a more serious one. "Do I need to get the book?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure the glamour will hold up for a while. You said it yourself we can only use it as a last option."

The tension rises as a long silence ensues. The duo didn't dare say a word, worried they might offend their leader.

Vestalt gives an exasperated sigh before bypassing the two taking a chair for herself. Said two exhale in relief.

"Never mind that, how is the mission going?"

Anchor straightens his posture having relaxed before answering. "Splendidly! We've located the final piece of the orb in this location." Anchor picks up the map from the floor thankfully intact given Flamma's fists and points to the restaurant.

Anchor continues - "We've yet to formulate a plan to retrieve it though."

Flamma huffs . Possessing her playful nature once more, she responds. "That's easy! We'll bust in and get the orb! But that means no more tasty sashimi..."

If the commander wasn't there, Anchor would've beaten his head on a nearby wall. Did Flamma not listen to their conversation before Vestalt arrived?

"Uh, Flamma, no. We will not do that. In fact, we are going to do the exact opposite." Flamma sulks as she slumps down onto a nearby seat.

Recovering the serious mood Anchor chimes in on the conversation. "So Commander do you have any ideas on how we will proceed?"

Vestalt rests her hand on her head in thought. "I don't know. But for right now we need more information on this place, Shinzuku. Then we can proceed with how to retrieve the piece."

Anchor's eyes light up and he bows down to Vestalt causing Flamma to stare at him in uncertainty. "Don't worry commander, Flamma and I will start our research right away."

"Wha?" Flamma states surprised.

Fortunately for her Vestalt stops Anchor by placing both her hands on his shoulders. "Right now both of you should rest. You will start your research tomorrow."

"But Magor- "

"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with Magor and _you_ will get some rest."

"Thank you, Commander." Anchor bows to Vestalt once more and heads to the door. Flamma follows suite but not before Vestalt grabs the back of her jacket stopping her dead on her tracks. What now?

"And Flamma you'll clean up this place before going to your room."

The girl slumps a little before responding back. "Y-yes Commander."

Of course Anchor has to be the favourite.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's the ending of the original chapter 2. Yeah, I had to tweak the chapters a little bit (a lot) so they'd work as individual chapters. So I hope you enjoy this chapter even though its short, only has my OCs in it and basically it's an info dump if you can't tell by the chapter title - you know if I've updated it yet.

Speaking of chapter titles - I've started adding legit chapter titles now! As a little game most of them will probably reference something or allude to something in the actual chapter. Some will be pretty obvious while others - not so much. So ya'll can guess the references in the comments down below and i'll confirm it in the next a/n or up on my profile page idk.

And exams are coming up so next chapter will come out either late December or early into the new year. Sorry about that but I need to study , Uni is a bitch.

A bit of shameless advertisement here but I've drawn (yes I can draw) character sheet(? idk what you call them) for the aged up characters for my fic. So far I've only done Jessica and Toby. Links will be up on my profile if you wanna check that. Since cranking out drawings is way easier than writing a chapter those will be posted frequently during the hiatus(?) so yeah check out my profile once in a while for that.

What else - oh yeah if ya'll want to use my OCs for anything then you can go ahead (translation: please use my OCs i'm begging you. Heck you can even use them for torture porn(not actual porn look up scatter film) just please I want ya'll to use them.)

So you all know the drill.

I'll throw in character heights right here if ya'll don't mind

Mark : 183cm - 6 feet(ish)

Toby : 175cm - 5 feet and 9 inches

Lucas: 173cm - 5 feet and 8 inches

Nick: 170 cm - 5 feet and 7 inches

Jessica : 166 cm - 5 feet and 5 inches

Kagami: 159cm - 5 feet and 3 inches (she smol)


	5. Toby and the Wolves

_The hot blinding light scorches her skin till she feels nothing._

 _"It's your turn now."_

 _Burning brightly it completely engulfs her. There is no fear, no doubt, no pain._

 _"Wait...you're..."_

 _Cackling murderously, the bright burning inferno clouds her view. Where is she? What is she?_

 _"I don't know anymore..."_

GASP!

Eyes bulging out of their sockets, with shallow breathes and drenched in sweat from head to toe Kagami awoke from her nightmare. She clutches her chest.

BADUMPBADUMBADUMBADUM

She gawks at her shaking hand attempting to calm her disorientated vision.

 ** _'It was just a dream, just a dream.'_** a mantra to relax her beating heart.

Kagami observes her surroundings, bringing her mind back to reality. That should ground herself.

 ** _'This isn't a nightmare. I'm in my room, in my house, with Shujin and Ojii-san. That's right. They're there.'_**

Hand still over her chest, her heart returns to it's normal rhythm. Fully down from her scare, Kagami registers the bright light from the screen currently blinding her vision. Piecing all the pieces together the girl slumps to her seat with a groan. She must've fallen asleep while working on her project.

Her project she should be working on with Toby.

"Ugh..." If she had to choose she'd rather go back to her nightmare then even think about her assignment. She twists herself towards her bed, it's 2am in the morning and she of all people knows how important good sleep is. Shujin went off a tangent about this once and oh boy, was that a lecture she was not prepared for or ever wanted to experience for a second round.

But something catches her eye. A note, lying beside her Gorm book on her desk. Kagami's eyebrows furrow at the site.

 _ **'Okasan...'**_

Kagami faces the bed then back at the glimmering computer screen. She couldn't slack off. This is Ms McGuck we're talking about and her presentation has to be absolutely phenomenal. Yet she's been working on this all afternoon and very much rather go to sleep. Kagami clenches her fists. If only she hadn't have to do this ruddy assignment. If only her perfect A strike didn't exist. If only...

But she can't it. She'd be letting everyone down. Her family, the whole student body.

Nick.

She's the queen of the school after all. She can never let that go. If only...

 **"Sorry Shujin..."** She twists herself back to her compter and scoots closer, typing away till the sunlight kisses her skin.

* * *

9am with Ms McGuck and an assignment due means one thing.

Utter chaos.

The students that were present, which is most of class, have split off with their project partners. Even now, 9 bloody am in the morning, the students work on their assignment that wasn't even due in a week. Kemi silently sobs in the background whilst Miki tries her darnest to cheer the girl up. Chris sips on his fifth cup of coffee - everyone could tell it was his fifth, the cups lying beside his desk were a dead giveaway - rapidly tapping his foot as he switches to another page in his biology book. Justin, gawking at his partner shakes his head. "We're so screwed."

Joddie consoles a rocking Abel. Their partners are MIA and Abel sensing the weight of the assignment upon his head couldn't help but panic. Of course Haleigh and Dimitri argue like they're in a jersey shore episode. And let me tell you, they're loud af. Not helping Abel's case one bit.

Ike Pickney lays back on his seat, legs stretched out, observing the chaos. His partner, Matt Thompson hadn't arrived yet. Even if he did show up early, they wouldn't be frantically working on their assignment like the rest of the class. For once they've actually worked their butts of during the weekend ad mist playing video games at the Pickney household. However, through bonding with each other they've both come to the decision that there is no way in hell they're getting a good grade even if they put their all into it. So they've admitted defeat and agreed to wing it on the day. It's not like Ike's parents care about his grades in the first place. So overall he's in a good place.

A site to be seen, the only pair not to go bat-shit insane, Lucas and Gina sit next to each other on Gina's side of the class. Jessica sits behind them swiping away at her phone. No site of Kagami or the Tripp brothers. The events of Friday evening forever embedded in her memory.

 _After Toby passed out the paramedics arrived to take him to the_ Venture Falls National Hospital _. Jessica insisted, no forced them to take her with them. Of course, Mark urged he'd come too. He's Toby's 'friend' after all and he couldn't leave him alone. It was crazy but the brunette couldn't shake off the feeling that this was all his fault._

 _Once they arrived at the hospital, Jessica gave the nursing staff Mr and Mrs Tripp's contact details and that was the last she spoke that night. She stayed by Toby's bedside, watching him in silence as the nurses monitored his health. Mark sat at the opposite end before getting fed up of the whole silent treatment and walked out for some fresh air. Jessica could only stare as he walked out of the room, guilt overriding her over the events of that evening. Maybe if she had handled it better none of them would be in this mess. Eventually Toby woke up, dazed and confused mind you. Jessica's heart stopped. Toby was okay. Before Jessica could speak the prankster blonde was bombarded with questions from the nurses._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _The blonde squints his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights. "...Toby?"_

 _"What day is it? Do you know where you are?"_

 _"...F-friday. And I'm on a hospital bed?"_

 _"Thank goodness!" Jessica jumped at the jokester, embracing him in a tight hug._

 _"Jessica?" Toby froze at first still dazed and figuring out why was he in a damn hospital bed. But thinking too hard made his brain throb so he relented and accepted Jessica's hug._

 _They stayed like that till Mark burst into the room upon hearing of Toby's reawaken. The brunette was starstruck at the scene. The boys make eye contact and there and then the memories start flooding back to Toby._

 _Jessica broke the hug upon noticing Mark. The brunette scratched his head, gawking at his feet. Jessica crossed her arms, her gaze wander across the room making sure to dodge Mark. The nervous atmosphere got to Toby as he too had a glum look on his face. Thankfully Mr and Ms Tripp arrived to break the weird tension._

 _They both flock to the boy, Ms Tripp in the mist of tears hugging her son for dear life. Mark and Jessica had to be excused as the doctors needed to discuss privately with the Tripps. Mostly consisted of talk about Toby's medical records and what could've brought on the seisure._

 _Afterwards at the peak of 2am, Toby was discharged and they were all allowed to go home. Mark and Jessica had to hitch a ride with the Tripps though, which brought on a lot more awkwardness to it. For one, Toby sat in the middle, pretty much acting as a wall between Jessica and Mark, not that they minded anyways. However when Mr. Tripp brought up Toby skipping classes (Nick did in fact snitch) that opened a whole can of worms. Let's just say Toby learned his lesson and leave it at that._

Speaking of the jokester, Toby enters the classroom with Nick in tow.

"I'm telling you Nick, it wasn't my fault -" Toby stops as the class all stare at him. The topic of assignments immediately dissipates, instead talk of the mall incident penetrates the room. You got to admit, the media _is_ fast.

"Isn't Toby the one that had a seisure? You know, when everything went crazy at the mall?" Jackson whispers leaning into Sam.

"Wait was that kid on the news Toby?" Sky inquires to her partner.

"Well, they didn't say it was Toby but there are rumours that it was him."

"Yeah apparently he was with Mark and Jessica.."

"I mean, _it is_ unusual for Toby to be in class."

Ike rolls his eyes. It's already enough that Paula's obsessed with the Tripps but now the whole student body is too. Moreover, over some stupid rumours. Paula isn't letting this one go that's for sure.

Toby ignoring the class makes a bee line to Jessica. The girl could only sigh, already fortelling what this was all about.

Toby slams his hands on her desk, startling Lucas and Gina. "Guys, we need a group meeting ASAP."

Gina cocks her head in confusion. "A group meeting?"

"This doesn't include you Gina. It's...private."

Gina scoffs. She pauses, blinking a few times in shock. So, she's going to be excluded again huh? The same as 4 years ago. The girl stands from her seat ready to take her leave. "Well, since I'm clearly not wanted, let me excuse myself." The girl hops from her seat, slides off her desk and strides out of the classroom.

"Gina! Wait up!" Jessica calls out to the girl but she's long gone.

Lucas glowers at Toby, "Dude?"

"What? This is Gorm related." Toby says putting emphasise on Gorm.

Jessica sighs and shakes her head. "Toby, this has nothing to do with Gorm. You just lost control of your powers and caused a huge mess!"

Nick interrupts Jessica, hand on chin in thought. "Toby does have a point. None of us are capable of doing something like that in our normal forms."

"Thank you Nick!" Toby throws his hands to the sky in relief. Finally someone on his side. He would've kissed Nick if he wasn't his brother. That would be weird. You know what? Forget I wrote that.

Ms McGuck enters the classroom. One look silences the students. They scurry to their proper seats.

"We're definitely continuing this discussion after class!" The group disperses. Toby flops to his seat behind Jessica and other two boys returning to the opposite end of the classroom.

Gina marches back into the room with a scowl plastered her face. Behind her comes along Kagami. Despite her make up you could still make out the bags under her eyes. A for effort at least. Ambling towards her seat, said eyes make brief contact with Toby's. Kagami squints at him before twisting her head to the opposite direction, not giving him her time of day. Toby shrugs. Nick peers at the two biting his lip in concern.

Before Ms. McGuck commences the lesson she glances at Toby expecting an empty seat. "Ah, it's nice to see you've finally decided to attend my class."

"Well, I started getting biology withdrawals and I just needed to see my favourite teacher again. I couldn't bear it miss!" Quiet chuckles erupt in the classroom. Kagami rolls her eyes. Of course she had to be paired up with the epitome of spewing excuses.

Ms Mc Guck adjusts her glasses. "Well I'll see that you'll be accustomed to joining me after school for detention . That way, we'll have _plenty_ of time together."

Toby's face drops. Chuckles surround the classroom once more. Even Kagami had to join in. Justice served.

"Moving on..."

Kagami struggled to retain her attention . She didn't get a wink of sleep last night and hiding her tiredness from Shujin wasn't an easy task. From her rear view,she spots Chris Mc Clain. He's falling asleep, drooling all over his biology book. Poor Chris. Moreover, Kagami spots the coffee cups surrounding his desk. Praise the creators Kagami inherited her dislike for coffee from her grandfather. She would've done the same as Chris if it wasn't for her sensitive taste buds.

"About the assignment..."

Now that heightens Kagami's senses by 1000%. The class is dead silence, only Kemi's gulp could be heard.

"Now I'm aware that some of y'all might not be pulling your weight."

 _'coughTobycough_ ' Kagami says in her mind. She would've said it out loud but it'd be rude and she didn't need any enemies in her life.

"So to rectify this, I've set up new guidelines."

There goes Kagami's 'don't get in my way' comment. One way or another she'll have to work with Toby to get an A. Now getting Toby to cooperate, she didn't want to admit but she might need to call in backup. And that backup might be Nick.

"Both parties will have to hand up a one page essay on the work both of y'all contributed to the assignment. If y'all fail to do so, or if I suspect anything untruthful business or lack of cooperation, both will get an immediate fail."

"WHAT?" Kagami yells. Nick was right. Ms. Mc Guck is a tenacious bit of evil.

"Kagami! Toby, I'd expect but you? I'd never thought of you being the type to cause a scene."

Toby scoffs at the lowkey shade thrown at him.

"S-sorry Miss..." Kagami slumps back onto her seat. She rests her head on her hand, masking the tears threatening to burst out. She's such an idiot! Of course she had to make a scene in class. What would her mother say? Moreover getting compared to Toby. What an embarrassment! She should've known Ms McGuck would pull something like this. But she wanted to take the easy road. All her hard work, restless nights and this insomnia just so she has to start over from scratch! Kagami wanted to quit, to swear up and down at the teacher, flip a table. Cause an even more extravagant scene, like a volcano ready to implode. But she couldn't.

* * *

4.44pm

Nick and Lucas crouch on the cold floor of the school halls. It's lunch and Toby texted them in their group chat . _"Gorm meeting at 4.20 . Jessica you better be there."_ No surprise but Jessica wouldn't be attending their pseudo-meeting. Nick had received a text from the girl not long after morning classes ended.

 _"Sorry I won't be there Nick. Mark texted me and I really need to talk to him. I'll stop by your house to work on our assignment. - Jessica"_

Explaining this to Toby, now that would be an interesting conversation. It's well known amongst Nick and Lucas that Toby isn't fond of Jessica and Mark's relationship. Ever since they started dating Jessica spends more time with Mark and co then with them. Nick isn't going to lie himself, he is somewhat hurt but there's no controlling Jessica. As the saying goes, _'she's an independent woman and she can do whatever the fuck she wants_ '. Now speaking of Toby, the one who called the meeting in the first place, is no where to be seen since biology and Nick has a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Kagami. Nick sighs.

Lucas takes another bite of his burrito while eyeing his friend, who's still deep in thought. No doubt about it, he's thinking about Kagami again. Seeing Nick worry, Lucas digs into his backpack and pull out another burrito hoping to cheer his friend up. He probs Nick to take it, leaning it closer to the teen's nostrils before pulling away. "Hmm? Hmmmmm?"

The bespeckled teen gives his friend a faint smile before politely declining the offer. "Sorry Lucas, not hungry."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders. He tried. "More for me." He takes another large bite, savouring the sweet chilli sauce. "Now this is finger-licking good." He bits into his burrito again. "You're missing out Nick."

"Do people even say finger-licking anymore?" Nick asks.

"Says the guy that makes up words on the spot."

Nick pauses. "Good point."

Even if his stomach desires so, Nick wasn't in the mood for burritos. If it wasn't for his weak digestive system he would've taken it. However if Lucas really yearns for Nick to take a burrito he's doing himself a disservice given how he's devouring his burrito like it's his last meal. Nick gets it. They're tasty. You don't need to go that hard.

Anyways Nick's mind is too busy thinking about Kagami to focus on food. Specifically, on class this morning. She did a good job but he could still make out the dark circles under her eyes. Moreover, the way she reacted to Ms Mc Guck's new guidelines. She was definitely mid-tears. She may not demand it but Nick's absolutely going to square Toby up on this one. There is no way in hell Toby is going to ruin Kagami's perfect A strike. Nick swears on his soul, he'll do everything in his power to prevent that and if it means making Toby's life a living hell for the next two weeks then damn well he'll do that. He knows what it feels like not to be perfect and he won't let Toby ruin that.

For her sake and for his.

Nick curls his fist into a ball. Just the thought of Kagami getting anything other than an A, he couldn't fathom it. It's impossible, unthinkable, un-anything! He..he couldn't -

"Nick, you okay?" Lucas jerks Nick's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm good." Nick unclenches his fist, attempting to sooth his mind. He needs to think of something else other than Kagami, or Toby, or whatever the heck is going on. Maybe he should've taken the burrito

Lucas pats Nick's shoulder to gain his attention. "Hey, Kagami at 12'o clock."

Wonderful. Absolutely-extrodinarily wonderful. Using Kagami to stop thinking about Kagami. Now that's a juxtaposition.

The girl leans on one of the lockers. As if her day couldn't get any worse. After biology with Ms McGuck the girl planned to make a beeline to Toby but the prankster beat her to it and left class in a hurry. She hasn't seen him since. One thing's for certain. He's definitely avoiding her. What is she suppose to do? She practically ran around the entire campus looking for him. Unable to stand anymore due to the mental and physical fatigue she collapses to the floor, back hunched, cradling her head as if she has a headache. What if he wasn't even on the school grounds? What is she suppose to do? Complain to Ms McGuck? Kagami sneers at the thought. Ms McGuck wouldn't do anything to help, even for her, the perfect student.

Kagami sighs until she spots Nick and Lucas. Pulling a 180, she straightens her posture and she skips over to them. If anyone knows where Toby is, it's them.

"Hey guys!" she says amicably but there is a tinge of airiness to her voice.

"Hey/What's up!"

Kagami kneels beside them, hand on her heart trying to regain her breath. "Have you seen Toby?" Her eyes glisten with hope.

"Nope./Nada."

Kagami slouches onto the nearby door in defeat.

"You okay? You're all sweaty and out of breath." Lucas prompts. Nick nudges him on the back. "Hey!"

Nick gives him the 'don't say that' face. Geez Lucas can be such a dunce sometimes.

Now in these circumstances Kagami would usually say yes. But she's tired, desperate and bitter. Would she regret this? Probably, but her thinking brain's dying and she needs to vent. "No, not at all! I've been running around the school trying to find Toby. I've texted him and called him a dozen times too but no reply! It's like he's avoiding me."

"Don't worry Kagami, we'll help you out as best as we can." Nick says.

Lucas squints his eyes, getting a better look at Kagami's complexion. "Yeah, about that, have you been sleeping well lately?"

"Huh?"

People might think Lucas is dense as a walnut but he can be pretty observant sometimes. They all noticed the bags under her eyes and she looks more thinner than usual too. Kagami really needs a one and one talk though Lucas isn't sure he's the right person for the job. Nick's close to her but given Nick's more logical approach Lucas doubts he'd help much but he's gotta try. "Your eyes. You have bags under your eyes and you look really pale too. Do you need me to take you to the nurse or -"

"NO! No.. I'm...I'm fine." Kagami's heart stops. Damn, she let her guard down! She stiffens and turns away from the boys. "Look, I have to go but if you see Toby can you call me?"

Nick nods his head but Lucas isn't done pressing Kagami. Maybe he should ask Jessica to butt in. She is a girl after all, girls know these things better than he does and Kagami might be more comfortable confiding in Jessica than with him. But there's this side of him, tough-love Lucas, that couldn't back down. So as she's about to leave Lucas grabs her hand, not only startling Kagami but Nick as well. "Kagami, you know if you have a problem or anything you can come to us to talk. We're here for you."

"Lucas...uh..." She wanted to tell him. To confide in him. To lash out. Cry.

"Thank you." but she couldn't.

Right before she can leave again, Lucas gently pulls her back. What now?

"Lucas!" Nick whispers to the teen while nudging him albeit harder than before. It's already enough that there's tension between Kagami and Toby but with Lucas too? Nick couldn't deal with that.

"At least have this before you go." Lucas offers her his second burrito. "You haven't had lunch yet have you? You can't go on with an empty stomach."

Kagami would've declined but she knows if she did Lucas wouldn't let her go and she's already done with the awkward situation. Gosh, why did he have to go all Shujin on her?

She takes it. "Are you sure?"

Lucas nods his head and releases her hand.

"Thank you..again." She gives a rigid smile before running off.

Making sure Kagami's out of view Nick smacks Lucas' head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Lucas?! You made her uncomfortable!"

"What? Something's up with her and it's definitely not about Toby!"

"It's about damn time some trouble doesn't involve me!"

Nick and Lucas yell and cuddle each other in distress. Their eyes trail to the source of the voice. Toby. He's head is poking out from the door nearby.

"Were you spying on us?" Nick accuses. Seriously not cool.

"I wouldn't call it spying. More like a happenstance?"

Nick and Lucas give Toby the side eye. Toby rolls his eyes then shrugs. He signals the boys to enter the empty classroom with a wave of a hand. Said boys glance at each other then at Toby before shrugging simultaneously and doing had Toby asked. Both were still pissed though, but if they listen to Toby they might be able to help Kagami. Once the boys have enter the blonde peaks out the door once more before shutting the door with a loud bang.

"You do know Kagami's looking for you?" Lucas proposes. More of a statement rather than a question.

Toby ignores him, dodging the question , striding his way to the podium. "Never mind that, where's Jess?"

"Never mind? Toby, she's losing sleep over this!" Nick walks up to the podium, poking Toby's chest with each word annunciated.

"Don't worry bro, I'll deal with that later we have more pressing matters to attend to." Toby places a hand on Nick to reassure him. Too bad, Nick's not letting go of the topic. He crosses his arms and grimaces.

"Toby."

Toby couldn't give a damn about the assignment. It's already enough that he has detention with the wicked witch of the south, but somethings going on in Gorm and nobody's doing anything about it. Yeah, did use his powers when he shouldn't have? Absolutely, he'll admit to that but that craziness that went down at the mall wasn't entirely his fault and convincing his friends is proving a complicated challenge. Yeah, he'll tell some white lies here and there but right now he's serious.

"Look, Nick, after this I promise I'll work on the assignment with Kagami."

Nick still not relenting continues to push Toby. "Not just work on it, you gotta promise to put your all into this! You gotta work harder than you've ever before. It has to be fantastic, absolute spotless, the best it can possibly be, the most -"

"Okay Nick, he gets the point." Lucas butts in, creating distance between the brothers. "Toby, we'll hear you out, just promise you won't slack off."

Toby places one hand on his chest and his raises his right hand, as if taking an oath. "I, Toby Tripp solemnly swear not to slack off and make sure Nick's girlfriend gets the grade she deserves."

A chuckle escapes Lucas' lips and eventually both him and Toby succumb to a laughing fit. Nick, fuming inside, adjusts his glasses and frowns. "Hey, that wasn't funny! And she's not my girlfriend!"

Lucas and Toby continue to laugh at the seething Nick until their laughter dies down.

Yes, Nick and Kagami spend a lot of time together but that doesn't translate to them being in love with each other. Why can't a guy and girl hang out and not instantly be mistaken as a couple? Nick isn't blind. He won't hesitate to say that Kagami is indeed physically attractive and it's a privilege to even hang out alone together. Nonetheless, suppose Nick is head over heels for her, she's way out of his league anyways. He doesn't stand a chance.

"Okay, okay, sorry little bro. I'm serious now, I promise not to slack off."

Nick, still pissed, pouts. Lucas butts in to ease the tension. Toby wants to talk, he isn't innocent but he'll at least give him that. "Come on Nick, he promised."

The bespeckled teen finally relents and sighs. "Fine. I'll hear you out."

Toby pumps his fist to the sky. "YES!" Step one completed, except for one thing. "Wait, where's Jessica?"

Lucas and Nick perch on one of the front desks near the podium. Nick whips out his phone before replying to Toby. "She's with Mark. Said she had something important to do."

"More important than this?"

"Apparently."

Toby rolls his eyes. He specifically told Jessica to come and lo and behold she's off with her boy toy . The blonde can just imagine it. Her and Mark, making out in some random secluded corner of the school all cuddled up together in a firm embrace -her hands relishing his abdomen, his on her hips. That nasty pervert would stick his disgusting tongue down her throat too. Explore her all over. Thinking about it made the blonde near vomit. Toby made a mental note to stop watching those late night rom-coms with his mom. Not good for his imagination at all.

Toby smacks his head repeatedly. The last thing he needs is a mental image of Mark and Jessica doing...stuff. Nick and Lucas stare at him in confusion.

"Whatever, since the lady isn't here to join us, us boys will have to continue without her." Toby reaches out to his bag and pulls out a potted plant and one of his dad's lawn gnomes. The face on that thing sends shivers down his spine. Whatever happens to it, his dad would thank him for it.

"Toby what are you planning? And why do you have dad's creepy lawn gnome?" Nick probes, a little hesitant to know what Toby's scheming.

"You see I've been thinking about it. When I tried to use my powers to knock Mark's drink down everything went crazy right? So if you guys try to use your powers too then the same will happen then you'll believe me and we can gate to Gorm." Toby smirks, proud of coming up with a simplistic but brilliant plan.

Lucas speaks up. "So, you admit what happened in the mall was your fault? And you tried to sabotage Jessica's date with Mark."

Toby flinches. He hoped they wouldn't have brought that up but Toby has no one but himself to blame. "Yes I did try to use my powers for...unconvenient circumstances but you guys have to believe me! I didn't try to flood the mall!"

Nick has to admit, Toby did come up with a good hypothesis for once. At least Toby isn't a brunt but he should put that working brain of his into his assignment with Kagami. Yet Nick couldn't help but notice a big fat flaw in Toby's plan. "So, say your hypothesis is true -"

"Which it will be!" Toby adds.

Nick clears his throat before continuing, " Like I said _if_ it's true and I end up causing some...sort of earthquake let's say."

Toby nods his head in agreement. Step two of his plans are in full motion, convincing Nick and Lucas. Once this meeting is done and dusted they'll be on their way to Gorm. Except there's one hassle, Jessica. However, with Nick and Lucas on his side they'll convince Jessica to tag along. It'll be 3 against 1, she can't back down even if she wanted to.

"I'd be putting the entire school in danger!"

"Yep!" Toby nods his head once more before processing what Nick said. "Oh." His expression changes to a frown once he realises the flaw to his plan. "Ooooooh."

"Yeeaaaaah."

There goes step two. But before all hope is lost to Toby, Lucas steps up to the potted plant.

"Lucas?" Nick calls out.

Did Lucas tune out or did Toby bribe Lucas with something behind his back? "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Lucas shrugs at Nick. "Hey relax Nick! We've dealt with worse stuff that this."

"What he said." Toby includes regaining his energy. Toby not helping.

Lucas swings his arm around Nick's shoulder, dragging him towards the creepy lawn gnome. Nick eyes the little guy in concern. His brother and his best friend are asking him to commit property damage. Nobody would know but still, the fact that somebody would potentially get hurt because of him isn't too comforting.

"Come on Nick! If anything crazy happens we'll gate to Gorm right away and fix this. Like old times."

Nick sighs. Toby and Lucas do have a point. They have faced worser stuff and even if thing don't seem to work it they always found a way out of it. All four of them that is. However, this time Nick isn't so sure things were going to be like old times. "Who wants to go first then?"

"I'll do it." Lucas volunteers. "I doubt my vines will do much damage anyways. That's gotta ease your worries Nick."

Nick grunts. Lucas steps up to the potted plant. The little seedling is mid growth, it hadn't fully bloomed yet. Lucas isn't all about messing with the natural cycle of life and death but accelerating the growth of a small seedling won't be too bad. Since it had been stashed in Toby's bag for god knows how long, it'll need all the help it can get.

Lucas closes his eyes in concentration. Hands outstretched, he attempts to communicate with the plant. _'It's alright now, Lucas got your back.'_

The brothers gawk at the scene. A site to behold, it was like those time-lapse videos except actually happening in the flesh. The stem branches out slowly but swiftly, growing and growing till it stops midway. Smaller stems branch out from the larger stem. From the nape of the main stem, the bud, the actual flower of the plant spurts out. Individual petals unweld from each other revealing the curved shape of the soft sundown of the flower.

Lucas drops his hands to his side. The brothers rush to their friend. If the events of the mall is going to repeat itself, at least Toby has an inkling of what to do in case Lucas starts spazzing out.

Instead, to the brothers' surprise they found their friend with tear stained eyes.

"Lucas what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Toby asks.

"You need us to take you to the nurse?"

The boy continues to sob till staggering the brothers as he grabs the plant, hugging it close to his chest. "How could you?!"

Toby blinks. "Wha?"

"He told me. He told me what you did Toby. You could've killed him!"

Now that was unexpected. Toby was awaiting Lucas writhing in pain (which kinda sounds twisted since Lucas is his friend and all) not to be berated once again for something he did. Honestly this time Toby didn't fathom what the hell he did to attempt murder on a plant. However, it is Lucas and it's apparent Lucas has a certain fascination with plants. Whatever Toby did it's probably be something minimal.

Nick takes the sobbing Lucas to the back of the class. "It's okay buddy, the plant's safe."

Lucas ignoring Nick continues chatting the flower. "Your coming home with me. I won't let Toby hurt you again."

Okay, so step two didn't go according to plan and Lucas, one of Toby's most greatest allies is off on Jessica's side. There's still Nick.

Nick, seemingly catching on to Toby's plan crosses his arms. "No."

"Come on Nick. You haven't tried using your powers yet."

"I've already seen what I needed to see."

Toby gets on his knees, hugging his brother as if it he's hanging off a cliff. Thank the orbs they were in a secluded classroom, Toby wouldn't be caught dead doing this in public.

"Please Nick! As your brother?"

Nick face palms. Now he understands how Jessica feels. Regardless if her meeting Mark was a hoax to get out of this pseudo-meeting or not, Nick made a mental note to pull a Jessica whenever Toby calls for another one of these conventions.

Toby finally lets go of Nick, rushing to the gnome and back to Nick, kneeing again. "For Dad?" the blonde says raising the creepy gnome to his face.

 _'What would Jessica do?'_ Nick thinks to himself. She'd probably do it to get it over with. Given that nothing happened when Lucas (whose currently still sobbing over his plant.) used his powers, Nick's a-okay to use his. He doesn't have total control over them but there is one thing he can agree on with his brother. That lawn gnome's got to go.

"Fine." Toby places the gnome on a desk and steps aside to let Nick do his thing. Nick emulates Lucas' stance, eyes closed and hands outstretched. The nature-loving teen ends his sobbing session to observe Nick. Even if nothing happened when Lucas tried to use his powers the same can't be said for Nick. He clenches the plant tighter. In case anything occurs, he won't let his plant, George XIII, fall to danger.

The gnome levitates midair. Toby clasps his hands, praying for something to happen. This is his only chance to get to Gorm. There is no convincing his friends afterwards. Please anyone just have something happen.

The door unlocks from the outside. The boys freeze. Nick breaks concentration, dropping the gnome in the processes with a loud smash.

"Umm...is everything okay?" It's Kagami.

The boys assemble to the broken pieces of the lawn gnome, hiding whatever they were doing from Kagami.

Nick breaks out into an awkward laugh. "Everything's fine. We're just ya know...-"

"Chilling! Us boys...chilling...in an empty classroom...together." Lucas adds.

Kagami beams at boys awkwardly. They were definitely doing something...weird in the classroom but she isn't there to find out what, nor is she curious to. She casts her gaze to Toby. "Yeah about that...Toby..."

The assignment. The blonde forgot all about it. How the hell did Kagami find him? Now that he thinks about it Nick was on his phone earlier. He didn't -

Nick interrupts Toby's thoughts. "Since the both of you are here you can work on your assignment! Excuse me and Lucas here." with that Nick drags a befuddled Lucas out of the class room.

"Wait! Nick?" Toby calls out. That traitor!

Before the blonde could do anything (like there's anything he could do in the first place) Nick and Lucas had already left. Kagami set down her bag and pulls out a few books she'd pick up from the library. "Where should we begin?" she says with a murderous smile.

Toby slumps to a nearby seat. This is going to be a long lunch break.

* * *

 _'Hey Jessica. Can we meet by the persimmon tree at lunch? I think we need to talk.'_

Send.

Mark slumps to the nearest tree stump. This was all Serena's doing. The girl did have sharp eyes. She had caught him alone by the cafeteria and with her womanly senses she knew something was up between him and Jessica. Mark's plan had been to avoid Jessica till she calmed down. No doubt about it, she must've been fuming. That was the excuse he gave to Serena. However, Serena wasn't having it and practically threatened Mark to text Jessica that instant or she'd lock them both in the janitor's closet. How she'd go about this? Mark didn't have a clue but Serena does have some tricks up her sleeves. So here he is, by the persimmon tree waiting for Jessica practically shitting himself.

Now the real reason he had been avoiding Jessica? He wouldn't tell a soul. Yet he has to tell Jessica. That's what relationships are all about. At least that's what his mother told him.

Something had been bothering him since that accident in the arcade. Jessica has been Toby's friend since God knows how long. Mark wouldn't be surprised if it was since birth. Regardless they've been friends for a long time. Yet Mark couldn't shake the feeling that there may be more their relationship. For one, Jessica isn't loony but everyone knows you don't violently shake a poor man with a seisure. Also, the hug at the hospital. Would Jessica... cheat on him? No. She would never do that. Mark almost slapped himself silly for even thinking of a possibility of Jessica doing such a thing. Plus, it was just a hug. Friends hug each other all the time. However, the feeling of Jessica hiding something from him still lingers. Whatever it is, Mark is determined to find out.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Jessica . He jerks to his feet, tiding himself wanting to look decent for his girlfriend. Hopefully she'll stay as his girlfriend after their conversation. Serena's womanly senses never failed him before.

Finally, the couple are at arms length of each other, wary of keeping their distance. For some reason, either it's cause he didn't go to the bathroom or the nervousness building up, Mark really needs to take a huge dump.

"Mark." Jessica says dryly. That doesn't help the butterflies in his stomach.

"Jessica."

"..."

"..."

Queue awkward silence.

Mark mentally face-palms. Not a good start at all.

Jessica breaks the silence, "About last Friday..." Mark's heart comes to a halt. Is it hot? Of course it's hot, the sun's up in the sky and oh yeah, focus. Jessica's about to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Now that is unexpected. Mark was sure Jessica was still enraged over the events of Friday evening . Apparently she had the entire weekend to calm down. The weight of the world scurries off Mark's shoulders.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's just...I don't know, I just lost my temper and everything went crazy and -"

Mark cuts off Jessica with a hug. Jessica relaxes and accepts the jester. They stay like this for a while till Mark speaks up. "Jessica I should be the one apologising. You were right. We should've left from the start."

"Mark..." Jessica tightens the hug. "Does that mean we can go back to the way things used to be?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda sick of the weird silence."

Jessica chuckles. Everything's good again right?

No.

Something's going on between her and Toby, his gut's telling him so. Mark knows in his heart that things would not go back to being normal until that aching feeling in his stomach goes away. For that to happen he must confront Jessica. If he doesn't their relationship couldn't continue. Relationships can't be built on mistrust, his mother once told him.

So he breaks the hug. "Sorry."

Jessica stares at him bewildered. "Mark, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Jessica, things can't go back to normal. Not yet."

Jessica couldn't help but freeze in a state of disbelief. Didn't they patch their relationship? Not yet!? What does Mark mean by 'not yet'? What could be troubling him? She ranks her brain, attempting to find anything, something that might be distressing him. Last Friday, the mall. Her eyes shoot open with an epiphany.

"Toby. It's Toby, isn't it?"

Mark combs his hair . "I'm sorry Jess, I just gotta know."

The girl didn't want to play dumb. She knows exactly what's worrying Mark. Curse her smart brain! Toby constantly appearing out of nowhere, annoying her, playing pranks on her. He's an annoying mosquito that won't go away. To every guy, that must mean one thing.

"You think...something's going on between me and Toby?"

Mark nods.

"Romantically?"

Mark nods again.

Jessica sighs. If they were dating 6 years ago and he asked this question, Jessica'd be rolling in the grass laughing into cardiac arrest. But no. Sadly, she isn't living in that reality and he had to ask her now. No point in lying to Mark, she may lose her temper here and there but she isn't a liar. Especially with her boyfriend.

"You really want the truth?"

Mark nods, AGAIN. (a/n Jesus Christ stop nodding!)

"Right now, I only like you Mark but..."

"But what?" Mark repeats.

Time to get it out Jessica. "4 years ago...I might've had a slight crush on Toby?"

Jessica flinches. She never told Mark, or anyone, about her pseudo-crush on Toby. Yeah, it's weird and even she's surprised those feeling came to fruition but after Supreme Luminous disappeared Toby and her had time to bond with each other. Without Nick or Lucas. Alot. However, after 5 long years of stagnation in their relationship, her feeling just kinda disappeared? Afterwards Mark came along, now all Toby is to her is a friend. Just a friend. Forever a friend. _Just friends_.

"O-kay..."

Jessica un flinches. "Okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad?"

Mark scratches his head. "I mean, you don't like Toby in that way anymore, right?"

"Yeah, we're just friends."

"Just friends?"

An idea pops into Jessica's head. "If we weren't just friends would I do this?"

Thus, Mark is met with a kiss. Though startled at first Mark moves his lips to better fit Jessica's. They lean closer to each-other, enjoying the heat of the moment before parting ways for a breath of air.

"Touché." Mark comments with a tint of red present on his cheeks.

"GET A ROOM!" That's Ike Pickney from across the school garden. Alongside him, his partner, Matt Thompson who winks at the two.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Mark suggests.

Jessica smiles. "Yeah, I like that." Forgetting her worries and doubts, Jessica spends the rest of lunch break in Mark's arms, relishing the new sensations and the ecstasy of the occasion.

* * *

"Guys I'm telling you something's up in Gorm!" Toby states, struggling to carry all the books Kagami lend to him from the library. Thankfully Lucas and Nick came to his aid. How he got here? Since Toby fell behind in class he required some catching up to do and Kagami deemed it mandatory that he read all these books by Wednesday. Still, there was one nagging problem Toby had.

They only need one biology book for class.

However, Kagami claimed going outside of class material would appease Ms McGuck. Then he asked why they couldn't use the internet. With that she replied, "You'll find better, more accurate facts through books." Toby resisted the urge to run. Even if he did, he knew the door was locked in that empty classroom. Damn you Nick!

The boys finally arrive at the Tripp house. Lucas and Nick set the books beside the counter.

"We're going to play video games until Jessica comes over. We would invite but you have some reading to do." Nick states pointing to the books. Lucas laughs in the background, his potted plant, George XIII in his arms.

Toby grimaces. "Why won't you guys listen to me!?"

"Maybe cause, I don't know, the lack of total destruction at school? Jessica was right, just let it go." Lucas declares.

Toby's a competitive guy and when it came to Jessica that competitiveness goes over 9000. Toby and Jessica always had a friendly rivalry, a need to one up each other in everything they did. So when Lucas insinuated that Jessica was right, that she had beaten him, Toby isn't going lay back and take it lightly. "No! I'm not letting it go! I'm getting to the bottom of this right this - WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

In that instant an old man, for some unknown reason is in the Tripp's kitchen. He stood there presumably the whole time, bowl in hand, watching the boys go about their business.

"Oh hello there."

Lucas and Nick wave back at the old man. "Hey, Mr. Ono."

Toby leers at Nick and Lucas, pointing to Mr. Ono. "Wait you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's Kagami's grandfather. He owns that restaurant we went to with Mom and Dad."

Panic mod initiate. Kagami, Kagami, Kagami. Everything is about Kagami. It's already enough Toby has to deal with her in a daily basis now thanks to the queen of all witches and his friends constantly treating him like the bad guy while she's the saint that needs saving from his devilish hands. Now they sick her grandfather on him. He can't escape Kagami's influence even in his home. Instead of focusing on saving the Gorm, Nick and Lucas are off worrying about her. If she wasn't around, maybe they would believe him.

Mr. Tripp enters the kitchen with a stock of groceries. "Oh, I see you've met Mr. Ono."

"Yeah, uh Dad, what is he doing here?" Toby, exasperated, asks. He swipes a quick glance at the man. He's still smiling.

"I found him wandering about near the front porch and I invited him in. He'll a real good cook you know? We're exchanging recipes."

Mr. Ono chuckles. "I wouldn't say I'm that good. Most of the hard work comes from my head chief."

"Don't beat yourself up Mr. Ono. I'm sure you make great meals." Mr. Tripp turns to the boys. "Say, you boys -"

"No."

Mr. Tripp shrugs, "Boys will be boys."

Lucas and Nick head into Nick's room for some friendly smash battles whilst Toby sticks around, watching his father and Mr. Ono bonding through the 'art of cooking'. It makes absolutely no sense why anyone never questioned why Mr. Ono was lurking around in the first place? Is it to do with Kagami or is there something else Mr. Ono is here for? Whatever the case may be, Toby didn't have time dwell on such topics. He had to find another way to convince his friends. So he ditched the books and heads to the reliable source. The internet.

Unbeknownst to Toby is Mr. Ono's gaze following the blonde as he marches to his room.

"You sure have lively children Mr. Tripp."

Mr. Tripp chuckles. "Tell me about it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Over 8K words... (ಥ⌣ಥ)

Jesus Christ what a chapter. This was a monster of a chapter to write. I didn't expect it to be long but here it is. Thank you guys for being patient. My brain is just..not working.

I was debating weather to split the chapter into two but with some advice from the guys over at Discord, check out the gormiti discord btw, I decided screw that ＼(｀0´)／ let's write a monster chapter.

Idk what to say. Just a lot of tea was spilled this chapter. More tea spilling next chapter. Hopefully it won't be this long, hopefully.

Appreciate all the comments, all the feedback and help and everyone reading this fic.

See ya'll next chapter: Mirror mirror.

I hope I don't change my mind on this title or else that'll be awkward lol.


	6. Mirror, Mirror I'll tell you something

At the start of her journey Flamma would have never imagined she'd end up behind a counter of a quiet faux of a bookstore. To be honest she was a little frightened of what the future held. It was Anchor's decision to follow Vestalt after their incident at the forest nation. Flamma could still remember those events as if it happened meerly yesterday.

They were a group of six at the time. Ciber, Tio , Impe , Accend and of course Anchor and herself. They lived in a quiet village on the outskirts of the lava territory. They were all third generation gormiti. Some grew tired of Magmion's antics and branched off, perferring to live peaceful lives rather than fighting in a pointless war. Her village was one of the few that sprung about due to that mindset those few gormiti harboured.

Flamma grew up happily in her village with her friends she held dear to her. Though one day, Flamma fell ill and the only cure, from the wise words of their village elder, was a root from the forest nation. Magmion rampage through the Gorm left tension between the fire gormiti and the other elemental gormiti, thus a known rule amongst their village was made. Nobody was allowed to venture outside of the village. Not to other elemental areas and especially not to Volcano Mountain.

Flamma was content with her inevitable short life. She had her friends who she considered family and her village she adored so much. Though Accend couldn't bear it. He was their so-called leader of their mini-pack. It was his idea to go against the words of their village elder and venture to the forest nation. Anchor, timid and feeble at the time, was strongly against such. But Accend was special. He had an inate ability to convince others and lead. Thus him and their mini-pack left at the cold of night, leaving Flamma behind.

"Don't worry!" Accend said with his effectious smile,"We'll get that root and come back straight away!"

He wiped away the lava tears from her blurry eyes. "We'll play again like we used to. I promise."

And that was the last Flamma saw of him.

Only Anchor came back, root in hand, eyes devoid of his usual spark. Once Flamma was fully healed he had told her the news. Their beloved friends were dead, caught by the forest gormiti and presumably killed. Anchor only made it out alive due to Vestalt and her army's intervention.

Anchor had also told her he was leaving the village. Having disobeyed the elder's wishes, he was banished, only allowed back for one more night to give Flamma the root. Anchor didn't care. Their village was cut-off from the rest of the lava nation, so news on Magmion's exploits were few or considered merely rumors. But Anchor told her that Obscurio and Magor were back in Gorm, the gormiti from the legends, Magor, the one who started the war.

Vestalt was part of Magor's fleet, in fact she was second in command. Anchor didn't give a damn about Magor, he just wanted to avenge his friends so he'd follow Vestalt, his saviour to battle. He'd learn from her and grow stronger. Strong enough to get back at the forest nation, no, the lord of the forest himself.

When the time came for Anchor to leave, Flamma rushed after him, claiming she'd do the same. She was terrified. Magor was a cruel leader and Flamma didn't want to fight in a war but she felt guilty. Her friends died to keep her alive. She needed to repay them somehow. She needed to get stronger. So the both of them left together , trained together under Vestalt's guise.

Magor's next move was to reconstructing the fire orb, once lost in an ancient battle right before he disappeared into a votex to an alternate dimension. Vestalt had happened to be fighting in that battle and was sucked into a rift, leading her to a tower called Tartarus. There she found several pieces of the orb before somehow making her way back to Gorm.

So Flamma and Anchor, alongside their fellow lava soldiers searched the Gorm for missing pieces of the fire orb. They also travelled to Tartarus, searching for pieces there with the book Vestalt found during her entrapment.

Through the book, they also found out the final piece of the orb was somewhere on earth, and with many sacrifices were able to open a portal to earth.

And now Flamma is here, behind a counter in a faux of a bookshop. The peacefulness almost reminds her of her time back in the village. It sadden her, but she couldn't wallow in self-pity everyday. Her friends gave her a second chance of life, though life in Volcano mountain was hard with Magor and constant training, she's now stronger than ever before. She gets to experience new things and meeting new people! All that hardship lead her on this path and she going to give it her all. For her sake and for the sake of her friends.

"Flamma!" Anchor calls out from the entrance. "We're leaving. Commander Vestalt will take over the counter."

With a grand smile, Flamma skips to the front door and clucthes Anchors arm, much to his demise. What new things she'll find today? Regardless, she's excited for a new day of wondeful encounters.

* * *

Another dream about him.

Kagami stares at the messy cupboard. 1.35am in the morning and she's snooping around the kitchen for a warm cup of milk. Another nightmare and for the sixth time this week. At first, Kagami just brushed it off as a typical nonsense dream but the recurring events are worrying her. It's been the same dream every night. Of her alone in the desert with Supreme Luminous from the stories Ojii-san told her as a kid.

 _"It's your turn now."_

What does he mean by that?

Surely she can't forget the ending. She's engulfed in flames and a mysterious figure cackles murderously till she wakes all sweaty. Kagami couldn't explain why everything feels so real. The orb, its harsh intense energy pulls her in...but it doesn't hurt.

Kagami is desperate to tell someone but she doubts anyone would take her seriously. If anyone at school found out she's obsessed with a fictional world of strange creatures, that'd be it for her status. She'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. Maybe her Ojii-san would understand, but somethings stopping her from approaching him. She can't explain it, but there seems to be an invisible wall between them. A wall she very much likely wants put. Ojii-san has been nothing but kind to her since her birth so her not fully trusting him does seem a bit rude but Kagami couldn't help it.

One thing's for certain. There's no way in hell she'd tell Shujin. He isn't scary or anything, yet less friendly than her Ojii-san, he's nothing like her mother. For one, she wouldn't be able to escape her sharp gaze back when she lived in Japan. Even away from her mother, Kagami could still feel her lingering presence.

The letter...

The assignment.

Kagami shakes her head, ridding the thoughts of her recuring nightmare. Now's not the time. She has do more research her assignment. She shouldn't be worrying about some stupid nightmare. Her mother was right. Those fairy tales weren't good for her brain.

Kagami approaches the refrigerator. With every second she's wasting precious time she should be using on her assignment.

Quiet but still hearable, a slow squeaking envelopes the apartment.

 _'Someone's awake!'_

Kagami instantly ducks, praying the dark of the night and the cupboards would conceal her from the predator.

 _'Please don't let it be Shujin.'_ Just the thought could give her a massive headache. Shujin wouldn't stop pressing her till she'll 'spills all the tea' as they say here in the west. Doesn't help that she's already half asleep.

Yet her nagging curiosity wouldn't stop itching. Certain she's still concealed by the dark, the girl takes a peak. It isn't Shujin, bless her heart but her Ojii-san instead. He tiptoes across the hall towards the front door. Examing the apartment complex for any sign of life (praise the orbs, Kagami closed her door and turned her lights off before entering the kitchen, that'd be a dead giveaway.) he breathes a sigh of relief before exiting.

 _Where is he going?_ Kagami couldn't help but wonder. However, her curiosity came to a halt. The assignment, that's the most important thing. Kagami closes the fridge, losing her appetite in the process. She's wasted enough time already.

Quoting her mother's infamous line. "Back to work."

* * *

Kagami ogles at the regular sized cappuccino she bought. She didn't know if those inherited tastebuds were a blessing or a curse.

In defense, Kagami's been tired out of her mind for the past few days. The girl could hardly keep her eyes open during class. Even during the recent student council meeting, Jenny couldn't help but point out how unusual Kagami's been acting.

 _'You okay Kagami?' Jenny asked after their meeting had finished._

 _'Hmm?' Kagami posed, taking a rather sunken look on her features._

 _' You're more grumpy lately...is everything okay?'_

 _Kagami slammed her fist on the table. 'I am NOT grumpy!'_

 _Jenny mouthed something Kagami didn't catch as she backed away slowly. 'Okay...um I'm going to take my leave now."_

 _All Kagami could do was bonk her head on the table. The pain wasn't even as bad as her lashing out on Jenny._

Anyways, Kagami's suppose to met Toby at the library by now. She booked a room for the two of them in advance. It's the ideal situation! No distractions, nobody else, just the two of them working on the assignment. Kagami went ahead to prepare but she fell asleep. Thankfully she woke up before Toby arrives. If he saw her like that it'd be way too embarrassing to recover. Knowing Toby, he'd use that against her.

That is, if he shows up.

For now she has to deal with this cappuccino first before worrying over the resident troublemaker. She could not afford to fall asleep so she succumbed to one of her worse nightmares.

She succumbed to the coffee addiction.

Chris appeared awful in class, but this is only going to be one. Just one cup should be enough and then no more. Plus it isn't like she's going to get hooked on them anyways (maybe those taste buds are a blessing). So Kagami lifts the cup till the opening touches the tip of her rose-coloured lips.

 _'Here is goes.'_

Kagami downs one gulp.

...

...

...

She does a double take.

Kagami gaggles. The sheer bitterness rushes through her neurons. It's as if she had eaten a black chalk. The girl couldn't withstand it anymore. She spurts out any remains in her mouth, staining her jumper with coffee and saliva. _What concoction is this? How did Chris manage to down five?_ Rushing to the nearest bin, in autopilot she chucks the drink into the dumpster. Kagami flinches as the taste still lingers. She continues to cough and hackle, just anything to get that wretched taste gone and out. She sticks her fingers down her to mouth, rubbing off the bitter taste. It's dumb, she knows, but she couldn't stand the taste. Thankfully she stumbled into an empty hallway.

After seemingly getting rid of the taste, she leans her weight onto the bin. She should head back. She's wasting time again.

Whilist heading back to the library Kagami makes a dash to the school vending machine. Sparkling water doses the bitter coffee straight clean and away. Kagami couldn't relish on the calming effects on the water as she just notices the stain on her clothes.

 _'Damn it!'_ The girl does not have time to go to the bathroom and a perfectly good scarf is dangling on her neck so she uses that combined with the water to make her look somewhat presentable. The stains are still in place but they're fading and she could still conceal them with her she arrives at the library. She checks herself one more before continuing forward.

Yet she thinks of the possibility of Toby not showing up. Toby makes it pretty evident that he does not care for the assignment one bit. His posture, tone, even when she does get the opportunity with Toby he seems so...rude? Kagami never really interacted with Toby much. She's really close with Nick, everyone knows that and she only recently started to get to know Lucas and there's Jessica and Gina too but Toby was always an oddball. It's weird. Tense almost. It's as if...Toby never liked her from the start, before this whole assignment craze. But why? They hardly interacted, so there's no reason to dislike her, right?

Kagami sighs.

There she goes daydreaming again.

Regardless she may need Nick's help on this one. Kagami unlocks the door. She had left her phone in the room. She might send him a quick text before hitting the books again. Where was it again? Right behind the pile of books, the ones Toby's reading.

...

The bright red phone case lies there by Toby's arm.

...

...

...

...

A few centimetres, almost at arms reach, there lies Kagami's phone by Toby's arm.

...

...

.

...

...

The arm, belonging to not Nick, not Lucas but Toby is literally finger tips away from her phone.

...

...

..

The boy doesn't notice Kagami at all.

.

"TOBY?!"

Toby breaks out of his trance, startled by Kagami's call.

"What are doing here?" Kagami asks.

Toby gives a puzzled expression. "To work on our assignment?" A sly grin appear on Toby's face kicking off his playful instincts. "But if you don't want me here I guess I can -

"NO!" Kagamai rushes over to the boy, grabbing his arm desperate not to let him leave. It's a miracle he's even here in the first place. "I mean, sorry It's just..."

"You didn't the delinquent Toby so show up on his own accord did you?"

He didn't have to put it so bluntly. "I wouldn't put it like that! It's just, I didn't expect to see you here so early. "

Toby raises his eyebrow. She totally sees him as a delinquent. He isn't all that offended, it's the truth after all. However misses goody two shoes can't admit it, probably because she doesn't want to get on his bad side. Anyways, Kagami's dying to work on the assignment and so does doesn't really have a choice given Nick and the gang made sure of that. So Toby relented. He isn't fond of anything that doesn't define 'fun' but Toby isn't too keen on his layback approach effecting someone's health so badly.

Yeah, that's right. Toby isn't a total heartless bastard. Being a gentleman for once, Toby gets up from his seat, patting the wooden chair insinuating for Kagami to sit on it. Though confused the girl obliges.

Toby hops to the opposite end of the table. He scurries to his bag in delight. "I've got a great idea for our assignment, I was thinking about it all yesterday evening."

Kagami strikes a worried glance. Toby's cooperating. He must be planning something. Regardless, it's the closest Toby has gotten to caring about their assignment so Kagami is willing to hear him out.

"So I've been going over the text book, you know since I've been behind and all." Toby pulls out said biology text book. He flips through the pages trying to find something.

Kagami's flattered, surprised even but there's still something nagging on her mind. "Toby, I'm glad you've done your research but..."

"But what?" Toby stops scanning through the book.

"What about the books I gave you from the library. Did you read those?"

"Oh yeah those! I returned them the other day. Too many complicated words. I thought it would be best to use the text book instead."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kagami says with hurt apparent in her voice. She specifically told him to read those books!

"Hm I dunno know. Guess I forgot to tell you, anyways -"

How could he forget! They met up yesterday evening, he should've told her then!

Toby continues. "We should do ours on the eco system, Venture Falls eco system!"

Big. Fat. Red. Flag.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

Has Toby not been listening to a word she said the past few meetings? Here she is thinking Toby wouldn't be that much of an airhead! Kagami sighs before explaining to Toby. " Lucas and Gina, Ike and Matt, Abel and Andrea, Justin and Chris, all of them will be doing the Eco system! If we do it too then we'll lose the chance of getting a good grade! "

"But that means we'll have to make our presentation the best!" Toby clasps his fists together, pumped up with the excitement of going against his classmates.

However, the excitement is short-lived as Kagami shuts Toby down once more, "If we do an outstanding presentation then we might get a good grade but it won't be enough for an A! It's an easy topic so of course to Ms. Mc Guck it'll be taking the easy way out! "

Toby slouches. He's spent all yesterday afternoon working his butt off to play catch up , putting Gorm and possibly the fate of the world aside so he can help this girl get a good grade just for her to say no?

"But I worked so hard yesterday..." Toby pouts.

That struck a nerve to Kagami. He may have tried yesterday evening but Kagami's been pouring blood, sweat and tears since day one and all of that gone to waste cause Toby didn't want to lift a finger to help. He thinks he got it bad? Usually Kagami would say quite, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. But she's pissed. "And I've been working hard since day one! Frankly, I'm not going to throw all that away just because someone didn't want to cooperate from the get go."

Toby isn't dump. He heard that passive aggression in her voice. "That someone may have had other business to attend to but they're here now to help!"

Kagami relents. Now's not the time to be arguing. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. Will you hear me out...please?" That's more for herself than for Toby. She needs some way to calm herself down before the situation escalates any further.

"...Sure." Toby says, albeit bluntly.

"As I told you before, we'll be doing the body, specifically the cellular respiration in both plants and the human body and photosynthesis."

"But isn't Kemi's group doing photosynthesis?" Toby swore he heard Kemi crying over not understanding those photosynthesis formulas.

"Yeah, but they're not doing photosynthesis _and_ cellular respiration!"

Good point but there is another complaint that Toby has. Though he tried his best he still hadn't fully caught up to the class. He has a basic understanding of photosynthesis, yet he doesn't know jack about cellular respiration. Not only that, photosynthesis, plant respiration and body respiration were all three different topics with multiple chapters on their own summing up to more workload Toby couldn't chew. It's simply unfair. The amount of time it'd take him to sit down and research those topics would far outweigh the time he'd have to work on the presentation. Basically suicide!

"Uh...Kagami?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should stick to one topic?"

"No."

It took every ounce of strength for Toby not to get up and leave. Is she this overbearing when working with others? Toby couldn't fathom how anyone could stand her!

"Look Kagami, this is insane! I've barely reached chapter 3 last night! There's no way I can study all those chapters before the assignment is due!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have slacked off and actually attended class."

That's it. Toby tried. By God, he tried to be nice and help the girl. However, _she's_ the one being uncooperative. There is no way Toby's doing that much for a potential A. Kagami may be ready to slave herself away but she isn't bringing him down with her. Heck, Nick doesn't do this much.

"Kagami.. I know it might not seem this way, I truly want to help but this is too much for me to handle."

"Too much? This is the only way we can get an A!" Kagami slams her fists on table, already ticked off with Toby slacking again. " You want to settle for a B? C? Not me! I have to be at my best, please just understand -"

Okat that's it. No more Mr. Niceguy. "Not everything has to be perfect! You know, somethings getting a B or a C isn't so bad."

"Toby...I can't settle for a B!" Kagami could feel the tears well up from her eyes. Things weren't suppose to go this way.

Toby rests his palm on his head. _'Shit.'_ It's already enough people are on his case about the assignment. If they heard he made Kagami cry, there'd be a witch hunt after him. Toby isn't all for making girls cry but he's adamant on his decision.

Back to being Mr. Niceguy. "Sigh..look, if you really want an A so bad we'll do it but with a different way! A way that's less...destructive."

But Kagami isn't letting up.

"I can't take that chance! We have to things my way!" she cries.

"Why's that!?" Toby screams. Why does she have to be difficult? If she just listened to others for once in her life-

"BECAUSE!" The tears that threaten to leak cloud her vision but she doesn't care. "Because... My way works! It always has. I...I can't change that. Not now..."

"But, you won't know if you don't try!"

"Toby, you don't understand! I can't! Please!" Kagami begs.

Toby couldn't lie to her. "I'm sorry, I can't." Perfect. The word continues to ring through her mind. All her life she had been that very word. She's the model student, gifted, special, a goddess. In a higher realm than any of her classmates. For everyone else in her position, they would've felt honoured. But for Kagami, she loathed every second of it. She hates studying, the way people would place her on a pedestal. It's lonely, scary even.

However, she continued for her mother's sake. Because what matters most to Kagami in the entire world, is her mother's love.

So she'll keep studying, and keep putting on this facade if it makes her mother happy. The thought of disappointing her mother, utterly crushed Kagami. Why did Ms. Mc Guck have to pair her up with Toby? Why did she have to sabotage everything she worked for?

"Why..." she calls out. "Why did it have to be you?"

Toby stares at her blankly. That look on her face, it creeps Toby out.

Kagami couldn't take it. Why couldn't she be with someone else? Why couldn't she be with Nick?

Nick...

With him she wouldn't have to worry. He'd do everything she asked of him. He's that loyal to her. It made her sick to her stomach. Yet he gives her what she wants, so she endures it with a smile.

"Why couldn't it have been Nick..."

Though muted, Toby heard what she said and any sympathy he had for her flies out the window.

He isn't knows full well that Nick is the superior brother. Nick's the golden child. Good grades, stellar behaviour, always does his chores. While Toby's the complete opposite. He's nothing compared to Nick in this life. It's stupid but whenever people compare him to Nick, it hurts. A lot. As if it's reaffirmation of how useless Toby is.

Toby side steps Kagami, completely ignoring her rushing to pack his bag. He didn't know where to go, just anywhere away from her.

"What are you doing?" Kagami calls, grabbing him by the wrist ,stopping him from packing.

Toby roughly yanks her hand off, "Leaving."

"You can't leave! What about our assignment!?"

Toby hauls his bag to his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. He just needs to get out. "You figure it out."

Shocked, Kagami freezes in place, granting Toby an outlet to go. Kagami had to go after him. So she races after him, tripping for a second losing her footing before jolts out.

"TOBY!" Kagami finally catches up to him, grabbing the back of his jacket to stop. "Please..I didn't mean - "

Toby speaks up. "You know, it's people like you I hate the most."

Kagami flinches. Unconsciously she lets go of his jacket, utterly bewildered that Toby would say that. She had her suspicions but for him to utter those words. It's a first for someone to say such to her.

"You think you're better than everyone else!" Toby spins around, glaring at her. This is the angriest Kagami has ever seen Toby. " Little Miss Perfect on her throne, looking down on all of us good-for-nothings!"

 _'How dare he!'_ "Don't put words into my mouth! You don't understand - "

"Understand what? That you only care about yourself?" Toby roars. He didn't care that Kagami is girl, if she cries, that Nick likes her. Kagami had provoked him and Toby didn't know how to stop.

"You use people to make yourself look better. You don't care about Nick, Jess or any of them! You're only worried about yourself!"

Kagami clenches her fist. She avoids eye contact, staring at her feet instead.

"You act like you're the nice student council president that has everyone's best interest in mind but you're not."

 _'Shut up.'_

"You know what you are? A fake!"

 _'Shut up. Shut up!'_

"A fake that uses people to make herself feel better!"

 _'shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup SHUTUP!'_

Toby strides up closer using his height against to hover above her. His gaze holds hers, locking her into a trance. "And there's one thing that you need to drill into that thick brain for yours."

Kagami's clenched fists shake frantically. _'Why can't he shut up already!?'_

Yet Toby isn't letting up. He leans in close, so close they could be practically kissing from far away. "You're just like the rest of us. No matter how hard or how long you try, you'll never be perfect. So just quit the nice act already."

Kagami loses it.

"And why don't _you _shut up already!" Kagami snatches Toby shirt, jerking him away from her face. "So you got me figured out huh? What a joke! You will never understand what I've gone through to make it this far!"

A crowd starts to form around them.

Toby fires back. "How am I suppose to understand when you're being a bossy bitch all the time!"

The crowd 'oohs' ring out at the comment. Nobody had dared swore at Kagami before. But Kagami isn't done. That just lit a fire within her. So she bites back, hard. " Oh so I'm the bad guy now!? Look at yourself!"

"Hey! Now you - "

"No! I had to endure you throwing insults at me, now it's _your_ turn!"

So Kagami goes off, leaving no time for Toby to rebut. "All you do is skip class all day and jerk off! And I'm the one who doesn't care about other people? Hypocrite!" Despite the height disadvantage, Kagami is the one towering over Toby. He dominated the argument at the beginning but now, Kagami's gonna show why you don't mess with her.

"You're a disgrace to your friends and family! You probably worry them to death with your crazy antics. "

Toby cackles, He's heard all this before. "My parents?! What about yours? I don't see them anywhere! I bet they sent you here so they don't have to deal with an ungrateful daughter like yourself – "

A huge smack erupts and confused, Toby's eyes were now fixated on the ceiling. Kagami had slapped him.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my mother like that."

The slap was so hard that it knocked Toby off of his feet. He lays on the ground, shocked out of words to say. He places his hand on his cheek. _'Did she just smack me?'_ Not even his parents would lay a hand on him.

"Do you think I like being in the student council?" the tears threaten to come back as she trembles, clutching the hand that smacked Toby. "That I like being the perfect student?"

Kagami didn't know what she was saying. Her emotions are on an all time high and she goes on autopilot. "I'm only doing this because my mother..." The tears begin to fall. "My mother..."

"My...my...oka-san.."

Where was she when Kagami needed her?

"Woah woah woah Back up!" Mr. O Brian rushes through the crowd. "This is a library! Get back to your seats or get out!" with his warning the students flee back to whatever they were doing. Kagami and Toby still remain in place.

"Kagami!? Toby? What's this commotion?"

Kagami looked up at the teacher, her vision completely blurred with tears. "I.." she chocks out. A lump in her throat stops her from completing her sentence. Whatever she trying to say, she didn't know herself. The energy from before is zapped from her. Unable to bear it any longer she does the only thing she's capable at the moment. She runs.

She pushes past the audience, not caring about courteousness. Kagami couldn't see where she is heading. She's outside, given the cold autumn wind. The tears completely blinded her vision. With her emotions in a mess, Kagami doesn't register a fairly large brank and she trips ungracefully. Her primary instinct is to balance herself, but her hand slips and she's sent tumbling down a hill. Everything is a mirage of colors, she couldn't tell from up and down till a tree bark halts her fall.

Kagami briefly dusts herself off and wipes away the tears. Though how many times she wipes her eyes the tears won't stop.

 _Baka! Idiot!_ \- she scolds herself. It's the first, in two years since moving to Venture Falls she's gotten into a fight. Kagami's embarrassed, angry at herself for letting her emotions take over. Everything is ruined. If Toby was reluctant to work on the assignment he sure as hell doesn't want seeing her face ever! She struck him, everyone saw it. He'd tell Mr. O Brian, everyone, how much of a horrible person she is. What would they think? What would Nick think? They'd hate her for sure , shun her from the student body. She'll be a total outcast, kicked from the student council, glares surrounding her wherever she goes.

 _Baka!_

Kagami hoists herself up only to stop midway with a sharp sting from her knee. She must've scrapped her knee from the fall. That triggers Kagami and she's blubbering uncontrollably.

 _'Stop!'_ she instructs herself. ' _Stop crying!'_

Her attempts remain fruitless, instead fuels her weeping session, sniffling harder with each command.

If her mother saw her crying like a baby, Kagami couldn't imagine -

That's right her mother.

Kagami fumbles through her pockets, pulling out the letter from her mother. She unveils the envelop, rereading the letter quietly to herself.

 _To my dearest daughter,_

 _Sorry to keep this letter brief. Your grandfather sent me your recent report card. Your father was pleasantly pleased with your results. He wouldn't stop bragging it at his meetings. Oh, I almost forgot, your father is going on a trip to Paris this coming Saturday. He was so impressed with your achievements that he decided to take me with him!_

 _You're truly a special daughter Kagami. To have you in my life, it has done wonders. Please keep up the stellar work._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

This letter...

Kagami loves her mother, she'd do anything for her, but whenever she read her letter, it irritates her. Kagami knows she shouldn't be feeling this way. It's disgusts her, how much she...she revolts her mother? It keeps her mother happy and living but can the same be said for herself? She's like a bird in a cage. Wings are meant for flying but Kagami isn't aloud to use hers. But if it makes her mother happy, she'd stay in that cage. Why? Her mother's back in Japan. She's free to do whatever she wants, right? No! If she doesn't keep this up then her father will - Yes! that's what she truly wants to do right? What she really wants it to appease her mother! But why! Why does it hurt so much?

Kagami crumbles up the paper. _'I shouldn't be feeling this way!'_

She's been preaching over and over again, how others don't understand what's she's gone through, what she's sacrificed but here she is not comprehending why she's doing what she's doing. Kagami's trapped in a perpetual loop, unable to escape, to truly understand herself.

Kagami shuts her eyes. The tears, once pitiful are now tears of angry.

Wallowed in her plight, Kagami senses a faint smell of smoke.

 _'Smoke?'_

Kagami loved fairytales as kid. Her Ojii-san coming over to visit in Japan was one of few delights as a kid. He'd tell her stories, though not the usually stories of princesses and wizards. No, the stories he'd tell her were about elemental creatures called Gormiti, and Kagami was absolutely invested in those tales. Magic had always interested her ever since but she never believed it was real. That is, until now.

The faint, now strong scent of smoke emits from the former neatly written letter set a flame in her hands.

Kagami's primary instincts kick in and she flings the burning note away, jumping back towards the tree in total shock.

 _Did she...? How?Wha - ?_

Completely in a daze, the girl failed to realize that the letter, that her mother neatly handwritten, is on fire in the school garden with the fire growing ever present.

 _'Shit!'_

Kagami quickly rises to her feet, ignoring the pain in her right knee, forgetting her recent scare and stamps on the fire. She didn't have any water, what else is she suppose to do?

Though successful in putting out the fire, the letter is in complete shambles. There is no salvaging it, nothing but ashes now. 'What the heck is going on?' Kagami thinks out loud. The girl had no time to process her hidden ability to conjour up flames when she heard someone call out her name.

"KAGAMIIIIIIIIIII!"

It's Lucas. She could see him on top of she hill she fell off, alongside him is Gina. She spotted them but didn't take notice of her yet.

Kagami couldn't face anyone at the moment. Not now, while she's in a vunerable state. Despite the pain she stands on her feet, prepared to sprint away before Lucas could chase after her.

* * *

A/N: ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

But anyways PLOT AND ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO ! HECK YEAH! Щ(･｀ω´･Щ)

Ya'll probably hate Kagami's guts and yeah...I don't have anything to say about that other than that scene was hard as hell to write. It's weird but i knew what Kagami had to say to piss Toby off but vice versa, yeah that required a lot of thinking on my end which is weird cause she's my OC and all that. I had to kinda dig into a deep within myself and pull out from my own experiences just to get that 'oomph' feeling i was going for and that kinda put me in a depressing mood so I had to step back from the fic for a while just for the sake of my mental health. I hope you all got that 'oomph' reaction I was going for.

So expect more angst from here on in.

Have to mention this since the preview is deleted :

Another thing I want to bring up , I am seeing this fic to the end. I know this will take forever to complete but Imma do it. If this fic goes a year without an update, then I died. Seriously, I'm not joking.

So don't worry about me dropping this fic. I won't. Unless I die.

See ya'll next time.


	7. I think I might change it all

Shujin tosses a stone towards the cold waters of the lake.

 ** _'Only two bounces.'_ **He sighs in disappointment.

His picks up another stone, determined to beat his 2 bounces. With a flick of the wrist, he tosses the stone. It bounces off the surface of the lake.

 ** _'Yes!'_**

Gaining momentum, the stone takes flight once more, landing on the surface then promptly sinks to the depths of the lake.

 **"Kusou"** ' Shujin curses.

Shujin slouches down on the ground thinking back on the events of earlier this morning. The old bastard finally decided to attend work on time. Shujin took this as an opportunity to ask him about the book he lent to Kagami. Of course, with his usually wacky smile, he dodged the subject, insisting that he merely received it from a man from his childhood and he couldn't remember the rest.

 _ **'Lying bastard.** '_ Ono has the memory of a hawk. Regardless, Shujin let it be. It's just a harmless fairy tale, can't do no harm.

Anyways, they have more pressing issues to attend to. Kagami's insisted Shujin to keep it _hush hush_ infront of Kagami. It was tough convincing her father, but eventually he relented stating that Kagami studying overseas would make him look good to his business friends.

Shujin still remembers the first time he met her father. The day they left for America. Shujin instantly hated his guts. Now the plan is to cut off ties entirely. Though how, with her fathers immense wealth and power, that is proving difficult at the moment.

Shujin sighs. Still, this was better than life with the yakuza.

 _'Click!'_

"Kinkaede? Really?"

Kinkaede stands firmly behind his $400 DSLR camera. It was his idea to spend their break by the lake, rambling on about how the evening sundown would make a great lighting effect on the water.

Kinkaede takes another shot of Shujin prompting the former yakuza to stick up his middle finger at Kinkaede. Kinkaede laughs at Shujin's jester.

Finally Kinkaede stops his snapping spree and wanders to Shujin, adamant to show him his 'masterpieces' as Shujin likes to put it.

"Look." Kinkaede directs him to the screen of his camera. "The lighting is perfect here. The way it radiates off your hair and enhances the calmness of the lake." Kinkaede then circles the image of Shujin's face. " And your face, you look so lost in thought, confused ,conflicted. It juxtaposes the calmness of the environment. You see why I had to a pic?"

Shujin couldn't believe Kinkaede was right. The image was beautifully solemn. Perfectly capturing the turmoil in his head.

Kinkaede puts his camera back on it's tripod. "You need to talk?"

Shujin sighs but relents. "It's just the usual. Kagami and - "

"The 'Devil King' himself?" Kinkaede finishes.

Shujin gives Kinkaede an exasperated expression. He couldn't lie to himself. Kinkaede finishing his sentences kinda turned him on.

Kinkaede returns to taking shots of the cold lake. "You planning on telling Kagami yet?"

"Once we get the demon lord out of the way. The bastard won't stop calling." Shujin says as he sits himself on a bench.

Kinkaede chuckles in response before returning his focus on his 'work.' Shujin rolls his eyes, fancying the colours of the sky over Kinkaede's photography craze. Once Kinkaede's in his element there's no breaking him out of it.

Shujin closes his eyes. Why does trouble always follow him. Almost meditating, Shujin enjoys the fresh air until he feels a thud on his chest. His eyes shoot open and there standing tall and broad as ever, Kinkaede, hand outstretched towards Shujin's chest holding a couple of bucks. Shujin couldn't help but facepalm. Regardless, he takes the money, already understanding what Kinkaede is insinuating.

"So you can't get food yourself?" Shujin teases.

Kinkaede shakes his head but not before cupping Shujin's cheeks. Shujin couldn't help but fluster. Kinkaede proceeds to turn Shujin's head to the direction of the lake.

"See those swans over there. They'll look perfect in a shot. If I go they might leave when I get back. Can't risk that."

"Sigh, alright I concede, I'll get you something to eat." Shujin says.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah...whatever." A blush is spotted on Shujin. Damn. "Well, I might as well get something myself while I'm at it."

Before Kinkaede could react, Shujin already struts off.

Kinkaede shakes his head, smile still in place. "Asshole."

Unbeknownst to the men, two strangers were spying on them from afar. They hide in a bush, hoping to conceal themselves from the men. They watch as Shujin walks off.

"This is my chance!" the female says.

"Flamma, what the hell is this?"

"Anchor sit down! Do you want us to be notice?!"

Shaking his head, Anchor concedes and hides alongside Flamma. They've already collected much information on the residents of the Shizuku restaurant. Takahashi Ono, the founder of the restaurant 2 years ago , aged 66. Kagami Sugawara, 16 years old, granddaughter of Takahashi Ono and attends Venture Falls high school. Finally Shujin Akatsuki, not blood related to either of the two, 36 years old, Takahashi recruited him to work at his restaurant. That was all the information Anchor could find. The only other source was an interview from a year ago. The only useful info he retrieved from that interview was that Takahashi used to live in Venture falls in his youth. At least they knew a little bit more but it wasn't enough to act and Magor's been growing ever more impatient. Though it was by chance, Anchor did hear Commander Vestalt's report to Magor one night.

 _'His powers are dwindling.'_

They don't have enough time before they'll lose the upper hand.

They needed some way to get close to the residents of Shizuku. Find out what they know then strike when the timing is right. So Flamma came up with this supposed 'brillant' plan.

 _"I'm going to make Shujin fall in love with me!"_

Anchor couldn't help but laugh at Flamma's suggestion but here they are.

He pinches the brink of his nose before speaking up. "Flamma, we're wasting time. This isn't going to work."

"Nuh uh!" Flamma perches up. "I've been reading a ton of romance books lately. I've got this under the bag. Shujin wouldn't be able to resist my womanly charms!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

Flamma places both hands, now glamoured up , on Anchor's shoulders, gently rocking him back and forth. "Trust me! I've got this!" Flamma reaches out to the pile of books laid out beside her. She winks at Anchor before running off to Shujin. Anchor could only sigh.

Shujin continues to amble on, minding his business wondering were to find a snack for Kinkaede and himself.

 _'There must be a vending machine somewhere out here?'_ he wonders to himself.

Flamma finally catches up to him, mirroring his pace, hoping for him to notice her. Shujin doesn't bat an eye, still lost in thought.

Flamma scowls. Time for step 2. She purposefully trips, scattering her books all over the ground. Shujin saunters away, completely ignoring her. Flamma didn't want to do it but she had to move on to phase 3. Direct contact.

Shujin finally made his way to a vending machine. He inserts the coins in slowly, wanting to enjoy the moment before he has to be subjected to more photography nerd Kinkaede before heading back to work. Though this moment is short-lived as a hand slamming onto the machine, jolts him back to reality. Shujin stares at her in confusion.

"Uh..do you need something?"

Flamma cackles nervously having not planned what she's going to say. "Hahaha...it's just I never met a guy so handsome before!"

Shujin cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Flamma starts sweating profusely. Why is she so nervous? Improvise! Improvise! "Uh well..you see, you're that guy from that restaurant! Shizuku, right? I frequently go there and I've seen you a couple times and uh...it was a coincidence in meeting you here!" Shujin still keeps his confused expression in face, not helping Flamma's case of sudden nervousness. Still Flamma pursues. "I was just wondering if...you know...can I get your number?"

In an instant, Shujin realizes what is going on and it elicits a big yikes in his mind. "Uh..I'm sorry umm?"

"Flamma."

"Flamma."

 _'Shit!'_ Flamma curses in her mind. She should've went with a pseudo name!

"Um, if I'm getting this right you're hitting on me right now?"

Flamma could only nod her head in shame. Anchor was right, it was a stupid plan.

"Sorry but I'm gay."

Flamma stands there utterly speechless. "G-gay?"

Shujin just sighs as he continues to speak. "As in I'm only attracted to men."

Flamma proceeds to cackle out loud, startling Shujin and passbyers around. "That's fantastic! You see I made a bet with my friend! He'd be a perfect match for you!" Oh Anchor is so going to kill her for this.

Shujin sighs again. He'd rather be working than going through this shit. Curse his good looks! "Sorry but I'm engaged."

Flamma laughs again, nudging his chest. "Well I don't see the bride to be anywhere!"

"Now you see him." Somehow out of nowhere Kinkaede shows up, lacing his arm around Shujin, much to his dismay. "Why are you here?"

"You were taking too long...and the birds left so I got bored."

Flamma cackles nervous. Her plan tremendously wrong in the worst way possible. She could imagine Anchor right now losing his shit.

"Oh hehheehe...this is awkward."

"Yes, very , very awkward." Kinkaede couldn't help but comment.

Time to abort the ship.

"Uh I'm just gonna take my leave now." Before Flamma could escape, she feels somethings tuging at her bag. It's a dog.

"What the - "

Before Flamma could speak a random woman comes rushes over to the dog and pries it off her bag.

"Sorry I don't know what's come over him." The woman says as she tries to calm her dog down.

More dogs come rushing over to Flamma, either in hoards or singly all barking harshly at Flamma. It's as if they sensed some negative aura surrounding the woman.

Kinkaede and Shujin stare at the scene starstruck until they both (well mostly Shujin) decide to leave.

"Should I go back with my camera?" Kinkaede asks.

"No..just...forget this ever happened."

* * *

Kagami taps at the glass window of the bus. The girl honestly had no idea where the bus driver was heading, she just needed to get far away from the school. The bus was quite, only a few people were on, mostly adults given that students were still in school. In school, she should be there right now. Sayonara to her perfect attendance, not that it matters anymore.

The events a couple of hours were just...a massive headache. She still can't comprehend what had happened with Toby and outside when she burned her mother's letter.

Kagami doesn't believe in god (but given the current situation, there might as well be one) but she couldn't help but say a little pray, hoping that this was all a hyper realistic dream and she'd wake up already. But unfortunately , that'd never come. At least right now, in this peaceful moment in time, Kagami can take a breather and relax. She'd figure what to do with Toby and this sudden onset of fire powers later when she's more clear headed.

A few minutes goes by of tranquillity. Yet Kagami could feel a certain warmness stirring in her chest. It's...welcoming to say the least. Gradually, that warmness swells into a fire erupting within her chest.

Kagami senses the growing feeling is related to her powers, anxious at the thought of what's going to happen next.

 _'Just a couple more minutes...just more time to relax before something crazy happens again.'_

Her body heats up, increases in body temperature. Eventually it wasn't just in her body, the bus itself seems hotter. But Kagami's heart stops when she pays attention to the other voices in the bus.

"Is it me or did it suddenly get super hot in here?"

"I swore it was freezing just a second ago!"

Kagami's heart picks up its pulse again, beating even faster than before.

"It's me."

Her head's spinning a million miles and her breath becomes rash and harsher. A tingling sensation is felt on her fingers and she turns to face them. She gasps at the sight. Her fingers stain red with hot sizzling energy, melting the window with her touch. Kagami's quick to release her hold, grasping her hands tightly to her chest to hide her coloured fingers.

 _'I have to get out! I'm putting these people in danger!'_

So Kagami rushes to front of the bus, forging composure as she talks to the driver.

"Is it okay if you could stop here?" Kagami says, failing to hide the shakiness of her voice.

The driver nods his head, obliging to her request. Kagami bows before mouthing a 'thank you' and takes her leave.

The girl brisk walks, making sure to not bump into nor interact with anyone. She must get far away as possible then figure out how to stop her hands from burning. She needs help but who could she confide in out here on her own? Should she have gone back home to Oiji-san and Shujin?

Kagami doesn't exercise often, and brisk walking for so long should send her heart racing but it's slowing down. Her heart's beating way too slow for any normal human being to still be breathing.

"Itai!" A sudden jolt of pain surging from her chest stops Kagami dead on her tracks.

She places a hand on her chest, determined to keep walking. Yet the pain is too much.

It's as if her heart was trying to break free from the cage that is her body. Her ribs hurt, but Kagami still ambles, masking the pain.

The migraines threaten to return, and she feels lightheaded. She's going to pass out at any moment, fazing back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Before she could falter, the pain dispatches out of nowhere. She's enveloped with a different sensation and the burning soothes down.

Someone is calling out to her however it's not anyone she knows. It's difficult for her to comprehend.

It isn't a someone…no…it's different. She's being drawn towards something. Something important. Something that belongs to her. But what is it?

Kagami takes in her surrounds. It'd desolate and quiet. She's never been here before and she hopes she didn't stumble in the shady part of town. She looks to her righ and finds herself an old bookstore.

"It's there."

Whatever _'it'_ is that to her, calling her, it's in that bookstore.

Whatever she's about to do may be dangerous and she should just go home but whatever is in that bookstore, she could feel that it may have the answers to her new powers.

So Kagami pushes the door open with her wrists (the door was unlocked even though the closed sign was in place). She peeks through. There's nowhere there. Kagami proceeds in, scanning the environment for anything suspicious.

She searches the bookshelves. All the books look ancient, torn and worn down. Hesitate, she reaches for one book. She breathes a sigh of relief as it doesn't go up in flames with her touch. Her powers must've calmed down. Now confident she plucks the book off the shelf, opens it and she stares mystified by its contents.

"Another Gormiti book!" the girl squeals.

She presumed there would be other books, but she could never get her hands on them. As far as Kagami knew, her book was the only one in existence!

The girl flips through the book intrigued to find out different facts she had simply never guessed.

This was the happiest Kagami felt in a long time.

"Excuse me?" A voice rings out.

Kagami freezes like a small child caught stealing. She squeezes the book tightly to her chest and bends down to apologise.

"Sorry I knew the shop was closed but the door was unlocked and - "

The stranger chuckle and unveils himself from the shadows. It's a slime, 20-something with short chopped hair clothed in a shirt and tie. He pushed up his glasses before he speaks. "No worries, we don't have customers that often to any new face is welcome."

Kagami blushes at the compliment. So, this is an adult's charm.

"I see you've taken an interest in that book." The man shifts closer to Kagami, making her somewhat uncomfortable with the short distance, causing Kagami to the book.

"Sorry!"

They both scurry to pick up the book and their hands overlap. The once dormant energy resurges just for that instant, her fingers glowing as she burns away at the man's hand.

"Uck!" The man flicks her hand away, nursing his wound.

"Oh no!" Kagami panics. Why is this happening? She should've been more careful. Her powers are going out of control again.

The temperature rises and the glowing in her fingers won't stop. Her hands tremble with anxiety. _'No, no, no!'_

Kagami scoots away from the man, hiding her hands within her chest.

"Please stop! Why won't it stop!?"

"Are you okay miss?" the man asks, for some reason, he isn't fazed by her powers. He reaches out towards her.

"STOP!" she screams from the top of her lungs. "Please stay back!"

The man puts his hands up, "Don't worry, we can help you, you just need to calm down."

Why is he so unfazed? Her instincts told her not to trust this man, to run away but who else does she have left. He said he could help her and frankly she needed all the help she could get.

Once the man sees Kagami relax he steps closer, " Now if it's alright with you, can you show me your hands?"

Kagami does as she's told.

"Can you walk?"

Kagami nods her head, too drained to speak. The man signals to someone and another person, a woman shows up.

"Bring her to the back, I'll go get Vestalt." the man runs off the back of the store.

The woman hunches down to meet Kagami at eyeline. Her infectious smile somehow lifts Kagami's mood just a bit. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Kagami smiles back to the woman, clearly forced but the woman doesn't seem shaken. After a long day of drama and craziness maybe this time, Kagami can finally have something go her way.

* * *

Cooped up in a secluded, dark room, Vestalt kneels before her leader. Magor stands there, foreboding as ever. He isn't physically present however his raging aura could still be felt.

"If you'd pardon me master, we've found the location of final piece of the orb. My team and I are in the mist of formulating a plan and gathering information. I request more time before our men begin to proceed."

"Preposterous!" chims up Obscurio, who's standing by Magor's side with Magmion at his left.

"2 years master! It's been 2 years since you've allowed this..this simpleton into our ranks and ruin the good name of this nation!" Obscurio's tone is embroiled with anger. "They've barely made any process. We can't keep laying low! We must bring forth our army before the other gormiti get the upper hand!"

"Master, I assure you, keeping out of the other nations radar is the best course of action!" Vestalt couldn't help 'unbecome' of her natural composed state around Obscurio.

Obscurio continues his rant, "Nonsense! Our men are growing sluggish. Even you Master, your strength is dwindling. If the lords of nature hear about this - "

"If we follow my plan they won't know until it is too late!"

"Your plans has gotten us nothing but stagnation! A wretched scoundrel like yourself has no place commanding our army! "

"ENOUGH!" Magor's roars startling Obsucrio and Magmion but Vestalt remains composed.

Magor pauses of second, considering both sides of the argument before booming his rich voice. "Vestalt."

Vestalt in turn bows to Magor, "Yes master."

"I'm giving you one month to complete your mission and return to Gorm. If you fail to deliver the orb in time, you'll be revoked of your status as commander. Do you understand?"

Vestalt nods her head. With that the image of Magor vanishes in flames.

Not a moment too soon, the door swings open revealing Anchor.

Anchor, I told you not to disturb me while I'm in this room." Vestalt scolds.

"Sorry, but we have urgent business to attend to with a guest."

Vestalt raises an eyebrow. Of course, they're a bookstore in disguise so customers going and leaving is a common occurrence but for Anchor to disobey her, it must be important.

* * *

The lady, apparently known as Flamma brings Kagami to a bedroom. Whoever slept here, whether it'd be Flamma, that man or this one person that could help her, they must've been a minimalist as the room is practically empty.

Kagami picks a corner of the room and flops onto the floor. She curls herself into a tight ball, making herself as small as possible. The growing chest pain returns, and the room is growing warmer by the second. Kagami didn't want to hurt Flamma so she tries to stay far away from her though the woman in question doesn't seem fazed by the heat or her strange powers.

The man enters the room, with an older woman in tow. "Here's the girl I was telling you about."

Flamma and the man step back to give the older woman space to do her magic.

Kagami expects the older woman to do some weird voodoo magic. Instead the lady perches herself atop of the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Tell me, why are you so afraid?"

That breaks Kagami out of her funk. "Huh?"

"You're afraid of yourself."

How is this going to help her?

"Why wouldn't I be? I have strange powers that burn anything I touch. I'm a hazard!" Kagami cries. She sinks her head to her kneels.

"I'm not talking about your powers."

Now she completely lost Kagami. The girl burrows her eyebrows in thought. She's afraid of herself? How?

The lady sensing Kagami's confusion approaches the girl unbeknownst to her. She lifts Kagami's chin up. The lady is completely unaffected by her powers.

"Your real self, your true feelings. They're trapped, hostile." The lady let's go of her touch and extends a hand. Within her palm is a faint spark. In mere seconds a blazing flame erupts from the spark.

Startled, Flamma attempts to speak from the door frame but Anchor stops her. "She knows what she's doing. Trust our Commander, Flamma."

"They're screaming, wanting to break free from the chains you placed them in."

Kagami was mesmerised by the scene. This old woman is the same as her.

 _'To let my true self out..'_

"But that's what caused the problem in the first place!" Kagami cries.

This time, Anchor is the one startled. He'd never speak that way to his commander.

"If I never lashed out on Toby, if I'd never ran away! None of this would've happened!" Unable to contain it anymore, Kagami breaks down into a sobbing spree. Her chest is in excruciating pain. She just wants all this to stop. To be back home in her room, working on the assignment.

Vestalt unfazed speaks up, "If things went differently then maybe not today, but someday this would've happened." The flames in Vestalt's hand blooms brightly, consuming her entire hand. "To break free from your chains, to accept the burning flame in your heart. I understand why you'd be afraid. But once you break free - " The flame condense into a sphere before bursting out to reveal a small fairy made up of fire. It flies towards Kagami and gives her a kiss on the nose before disappearing to thin air. " - You'll find out what you found scary, wasn't that scary after all."

Kagami's tears still fall but she'd calm down. The pain recedes and her chest begins to feel lighter. Eventually, the intense heat that once plagued the room cools down, returning to its normal temperature.

Vestalt cups Kagami's cheeks, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Don't be afraid of yourself. Embrace your powers." Vestalt brings her hands on Kagami's and clasps them together. "Let yourself go."

Kagami closes her eyes, focusing on Vestalt's words.

 _'Embrace my powers. Don't be afraid.'_

Kagami won't contain her powers. She won't run away. She's done running. She'll accept them. Her powers, feeling and herself.

Her heart returns to its natural beat. Kagami opens her eyes to her hands, with Vestalt's hands gone, glowing with bright light. She releases her hands to reveal the same fairy Vestalt conjured. Kagami's eyes well up but she isn't sad. This fairy's warmth, it's different. It touched Kagami's heart and she couldn't help but smile.

The fairy places a giving hand on her thumb, as if telling Kagami she wasn't alone, before dispatching into the air.

Vestalt places a knowing hand on Kagami's shoulder. "You girl, have an incredible power."

Kagami nods her head. At first, she was afraid of her powers but now, she knows it must've been destiny. It led here to this bookstore, to these people and her dreams.

"Is it okay if I tell you something?"

"Go ahead my dear."

"I've been having these weird dreams lately and - ugh!" Kagami suddenly feels dizzy. Her body is unusually sluggish, like gravity is pushing down on her. She lost consciousness but luckily, it's only for a couple of seconds. When she opened her eyes, she's in Vestalt's arms, with the other two crowding around her.

"Right now, you need to go home and rest" Vestalt says. "Anchor, make sure you escort this young lady safely home."

"Yes Comma - mam." Anchor corrects himself.

Before Anchor could lead Kagami home, Vestalt rubs Kagami hand to gain her attention. "I'd think I'd be best if you didn't mention what happened today to anyone for the moment."

Kagami nods her head before leaving with Anchor.

Making sure Kagami is completely out of ears reach Vestalt closes the door gently. "That girl, she's Kagami Sugawara from Anchor's report."

"Hmhmm!" Flamma perks up. "Granddaughter of Takahashi Ono, owner of the Japanese Restaurant, Shinzuku!" Flamma proudly states, having done her research.

"Takahashi Ono..." Vestalt, clenches her fist, granting only herself a cunning grin, "Your granddaughter will become of good use to us."

* * *

A/N: PLOT, ANGST AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT(? if you'd call it that idk) ALL IN ONE CHAPTER? NAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(sorry I had to go full weeaboo on you guys)

๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ for the long wait, (guys I do read comments), I've just been really busy with exams and stuff so I had to put the fic on hold. But now I'm back and with summer vacation I'll hopefully be able to have more frequent updates. How frequent? I have absolutely no clue but it won't take 2 months.

Ya'll are probably missing our regular gormiti cast, Don't worry, we'll be going back to Toby and co. next chapter.

If everything goes according to plan , see ya'll next week.

If it doesn't (which is probably going to be the case) then see ya'll whenever.


	8. When the moon reaches out to the stars

"Toby, would you like to start from the beginning?"

After Kagami ran off to who knows where, Mr. O Brian brought Toby to his office. Frankly, recounting the events from a couple minutes ago isn't a great way to spend the morning in Toby's opinion. Nothing would change in the long run if he tells Mr. O Brian the whole truth. He'd still be the bad guy. In everyone's eyes, Kagami could do no wrong. So, Toby doesn't answer, fashioning his feet more interest than facing his teacher.

Waiting for the incoming lecture from the adult, to the boy's surprise, Mr. O Brian doesn't lash out on him. Instead, he clasps his hands together before conversing with him.

"Toby, I know the relationship between you and the school isn't on…. _ideal_ terms -"

Toby mentally scoffs at the comment. Like the numerous report cards and calls to his parents weren't a major giveaway. At least he hasn't been suspended yet, miraculously he had to include.

"But know that I'm not here to give out to you."

That garnered Toby's attention. He takes a quick glance at teacher only to discover him smiling right back at Toby.

Mr. O Brian stands from his desk, engrossed in the scenery outside his window. "You know, I was a rebel in my youth back in day." The older man chuckles to himself as the memories flood his mind. "I'd skip class on the daily, never submitted my homework on time and pulled a few pranks here and there."

Toby scorns at the idea. "You, a prankster?"

"Let's just say I had a few tricks up my sleeve."

"And you're telling me this why?" Toby couldn't help but ask.

At this, Mr. O Brian turns to face Toby, a stern look on his features. "Toby, not everyone is out to get you."

Toby's pouts like a small child being told what to do. "Yeah, right. Kagami hates me, Jessica wants nothing to do with me since she started dating Mark and Nick and Lucas abandoned me for Kagami!"

"I have no one!" Toby exclaims.

"That isn't exactly true." The teacher states, prompting a raised eyebrow from Toby.

"You have me."

Toby stares at the teacher somewhat bewildered but also grateful.

"You don't have to tell me what went on between you and Kagami." Mr O Brian walks by Toby's side, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "Just know I'm here for you when you need someone to talk too."

Toby couldn't help but smile back at the teacher. It's nice having an adult on his side for once.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" the history teacher snaps his fingers with an idea. He's eyes perks up as if he was a teen again.

"Why don't you go out and have yourself some fun? Being cooped up in school won't you any good now would it?"

Toby stares puzzled at his teacher. A trusted staff at the school, allowing him to cut class? Did Kagami's slap impair his hearing or is Mr. O Brian really the rebel he said he is?

"Sir, are you sure?" Toby probes still not believing the words coming out of this man's mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say you went home sick. Our secret." Mr O Brian winks at his pupil.

Toby takes a while to sink in what Mr. O Brian's saying. Given their conversation, Mr. O Brian proves he isn't like the other teachers, he truly cares about his students even the worse of them.

"Wow..uh.. thanks sir! I'll make it up to you someday!"

"There's no need Toby, just enjoy yourself for today."

Toby waves goodbye before leaving; a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. At least he can spend the afternoon relaxing. Though he knows when the topic of today's drama will reach Nick's ear and Toby would have a mouthful to deal with when he returns home.

* * *

The cold October wind brushes past Toby's hair granting him a clear view of the salty sea waters. He wandered to the beach after Mr. O Brian had given him to go ahead to skip classes for the day. Initially, he intended to hit the arcade though after today's events he needed somewhere to clear his mind and the sea always tends to calm him down.

Toby ambles to the shoreline and breathes in the fresh sea salt in the air. Toby didn't know if it's because he's the lord of water or this was always the case, but the ocean always seems to relax him. He removes his shoes and sockets, desiring the touch of the waves and sands. They cool his feet, dousing him further into a relaxing state. Yet calmed by the ocean, he couldn't stop his mind from leaping to his argument with Kagami.

 _"Do you think I like being in the student council? That I like being the perfect student?"_

 _"I'm only doing this because my mother..."_

Those words rotate in his mind and they wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tried to think about something else. There is something special about Kagami, something she's hiding.

 _"You will never understand what I've gone through to make it this far!"_

Toby messes his hair in frustration. "Why do girls have to be so complicated!"

Toby wonders if she's still somewhere in the school. Or did she run off home or to somewhere else? Would she really risk her perfect attendance over some stupid argument? Yet, she did appear upset, so upset she 'unbecame' of her nice student council persona and attacked him. And yeah, she struck him but Toby for some reason empathises for the girl.

Toby still can't fathom what the hell is going on but he could feel that Kagami's the same as him. Not being accepted by anyone. Would Toby have felt the same way if he was forced to become someone he's not just to appease his parents and stop being compared to Nick all the time? Did Kagami go through a similar situation, being compared to someone infinitely better than her, reminded every single day how inferior she is? He didn't know.

All he knows is the guilt plaguing his entire being for all those awful things he said to her. He has to make emends but he isn't going to slave himself away to get an A. No, he'd be there for her, a supportive friend she can rely on.

She wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

The evening grew chilly and not wanting to catch a cold Toby went home to rest for the day. He'll make up with Kagami tomorrow, that is if she shows up to school. Worst case scenario, she doesn't show up; then he'll have to take drastic measures. What will he do? Toby had no iota, but he'll work on it when he's had a dinner and his daily dose of gaming. His parents went off to a party and wouldn't arrive home till late.

Once he arrived home, he attempts to open to door but it's locked. He knocks on the door knowing full well that Nick should be home by now. No reply.

 _'This isn't funny.'_

A bright red bag pack crossed Toby's line of sight. It's Kagami's. She must've left it back in that room when she ran off. But how did it get here? Is she at his home? Why would she be here unless Nick -

 _Nick!_

Toby races to the front porch of the house. He collects some small pebbles from the walkway, aiming them at Nick's window of his bedroom. The window shields open, revealing Toby's one and only brother.

"Oh, I see you've made it back home dear brother of mine." Nick says with an eerie calmness to his voice.

Toby shouts back, "Nick, what is this?! Open up the door and let me in!"

Nick chuckles. What the hell is he planning? "Okay but first you gotta return Kagami her backpack. And apologise for making her cry and ruin her perfect attendance."

So, she did leave the school campus. Damn.

Toby should've known Nick would pull something like this. Though he is somewhat glad Nick wasn't present during the argument.

 _"Do you think I like being in the student council? That I like being the perfect student?"_

Those words still ring through Toby's head. If Nick found out she said those things, he'd be heartbroken. He admires Kagami for being the so-called 'perfect student', would he still befriend her even if she isn't perfect? And Kagami, how would she feel if Nick completely dumps her for being a fake? Damn, how did Toby end up in all this drama? Regardless if Toby told Nick the truth, he wouldn't believe him. Just another excuse to get out of the assignment even with the evidence. Nick can be stubborn like that sometimes.

"Dude! I'm planning on apologising to her tomorrow at school, just let me in already!"

"Great then you can do it right now and get it over with." With that Nick slams his window shut, already making up his mind.

The freezing cold is getting to Toby and the brothers knew their parents wouldn't return home till late. Toby facepalms as he goes to retrieve Kagami's backpack. He hauls it over his shoulder with his own backpack in his hand. Time to visit the Sugawara household, hopefully she'll there or else Toby would've to spend the night outside.

* * *

Everyone knows that Kagami's grandfather is the owner of Shinzuku. Toby found it strange in a cool way that Kagami lived in the second floor of a restaurant. To think, a posh girl like herself would live somewhere so…modern. Though the entrance to the restaurant is at the front, the back is where you get to the apartment through a flight of stairs – Nick had told him once.

A nasty odour enters his nose and Toby resists the urge to barf. The trash from the restaurant is dumped in the back into large rectangular bins. It's obvious they can't leave it at the front but still? He didn't think Kagami would live in such a place. Whatever hygiene routine she has, it works wonders. She smells amazing, like a freshly baked bread loaf. Not that Toby spends his time sniffing girls or anything.

Toby rings the doorbell, somewhat anxious about whoever would answer the door? Toby realizes then and there that he didn't know much about Kagami. The most he heard is from Nick but even then, that there is so little to go by. She lives with her grandfather, but her parents are back in Japan. He wonders why that's the case.

The door unlocks and Toby stiffens. No turning back now. Out comes a 30-ish looking muscular man with wavy black hair and a goatee. He's wearing a low tank top, revealing his plethora of tattoos plastered on his muscular arms. The minute their eyes locked, Toby could already tell, he hated his guts.

"Who are you?" the man says with a thick, angry, Japanese accent. Now Shujin never liked high school boys. One, they are perverted little shits that only think with what's between their legs. When he saw this blond kid at his doorstep he knew he was there for Kagami. He didn't know his relation to Kagami, but he did know one thing. If he dares do anything to hurt her or physical harm her he wouldn't hesitant to sock the kid. He didn't care if he goes to jail if it meant Kagami is safe.

Toby couldn't control his beating heart. "I'm Toby, I was just wondering if Kagami's home?"

For some reason, mentioning Kagami pissed the guy off even more. "Why do you want to see Kagami? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Toby's pretty sure he's ruined any opportunity in dating Kagami, not that he was interested in dating her in the first place. "No! We have an assignment together! She..forgot her bag back in school."

The man says some things Toby couldn't comprehend. It was probably in Japanese but with the sound of it, he doesn't sound so happy.

Shujin snatches the bag from Toby, surprising the boy. "Thank you for returning her bag. I'll make sure she gets it. Bye."

Signalling he's done with the conversation he reaches out the shut the door though something stops him. Toby's foot is peeking out from the man's view. Shujin sighs, opening the door for Toby once more.

"What is it kid?"

"Can I at least speak to Kagami? You know, about our assignment." This is the most nervous Toby has ever been. One wrong move and the man could easily punch him to next morning.

Shujin mumbles some more Japanese before conceding and letting Toby in. They walk up the flight of stairs in silence. Then it hit Toby. This is the first time he steps foot into Kagami's house. For some reason it feels…weird.

They reach another door. The man shuffles through his jeans about pulls out another key, unlocking this door in the process. They both enter the apartment. Toby's filled with a sense of cosiness. The inside is ten times better than the dumpster fire that is the front porch of Kagami's house.

"Kagami's in her room." Shujin states, pointing to a door on their right.

Toby thanks Shujin though before he could retreat to Kagami's room a large firm hand grabs his shoulder. Toby stiffens.

"If you try to do anything weird in there, I won't hesitate to kick you out kid." Shujin warns before retreating to his own room.

Toby could still feel Shujin's stare even after he shut the door to his room. He's sheer presence sends Toby's knees wobbling and he clings to a nearby table. If he found out he made Kagami cry…just the thought sends shivers up Toby's spine.

His knees return to normal with a few deep breathes and Toby proceeds to Kagami's room. He places a hand on the door handle, ready to open the door but something is stopping him. This is the first time he steps into a girl's room. Heck, he's never been to Jessica's room and they've been friends since forever! This is practically foreign territory to him.

Yet something else is bugging him. It's unusual but he is in fact nervous to talk to Kagami. Not cause of that other man (though he did play a part in his nervous. Once he detects something suspicious is going on, Toby's getting the boot.) Toby genuinely wants to make amends for what happened. Deep down, he wants Kagami to not hate him. Regardless, Toby musters the courage to open the door.

Low and behold, to his displeasure Kagami's fast asleep on her bed. She isn't even wearing her pyjamas.

What a huge bummer. He hyped himself up for this? He should've let the man take the bag and go home; lie to Nick and say everything went okay.

Anyways, Toby leaves the bag by her desk, taking a good look at her room. Her room is standard, neat and tidy, with a shelf of books, closet and her desk with her computer. Nothing out of ordinary, almost reminiscent of Nick's room. So there isn't really much of a difference between girls and guy's rooms after all.

Something struck out to Toby. An old hardcover book laying on her desk. For some reason he's drawn to that book and unable to contain his intrigued he picks it up. Toby fiddles with the book for a while, general curious as to why Kagami would have such an old, torn book, especially a book with no title. Curiosity got the better of Toby and he opens it. He lets out a gasp at it's contents. He couldn't believe it. A book about Gormiti. Why does Kagami have this book?

He scans through the book in its entirety, making sure he isn't dreaming out anything from that man knocking him out or something. He even pinched himself.

To that one incident at the mall, now this? Something's amiss in Venture Falls and Gorm. Toby's determined to find out what, even if he must do so on his own. So, he takes the book, stuffing it into his own bag before heading off.

* * *

Obscurio slams his fists into a nearby stalagmite, demolishing it in the process. He couldn't contain his seething rage for the low life that is Vestalt. Magor is his lord, and Obscurio swore to serve him for all eternity but to take orders from a mere foot soldier? His lord is asking for too much. Oh, but through the harsh insults he throws at Vestalt's way, he knows she isn't just any ordinary foot soldier. Her connection to _him_ is particularly worrisome. For Magor to invite Vestalt so quickly to his ranks and promote her to commander, there is no doubt in Obscurio's mind that Vestalt had ulterior motives.

"Obscurio please calm down. Our master can hear you!" calls out Magmion.

"Shut up Magmion! It doesn't matter anymore."

Vestalt had become Magor's favourite, casting Obscurio to the wayside. And to think, a mere foot soldier has taken his spot. Him, the lord of darkness himself. Obscurio isn't going to take this lightly. Whatever plan Vestalt had in motion, Obscurio is determined to stop Vestalt in her tracks. First, he'll start with one of her _experiments._

He cackles murderously to himself, "Magmion, I think I may have a plan."

* * *

HELL YEAH I DID IT. GOT A CHAPTER OUT UNDER A WEEK.

and yeah so this chapter literally took 2-3 days to write so uh next chapter is 95.9% done. Not to spoil anyone but um ya'll are gonna lose your minds in _that_ scene. It's so juicy that I have to bring up the rating of this fic from K+ to T. (Don't worry nothing M rated is gonna happen in this fic. If it was, I would've rated it M in the first place.) What scene am I talking about? You'll know next week. (Yes I have a schedule now. I would upload today or tomorrow but I haven't started writing chapter 10)

See ya'll next week. Hint for next week's chapter : Romantic undertones.


	9. When the stars smile down at the moon

**"Where is it?"**

Kagami drops another shirt to the fattened pile of clothing. The girl had been searches ruthlessly for her missing gormiti book, wrecking her once tidy room. She's always left that book by her bedside and with its sudden disappearance left the girl uneasy. That book was her safe place, an escape from the hectic real world. Without it, Kagami wouldn't survive.

Growing more agitated by the second the girl gives up her search. If anyone knows where her book went, it had to be Oiji-san.

Kagami makes a beeline to her Oiji-san's room; knocking fiercely at his door. No answer. She thrusts her fists at the door, calling out to him. She didn't care if what she's doing is inappropriate. What matters most to her is having her precious book back in her arms.

Takahashi opens the door, revealing his hazy self. He's still half-asleep.

 **"Kagami-chan,"** he yawns **"you know I need my rest."**

 **"Ugh, yes, I know Oiji-san but this is important! Have you seen my book?"**

 **"Your book? But you have a many books. Just choose whatever."**

Kagami lightly japs Takahashi on his arm. She forgot basic conversation with her grandfather is the equivalent of suffering from a migraine. **"Oiji-san you know the one I'm talking about! The Gorm book! The one you gave to me!"**

Takahashi sticks his finger into his ear, wiping the dirt onto his robe. He clearly doesn't take this as seriously as Kagami. **"That one? Nope, I haven't seen it."**

Kagami sighs, **"Come on! You know how important that book is to me! Are you sure you didn't take it out my room or something?"**

Takahashi shakes his head.

Kagami rolls her eyes, slouching onto a nearby couch with her arms crossed. Her grandfather wasn't always like this. He's always been somewhat of a nutjob but he was at least more open and welcoming. Back in Kagami's youth, his visits were just a blast of joy. He was the only adult Kagami could confide in and in turn he'd tell her these amazing stories. Ever since she began living with him in Venture Falls, he grew more distant and cryptic. As if his restaurant or whatever he's doing in his spare time is more important than Kagami himself. Yet her moving to Venture Falls was his idea in the first place!

Takahashi, finally catching on to Kagami's turmoil. He seats himself beside her and pets her head like he uses to when she was 4. But it's not the same.

 **"You know, Kagami-chan maybe it's time to let go of that book. "**

 **"Let go?"** Kagami says, eyeing her grandfather in displeasure. He's seriously not suggesting what she thinks he is?

 **"You've re-read that book countless times. I'm pretty sure you've remembered everything. You don't need it anymore."**

 **"You can't be serious."** Kagami gets up from the couch, done with her conversation.

 **"Kagami-chan? Where are you going?"** her grandfather cries out. Kagami has never acted so rude before, startling him.

 **"I don't even know why I came to you in the first place!"** having enough of her grandfather's nonsense, Kagami slams her door shut.

Kagami sinks to the floor, her back against the door. How did he become such an insensitive old man! Now like all the rest of the adults, cold and hard to approach. She conjures up a small flame, the only relic that can ease her pain given her book is as good as gone. At least she has Vestalt and the other store owners by her side. Maybe her Oiji-san is right. With them, she wouldn't need her book anymore.

With newfound determination, Kagami picks herself up from the floor. Her room is in a mess and though she wasn't the goodie two shoes she was in the past, she never liked her room to be in such a state.

Back at the hallway, Takahashi could only look on dumbfounded. Is this what they call, 'puberty'?

He fights the urge to check up on Kagami instead retreating to his room. Confronting Kagami would just make her even more enraged.

 **"Besides, it's for the best she forgets about that book."** He mutters to himself before shutting the door.

* * *

Have any of you had a dream that seem to go on forever but then you wake up and it's only been two hours? That's how Kagami's week went by. So much had happened in such a short time span and Kagami couldn't really process the fact. However, there is one thing Kagami is 100% sure off. Since meeting Vestalt, her life pulled a 180.

The day after, Kagami's hit with a text from Toby of all people. The boy wrote such a long and thorough text, Kagami speculated Nick wrote it. However, her mind changed when she met Toby for the first time since their 'beef' as the student body puts it. He spent all afternoon looking for her and apologised profusely in person. He even wrote her a short sorry letter in Japanese (although barely comprehensible but the thought counts, even if it's evident he used Google translate.) Kagami didn't have the heart to not accept his apology. She too, said horrible things to him and slapped him.

"You can hit me for a second time if it makes you feel better?" The boy stands there, eyes glued together, prepared for another round of Kagami's demon-like slaps.

"What? No! Let's just call it even." The girl pleads. The first time Kagami was struck with so much emotion and let her feelings get out of hand. She couldn't go for a second round.

In Toby's case, he mentally prepared himself for anything. He had bandages in his backpack in case Kagami goes too wild as well. That day, Toby did the unspeakable and hurt Kagami so bad he ruined her perfect attendance. Kagami has some unfinished business from her past, and he resurface any emotional baggage like the idiot he is. A second slap is well deserved in his book.

However, that isn't the only reason. Whatever the connection is between Kagami and Gorm, he needs to find out. And to do that, he must make amends.

"Really?" Toby says in confusion.

"Yes!"

"So, you won't hit me?"

"No! Why would I? Not that I was right to do it in the first place…."

And their so called 'beef' ended. With the assignment deadline looming upon them, the pair stuck their heads together and got down to business. Heeding Vestalt's advice, Kagami told Toby she's willing to do the Eco-system since he studied so hard to catch up. Toby hesitated at first, but Kagami wasn't easily swayed. Once she made up her mind there is no changing it.

For the entirety of the week, those two were inseparable, which frankly weirded Kagami out at first. In between classes and nights at Shinzuku, Toby was her left-hand man. Toby in the way meant she couldn't go visit Vestalt as frequently as she would've like. The boy simply wouldn't leave her alone. Jessica approached her once to apologise as Toby stopped bothering her to pester Kagami.

Whenever she could sneak out of Toby's line of sight, Kagami would head to the bookstore. In her second visit she told Vestalt everything, about the recurring nightmares and what spurred her powers to action. In turn Vestalt told Kagami her side of the story. Her and her team were rogue lava gormiti from Gorm, part of a small resistance opposing the evil lord Magor. Magor's searching for the missing pieces of the orb, when one of his soldiers had found some pieces in a tower from an alternate dimension. Once the resistance caught wind of these, they immediately started their search for the orb, beating Magor to the punch. Now with only one final piece left, somewhere on earth, it was Vestalt's duty to find it.

Vestalt even trusted Kagami to show her the almost restored orb in person. They entered the secluded room in the lowest portion of the bookstore and Kagami's locked in a trance. Kagami couldn't explain it. There was a huge surge of energy and unable to contain it all she passed out.

"Ugh…what happened?" Kagami called out. She appeared to be in a bedroom, the same one she was in when she first met Vestalt.

"You passed out when Vestalt showed you the orb." Flamma states from the bedside. She sat by Kagami with a wet towel in her hand.

"There's no doubt about it." Vestalt says from the door frame, shocking both the girls. "With your dreams and today's event, you must have some sort of connection to the orb.

"Does this mean…" Flamma pauses, aligning the pieces to the puzzle. She gasps dropping the wet towel. She points to Kagami. "She can transform into a lava Gormiti?"

Kagami tries to hide her face with her hair, embarrassed at her self-excitement. Her, transform into a gormiti? She couldn't imagine it, yet she low-key wishes that is the case.

"There is a high possibility, but we won't know until we find that piece." Vestalt marches to Kagami's side and bows to her. "This may be asking for too much, but I'd like for you to cooperate with us on our mission."

Kagami didn't stutter in her answer.

Between working on the assignment, Vestalt would train Kagami on how to use her powers efficiently. In a short duration, Kagami learned so much from controlling fire to absorbing heat and blasting it out in a powerful attack. Keeping it a secret from her Oiji-san was hard. He too, seemed as invested as Kagami is in those gormiti stories. How would he react if she told him Gorm exists and gormiti are real; That she has the potential to transform into a gormiti herself? Maybe say 10 years ago he'd be ecstatic but now, she isn't so sure.

So that's how her week went.

* * *

The day before the presentations were due, Kagami and Toby were practically done even given their unfortunate circumstances. Though anxious Kagami was okay with ending their process there. She's confident that they did do their best.

The two rest in one of the sheltered rooms in the library. In fact, this is the same room where that unfortunate argument took place. Toby observes the girl packing her bag. For Kagami to accept his apology so quickly and cooperate with him, the cursed lazy bum of the Tripp household. Does she feel just as bad as he did for that argument.

 _"Do you think I like being in the student council? That I like being the perfect student?"_

 _"I'm only doing this because my mother..."_

Those words haunt him every day.

"Um…. Kagami?" the blonde calls out, somewhat nervous at Kagami's response to his idea. Though her kind, Venus-like expression as her hazel eyes lock onto his clears his mind of worry.

"Yes?"

"Let's go out have some fun! You know, like a celebration for our hard work!"

Regardless of her answer, Toby is determined on taking Kagami out. Being cooped up studying all day, frankly sucked ass and Toby knew Kagami feels the same. The blonde wanted to get to know the real Kagami, what better way to do just that by just having a little fun?

On the receiving end, Kagami's heart skips a beat. It seems like eons since someone asked her out to do something 'fun'. Between her friend group (which is pretty much just Nick and Jenny despite her popularity), they usually talk about student council activities, school activities or just general club stuff. This was a first for her, especially with a boy.

Toby didn't take no as an answer, so, like Cinderella heading off to the ball, he whisks her away to the mall.

Not having planned anything ahead of time, the blonde asks if there is anywhere particular, she craved to go. Surprising the teen in question, she mentions how she's never really had gone out anywhere with friends before. That prompts Toby to wipe out his phone, searching for something the pair could do to pass the time. During their discussion, Toby realizes how sheltered Kagami is. She's only been to the cinema twice and that was back in Japan, never rode a bike, or to a fast food restaurant in her life.

"My parents put me on a strict schedule," The girl explains on the train to wherever, Toby didn't really pay attention to where they were going. "violin lessons at 4, singing at 6, study till curfew at 9, no boyfriends, no phone, no TV-"

The girl keeps going on. Toby couldn't fathom what he is hearing. How did Kagami survive? Toby would've broken from the stress of it all. To think anyone at a young age had to live like that and to somewhat appear sane, Kagami had to be an extra-terrestrial being.

"And what about yourself?" the girl poses.

"Huh?"

"You've heard of my background, now it's your turn." Kagami didn't know why she told Toby all that. Deep down, she could trust the boy. Haven gotten to know him the past week, he isn't at all what she thought of him to be. There's something more to him, she could tell.

So, Toby divulges into his own backstory, though in his words, it wasn't as extraordinary as Kagami's. He did make sure to leave out saving the world a hundred times, a secret for him and his friends alone.

Eventually their mini conversation ended as they exited the train. Kagami did touch upon never bowling before in their discussion and Toby knows of a nearby bowling alley in the area so they went there first.

Watching Kagami's reaction once they entered the alley is somewhat of an intriguing feat to Toby. The girl's so lost, yet excited, raising many questions Toby's way. Like a small puppy, she eagerly awaits a snack from Toby and that snack is knowledge. The blonde couldn't contain his smirk. The smart know-it-all going to _him_ of all people for answers. Should be an event to write in the history books.

Despite all that, what made Toby's day is seeing the sparkle in Kagami's eyes as she misses the pins at each turn. He's never seen a girl so happy to lose before. She'd cheer Toby on whenever he hit the pins, which was always, prompting a flashback of the days when he'd gone bowling with his friends years ago. Him and Jessica would butt heads, betting either money or lunch if either won. Nick and Lucas would join in on their countless bets and in the end, Lucas would pay. Toby missed those days when the four of them would hang but for the first time in forever (pun intended) he didn't mind the four of them weren't together. He's having so much fun with Kagami and if he were to trade this for those past days, he wouldn't dare do it.

Afterwards they spent all afternoon at the arcade. Kagami clung to Toby timid given how there weren't that many girls in there, questioning whether she should've been in there in the first place. Regardless, Toby's with her and she trusts him enough he wouldn't bring her into some shady place.

The pair played a couple of rounds and Kagami's anxiety eased. Toby pwns her in all the games but Kagami didn't care. She finds losing a huge relief from performing at her peak and Toby didn't mind always winning.

"Let's try this one out!" Toby grabs Kagami's hand, directing her to one of the games.

"Here! Catch!" he lightly tosses a toy gun her way. Kagami successfully catches it though she stares at it in confusion. Toby notices her odd expression once done inserting the coins and ambles towards her.

"Is everything alright, Kagami?"

Said girl nods her head. "Hmm…just, I don't know how to use this thing."

Stating her case, the girl fumbles with the toy gun. Toby couldn't believe it. Is she _that_ sheltered that she doesn't know how to hold a gun? He hated to admit it but it's cute seeing her distressed.

"Don't worry, I got this." Toby heads to the screen and clicks some buttons. Kagami could only stare dumbfounded.

What happened next, Kagami wouldn't tell Shujin in fear of Toby's safety.

The boy rushes behind the girl. Her breath stops with the sensation of Toby's chest pressed onto her back. His hands encircle her body. Like a bee intoxicated on the smell of honey, his hands desire the touch of hers, wrapping his cold fingers around them like a soft blanket, meddling them together.

He corrects her hold of the toy gun.

"You ready?" his voice vibrates into her ears, sending shivers down her spine at the sheer proximity of his lips to her ear.

Everything afterwards is a complete haze to Kagami. Her mind melts at the soft rise and fall of his ribcage, warming her back ever so slightly. His hair caressing her cheek, his steady hot breath lulling her mind further to emptiness, his strong hold on her hands tinting her cheeks red, is this what it's like to go on a date?

Cause if it is, Kagami didn't want it to stop.

"Yo, earth to Kagami?" Toby waves his hands across Kagami's face, oblivious to what he's done to the poor girl.

"Huh?" Kagami snaps out of her trance, disappointed that Toby let go of her.

"Look we got the highest score!" Toby points at the monitor, highlighting the scoreboard.

 _1# Kagami 22343578678_

"Why did you use my name?" Kagami asks.

"You kept losing at all the other games and I felt bad for you. At least here everyone will know you as the number one player at Skull Blaster!" Toby states proudly to himself.

Kagami frowns. "But I didn't do anything." Toby's name should be up there, not hers.

"Just think of it as a sorry present."

The girl sighs. Not this again. "Toby, I've told you a million times this week, I already forgive you!"

After a brief session of 'I'm sorry's for the something-th time the pair headed off to a fast food restaurant (Toby wanted to head to Shinzuku but Kagami insisted they head out to McDonalds). Kagami goggles with childlike wonder at the huge menu at McDonalds. There was so much the girl wanted to try but she senses Toby's poor wallet dying with the amount they've already spent. Kagami chose something small, a happy meal, as their dinner for the day. Toby couldn't judge the girl, she missed out on at a lot from her childhood, he can live with the embarrassment of purchasing a happy meal for himself at the age of 17. Watching Kagami's beaming smile as she digs into her burger and fries is totally worth it.

The night threatened to dim the evening so the two headed home, ending their fun trip for the day. They both need a good night's sleep for their presentation tomorrow. After they hopped off the train back, Toby graciously offers to walk Kagami home. They chat about the looming assignment whilst Kagami plays with her transformer toy she received from the happy meal.

"My heart is still pounding. I just want to get this done and over with." Kagami utters, placing a hand on her ever-beating heart.

"Don't worry about it Kagami! Our presentation's amazing! Ms Mc Guck will give us an A, I'm sure of it!" Toby pumps his fist into the air, eliciting a giggle from Kagami.

Kagami stops her giggling session, staring to the sky solemn in thought. Toby catches on to the mood swing. "Kagami…. Is everything okay?"

Today has been an absolute dream to Kagami. To finally live like a normal teenage, to experience a date with boy even if it wasn't technically a date. After all she's done to him, she thought he'd hate her but here they are now, him walking her home after a fun day in town. Can she trust him with her secret? Should she tell him about her mother? Her powers?

"Toby, to be honest I don't really care about what grade we get." Kagami proclaims head hanging low.

Toby stays silent, giving Kagami the time to formulate her thoughts. He understands it's hard for the girl to air out her dirty laundry.

"But my mom, she…if I don't -" Kagami chokes on her words. She's overridden with emotions, her feeling for her mother, her father and what he'd do to her if she doesn't perform to perfection like she always does. She's taken a major risk on this assignment and Kagami, she's scared of what tomorrow's outcome will be, knowing that A won't be printed on her report card.

A lump forms in her throat but Kagami doesn't try to hide it. She allows herself to cry, embarrassed for doing this in front of Toby. But to her shock, Toby pulls her into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder for support.

"You don't have to say anything else, just know that you're not alone anymore."

That triggers Kagami to blubber. She'd have to apologise for wetting his jacket.

The pair didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually they break their hug. They continue their walk in silence. Toby hand rest on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She rests her head on his shoulder, too fatigued after her crying spree.

Once they reach her home, Toby squeezes her hand, reminding her of what he said earlier. He releases his hold on her but Kagami isn't letting up. She lightly pulls him back, pleading for him no to go with the gesture. Emotions were high for Kagami but this isn't a repeat of last time. No, the girl wants Toby to stay, to hug her again, to console her. Nonetheless, he couldn't stay the night, not with Shujin and the plethora of rumours that'd get out.

Having received her feelings, Toby grants Kagami one of his brightest smiles. The moonlight reflects on his features, exemplifying his handsome face.

Their hands unlock, untangling their fingers one by one till only index fingers mingle. Hesitant to break the only touch she had on the boy, Kagami let's go. His scent still lingers on her body. Toby wishes her good night before leaving, blurring to a blue spec in her sight.

Kagami thought that if she had her mother's affection, then that's all she needs in life. However, the wheel of fate had led her here. These hidden desires that she casted aside bloom to life. Her mother's affection isn't enough. No, Kagami desired for much more, something her mother couldn't possibly obtain.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry this took longer to upload then I would like. Stuff came up and I couldn't finish it on time. Anyways I hope you all liked it. I did hype you all up, so I hope I lived up to your expectations. Next chapter is in the writing process so ya'll know the drill. It'll be the end of these presentation nonsense. So see ya'll at Ms Mc Guck's biology class next week.


	10. Broken Brillance

After endless nights of enduring the same nightmare, Kagami wakes up from a dream that, for once, isn't centred around the orb. Her memory is still foggy, but she doesn't recall seeing Supreme Luminous or being trapped in a scorching hot desert. No, she believes Toby was there. The thought of the boy somehow appearing in her dreams sets her cheeks aflame and she snaps herself back to reality. Today Ms. McGuck is going to judge their assignment. Any pleasant residues from her dream are gone, replaced - as the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end - with panic.

The girl tries to calm herself with a mantra.

 _'Everything is okay, Kagami. It'll work out in the end even if I don't get an A.'_

Out of habit, Kagami takes out her mini laptop from under her bed and plugs in her USB stick with her and Toby's assignment. She scans the contents, making sure of no mistakes. No doubt, they both put together a stellar presentation worthy of an A if any other teacher were grading their assignment. But it had to be Ms. McGuck. In her terms, if it isn't inhumanly spotless then it doesn't deserve a 100. They've taken a huge risk with doing the eco-system. They're practically in competition with the rest of the class that chose the same. Theirs had to be the best to get 100%. Kagami could tell from observing the teacher.

A knock on Kagami's door startles the teen out of her consciousness. It's Kinkaede.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you but Shujin said you have a laptop I could use?" the older man voices.

Kagami nods her head. No use in worrying about the assignment now. Having given Kinkaede the laptop, Kagami heads on into the bathroom for a quick shower.

A cold shower should do the trick in easing her nerves, right?

Nope.

Kagami recites her speech, repeating any sentences she fumbled. Yet, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Her words came to a stop, body plagued with worry. Nervousness numbs her legs and she crashes to the surface of the bathtub. The _what if's_ swarm her mind. She doesn't get an A and her father hears of it, what next? He'd take it out on her mother or worse. Back to Japan for Kagami. Her whole being shakes at the mere thought of returning to that cold, soulless house in Japan. Finally, a taste of freedom, now gone with a blink of an eye. Kagami couldn't bear it.

 _'Come on! Stop worrying!'_

At this rate, she's too overcome with anxiety to do the presentation. Kagami needed help and she knew exactly where to go. So, she rushes out of the shower, quickly changing to visit the bookstore.

"Oi, Kagami!" Kinkaede calls out to her.

"Hm?" the girl pipes up, struggling to put on her boots from the hallway.

"You left your USB stick in your laptop. It's by the counter in the living room."

Damn it! A major mistake right there.

She speeds to the counter. As Kinkaede said, there lies her laptop and two USB sticks, the other being Kinkaede's. She takes the one placed on the counter since Kinkaede's is plugged into the laptop. She thanks him before taking her leave.

* * *

A day at the bookstore as usual. Flamma at the counter, Vestalt's reporting to Magor and Anchor went out to do more research on Shinzuku. Flamma mentioned to him that with Kagami on their side they didn't need to do any research, but Anchor insisted they needed more.

Given some thought, Flamma could see his point. Their commander did lie to Kagami about them being the supposed good guys. Having Kagami as an ally is a major step up towards their goal but they're treading a fine line. Kagami is close to the lords of nature too, though she doesn't know their actual identities yet. All it takes is for those kids to divulge their secret to her and they're screwed. Not only that, but the man himself, Supreme Luminous from God-knows-where is attempting to contact the girl in her dreams. Flamma had to spend all night researching ancient spells to block the light gormiti. All this with an impending timestamp on their heads.

Maybe Flamma should've stayed back in Volcano Mountain.

...

...

...

Nope, never mind. Anything is better than staying at that place.

Speaking of the girl, their trump card barges into the store in an absolute panic. She grasps Flamma by the shoulders, mildly shaking her and ranting on about an assignment and anxiety. Flamma couldn't make out what she was saying.

Tired of the rambling, Flamma clasps the poor girl's cheek in a tight hold. "Now, start from the beginning." Kagami takes a deep breath before speaking. "Slowly," Flamma commands, not feeling up to another fast rant.

Kagami nods, now resembling a blowfish. Flamma lets go of her hold on the girl and Kagami tells her everything. How she's too anxious to do her presentation and she needs something to calm her nerves down.

Flamma snaps her fingers, an immediate solution popping into her head.

"Wait here." Flamma insists as she heads into her room. The 'dumpster' as Anchor calls it hosts a plethora of collectibles from Gorm. Flamma is the designated spell genius of the group and anything that could potentially assist them on their mission was a must have. Her room is practically a dumping ground for everything and anything Gorm related, with some human stuff in the side-line, whenever she wanted to experiment.

Flamma takes a couple of minutes before she finds exactly what Kagami needed to calm her nerves. She rushes back to the girl, presenting her with a small bottle filled with what seemed like tablets.

"Anchor uses these whenever he's feeling under the weather. Just take one for the day and you'll feel absolutely better!" Flamma pops open the bottle, handing Kagami one tablet.

Kagami knew it was stupid. Accepting a drug from a being from a mythical land. However, she and Vestalt have helped her tremendously for the past week. Flamma wouldn't try to poison her or anything. Kagami could tell that Flamma is being genuine

"Here." Flamma hands Kagami a glass of water.

The girl eyes the small tablet in her hand. It's not like she has any other options. So, she pops the pill down her throat and takes a huge gulp of the glass.

Instantly, her worries and anxiety wash over her. She feels more confident about the presentation.

"Thank you, Flamma! I feel better already!" Kagami bows to her senior before shaking her hand.

"Glad I could help!"

The girl exits the bookstore, waving goodbye to the adult. Though, Flamma's mind began to ponder. Those pills are meant for gormiti and given the small size of the girl, would the dosage be too much for Kagami? Flamma scratches her mind, putting all the pieces together before concluding.

"That'll mean it'll be extra effective!" Flamma cackles to herself.

Oh, she's such a genius.

* * *

Biology, the last class for the day with Ms. McGuck and tensions are high. Kemi broke out into an all-out sobbing fest and Miki, along with Justin and Chris, had to escort her out of the classroom. Even Abel himself, couldn't help but shed some tears, concealing his face from the rest of the student body.

"Abel we did our best. That's all that matters." Andrea tries consoling the boy.

"You don't get it! If I don't pass, my parents will flip!" Abel cries out to the girl.

The tension gets to Matt as he couldn't help but empathise for the rest of the class. His parents were chill when it came to grades. They understand that grades didn't mean anything in the long run, but others weren't as privileged as him.

Jessica sits by Gina's side alongside Nick. Lucas hasn't arrived to class yet, explaining to Gina that he had to run errands for his eco-group.

"Have you heard the rumours about Toby?" Gina chirps up, attempting to divert the attention away from their impending presentation.

Jessica rolls her eyes; Toby's always causing trouble in some shape or form. Whatever it was this time didn't interest her one bit.

But Nick, given that Toby is his brother, is intrigued none the less. "What did he do this time?"

"May told me Toby went on a date with Kagami yesterday!"

Cue record scratch.

Jessica feigns disinterest but the girl has to admit. She's perplexed. It wasn't far back when the two had a big argument, now they're a couple? Plus, Toby with a girlfriend? He's cute and all, but with his personality, no normal girl could stand him. Jessica had feelings for him at one point, but she isn't exactly normal with saving the world and all.

"It's just rumours, Gina. They probably went out to a library to work on the assignment." Nick scoffs. There's absolutely no way Kagami would settle for someone like Toby. Nick may be out of her league, but Toby? Those two were the complete opposite of each other. Toby wouldn't be able to stand Kagami for long enough to be able to date her.

"Nuh-uh! May said they went to the arcade! They were all huddled up together!"

Jessica's eyes shoot wide open. Toby isn't the romantic type. He wouldn't touch a girl like that even if he liked her.

Jessica places a hand on her chest. It hurt for some reason, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Wait, is she jealous? Jessica mentally scoffs to herself. She has a boyfriend and Toby's allowed to date whoever he wants. She doesn't own him. Nonetheless, her heart sunk at the thought of Toby being…. intimate with someone else. It's a disgusting thought since she isn't single anymore but she wished he would've embraced her first, back when she still had a crush on him and not with another girl who 'apparently' struck him, as the rumours went.

Nick cackles out loud, breaking Jessica free from her thoughts. "Gina, I'll need to see some cold hard evidence to believe anything you just said."

Lo and behold, the couple in discussion amble into the classroom, chatting amicably. Nick rushes up to the girl, breaking her conversation with Toby. They chat for a bit about the assignment and student council stuff but Nick, with curiosity burning through his veins, doesn't ask about her supposed 'date' she had with Toby. He never believed in rumours unless there was evidence to back them up, but he's scared of the possibility of her confirming the rumours. His vision of a goddess, Kagami, going out with his clown of a brother, Toby. The thought hurts like spikes piercing his chest. His Kagami would _never_ fall for someone like Toby.

Ms. McGuck shows her witch-like appearance to the class, raising the tension higher. Nick silences his thoughts. His entire focus should be on the presentation. Luckily, Lucas makes it back to class on time. If he arrived late, Ms. McGuck would use that as an excuse to give him a demerit.

The presentations went off without a hitch. Nick and Jessica were up first, their presentation on fungi, not surprising to everyone else. Nick does like his fungi. Both were glad they went first; their minds were elsewhere and getting the presentation done and over with is a blessing.

Ike and Matt were up next and of course, they completely screwed it over. But they did uplift the mood a little bit by making their presentation at least somewhat humorous. A couple more students went ahead. Given Ms. McGuck's expression, a majority got C's with only one F for Ike and Matt's presentation.

Finally, the duo everyone awaited were up. Kagami and Toby. Everyone expected Kagami to freak out but surprisingly, the girl was calm. Too calm for Nick's liking. Usually, whenever Kagami had to recite a speech, the girl would be rehearsing to the last second. Throughout the presentations, she just sat there, staring off to who knows where.

 _'Just what the hell did Toby do?'_ Nick had to question.

The duo head to the podium at the front of the class. Toby couldn't help but sense something is wrong with Kagami. She seemed sluggish in her steps.

Toby hands their report to Ms. McGuck then heads to the computer to plug in the USB stick and ready the slides. They decided Kagami should give out the actual presentation, though both worked on the script.

When Toby went to look for the file, he froze on the spot. The file wasn't anywhere on the USB stick, instead all there was is a folder called Kinkaede's pictures. Kagami must've brought the wrong USB stick!

 _'Shit!'_

The boy signals to Kagami to come over to the computer. Quiet chatter started ringing amongst the class. Nick bit his lip, knowing that something isn't right.

"What is it?" the girl whispers.

"Uh, Kagami, don't freak out but you brought the wrong USB stick. Our presentation isn't in here." Toby waits for chaos to ensue. For Kagami to flip out and have an anxiety attack or pass out from disbelief. None of that happens. Instead, Kagami stares at the boy, she seems almost out of it. Like she wasn't really there. Her pupils were dilated, and Toby worried she might've taken something to ease her anxiety.

"That's fine. We'll just improvise."

Toby's all about improvising but at that moment, Toby feels like it's a bad idea. Should he tell Ms. McGuck Kagami's high on whatever she took? What if it's something serious or illegal? He already ruined her perfect attendance; he didn't want to get her expelled for illegal drug use. Kagami looks stable enough to give the speech. Afterwards, he'd bring her to the nurse then check up on her to make sure she's okay.

"An ecosystem is a community of living organisms that interact with non-living components of their environment. There are many different eco-systems in our earth-"

Kagami winks at Toby as if saying she's got this under control.

That eases Toby somewhat and, preparing for the worst, he projects the first slide to this Kinkaede guy's photo album. Thankfully, he took photos of the environment, so it was somewhat related to their presentation.

Still, that doesn't stop everyone from gasping in disbelief. This is Kagami, she'd never have something so... bland.

Kagami continues with the speech, altering the script to fit whatever is presented on the board. Toby could see, from the corner of his eye, Ms. McGuck's displeased expression. Docked marks for terrible slides, for sure. Hopefully, they can salvage marks with their speech. Their presentation should be 3 minutes long and so far, Kagami has made it one minute in without screwing up.

Kagami's words become more slurred and Toby senses she is finding it difficult to speak.

"The ffwenture fwalls eco-system iz an ezzample of an w-woodland e-echo-system-"

The class continues their chatter at their utter shock at Kagami's state. Ms. McGuck had to tell them to 'shut up' or she'd dock 5% off everyone's grade. That ruined Kagami's flow as she forgets pieces of her speech.

 _'Just 2 more minutes, Kagami! Hang on for 2 more minutes!'_ Toby pleads in his mind.

Though Kagami tried to fight the sleepiness, she just couldn't.

"O-oak treez are uh the m-most do-dominant...um.…type? type of tree in f-fv-venture falls su-supporting..um..supporting…supporting… 何これ (what is this?)"

Nick took off his glasses to facepalm. This is literal torture. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd see Kagami mess up a speech.

Kagami tries to remember the rest of her speech, but the words just smudge together like ink on paper. The worst part was that Kagami doesn't care that she forgot, she's just so tired, tired of thinking so much. So she stops trying to recall the words, allowing her mind to go blank.

She falters in her steps, but Toby rushes out from behind the computer desk, stabilizing her.

"To…by. You -"

"I'll do the rest, just go back and work on the slides," Toby whispers to the lost girl.

Kagami nods, losing the will to speak.

"What she means is..uh they support…all the living things! Not all of them but you know, the insects!"

Toby continues from there. He remembers some bits of the speech here and there but for the most part, the boy's utterly lost; going off from the top of his head from whatever he learned from the textbook. Kagami's better at improvising than he is. Eventually, the slides came to a halt as Kagami falls asleep on the desk. Now Toby had to control the slides and recite his made-up script.

"That's enough Toby." Ms. McGuck calls from her seat. She didn't even give him time to finish. "Celeste Wion and Jake Harrington, you're up next."

That was Toby's cue to leave. He wakes the sleeping girl, glad she's in fact sleeping and not passed out. The girl's completely out of it, not realizing how much they botched their presentation. They'd be lucky if they pass. Toby leads the girl back to her seat, knowing she couldn't tell up from down. Once she reaches her desk, she promptly falls back to her slumber.

Toby returns to his seat, unable to concentrate on the other presentations. How would he explain all of this to Kagami? That conversation is one Toby wants to avoid but he knew it was inevitable.

He spots Nick. His brother stares right back at him before diverting his attention back to the board. Eventually, Toby receives a note from Justin seated behind him.

 _Meet me by the lockers after class. We need to talk._

 _Nick_

Toby scrunches up the paper tossing it to the ground when Ms. McGuck wasn't looking. He lightly bangs his head on his desk.

 _'Why me?'_

* * *

Still in class, after everyone left for the day, Kagami continued to sleep. Gina and Jessica stayed by her side, waiting for her to awaken.

"Uh huh, don't worry, I'll be there in a second. Love you too, bye!" Jessica hangs up her phone.

"Mark?" Gina asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jessica nods. "He has a dance rehearsal and he wants me to watch." Jessica sighs. Of course, she wants to be there for Kagami when she finds out about the inevitable but her boyfriend comes first. Leaving Gina alone with her is a big no too. Kagami's sure to break down and having two people there for her is a hell of a lot better than just one in Jessica's book.

"Don't worry, Jess. I'll be okay on my own." Gina eases Jessica's worries.

"You sure?"

Speaking of the devil, Kagami begrudgingly opens her eyes. She lets out a huge yawn, stretching out her muscles from a pleasant rest. "What the? Where is everyone?" Everything hits Kagami like a ton of bricks, remembering the events of last period.

 _'Oh, no….'_

She turns to Gina who has a solemn look in her eyes. "What happened during the presentations?"

Both Jessica and Gina were hesitant on giving an answer, neither desiring to be the bearer of bad news.

"It went well right? Toby and I did okay..didn't we?" Kagami's voice shook with worry. The slides...she mistakenly brought Kinkaede's USB stick. Then she fumbled her words halfway through her speech. Everything afterwards was a blur.

Gina hugs the girl, knowing it would be hard for her to digest what occurred. Though confused, Kagami accepts the offer, understanding the weight of the situation.

Jessica, deciding that hiding the truth wouldn't help much, spills the beans. "You fell asleep halfway through. Toby took over and-"

"Oh…" Kagami couldn't form a sentence. So she wouldn't be getting an A then.

Kagami broke the hug, eyeing the floor instead.

Gina spoke up, "Kagami, just so you know, grades don't mean - "

"No, Gina, I'm fine. I'll be okay." Kagami cuts the girl off, genuinely smiling. Kagami didn't know if it's the effects of the drug but hearing the news didn't bother the girl much. Instead, she's glad.

Kagami stands up from her seat. "Do you know where Toby is?"

Jessica grimaces, "About that…"

* * *

A harsh slam erupts from the hallways, causing the remaining students to search for the source of the sound. Nick slams his locker, leaving a dent in its place. The boy doesn't care. He's angry, furious at his brother for that...horrendous display back in class. Kagami…her perfect score, ruined in a blink of an eye. There's no way she would get her A.

"Woah, Nick, calm down!" Lucas calls from the boy's side.

"I've told you…" Nick starts, "I've told you a hundred times to make sure that presentation was amazing!"

"What –" Nick questions his brother, not even trying to hide the utter vile in his voice. "- What the hell was that?"

Toby doesn't say a word. He knows whatever he says, it won't sway his brother. Nick's pissed and Toby just has to endure it for a while longer.

"It's just like you, Toby! You never take anything seriously!" Nick continues to rant on at his brother.

Lucas comes between the brothers, worried that Nick's current state may make him do something reckless. However, Nick's having none of it. Kagami's fallen from her pedestal, her legacy tarnished thanks to Toby. He couldn't let that stand.

"Damn it!" the bespectacled teen curses out loud. He should've done more. Watched Toby like a hawk, asked him about the assignment, guided him. Pleaded more to Ms. McGuck to switch partners, anything! He failed Kagami and it led to this.

Nick desires perfection but he can't reach it no matter how hard he tries. Out of nowhere, like an angel descending from the sky, Kagami appears and does the impossible. She's his goddess, the second reincarnation of Jesus Christ himself and Nick's a devoted atheist! He didn't care if he isn't perfect anymore because Kagami…. she was there to do it for him. And Toby ruined that.

Nonetheless, what makes Nick's veins pop out at any moment in rage is how nonchalant Toby is. He doesn't answer him, giving him the silent treatment. As if he doesn't care that he's destroyed everything Kagami worked towards.

Catching Lucas off-guard, Nick strides to Toby, pinning him to the lockers. "Answer me, goddamnit!"

Toby avoids eye contact. He, too, is angry, having to endure a lecture from his little brother. Nick doesn't know the full story, how much Kagami suffers to get the perfect grades. In fact, he doesn't know the real Kagami like Toby does. The curious girl that just wants to have fun. Oh, how he wishes to lash out at his brother for being as dense as Lucas when it comes to romance, not realising how much pain Kagami is in, given how creepily obsessed he is with her. Yet nothing came out of his mouth in respect for the girl. It's her choice and hers alone to confess her secret to Nick.

"Toby!" Kagami yells from the end of the hallway. Gina and Jessica had tuned her in on Toby's whereabouts. Apparently, Nick blames him for the disaster that was their presentation and Kagami had sprung out of her seat to look for the boy.

As soon as she sees Nick pinning Toby to the lockers, she could feel her powers stirring within her in resentment. This has nothing to do with him - why does he have to stick his nose into everything surrounding her? But, no, Kagami takes a step back to calm down. She shouldn't use her powers but, nonetheless, she's still angry.

"Leave him alone, Nick!" the girl cuts in between the two brothers, pushing Nick away from his brother, shocking the teen in the process.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asks the blonde. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

In response, Toby does his casual dumb smile alleviating Kagami's concern.

Nick tries to interject but Kagami was having none of it. "Uh, Kagami, sorry about what happened back in class. I know you worked hard - "

"Yes. I know." Kagami spits, making sure it's loud and clear how angry she is. She diverts her attention back to Toby. "Hey, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." Toby obliges and the two of them excuse themselves.

Nick could only stare in disbelief as if losing the will to live. Kagami, never had she addressed Nick like that before. She should be warm, calm, welcoming, polite. What was this? She had to be angry at what happened, and she's just taking out on him. Yet, that doesn't explain why she's so nice to Toby. Is it because she still feels bad about their argument? Yes, that must be it! Those rumours can't be true!

"Nick?" Lucas voices. He hasn't said a thing since Toby and Kagami left.

A light bulb switches on in Nick's head with an idea. He grabs Lucas' wrist dragging him in the direction Kagami and Toby are headed.

"Whoa, Nick! Where are we going?"

"After them!" Nick answers. He left Kagami alone once with Toby and it led to this disaster. He won't do that a second time. That way, things can stay the way they used to be when Kagami would smile whenever she saw him.

* * *

Kagami leads Toby out into the school gardens. She scans the entire area, searching for a nice secluded place to chat. Spotting a nice bench, covered by the withering leaves from the large branches of a tree, she tugs Toby in that direction.

Both seat themselves, catching their thoughts before discussing whatever Kagami had in her mind. Toby had an inkling of what she had to say - anyone would given what had happened that afternoon.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Toby probes first, knowing that someone had to incite the conversation.

"About that presentation…" Kagami fiddles with her skirt, avoiding eye contact, too nervous to formulate her thoughts. The girl finally makes eye contact.

"I feel bad. Not because we did a poor job - uh, not you, though, you did great! - I just, uh, I didn't do. How do I put this?"

It's a serious topic but Toby has to admit, Kagami's super cute right now. Like a lost puppy. The girl rambles on, talking complete nonsense and Toby could tell the girl's brain is about to explode with a major overload. Did she even stop to take a breath?

"Kagami." The boy grabs both her shoulders, halting her mumbled rant. "Deep breaths."

Toby instructs her on some dumb breathing steps his dad always talks about. He heard they help with anxiety attacks and right now, Kagami's a whole bundle of anxiety.

He lets go of the girl having done their mini breathing session. "Now you can speak."

Kagami relaxes her shoulders, her mind clearer with Toby's help. "Thank you. It's just... I feel like I let you down."

Toby bursts out in laughter. Once he's done, he peers at the dumbfounded Kagami. Oh, the poor girl. It makes sense to him that she'd be confused. "Kagami, there's absolutely no way you could let me down."

"But you worked so hard! You deserve a better grade! An A even!"

Toby chuckles again. Him getting an A? A lot of craziness has happened in the past week but that? Nuh-uh, without Kagami (100% sane, mind you) that's practically impossible.

"I'm the king of flaking! Grades don't matter to me!" Toby states proudly. A title he holds dear to himself.

"But -"

"No buts, end of discussion." Toby winks at the girl. Her cheeks burn red and she covers her face with her long dark-purple hair, concealing her embarrassment from Toby.

"Anyways, um, this might be a weird question and you don't have to do it if you want to!" Toby probes, waving his hands amicably. Now, it's his turn to get nervous.

Kagami raises an eyebrow, perplexed. Though, inside she's excited. She doesn't mind if Toby wants to do anything...weird with her. She's open to new experiences after yesterday's fun trip at the mall. Just the thought makes her cheeks bright red so she diverts her attention.

"Can I um…see your face…for a second? I need to confirm something."

She gives Toby the go ahead.

Toby scoots closer, closing the gap between their thighs. He leans in close and Kagami mentally had to tell her heart to stop beating so loudly. She diverts her eyes away from his face, unable to stand his liquid blue eyes focusing on her features.

"Uh, can you look at me? I want… to see your eyes."

Kagami's thankful they were seated, her legs would've collapsed beneath her otherwise, turning into jelly. Her body turns hot, almost like a spark erupting inside. A soft, sweet, delicious adrenaline rush.

She obliges, clearing her hair away from her face, showing her burnt up cheeks. Her eyes meeting his. To her surprise, Toby was blushing too, given the proximity of their faces.

They were once like this, heated in anger at the library. Now, they were both all too aware of how close they were. If he just leaned in a little closer, he'd be kissing her.

Him kissing her. Just the thought sends a weird sensation down there for Kagami. She hopes Toby doesn't notice. She wouldn't mind…if he did the deed.

"Okay," Toby confirms to himself, distancing himself from the girl.

Kagami's mind goes into autopilot, reaching out to Toby to pull him back in. Though, she stops herself midway. No, she couldn't. She didn't want to scare him off. Luckily, Toby didn't notice.

"Sorry, I just needed to confirm something."

"No worries. I didn't mind." Kagami says, hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"I just needed to confirm something," Toby states again, scooting further away from her, still self-conscious over how close they were.

"If you don't mind me asking." Kagami states, "but to confirm what?"

Toby knows this would be a hard topic to discuss. Toby is a delinquent in his own words but he isn't a total bad boy. He doesn't smoke, drink nor has he touched an illegal drug in his life. He may be an idiot, rash even, but he wasn't a total idiot. He knows when things get too far and when to stop.

"It's just, back in class…" Toby states, giving a stern look to the girl. He doesn't want to lecture her, he's been on the receiving end plenty of times himself and he knows how shitty it feels. But this was concerning her safety and, though Kagami doesn't want to be _Miss Perfect Student_ anymore, he doesn't want her to go down the bad girl road and start abusing drugs."You..your eyes. They...they were dilated."

That stops Kagami's heartbeat for a split second. Inside, her body screams at her to divert the subject, to avoid any personal info reaching his ears. But in her heart, Kagami wants to trust Toby.

Toby continues "Back in class, you seemed out of it. I don't want to lecture you or anything but.." Toby doesn't want to have this conversation, but he has to be sure. "Did you take anything?"

Kagami sighs. There's no use in hiding this from him. "Yes."

Toby immediately bombards her with questions.

"What did you take?"

"I…don't know."

"How many?"

"Just one."

"What time?"

"Before school? Maybe around 9?"

"Where did you get them?"

"…."

That prompts Toby to violently shake her shoulders. "Seriously, Kagami! Where did you get them?"

"I..can't say." Kagami peeps. She couldn't tell him about the bookstore or Vestalt. It must remain secret. And besides, the whole mission is dangerous. She doesn't want Toby involved.

"Don't tell me they're illegal?!"

"What? No! Hey!"

Toby grabs her hand, pulling her away from the bench.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the nurse."

Kagami stops Toby in his tracks. "Look, I'm fine now. You don't need to take me to the nurse."

Toby crosses his arm. Is this what it's like for his parents whenever they give out to him? Damn, how the tables have turned. "Just tell me one thing. Why did you take 'em?"

Kagami sighs again. It's not like she's ashamed of telling Toby her reasons. "I was really anxious. My hands were shaking, and I was panicking and I-I didn't think I could give my speech in that state. I was desperate and did something stupid." Kagami bows her head. Taking those pills from Flamma was a bad idea. Kagami shouldn't be messing with Gorm stuff. Maybe she should've waited for Vestalt's approval. "I'm sorry, Toby."

"Woah, calm down!" Toby bends down to meet Kagami at eye level. Though he's mad at what she's done, he could tell she felt bad. He didn't want to be like Nick and the other adults. To berate her; beat her up and make her feel like an idiot. So he smiled.

"It's okay, Kagami. But you should've come to me first. You know I'm here for you."

"Yes, I know. I'm just really stupid and -"

"Hey! Don't call yourself that. You're far from stupid."

"Yeah. I'm the smartest girl in the school. Top grades all around. Of course, I'm not stupid." The girl says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not talking about that."

Now Kagami's confused. "What..do you mean?"

Toby doesn't really have an answer in mind. He just says what he felt. "The girl that hates studying but does it anyway. Who's super fun to hang out with and sucks at bowling and video games. Who cares about others and can be kinda crazy sometimes."

Kagami chuckles. "You think I'm crazy?"

"I mean it in a good way!"

Kagami breaks out in laughter. She doesn't know why she found it funny. How did what he said have any relevance to her not being stupid? She has no iota. However, she's glad Toby thinks of her in that way. For someone to see her as something other than the ideal student.

"Still, I think you should see the nurse." Toby couldn't help but bring down the mood.

"No, really, I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

Kagami nods her head.

"I really think you should tell somebody."

Kagami clasps her hands together as if she's praying. She's doing a great impression of a lost puppy. Toby could already tell what this is about.

"You don't want me to tell anybody."

"Please?"

Toby concedes. "But on one condition! You have to call me at 7. I want to make sure you're alright."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Toby! "Kagami hugs Toby, glad he'd keep her secret. If Oiji-san or Shujin found out, she wouldn't be able to see Vestalt anymore.

"If you don't call me, I'm heading over to your place!"

Kagami lets go of Toby, skipping away from him before turning back, feeling her inner playful side emerging. "Maybe I won't call you then." She winks at the boy before leaving him.

Toby gawks at her, astonished.

* * *

Nick, Lucas and Gina, who joined the group later, tail the duo to the school gardens. The trio hide behind a bush, a short distance from the bench where Kagami and Toby are seated.

"Gina, you have sharp ears, can you hear what they're saying?" Nick asks.

"I may have good ears but I'm not a superhero, Nick."

Nick sighs. Somehow Toby had replaced him. Nick should be out there with Kagami, not Toby. He knows he's jealous of his brother but it's well deserved. Toby didn't care about Kagami, but Nick? He's always there for her. Why would she want to speak to Toby in private? The world-shattering question Nick's dying to find out.

"Should we really be spying on them? Kagami did say she wanted to talk to him in private." Lucas points out behind the two.

Nick shushes him, invested in what the duo were discussing.

"Hey, look!" Gina calls out.

At that moment, Nick could feel his heart physically break into two. Toby leans in closer to Kagami, as if about to kiss her.

"Screw this," Done hiding, Nick gets up ready to confront the two. Lucas and Gina restrain him to the ground.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing!? Do you wanna blow our cover?!" Gina says, her arms chaining Nick's right arm to the ground.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm putting a stop to whatever Toby's pulling!" Nick struggles to get out of their grasp. There is no way Nick is letting Toby lay his filthy hands on Kagami. No way, he'd rather die than let that happen.

"Bro, you need to calm down, it's not a big deal," Lucas whispers from Nick's left. Nick's making such a ruckus, they'll end up getting caught. He couldn't fathom why Nick is so upset over Toby leaning closer to Kagami.

"Yeah, he's moving away from her now. You can relax." Gina says, losing the strength to contain Nick. Maybe she should've done judo with Jessica after all.

"Fine. Fine. I'm calm."

Nick stops struggling and the trio returns to their spying session. Toby doesn't make a move on Kagami but eventually, the girl hugs the boy and winks at him.

"See, I told you so!" Gina states to Nick, pointing at Toby's direction. "You wanted cold hard evidence. There's your evidence."

Nick couldn't control the shaking of his fists. He refused to believe the rumours. That hug had to have meant something else. Nick's sure of it. Things had to go back to the way they were before Ms. McGuck decided to pair those two together. Toby would stop hanging around Kagami and spout more rubbish about how Gorm's in trouble. Pester Jessica some more and pull pranks on him and Lucas.

If those two did indeed have feelings for each other, then Nick would have to split them apart. It's for the best. Kagami's better off not surrounding herself with someone like Toby. She's too good for him and all he'd do is bring her down.

* * *

Kagami hopped on the bus to Vestalt's place. There was something she had to tell her. Back in class, Kagami screwed up big time and there was no way the news wouldn't reach her parents' ears. Though the decision she concluded with was hard and it'd hurt everyone else, Kagami's adamant on her stance. This is what would make her the happiest and she knows everyone else: Shujin, Toby, Oiji-san, they all wanted Kagami to be happy.

She exits the bus, making a beeline to the bookstore.

"Vestalt?" the girl says opening the door to the store. There, Anchor, Flamma and their leader were stacking books, probably about to close shop for the day.

"Yes, what is it, dear?"

Kagami sighs, nervous as if what she's about to say would end the world. It's now or never. "Afterwards, when we find the last piece of the orb…" Kagami struggles with her words but she knows that, in her heart, this is what she wants. "If it's possible… can I go to Gorm with you guys?"

Vestalt smiles, already affirming her answer.

* * *

A/N: Another fairly long chapter to close this arc if you'd call it that. This whole arc is pretty much a prologue of some sort, think of the first part of Kingdom Hearts 2 for any of you KH fans. From here on out we'll be going full throttle on the plot so fasten your seat belts.

Another big announcement: This hack writer finally found a beta reader! Finalfanaticgorm will be helping me out on this monster of a fic as my beta. She has some other awesome fics under her beat so ya'll should check them out.

See ya'll next week.


	11. Angels with Dirty Faces

"So, how do I look?" Jessica asks, having come out of her bathroom, fitted in her white tassel spaghetti straps crop top with a matching tassel miniskirt. She twirls around, showing off her outfit to her friends seated on her bed. In turn, her friends holler and whistle in awe at the girl.

"Holy shit! Jess, you look absolutely stunning!" May rushes to the girl, needing to see Jessica's outfit up close.

"Yeah, Mark won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Gina had to comment as she continues to work on her makeup.

Today was the big day. With weeks of planning, their night out at the Echo night club is finally upon them. The girls had all headed to Jessica's place to get ready. Cyrus' older brother would be driving them.

"Let me do your hair, Jess!" Serena calls, having plugged in her curling iron.

"Thanks, Serena but I'm thinking of just letting my hair down for tonight." With that Jessica removes her hair go-go, allowing her medium length blonde locks to fall to her shoulders.

"So, you're keeping it simple, huh? Me likey." Serena questions, having a sly grin on her features.

The girls proceed to get ready. Jessica heads into her separate closet, searching for her white high heels. May helps Gina with her hair and Serena places the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Guess who's gonna get fucked up tonight?" Serena says, having finished applying her lip gloss.

"Serena! You promised!" Jessica perks up from her closet. The last house party they went to, Serena got incredibly drunk. Jessica had to mother her for the entire night. Not exactly a great way to spend a party.

"But Jess…"

"No, Serena," Jessica, having found her heels, fits them onto her feet. "You promised you'd watch your drinks this time." Jessica strides to her full body mirror, checking out how her heels would look with her outfit. "Besides, you don't need to drink yourself silly to have a fun time."

Jessica's never drank even a sip of alcohol and she'd like to keep that way till she's legal. Though she's a party girl by heart, she isn't a total airhead. While her friends enjoy the sensation of numbing their brains with drinks, it simply wasn't for her. Frankly, she'd like to remember how her night went. At least Mark and Gina share her sentiment.

"Fine. But on one condition!"

Jessica rolls her eyes. Serena always has some wacky plan up her sleeve.

"You gotta give me the deets when you sneak out with Mark tonight!"

Jessica does her best impression of a lost seal. The other girls laugh at the display, prompting Jessica to cross her arms. These girls are as bad as Toby when it comes to her relationship with Mark.

"Girl, don't play dumb. We all know you're gonna go out somewhere with Mark for a little make-out sesh." Gina pushes, making kissy faces with May.

Jessica facepalms. She can't wait till one of them ends up in a relationship. They'll understand what it's like. Unfortunately, for Jessica, the teasing doesn't end there.

"Little? Nah, I think they'll go wild tonight!" Serena prompts, triggering the laughing.

Jessica, having heard enough, ignores them, fancying some make-up instead. But Serena's not done. "May's parents are out this weekend, Jessica. You know, if you and Mark wanna take it to the next level – HEY! "

Jessica hurls one of her pillows at Serena, hitting her face. "Shut up! It's not like that!" Sure, she and Mark like to get a little intimate here and there, but their relationship isn't physical. They both generally like to be around each other. If Mark was only in it to get into her pants, she would've known by now and dumped his ass ages ago.

Jessica stops applying her make-up, mind ridden with thoughts of Toby and Kagami. Those two, how would their relationship pan out? Would it be like her and Mark's or would it be more physical? Would Toby be attracted to Kagami in that way?

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Jess. We'll stop the teasing." Serena apologises, having seen how upset Jessica was back there.

"No, it's fine. Let's have fun tonight." Jessica forces a smile, ridding her mind of those thoughts from mere seconds ago.

"At least let me do your make-up!" Serena rushes to Jessica, not taking a no for an answer, already applying the foundation. Jessica's eyes land on the box hiding by her closet door. That prompts a flashback of her, Toby, Nick and Lucas from around 4 years back. She didn't party that much back in those days. Gina would invite her to house parties and Jessica would decline, stating she'd have something planned with the boys.

"Hey, eyes up here! I need to do your eye shadow." Serena says, directing Jessica's eyes away from her box towards Serena's face.

Jessica shouldn't dwell on the past. She's gonna have an awesome night with her girls right here. And hey, maybe while she's at it, have a make-out session with her boyfriend. She really needs it given these thoughts in her head.

* * *

Kagami sits by the steps, lost in thought. Ever since she's told Vestalt her plans on going to Gorm with them, things have taken a turn for the worst. The girl realizes just how serious the situation she's put herself in.

 _The girl was brought in what looked like a meeting room of some sort. Anchor pulled out a map of Venture Falls, rolling it out onto the round table. Flamma returned from her room with a pendulum._

 _"Are you sure, commander?" Flamma voiced, still uneasy over letting Kagami completely in on their mission._

 _"She has to know, Flamma. It's only fair."_

 _Kagami's palms felt sweaty with anticipation. She could tell Vestalt right there and then that she changed her mind. That she wanted nothing to do with their mission out of fear. Vestalt wouldn't mind, Kagami knew. But she stood her ground. She was going to see this through the end._

 _Flamma swung the pendulum, chanting something in a language Kagami never heard before. The pendulum glowed a faint red. Flamma dangled the pendulum above the map and immediately it stopped swinging, pointing at a particular section of the map. Kagami scooted closer, trying to get a better perspective of where the crystal's pointing. She gasped._

 _It's her home. The pendulum was pointing to Shinzuku._

 _"What is this?" Kagami questioned. Was this some sort of joke to them? No, Vestalt wouldn't joke around. It wasn't in her nature. But how?_

 _"It is what it is. The final piece is in your home." Vestalt stated. She knew Kagami must have mixed feelings over the whole ordeal, but this was the only way they can proceed in their mission. "I need you to cooperate with us, Kagami. Do you have any idea where the piece may be?"_

That's what brought Kagami here. Though she didn't want to tell Vestalt, and the woman in question didn't pressure Kagami to say anything, Kagami did have some sort of idea where it'd be. So, she observed Oiji-san like a hawk.

At first, it was merely by accident. She woke up in the middle of the night again the next day. It was just a hypothesis at that point but she wondered if her Oiji-san would sneak out again like the first time she caught him. She went out to the kitchen and hid by the cupboards. Like last time, he snuck out again. And the next day and the day after that.

Now Kagami's put in a weird predicament. Her Oiji-san is acting strange and given what Vestalt showed her there was no doubt about it. Oiji-san is hiding the piece. But where?

And that's what led Kagami to this Friday by the steps. She's going to tail her grandfather and find out where the piece is stored. But Kagami's heart sunk at the thought. Her Oiji-san hiding all this from her. Plus, she didn't know if he was on Vestalt's side or Magor's. Or worse, he had no clue that he had a crucial object in the first place.

But something else tugged on Kagami's heart. Toby. She'd have to leave Toby if she found the orb. That hurt Kagami the most out of everything. It took Kagami a while, but she knew now, it's undeniable she has a crush on him. She at least wanted to confess her feelings to him before she left, whether he rejects her or accepts her doesn't matter. Maybe she should write him a letter.

Kagami shakes her head. She needs to focus. As she's about to sneak into the kitchen, the kitchen door opens hitting her on the head.

 **"Kusou! Kagami are you okay!"** Shujin rushes to Kagami, hoping she doesn't have a concussion or anything.

 **"Yes, I'm fine,"** Kagami says, nursing her head. Doesn't seem like she has a bump.

Shujin helps Kagami stand. **" What are you doing here? Wait, are you looking for that old geezer too?"**

Kagami nods her head. Shujin always calls her grandfather an 'old bastard' or an 'old geezer' but heck Kagami might be doing the same if she too had to spend more than one hour with the man.

 **"Great! He's at the basement. Could you tell him to get his ass over here? It's getting busy and we need all the help we can get!"**

 **"Hai!"**

 **"Oh and Kagami?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I'll be at Kinkaede's tonight. You'll be okay with Oiji-san by yourself?"**

Kagami nods in reply.

Shujin went back to work and Kagami heads to the basement. Another checkpoint to mark. Oiji-san always tends to flake. Either by skipping work hours or at home in general. Definitely suspicious.

Kagami reaches the basement. Boxes, more boxes and the freezer room. No Oiji-san though. Kagami has only been to the basement once since moving to Venture Falls and she recalls how uneasy she felt back then. Though she doesn't feel uneasy now, she does feel something. It was a similar feeling. Like a surge of energy but faint.

Kagami gasps. The piece to the orb. It's here.

The girl places a hand on her chest, closing her eyes. It's stupid and probably won't work but she tries to listen to the piece. Vestalt had mentioned she had a connection to the orb. It was the orb that led her to that bookstore. If that's the case, she must be connected to the piece. The piece should draw Kagami towards it.

Going with her instinct she closes her eyes and began walking. Letting the piece guide her towards it. As if having its own heart, she heard it beating. Each step closer, the beating would get louder, pounding at her ears still silence. She hit a dead end. A wall.

She could feel it, the piece, it's behind that wall! But how could she get through? Kagami slaps the bricks on the wall, hoping to find some sort of secret opening. But nothing happened.

She kicks the wall in frustration. This was stupid. Her instincts must've been wrong. Vestalt had to be wrong. Her Oiji-san may be crazy but all of this. It's too much. That is until a lock could be heard.

 _'Hide!'_

The girl rushes to a pack of boxes, almost slipping on a wet patch on the floor. She makes sure to have a clear view of the wall. A section of the wall sinks back into itself before collapsing to the floor revealing a passageway. Oiji-san emerges from the wall and Kagami held in her gasp. He looked different, more solemn and serious.

"No new updates as usual." He says as he makes his way upstairs.

Updates? What does he mean by updates?

Kagami didn't have time to ponder as the passage closes before her eyes. The girl makes a mad dash to the hidden passage. Right as it's about to close, Kagami trips on her feet, falling right through the gate, then darkness. Generating a flame to light the path, she cautiously treads forward. A set of traps? A passage to Gorm? Or something entirely foreign? Kagami doesn't know what to expect.

Proceeding forward, the girl could make out some other source of light from the other end. She quickens her pace, wanting to get this done and over with, unable to withstand the anticipation. What she found at the other end though, she'd never fathom in her entire existence why Oiji-san would hide.

* * *

Flamma sat hunched over by the doorway of Vestalt's study. It's been a couple of days since Kagami first told them of her plans of returning to Gorm with them once they retrieved the final piece. Vestalt agreed for her to do so.

After Kagami left, Vestalt immediately heads to that place. Anchor, as usual, didn't dare disagree with their commander but Flamma, the supposed dumb one, couldn't help but jitter.

"Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this is a really, really bad idea?" Flamma couldn't help but comment. "We, well the commander, did lie to her about us being the supposed good guys."

"Flamma! Don't question the Commander!" Anchor scolds. He may be smarter than her but at least she's an independent thinker.

But Anchor knows Flamma has a point. In Kagami's eyes, they are fighting against Magor, not alongside him. The minute they reach Gorm the lie will be staring at the girl dead in the face and what she'll do next – nobody knows. Given her powers and connection to the orb, along with Magor's sudden decline in strength, there was no doubt about it.

Kagami is a Lord of Nature – the new Lord of the Volcano.

They needed her on their side no matter what, since Vestalt's heading there of all places, she also knows how important it is. Vestalt stops on her tracks as they approach a securely locked door with all different kinds of lock mechanisms. It's the door to the basement. She signals to the both of them to help remove the locks.

"No, Anchor, Flamma's right. This is a bad idea." Vestalt huffs having struggled to remove a rather heavy lock. She may have retained some of her powers as a Gormiti but in this meek form, she was rather weak. "That's why we need Kagami on our side permanently."

Flamma gives Anchor a puzzled look, not understanding what Vestalt's insinuating.

Anchor sighs, "She means we have to brainwash the girl!"

"Oh."

Now that makes sense. Except, it doesn't. "If we need to brainwash her then we could just use Firespitter! Or Cyclops or cast a spell on the orb-" Flamma continues to rattle on with potential ideas.

"Those won't do, Flamma," Vestalt says having removed the final lock from the door. She opens it, revealing nothing but darkness.

Flamma still doesn't understand what Vestalt's planning. "But, commander! You can't use the book! You know what happen -"

"Flamma, I said those won't do," Vestalt says, unusually stern. She conjures up a flame, using it as a makeshift light source before proceeding down a staircase.

Anchor gives Flamma a look before following his leader. Flamma shrugs her shoulders before chasing after the two, not wanting to be left behind. Whatever Vestalt's planning, Flamma didn't enjoy it one bit.

The group made it far below the surface before Vestalt finally explains to Flamma her plan. "Those other solutions you suggested; they can easily be undone."

The group encounter another door, again filled with locks. Vestalt was always the cautious type. At least this time there weren't as many. "For every curse Magor casts, there is also an antidote."

Vestalt fiddles with a lock pad, inserting the code to finally open the door. "So we'll need a curse that doesn't have an antidote. Or at least, one that hasn't been discovered yet."

They enter a small room. Anchor and Flamma have never been in here before, but they could feel it's energy. The room was desolate, with nothing in place except a book contained in a glass case on the wall. The book was designed with gold embroidery, fattened to the brim with a plethora of pages. However, what spooked both Anchor and Flamma was the single eye at the centre of the cover, staring at them as if expecting them to arrive.

It was the book of Tartarus.

"Commander, are you sure?" Anchor voices, for once questioning his Commander.

Vestalt grasps her fists, remembering the events of the last time she used the book. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure, Anchor."

Over the past week, Vestalt has taken a liking to Kagami. The girl reminded Vestalt of herself, back when she was just like the regular goons at Volcano Mountain, before being sucked into the depths of Tartarus. Using the book herself, though dangerous, won't have last longing consequences, Vestalt had hoped. Every time she used it, she would lose a piece of herself, of who she is. But what if Kagami used the book? Would she be strong enough to withstand the curse or would she turn into a monster like the others? She didn't want to put Kagami in danger, but the mission comes first.

"You two, keep running things as normal. I'll stay here and find something that'll work."

Flamma was about to question the Commander but the door was already shut, locked from the inside.

Four days have passed since then. The only time Vestalt emerged from that place was when Kagami showed up. Other than that, they hardly saw their commander.

Flamma could only stay by the counter. She could feel it. Whatever was about to happen to in the coming days, Flamma had to prepare herself.

* * *

"Haha! I won again!"

"That's not fair! You gotta be cheating somehow!"

In the depths of Volcano Mountain, a bunch of fire gormiti huddle together for their daily match of Tic tac toe. Though supposedly their jobs were to guard the gate, where the unfortunate ones subjected to the curse of Tartarus were held. No one was allowed in or out. But since nothing spectacular has happened since Vestalt left for Earth, the fire gormiti grew bored of their tasks, finding time to mess around or play games when the higher uppers weren't watching.

"Hey, do you think when Vestalt comes back we'll have to go back to fighting?" one guard spoke up in between a match.

"That's if she returns. For all we know, they defected like Lavor." Another answers.

"Maybe we should defect too, you know if Vestalt does return. We were lucky she didn't choose us to open the portal to earth. I don't want to turn into a monster like the others." The frightened gormiti recalls those events like it happened yesterday. Talking to his comrades as normal and the next thing, his brethren are faceless, mouth-eating monsters devoid of conscious thought. To wander the Gorm as a crazed beast – it's the worst fate imaginable.

"Stop worrying so much! It's been two years! Vestalt isn't coming back."

The guards return to their game while, unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure approaches the gate. The figure lightly chips away at the lock, remembering the strict instructions he was given. Make it look like an accident – that the lock was worn down from prolonged use.

Having found the lock somewhat worn, the figure moved on to step two. Lure whatever is in there out. The figure pulls out a light crystal. Opening the door ever so slightly, he tosses the crystal inside the room before promptly closing the door shut. He looks back at the group of fire gormiti.

 _'This has to be the easiest job I've ever done.'_

Camouflaging itself to fit the texture of the walls, the figure escapes, a little disappointed that he couldn't stay to witness the events about to occur. It's part of the job, so he couldn't complain much.

"I'm telling you! He has to be cheating!" one fire gormiti voiced after another round of their game.

"Nah, I'm just that good. You need to take some notes from your superior."

"Since when did you become my superior?!"

"Guys, that's enough." A different fire gormiti speaks up. They've spent enough time fiddling around. "We should go back to work. Armeggedon could show up any second now."

The rest of the group frown, none of them wanting to go back to their mundane tasks. However, before they could disperse, a loud booming sound is heard from inside the gate. The group freeze up, fearful of the worst-case scenario.

"I told you we shouldn't have slacked off!" one worrisome fire gormiti quakes out. He'd warn his comrades time and time again that something like this would happen, but nobody would listen to him.

A harsh slam vibrates through the room, almost knocking the group of gormiti off their feet. Another immediately follows and another with some gormiti falling to their feet. They all eye each-other, the same thought pounding through their heads.

 _'They're trying to escape.'_

Rushing to the gate, as if their lives depended on it which frankly they did, the guards attempt to hold back the door, stopping the monsters from escaping.

"Someone go get help!"

"But if the higher-ups hear about this - "

Not having time to finish his sentence, the gates swing open, the sheer force dismantling the gates from the walls. A hoard of five monstrous entities, the size of elephants run rampant. Their squeals piercing the ears of the unfortunate few who didn't cover their ears.

After the entirety of the residents of Volcano Mountain went through a major panic catching the rogue monsters, the news did eventually reach Lord Magor. And the fiery lord didn't take the news so lightly.

"YOU IMBECILES!" Magor spat raising the lava surrounding him to almighty heights in a heated rage. "I ASK OF YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE TASK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!"

Well, technically, he didn't ask – Vestalt did, Obscurio had to point out in his head. While Armeggedon quakes in fear, Obscurio stood in place. He already predicted his Lord's reaction.

"B-but sir. We've caught all but one of those 'shades' as she calls them." Armeggedon pipes up.

That information doesn't do anything to ease the lord's anger. "And where is this beast?" Magor says, quelling his rage. He shouldn't use up so much of his remaining energy on worthless underlings.

Armeggedon hesitates to give his answer, knowing it goes against his master's orders. "I'm sorry to say but it left Volcano Mountain and is currently heading to the earth nation."

"INCOMPETENT, WORTHLESS BEINGS! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW THIS WILL EFFECT MY PLANS?!"

 _Vestalt's_ _plan,_ Obscurio corrects again. That vixen has had his lord under her fingers for far too long. Pouring nonsense into his head. Their men could've captured all five if they haven't been slacking around thanks to her. But no more. This time, Lord Magor would listen to him, the supreme lord of darkness. "Lord, if I may speak, I believe it may be a good idea to allow the beast to run wild in the earth nation."

"What rubbish are you on about, Obscurio? I order your men to capture that beast and my decision is final!"

"But Lord, how long can we accept Vestalt's words? It's been two years of stagnation, of complete nothingness!" Armeggedon tries shutting Obscurio up, not wanting to anger Magor any further but Obscurio isn't letting up. This was his only chance to sway Magor away from Vestalt's grasp and he's not letting that go cause of fear. "Our soldiers have grown weak since the lords of nature retrieved their orbs but those monsters – they can be our salvation!"

Magor's lava calms down – He's intrigued by Obscurio's words.

"Vestalt wishes to hide in the shadows and observe! We overpower our enemies, showing the true strength of our nation! Vestalt has hidden these creatures for far too long in fear. If they're truly as dangerous as she deems them to be, then we should attack! Use them to conquer the Gorm! Then the Earth!"

Obscurio gets on his knees and hands, dishing away his pride for a second. He will not let Vestalt win this time. No, this is his time for Magor to listen to him.

"Please, master."

Magor pauses, considering Obscurio's speech. "Vestalt has taken too long in retrieving the piece of the orb. I'll consider this a warning signal to her."

Obscurio couldn't contain his smirk. Finally, the vixen has been dethroned.

"The lords of nature will undoubtedly hear of this beast terrorising the earthlands. Armeggedon, prepare a party to scout the earth nation. We'll consider this a test run of this monster's ability. You're both dismissed." Magor sinks to his pool of lava, already using up his energy and needing to rest.

Obscurio made a mental note to be there when the news inevitably reaches Vestalt. This was only part one of getting rid of Vestalt and her lackeys. Once he gets that book, Vestalt would be reduced to nothing but a speck of dust.

* * *

A/N: Another new chapter this week. For the next few chapters it'll be a bit more plot orientated. I know it's kinda a weird switch from what you all are used to but what I'm going for this fic will mostly resemble season 1 more than the other seasons in terms of there's a lot going on in earth and in the characters personal lives - probably even more so then in season 1 so if you're into the whole romance and teenage drama stuff don't worry - there will be plenty of that to come.

Thanks to my beta finalfanaticgorm for helping out.

See ya'll hopefully next week.


	12. Can I trust you?

Away from the chaos in Volcano Mountain, Magmion stands by a sole mountain peak, tapping his feet in worrisome anticipation. Obscurio had set the whole thing up and, of course, Magmion was left to do the dirty work – hiring a mercenary to do the deed to cover their tracks. Now Magmion anxiously waited for the mercenary to tell him the results. If they failed, Magmion couldn't bear to face his lord. His punishment would be too severe since he and Obscurio practically disobeyed their master's orders. Oh, how Magmion wished of returning to the old days of when he was the ruler of Volcano Mountain and everyone would bow down to him.

A shifting presence makes itself aware to Magmion. Slithering to the bare rock of the surface, it forms into an all so familiar shape.

 _"The Anonymous Multiform."_

He was a fickle one. Given his name, he always lurked in the shadows – not desiring any unnecessary attention to himself. Magmion knew he'd be the perfect candidate.

"I did my job. Now, where's my reward?" The shapeshifting gormiti says, desiring to move on to his next appointment unbothered.

"Wait a second! How did it go? Was the mission successful?!"

"I opened the gate and let those things go as you asked. What happened next – I have no clue. I left immediately as you asked."

Magmion breathes a sigh of relief. His side of the bargain was dealt and done with. All Obscurio had to do is convince Magor.

"Now where's my reward?" The anonymous multiform asks again.

Magmion tosses a bag filled with ancient gormiti artefacts to the fire gormiti. The anonymous multiform inspects the contents, making sure Magmion doesn't pull a fast one on him.

"So, about those monsters you lot in Volcano Mountain keep locked up -"

"This wasn't part of our agreement." Both parties got what they wanted. Magmion isn't about to divulge any more to the crafty gormiti. Obscurio and himself already committed treason – he wasn't about to risk it with someone like the anonymous multiform.

"Okay, I get it. Top secret. You know where to find me then." With that, the anonymous multiform disappears into thin air. He could still be lurking around – Magmion wasn't so sure. The Anonymous Multiform was neither evil nor good. He did his job and left it at that. Magmion had to be careful around him. But one thing's for certain is that he needs to get back to Volcano Mountain. Standing around here for any longer would be suspicious.

* * *

"You can't be serious!?"

Vestalt slams her fists hard onto the cold steel table, not giving a damn about courteousness.

"Consider this a motivation booster," Magor says from the communication crystal as cool as ever. "Time is ticking, Vestalt. I won't be so thoughtful next time."

From the edge of the hologram, Vestalt could make out Obscurio in the background. That bastard had a smirk on his face. No doubt about it, the escape of the shades was his doing. Vestalt should've known Obscurio would pull something like this whilst she's away. The communication crystal shuts off, dimming the once lit room.

As Vestalt exits the room, she's met with the faces of Flamma and Anchor. She can't blame them for snooping. They're playing the numbers game - her against Obscurio. She had to complete the orb before Obscurio could sway Magor away from her.

"Sorry, Commander, this was Flamma's idea." Anchor apologises.

Flamma scoffs in disbelief. "If I remember correctly, I didn't ask you to come with me."

"Enough." That shuts the duo up. Vestalt didn't have time for their usual banter. Kagami must get that piece of the orb. But there is one pitfall – her relation to Takahashi Ono. "I might have an idea to bring Kagami to our side, but I'll need your input Flamma."

In response, the woman in question's eyes bulge wide open. Yes, she's the spell genius of the group but to be tasked with anything concerning the book? Never in a million light years did she think this day would come. Vestalt walks past them, hoping the duo would get the memo to follow her lead. "I'm presuming you already know what went down in Volcano Mountain. It won't be long until the lords of nature are involved."

They head to the room where the book lies, going through the procedure of removing the surplus of locks blocking their paths. Inside the circular, frankly blood-curdling room, Vestalt removes the glass case, freeing the book from its confines. Flamma takes a step back, not wanting to be even an inch closer to the book. It wasn't just because it turned all those fire gormiti into faceless grotesque monsters. Something about its aura – Flamma found it toxic, almost hard to breathe; sucking the life out of her.

But her commander signals her to come closer and with a push from Anchor she's now within touching range from the accursed book. She had to resist the urge to vomit.

"Here." Vestalt points to a page of the book. "A curse to have anyone pledge complete obedience to you. Level 4."

Vestalt had told Flamma and Anchor how the book worked. Spells or curses were broken into levels from 1 to 10. Casting Spells from the book required something from the user, they weren't sure what but there is something taken. Like some sort of backcast to the user. 1 to 4 would turn you into a shade – a walking zombie to be precise. 4 to 7 you'd become a monster the size of an elephant. Finally, the accursed levels 8, 9 and 10. The most powerful spells, such as bringing one back from the dead or to travel back in time. So powerful that those pages are left blank, with only a few chosen by the book itself to see.

To open a portal to earth and Tartarus – that was a level 7 spell. However, a curse wouldn't work all the time.

"But you know what'll happen if you use the book, Commander," Flamma warns.

"Yes, I know. I can't afford to turn berserk again. That's why I have a plan." Vestalt turns to a different page.

Flamma tries to make out the readings. "Convert negative emotions to energy..." Flamma put two and two together. Vestalt nods her way, having come up with the same conclusion. Now it's Anchor's turn to be left in the dark.

"So, if I'm getting this right. You're gonna use this spell to cancel out the effects of the other one?" Flamma asks, still unsure.

"I don't get it." Anchor voices. "Won't it double the effects instead?" Anchor never questions the Commander but this time, something about her plan just didn't sit well with the gormiti. Vestalt is different. She wouldn't turn into a shade from using the level 1 to 7 spells. However, she does go berserk for a while depending on the level. They couldn't risk it.

"Do you remember the last time I used a spell from the book," Vestalt says.

How could Flamma and Anchor forget? It was her worst episode to date. Through opening a portal to Tartarus, Vestalt went wild as usual except she went full-on shade. She was like that for weeks and Magor and co. didn't think she'd return to her normal form at all. Luckily, she proved them wrong. But whenever she used the book, her episodes would get worst and Vestalt knew there would be a time where she wouldn't be able to return to her senses.

She continues. "I felt like I lost control, something was taken from me. My will, myself…I can't describe it but I could feel it… something was taken." Reliving that memory was frightening for Vestalt. She was aware of all that had happened, but she wasn't herself. "I know this is a mere hypothesis but that girl…Kagami, she has a lot of built up anger from her past. We can amplify it, channel it somehow and allow the book to take that instead." It's risky, Vestalt knew, but what other choice does she have?

Anchor breathes a heavy sigh. This is dangerous. They're never done this before, and they all knew how fickle the book can be. "Say, it doesn't work, and something awful happens to the girl, we lose her. What next?"

"Then we'll go on an all-out attack on Shinzuku. Cover be damned."

* * *

Kagami stares, mouth gaped open at the display. Somehow Kagami found herself in a messy, cramped study. Old torn up pages scatter the room, stuck to walls with brown duct tape. Heaps of books stacked upon each other; dust spread all over. Kagami had to sneeze more than once. But what shocked Kagami most is the wall staring right in front of her.

Who would've thought, her Oiji-san is a major conspiracy theorist?

Coloured notes, maps, pictures, news articles, anything conceivable plastered on the wall connected with bright red tape. Having closely inspected the wall, Kagami's heart could've bounced out of her body.

Her eyes dart left to right, up and down, doing somersaults as she takes in this overabundance of information.

Venture Falls to Gorm. Magor circled into bright red matter. _'RETURN IN 2010?'_ written beside him. The Tripp's house with the big block capital letters _'PRIMAL PAD'_ ruining its lovely image; the centre of this weird wall. The red tape spans out from the house, marking news articles about strange world phenomena from 2008 to late 2010. Kagami's gaze bolts to the apex of the wall. _'RETURN OF THE LORDS OF NATURE'_ splattered in the same red ink.

"What is this?"

Dazed by the information overload, Kagami leans on a nearby book pile for support. He knew, Oiji-san knew all this time - Gorm was real and he hid it from her. She catches another news article on top of the book pile. _'CASSIDY ORIGO – 24 – MISSING FROM VENTURE FALLS'_ Kagami plucks the article from the pile, intrigued by the girl in the photo. For some reason, that goofy but also bright smile reminds Kagami of her Oiji-san's smile.

The beating sensation comes back. Kagami faces to her right, amongst another pile of stacked books. The piece – it's there. The girl rushes to the stack, rummaging through the pile until she comes across a book. There's nothing special about it, another gorm book. However, Kagami felt betrayed. Her Oiji-san did, in fact, have more Gorm books but never shared them with her. Did he truly not trust her?

She opens the book, and there behold to her is the final piece of the orb, shining ever brightly. The pages were cut up into a shape of a square, acting as a box for the piece. About to pick up the piece, something falls out of the book. A picture. Kagami goes to pick it up and gasps. It's Cassidy albeit younger than the picture in the article. Posing with her were three other boys – one resembling her Oiji-san in his wedding photos.

"KAGAMI!"

Kagami couldn't find any words – too overridden in emotions. The old man strides up to her causing her to flinch. In this situation, she couldn't make out his reaction and Kagami didn't know what to make of these feelings. Instead, he barges to the book, clasping it shut – tugging it to his chest as if that was his precious granddaughter and not her.

 **"Kagami, you need to leave,"** Ono says coldly – scrambling around the dust-filled room.

But Kagami had had enough. She's tired of the adults around treating her like a baby, a robot with no thoughts or emotions of her own.

 **"No."**

Ono sighs. **"Come on, Kagami. I can make you those dumplings you always liked as a child."** He gently grabs her shoulders, scooting her out of the vicinity with that goofy smile on his face.

Did he really expect her to comply and pretend this crazy room doesn't exist? Does he really think that little of her? It sickens Kagami to the core.

 **"No!"** Kagami puts her foot down. No more, she's done with the cryptic act. **"Oji-san, you said Gorm was just a fairy tale – a story from when you were a child."** She motions to the wall. " **What is all of this? All these books? Primal pad? Magor's return?"**

Ono lightly tugs Kagami away from the board. But Kagami's having none of it.

 **"LET ME GO!"** She pushes her grandfather away and he stumbles to the ground, hitting his head on a stack of books. They crash down to the floor, triggering a domino effect, messing the already dirty room. Kagami gasps, placing her hands on her mouth. She didn't mean to hurt her Oiji-san but she's too out of it to apologise.

Ono sits there on the ground, knowing Kagami wouldn't cooperate until he explains himself. He grimaces for a change thinking of how to approach the topic. **"I know this is hard for you Kagami, but I need you to trust me."**

 **"How can I trust you when you keep something like this from me!?"** Tears well up in Kagami's eyes and she mentally curses at herself. This wasn't the time to be crying. Kagami cautiously reaches out to her grandfather. At least, after seeing all this, things could change between him and her. They can finally go back to the way things used to be. He'd tell her more about Gorm and she can finally tell him about her powers. Things were turning for the better now, with Toby and Vestalt. So maybe, just maybe her relationship with her grandfather can finally make amends.

The tears fall to her wrists, but she didn't care. She hasn't shown this side of herself to Oiji-san before. The lost, scared girl.

 **"Oiji-san, please. No more secrets. You can trust me."** She sobs out. Grasping his hand, she lets out a smile, begging him to confide in her like he once did for her.

Alas, she's met with dead eyes.

 **"I'm sorry, Kagami."**

Kagami lowers her head. For the longest time, Oiji-san was the only one she could confide in when it came to the scary world of adults telling her what to do, how to act. He was her saviour in some way. She'd tell him everything. She trusted him wholeheartedly and she thought he trusted her too. But she was wrong.

Sadness boils into anger as she grabs her grandfather's collar. **"Why…"**

She thought he'd be different. He wouldn't turn out like the other adults. Oh, how much of a fool she was.

 **"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?!"**

Ono stays silent.

Kagami drops her hold, heated energy sapped from her. **"Is it because I'm a bastard child?"**

Ono's quick to brush her tears off. **"No..no, Kagami it isn't like that!"**

Kagami slaps his hand away.

 **"It is! I've heard how you've talked to oka-san! She wouldn't have married that man if I wasn't born! Brainwashed by his money and power!"** Kagami chokes out in a blubbering mess. Shujin and Oiji-san never confronted her about it as it was a hard topic to discuss but she knew. She was a mistake, unwanted. Oiji-san has been trying for years to get her mother to divorce her father but she's in too deep. And it's all thanks to Kagami.

 **"I know, you lost Oka-san because of me."**

Not giving Ono time to react, Kagami runs off going to the only place that could mend her fragile heart.

She didn't need Oiji-san anymore. So what if she's a mistake? She had a true calling. Gorm needs her. Vestalt needs her. With Vestalt, she had a purpose. Through Vestalt, Kagami felt stronger. The woman always knew how to make her feel better.

But when Kagami arrived at the bookstore, the door was locked.

 _'Sorry we're closed for the day'_

Kagami sinks down to the ground. Now what is she going to do? She couldn't go back to Oiji-san, not after all that. Plus, Shujin's off with Kinkaede. Looks like she's homeless for the night.

Kagami tries to think of the positives. Sleeping outside couldn't be that bad, right? She could watch the stars from the park as she drifts into sleep. And she could use her powers to warm herself if it gets too chilly.

Her stomach rumbles.

Who's she kidding. She didn't want to stay the night outside. She's tired, sad and hungry. All she had with her is her phone.

Her phone!

Vestalt is out of the list but there's still someone else Kagami could stay with. She dials up the number, crossing two fingers in hopes they'd respond.

"Hello?" the person responds from the other end, sending butterflies to her stomach.

Building up the courage, she speaks.

"Um…Toby. Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

* * *

Toby fiddles with his controller, enjoying his time playing Final Fantasy X remastered for the PlayStation 3. He's gotten quite into the game, sinking many hours into 100%-ing the game. Planning on kicking back and relaxing for the weekend, wanting to beat the game by then before he decides on his next time with Kagami. More specifically, he was thinking of how best to approach the topic of the book he'd _borrowed_ from her.

 _Kagami…_

Somehow Toby's been unable to stop thinking about her since their conversation at the school garden. Though Toby prides himself on not being as dense as Lucas, he's still unsure if Kagami had feelings for him or not.

A cutscene pops up on his screen and the boy sets down his controller, seeing fit to focus his thoughts on the actual story of the game and not Kagami. Nonetheless, that failed miserably as he couldn't help but see the equivalence to his own situation to the game.

Kagami's an awful a lot like the female lead in this scene. Both at their lowest point, their goals and hopes shattered. The male lead, or himself, would cheer her up with his witty jokes and cheery nature. They were complete strangers at first and through a rather dumb circumstance – not so dumb for the characters in the game – they became good friends. Could they become lovers one day?

 _No, stupid Toby, don't think that!_

The female lead sobs as soft violin music starts in the background, followed by vocals. The male lead leans in for a kiss as they both drop to the depths of the lake, enjoying their time together as lovers.

The image of Toby together with Kagami in a romantic embrace pops in the teen's head.

 _"Toby…" she'd bemoan, the trepidations of her heart pounding through her chest – vibrating to his own ribcage._

 _"Kagami…" he'd breathe, only mere millimetres away from the sweet Havana that would be her rose-coloured lips_.

"Ew! What's wrong with me?!" Toby smacks himself silly.

He pauses the game, grimacing over his lewd thoughts.

Though being the fine age of 17, intimacy with a girl never crossed the teen's mind until now. And, frankly, it grossed him out. He didn't want to think of these thoughts but every now and again they'd pop up randomly.

Does Kagami like him like that? It seems that way but does he reciprocate her feelings? That, Toby had no clue.

It's nice, having someone who likes you for who you are but the thought of dating, for some reason, scared the boy. Seeing how Jessica turned out after dating Mark. Distancing herself from the group – pretending Gorm doesn't exist – Toby doesn't want to become that. He doesn't want to change.

He cares for Kagami... he really does but he needs space. It's a weird feeling but he's scared of falling in love with her. But right now, he's all she has. So, he'll find out, outright ask her about her connection to Gorm – stick her with someone else, Jenny maybe, then slowly wring himself out. That way he can stop these lewd ideas showing up in his mind about her.

Nick knocks on his half-opened door before entering. Of course, his goodie-two-shoes brother has to knock first.

Toby smirks. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

Nick's still mad over the presentations and elected to give Toby the silent treatment. It didn't bother Toby really. He knew Nick would stop eventually but he didn't think it'd be this quick.

"Mom and Dad are out for the weekend. Told me it's your turn to take out the trash." Nick says nonchalantly.

Nick spots an old looking book at Toby's desk. Toby's never the one to read anything other than comics. "Did Kagami get you hooked on reading?" Nick probes. The suspense has been killing him and he needed to know how close Toby's relationship is to Kagami, even if it hurt.

"I guess you could say that. But, no, it's Kagami's book."

That instantly prompts Nick to delve into the book, only to find out it's another Gorm book. Toby probably got it from the primal pad. "Haha, very funny."

Toby sighs. He's been meaning to tell his friends about Kagami's book but Jessica's always out screwing with Mark and Nick? He wouldn't listen. He did get some progress with Lucas as he was going to show him the book after beating Final Fantasy.

"No, dude, I'm serious! Kagami had that book in her room when I went to her room to drop off her bag!"

"Wait. Why did she let you in her room?" They wouldn't. No, Kagami isn't like the other girls. She would never do the forbidden – she's too pure for thoughts of lust, let alone have some random guy she hardly knows in her room.

"She didn't! Some angry Japanese guy let me in. She was asleep!"

"So not only did you not apologise to her, you stole her book?!"

"I did apologise to her! Just not then! And it's not stealing. I'm…borrowing it."

Nick resists the urge to facepalm. How? The bespectacled teen couldn't fathom a universe where Kagami would date such a guy. Nick chuckles to himself, having come up with an idea to break the duo up.

"What's so funny?" Toby questions, not liking this side of Nick.

"When she finds out you took her book, she'll be pissed!"

This time it was Toby's turn to laugh. Oh, poor Nick. He truly doesn't know Kagami. "I don't know about that, bro. Kagami's pretty smitten with me."

"Enough with the jokes, Toby. I know Kagami. She'd never fall for someone like you."

If Nick wasn't his brother, he'd so kick him out of his room. No, scratch that. Because Nick's his brother, he wants to kick him out. It's not Toby's place to say but damn, how blind can Nick be?

"What do you mean by _'someone like me'_ , huh?"

"For one, Kagami's amazing, smart, humble, the prime definition of a saint and you…well, you…"

"Say it." Toby dares. He knows what Nick's thinking. Toby's an idiot, useless, untrustworthy, the opposite of the perfect student.

"Toby."

"Say it! I'm useless! A waste of space!"

"Toby, stop!"

But Toby doesn't stop. He's sick and tired of being compared to others. Why can't anyone accept him for himself? But what pissed him off the most is Nick's constant praise of Kagami. He sees how she hates it, why can't Nick? Seeing how hurt Kagami is by being perfect, her genuine smile the times they've hung out, heck her having a crush on Toby in the first place. Nick's the one who doesn't understand Kagami at all.

"I don't care! But Kagami - Kagami isn't the saint you say she is!"

"Kagami doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Jesus, why does he have to be so thick-headed?

"Yes, she does Nick! Why don't you open your eyes!"

"Screw this. I'm done." Not taking any more of Toby's idiocy, Nick leaves making sure to slam the door shut on the way out.

Toby kicks a nearby box, needing to get his frustration over his brother out of his system. It sickened Toby to the core whenever Nick acts as if he's superior just because he's the supposed _'good'_ brother. Toby's the oldest, he's the one who should have the upper hand. Yet it feels like nobody respects him at all. Except for one person.

His phone ringtone alarms the boy and he looks at his screen. What good timing, Kagami's calling him.

"Hello?"

"Um…Toby." The girl pauses, hesitant on continuing. "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

The most shit-eating grin finds its way on Toby's face. Conflicting emotions be damned. Nick's always had the higher ground in everything the brothers do, but this time, there's one thing Toby had that Nick wouldn't even be able to grasp. That's Kagami.

"Sure! Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend so you can totally stay tonight."

"Really?! Thank you, Toby! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Toby was anxious, spending time with a girl who might have a crush on him in his own home but the desire to teach Nick a lesson was so much more gratifying than anything else now. If he had to seduce the girl further to open his brother's eyes, then so be it.

* * *

An earth gormiti comes running down the worn-down staircase, eager to meet the almighty Bullrock. The entire earth nation went through a crazy panic as some sort of creature unbeknownst to them came crashing down onto their villages, destroying the new structures they worked so hard to build. He was the designated messenger and his workload sky-rocketed ever since this creature showed up. Why can't the others understand he couldn't be at two places at once?!

"Bullrock, sir!" he says, knocking the gates open. Bullrock seems to be in a meeting of some sorts with the other important earth gormiti.

"Ah, it's the messenger. Any updates, lad?"

"Yes, bad news." The young earth gormiti catches his breath. "The civilians are fine but the monster…some say they spotted it heading to the abandoned mines."

Gasps ring out across the room.

"The abandoned mines, you say? Isn't that place cursed?!" one earth gormiti probes.

"We can't send our troops there!" another warns.

Bullrock sighs, knowing only one solution to their problem. "Then we'll have to count on the lords of nature to help."

"But, Bullrock! Nobody has seen the lords of nature in four years! What makes you think they'll come to our aid?" a different earth gormiti brings up.

"They'll come. I'm sure of it." To be honest, Bullrock wasn't sure if the Lords of Nature would come. For one, they had no way to contact them. He just hoped, that maybe somehow, they'd get the message.

Though up in the clouds, far away from the island of Gorm, the Old Sage was watching from the temple of light.

"It's been a long four years of tranquillity but alas, I sense dark forces in the works." He tells his fellow companion, a small dinosaur named Razzle.

"But Old Sage, sir, do you really think the kids are up for it? For all I know, they've probably forgotten all about Gorm and I don't think they'd be so happy seeing me all of a sudden." Razzle voices his concerns.

"Don't fret, Razzle. The young lords will return. To make sure of it, I'll be sending you back to Earth. Find the lords and bring them here."

Razzle gulps. How would the kids react to seeing him? What would they look like – all grown up? The small dino didn't want to tell the Old Sage, but he was hesitant in meeting up with them again. For one, they hadn't seen him in a long while, of course they'd be angry. Nonetheless, he had to put his feelings to the side. The Gorm is in trouble – they need the Lords of Nature.

"Don't worry, Old Sage. I'll bring them back here!"

* * *

A/N: Here's it for chapter 12. These a/n's are gonna get much shorter as there's not much to say since I'm already in chapter 13 mode. Speaking of chapter 13, there's going to be a mix of everything - romance, drama, plot - so stick around for next week's chapter - Brother's Conflict.


	13. Plastic Love

Jessica sips her bottle, wetting her lips with the sweet tingle of sparkling water. She was never one who liked natural water, enjoying the sizzling taste swirling in her mouth. The loud beats of the DJ booth vibrate across the club, amplifying the groove as the guests dance the night away at the dancefloor. Though tonight, Jessica won't be joining her friends, fancying to relax at their designated table instead. It isn't so bad, as Gina shares her sentiment, seating herself beside her best friend. She, too, is sipping on her bottle of sparkling water.

Serena had mentioned about all the delicious cocktails the club had. Unfortunately, in Serena's words, you couldn't taste the alcohol in the drinks - there was indeed alcohol in them. So, Jessica and Gina are stuck sipping on water for the night.

The girls brought their own bottles, but given their sudden immense thirst, the girls were on the last bottles, already emptying two. Mark had graciously left to fetch a glass of water, if the club had any.

"So…" Gina starts twirling her half-empty bottle, "Why aren't you getting your groove on at the dancefloor?"

Gina's been Jessica's second-hand woman for a long while and she's seen how she acts at parties. Jessica has always been the energetic type, but she goes 100% party-girl mode with some nice dance music and a crowd. Sitting here sulking, especially in a gorgeous outfit – this isn't the Jessica Gina grew up with.

"I can say the same for you," Jessica says, taking another sip of her now empty bottle. The fact that neither had to go to the bathroom was an extraordinary feat.

"My reasons aren't as interesting as yours. If what I'm thinking is the case."

Jessica fights the urge to roll her eyes. If Jessica's the life of the party, then Gina's the life of the drama. May and herself never missed a juicy story. Both could've entered the school's newspaper club if it wasn't run by the most annoying person in school.

Nonetheless, Jessica is curious about the girl's intel and it isn't like they're heading over to the dancefloor anytime soon. "Hit me with your best shot, Gina."

"Hmmm, let me guess. It's about Toby and Kagami supposedly dating?"

Jessica flinches before regaining composure. She scoffs, "No!"

Her answer isn't convincing to Gina. "Ha! I've hit the jackpot!"

"Wow, someone won the lottery here? I could use the money." Mark seats himself beside his girlfriend, not before handing the girls their drinks.

"Here's to the most beautiful girls in the club." Mark toasts.

This time, Jessica rolls her eyes. Mark can be cliché sometimes but that was what attracted her to him in the first place, even if he gets super cheesy.

However, Gina puts her acting skills to the test, clasping her hands to her chest ever so dramatically, sighing, "Oh Mark, you're such a sweetheart! Why would any girl look for another man when you're right here?"

Mark blushes at the sweet compliment not getting the subliminal message. Granted, it wasn't meant for him in the first place.

A sharp pain hits Gina's leg and she resists a wince. Jessica smirks as if saying _'Don't push it, Gina.'_ through her sly smile.

The girls take a swig from their glasses, going into small talk as Jessica rests her head on Mark's shoulder. In the mist, of Gina's conversation with Mark about whatever – Jessica tuned out – the blonde couldn't help but sulk.

She liked Mark and she would never cheat on him. She'd rather die than do something so despicable. And yet, the thought of Toby and Kagami dating – Jessica couldn't comprehend her feelings. However, she knew they weren't good feelings. The fact she has mixed emotions over Toby's love life of all things just didn't sit well with her.

"Jess."

"Hm?" Jessica perks up at her boyfriend.

"You wanna go out for some fresh air?"

Jessica was hesitant. Of course, she wants to spend time with her boyfriend alone and…close but she couldn't leave Gina alone. Gina has her own issues she hasn't told Jessica or _anyone_ if Jessica was to be honest. She wants to be there for her best friend, but Gina is having none of it.

"I'll be fine on my own guys. Don't let me cockblock you."

Mark isn't one to flaunt what he does with his girlfriend in his spare time so of course, a red tint makes its way on his cheeks. Jessica sighs, predicting more sensual innuendos to come out from Gina if the couple doesn't get on their merry way.

Gina sat idly by as her friend left. No doubt about it, Jessica's going to have the night of her life. Though, for Gina's night, the girl doesn't think she'd enjoy herself.

 _[flashback]_

 _"Heads up Gina!" Lucas said, high fiving the girl for a job well done. Though Kagami's and Toby's presentation didn't go quite as planned, Lucas and Gina couldn't be even prouder of a job well done._

 _"We make a good pair, don't we?" Lucas complimented with the sweetest most heart-wrenching smile Gina has ever seen._

 _"We definitely were the best! I'm sure of it." Gina answered. She didn't know about the rest of the class, but those couple of weeks were practically an invitation to heaven. For some odd reason, Gina has never been paired up with Lucas for a class assignment till now and in her 16 years of breathing, she's never spent as much time with Lucas alone as she did in those weeks._

 _It was also a first to see actual progress made in their relationship. Lucas had never initiated contact before so for him to high five her – in the pits of despair wondering if her 7-year crush would come to fruition – that high five gave her hope._

 _However, there was also a part of Gina that grew worrisome with each passing date. After the assignments were done and dusted would their relationship continue to grow, or would it rot to the ground? In what seemed like an eternity, Gina felt she could finally see romance blooming for herself. So, she decided she'd test her luck._

 _"Lucas?" she called out for the boy by the lockers, the day after the presentations._

 _"Hey, Gina, what's up?"_

 _The girl took a huge gulp of air, her hands jittering. "You see, there's this new club opening this Friday. Me and my friends are going to head there and I…I wanted to invite you. Of course, you need an ID but we could hook you up with a fake ID!"_

 _Gina diverted her gaze, too worried to give eye contact. Gina wasn't one to be nervous, she did love doing stage plays. However, this time was different than a stage play. She hoped that bonding throughout the weeks Lucas wouldn't reject her. She'd have a boyfriend, someone she truly liked as a date to a party for once. She wouldn't be left behind by Jessica again._

 _"Sorry, Gina. The Scarlet Oak protest is on Friday. Besides, I don't really like parties."_

 _Her heart stopped._

 _"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I hope your protest goes well!"_

 _Gina cried herself to sleep that night._

 _[end flashback]_

It's only been three days and she hasn't spoken to Lucas. That's the longest they'd gone without speaking to each other since being paired up for the assignment. Maybe it's time to give up. There's plenty of fish in the sea as the saying goes. However, Gina found it hard. How can you give up on a guy you spent most of your teenage life seeking out? She's being petty and selfish. Other people have it way worse than her. Heck, Kagami seems to have it worse than her! But it chipped away at Gina, little by little.

Gina mentally scoffs to herself. She's sitting here sulking cause a boy doesn't like her. Talk about first world problems.

Back at the dancefloor, Ivan was eyeing the sulking girl. A slight force pushes him forward.

"This is your chance, Ivan." From behind him, Serena points out, gesturing him over to Gina.

Ivan gives Serena a strained look, though Cyrus and May join in albeit tipsy, coaxing him to head over to her. Three against one – Ivan had no choice.

"H-hey Gina!" the boy waves.

Given the look on her face, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "If you're here to tell me one of your lame jokes then I'm not interested."

"No! Not at all!" Ivan scooches beside Gina, annoying her further, "You seem lonely."

"If you're here to be my counsellor then not today buddy! I'm not feeling it, honestly." Gina crosses her arms. Can her night get any worse?

Ivan sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I know I'm not anywhere near Mark's level in terms of looks and generally princely hood -"

Gina coughed out a chuckle. Darn her terrible sense of humour!

"But I just wanted to ask if you'd dance with me?" Ivan extends his hands, hoping they wouldn't be sweaty.

Gina gives him a puzzled look. Ivan Nikiforov is asking her of all people to dance with him. "Are you drunk?" Gina couldn't help but question.

Ivan chuckles as he scratches his head. "I didn't want to get banged up tonight. Didn't feel right if we're not all having a good time. Besides I want to make sure you're okay."

Ivan may be dumb, but the guy did have a big heart. He may not be a Lucas or a Mark but having a guy pay attention to her for once – it's all Gina ever wanted even if it's not from the guy she's crushing on.

She grabs his hand, dragging a confused Ivan to the dancefloor. "You said you wanted to dance! Come on!"

* * *

Nick ambles his way across the hallway checking off the list his parents proved him before they headed off to another one of their 'get-togethers' as they'd like to put it. Nick hid a frown as he waved goodbye to them. He and his brother weren't kids anymore, they knew exactly what their parents were doing on their trips. Nonetheless, having knowledge of the supposed didn't make it any easier in confronting his parents.

The doorbell rang, triggering another frown from the bespectacled teen. Knowing Toby, the blonde had ordered pizza. Nick isn't paying this time.

When Nick opened the front door, he's met with the person he'd least expect to show up in his home.

"Oh! Um… hi, Nick." Kagami greets the teen, surprised. She was expecting Toby, forgetting Nick lives here too.

Said teen pulls a one-eighty, rejuvenated at the sight of Kagami in all her glory. "Kagami! What are you doing here?" Nick says trying to look cool – not the least bit excited having the girl stop by his home.

"Um… I'm here to see Toby. You see, he invited me here."

The second she utters his brother's name, a scratch record plays in the background. Kagami stares confused, having heard nothing but a pin drop. To Nick, the poor sour boy, his mind was doing somersaults, coming up with hundreds of ways to kill his trickster of a brother.

"Can you wait right here for a second." He struggles to say, hiding the anger he feels for his soon-to-be-dead brother. He softly closes the door before roaring out for him. "TOBY!"

Oh, but Kagami heard that roar and she could only cock her head to the side in confusion. Were the Tripps always this weird?

Toby comes rushing down the steps, smug grin still plastered on his face, already expecting what's to come.

When the brothers come face to face, Nick holds back from pounding at his brother. But that doesn't stop him from lashing out, "Toby?! You invited her here?"

"Sure did," Toby says, grin still intact as he strolls to the door. How sweet revenge can be.

Nick could only stand by and watch. He's smart after all, Toby invited her to get back at him, the boy was sure of it.

Toby opens the door, concealing his smug grin. "Kagami! You're here!" Toby greets the girl with unnerving cheerfulness. Nick had to gape at the display.

However, Kagami's eyes light up with joy at seeing the boy, completely oblivious to the brother's feud.

"Come on in!" Toby places an awfully lurking hand on her back, encircling her torso towards his. He guides her to their living space.

Poor Nick was fuming on the inside. His brother dared to touch Kagami so inappropriately. How could Kagami let him violate her boundaries? No, Kagami's too nice of a girl. She must be scared on the inside, having some older male touch her like that.

Before Nick could intrude, Toby interrupts him. "Hey Kagami, wanna head over to my room?"

An invisible arrow stabs Nick directly into his chest. No… Kagami has way too much integrity to say yes.

"Okay," Kagami says with a beaming smile.

Another arrow strikes Nick's chest, rendering him weak as he lies on all fours. Kagami doesn't notice the boy, as she and Toby ascend to the second floor. But Toby, he sends a sly grin Nick's way.

Nick stares back at his brother. Oh, the game is on. He wouldn't let Toby defile Kagami any further.

Toby directs the girl to his room, having a field day. Arriving at their destination, he graciously lets go of his hold on Kagami. She's the guest after all - she shouldn't be doing all the heavy lifting. Opening the door, the swift scent of Toby's room hits the couple. With the excitement of Kagami's arrival, Toby forgot to tidy his room.

"Sorry about the state of my room." Toby apologises, rushing to conceal anything a girl or his mother found _'unpleasing'_. "If I was expecting a girl I would've tidied up."

Unexpectedly, Kagami searches the room up and down, much to Toby's displeasure. She's not his mother, she shouldn't be exposed to his dirty underwear hanging from his seat.

"No, it's perfect!" Kagami beams widely. "I love mess!"

Why is Toby surprised? No sane girl would fall for him and Kagami wasn't sane. Not that he didn't find that attractive or anything.

Deeming his room moderately presentable, he goes to shut his door. He makes sure to leave a slight gap. He wouldn't want Nick to miss out on his grand performance.

Without hesitation, Toby's guest did arrive to view his play.

After getting over his initial shock, Nick hurries to his brother's room. The gap provided by Toby was enough for Nick to have a decent view of the room without Nick being noticed. Typical Toby. His brother was expecting him. No worries. Nick isn't a participant in Toby's scheme. He'll gladly watch by the sidelines. Kagami will discover her book and everything else will be history; back to the way life is supposed to be.

As Nick predicted, Kagami did find her book, lying ever so present on Toby's desk; the added lighting effect with his lamp made it stand out, given the mess of Toby's desk. Kagami's senses kick in, already placing two and two together.

"Is this my book?" Kagami asks, raising the book to Toby's view.

"Oh gosh!" Toby swears, hands on his cheeks in panic. "I should've told you sooner."

"Tell me what?" Kagami says with a hint of a snarky presence in her voice.

Nick mouths a victorious _'yes'_. Everything was going as he foretold.

Toby shakes his head, overdoing his guilt. "After our argument, I went to your house to return your bag. I saw that book and I couldn't help myself! I was hooked!" Someone give this man an Oscar. Nick saw through his act and rolled his eyes. Toby wasn't guilty in the slightest. It didn't matter anyways – Kagami would be pissed regardless, maybe more so. Nobody as smart as Kagami would fall for Toby's act.

"No… it's fine Toby." Kagami seats herself on his bed, glad her precious book is back in her arms. "I'm just embarrassed you found something like this in my room."

Nick almost dislocates his jaw. He's gawking that much.

Toby's inner-self smirks, already predicting his brother's reaction. Too bad he wouldn't be able to see it not wanting to give away his plot to Kagami. It's satisfying, nonetheless. He seats himself beside Kagami, making it sure their thighs were touching.

"Don't worry about it so much." Toby places a hand on Kagami's thighs. "I like a girl who's into monsters and weird shit."

Kagami clutches her book closer to her chest, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Nick, on the other hand, restrains himself from interfering. Toby's just messing with her emotions to get at Nick. Kagami's a smart girl, she'll see through his brother and react. He had absolute faith in Kagami. Nick was sure of it.

"So," Toby slides an arm down Kagami's back, following a circular motion down the cloth of her jumper. "I'm utterly fascinated with that book. Where did you get it?"

"My Oiji-grandfather gave it to me when I was a kid," Kagami explains. Oiji-san - uttering that word sends Kagami on a rollercoaster of sadness – reminding her of why she sought out Toby.

It's her grandfather that has ties to Gorm, not her. Pressing her any further wouldn't do them any good. Toby's done with his initial goal now it's time for the second. Proving Nick wrong.

"I know you might not want to discuss why you wanted to spend the night here, so I won't bring it up." Toby could see the change in Kagami's appearance having eased her worries. She's less rigid, more relaxed. He's in a great position to make a move.

"-and I'm glad you're here," Toby adds in. He shifts himself so he's in Kagami's view, bringing her hands to his side. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since we last met by the school garden."

Kagami's warm smile twisted into shock. Toby's been thinking about her for almost the entire week. Everyone in the school probably are too, the news of her failed presentation must have spread by now. But that didn't stop the weird bubbly feeling sprouting within.

Toby sucks up a deep breath. "I'll just spit it out. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Nick chokes on his saliva. Toby wouldn't go there. Please, tell Nick his own flesh and blood wouldn't go there.

Kagami's face was beet red – her soul ascended to the astral plane. Only a husk remained.

Toby continues. "We can cuddle together on this very bed. You can wear my extra spare of pyjamas. Might as well take a bath together while we're at it -"

"B-b-bath together?"

Toby nods.

"N-n-naked?" Kagami splutters.

"I want us to be together. In mind, body and soul." Did Toby go overboard? He just spouted whatever he heard from his mother's rom coms.

Kagami doesn't know what to make of his suggestion. Her body's burning and her mind goes blank. Yet, it felt good. That's why she came here; so, Toby could make her feel this way. Make her forget all the bad things."Um… Toby?" Kagami asks finding out how to speak again.

"Hmm?" The boy prompts up, all too close for her fragile heart.

"I-I think…I'd like that."

Nick freezes like a stone statue.

Kagami takes a few gulps of air before continuing. She goes on autopilot again, ruled by her emotions. She'll be heading off to Gorm soon and she didn't know if she'd see Toby again. She had to tell him about her feelings. And here she can spend one last romantic moment with him before she leaves. "And…and – "She places a warm hand on the exposed flesh of Toby's chest. "I think I like you too Toby."

Toby felt satisfied with the result. He'd prove Nick wrong - finally he was the winner in their feud.

Their heads were touching, and Toby could feel the soft-warm smell of Kagami's strawberry shampoo. The girl was radiating with energy – warming Toby's chest with her touch ever so slightly. Even her tantalizing breath sped up the pounding at his ribcage. Yet, Toby's nervous. Embarrassing to the masses but this would be his first kiss. It was invigorating – having this girl that his brother desired so badly, kissing the sweet lips that Nick would never taste in his lifetime. Toby charms Kagami in ways Nick could never. It empowered Toby, feasted on his desire to finally be good – no better at something then his supposed _'perfect brother'._

This kiss is consensual, both are getting something out of it. That doesn't explain the aching in his gut. Kagami wants Toby but does Toby want her?

Or does he want to beat his brother?

"I'm sorry."

Lips practically touching, Toby pushes Kagami slightly away from him. He couldn't deceive her for the sake of his petty rivalry with his brother.

Before Kagami could speak Nick barges into the room.

"Step away from her, Toby!" Nick demands, done with the stupid game.

"Nick?! What the- were you spying on us?" Kagami spits, vitriol apparent in her eyes. His constant praises were one thing but to invade her privacy. Kagami didn't take that lightly.

"Can't you see? He's only using you to get to me!" Nick points to his brother, angered by his deceit of Kagami. To go this far, involving Kagami – seducing her? Can't he tarnish Kagami any further?

 _'Lies'_

"Why can't you just stop it already? I'm tired of you trying to help me all the time!"

"But, Kagami -"

"No, don't 'but' me! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not the girl you love so much!"

"Kagami!" Toby shouts, startling the girl. "please, let it go." Kagami must be fuming right now but Nick is his brother. Despite all Nick put him through, Toby couldn't bear to see him hurt by Kagami.

Toby strides up to his brother. Their rivalry had to stop, at least for tonight. Toby may be an asshole, but he wasn't a total dick. He knew when it went too far.

"I'll handle this." Toby says to his brother.

Nick wasn't having it. "Toby, you -"

"I said I'll handle this. No more jokes this time."

Having gotten the memo, Nick backs down. That glint in Toby's eyes, he was serious. The bespectacled teen shuts the door behind him, giving the duo some privacy. Kagami was going to be upset but it's for the best.

Toby faces Kagami rubbing the back of his neck. How would he break it to her?

He sighs, collecting himself before speaking, "Umm Kagami? I…uh-"

"It's okay, Toby." Kagami interrupts, confusing Toby with her answer. "I don't mind…if you don't like me- "She strides closer. "- or use me."

"Kagami…" Now Toby wasn't the emotional type, nothing, not even a dead dog (unless it was Geo) could make him cry. But those words – they stabbed through Toby's heart. Did she really think that little of herself?

Kagami caresses the soft, exposed skin of his collarbone. "I know this is selfish," her voice shakes announcing each word. " - but could you please kiss me?"

Kagami leans in once more. _'Please accept my feelings.'_ She pleads inside her head. After her Oiji-san she couldn't be rejected again.

Toby leans away, pulling her fingers away from his skin. "Kagami…I can't." He pushes her away from him, creating distance. "It doesn't feel right – us, together as a couple."

"That's okay." Kagami closes the distance. "We can just kiss as friends then."

"No…Kagami you don't get it. I'm..." Toby felt embarrassed by what he's about to say. "I don't feel comfortable with the whole kissing thing."

"Then what do I have to do to make you feel comfortable?"

Damn, she's giving him Nick vibes. It's as if he's talking to a robot or a 3-year-old. "No, it doesn't work like that Kagami. I need time, I think. To figure all this out."

"But..." Kagami wanted to tell him she doesn't have time. She is hurting inside, and Toby can make it go away. She has nothing now. Her mother's love tarnished given her presentation. She can't trust Oiji-san anymore. Toby's the only one left. His love…without it, Kagami had nothing.

This darkness ripping her insides to shreds, Toby can heal her. He's the only one she has – mother will be appalled by her presentation. She can't trust Oiji-san anymore. Toby, what he can provide to her, without it Kagami couldn't survive.

Kagami traps him in a tight hug. She wasn't going to let him go. "Please! I'll do whatever! Give whatever! Money, my body…please take anything!"

At this point, she wasn't talking to Toby. She doesn't know who she was referring to. Her mother, Oiji-san. It could've been anyone. "This once…for once please…just please don't leave me."

She falls to her knees, her hold on him still intact. She needed him to fulfil her, fill her with love even if it's fake, plastic love.

Looking at Kagami at this state, Toby wishes it was someone else in his place. She was a sorry sight to behold. Down on her knees, begging him to kiss her.

It's his fault. Blinded by his revenge on his brother, he abused Kagami's trust in him.

"I'm really sorry Kagami. I've led you on just so I can get back at my brother. Be better than him for once." He brings her to her feet." You must hate me now."

"No…no." Kagami calms down but she feels stupid. God, she feels stupid. "I shouldn't have said those things. "Kagami gets up from her knees. Why did she pour her heart out to him? To Oiji-san? She should've kept to herself.

She chuckles. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"No! It's fine! You can stay here just…not in my room." Toby didn't want to add fuel to the fire. "I need some distance. To sort out my thoughts."

Kagami sniffed, hiding a tear. "That's perfectly acceptable. I'll head to another room then." Head lowered she exits Toby's bedroom making a mad dash to somewhere else - anywhere, away from him.

A bastard child like herself – of course Toby wouldn't want to be with her.

Kagami speed through the nearest room, shutting the door tight. She collapsed on the bed, ducking her head on the pillow. Darkness covered her vision. She found it fitting. Kagami had lost herself after her confrontation with Toby. Lost in the seas of darkness, devoid of the spark inside. She expected tears to spill out, heartbroken after being rejected for the second time together. But nothing came out, she was devoid of anything - an empty casket.

* * *

Jessica shivers in the cold night air. Mark led her out into the chilly autumn breeze of the night from one of the back entrances. He's quick to strip free of his coat to drape around Jessica's bare shoulders. She mouths a thank-you his way as they both lean back on the cold steel outer wall of the club. Unfortunately, there were no benches in sight.

"You wanna tell me what's been bothering you?" Mark questions, giving Jessica space to decide if she's willing to divulge her concerns to him.

The blonde breathes a heavy sigh. Out of everyone, Mark deserved to hear her pleas. She gives a solemn look of contemplation.

Mark cups her cheeks, brushing hair tendrils away from her face. "Jessica, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. If it's concerning me- us I wouldn't get mad. I promise."

"Mark-" Jessica didn't deserve such a guy as her boyfriend. "It's-it's about those rumours. The ones about Kagami and Toby…"

"The dating rumours."

"I like you, Mark, I really do and I never, ever want to cheat on you or hurt you. So, I don't understand -"

Mark rubs Jessica's back, "It's okay, Jess. Take your time."

"I-I feel weird about Toby dating. Like betrayal or something? I did have a crush on him but that was ages ago! So…why do I feel this way?"

"It's okay -"

"No, it's not! I'm dating you, Mark! I shouldn't be thinking about another boy! It should be only you and yet." Jessica pauses. "Yet I've been by Toby's side since forever and… I guess I'm envious that he never reciprocated my feelings. I'm so sorry."

Mark takes Jessica's hands, grazing coarse fingers tantalizingly against the smooth flesh. Trailing his gaze towards Jessica's crystal blue eyes, he lifts her right hand to his lips, kissing her silk skin before pulling away. "You have nothing to feel sorry for, Jessica." He lifts her left hand, encompassing it with the sweet sensation of his lips. "You're the most beautiful, kind -" Mark places another sequence of kisses on her hand. "- strong, independent - " Mark brings her closer to his chest, marking her with a string of endless kisses on her forehead. He rests his forehead against hers, wrapping his slender arms tightly around her exposed back. "- sexiest girl I know. "

Jessica quivers at the kisses. Mark always dotes on her with compliments but this? Mark never struck Jessica as the dominant type.

Mark bestows a kiss to her cheek. "Frankly, Toby's an idiot for missing out on the opportunity of being yours."

"Mark…I…I -" too late in forming a sentence, Jessica found herself in a heated kiss from Mark and the blonde's mind went blank. Then, the brunette dared to bite Jessica's bottom lip and that brought her out of her trance. _Is he…asking for entrance?_

Jessica pulls away, collecting her thoughts. Mark has never done that before.

The light of the moon illuminates Mark's features. He looks different, serious – wanting. This isn't the Mark she's used to. Is she ready to take their relationship there?

"Jessica…" he breathes out in a sultry tone, already sending chills down her spine. "Toby doesn't deserve someone like you. I'll give you all of me if you give all of you. Just say the word and I'll do whatever."

"M-mark…I don't know…"

"We don't have to jump in straight away. We can take baby steps. Little by little. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

To be honest, Jessica wasn't ready at all. But these feelings for Toby, no matter what Mark says it still felt like she's cheating on him.

 _"Oh Mark, you're such a sweetheart! Why would any girl look for another man when you're right here?"_

Gina's right. Things may have died with Toby but with Mark? He's perfect! He loves her and he's willing to give himself to her. Jessica should do the same. She can trust him. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level, eventually maybe when it's time. And like Mark said, they can take baby steps.

"I'm ready to take things a step higher," Jessica says. Mark smiles, bringing her close till they were clinging to each other. "Just a small step!" Jessica warns.

Mark chuckles before sealing the deal with a kiss. Jessica adjusted slightly for her lips to better fit his, deepening the kiss to prove she's ready. Mark moaned slightly rubbing light motions down her back. Then when he asked for entrance, Jessica graciously accepts. Knowing Jessica wouldn't be used to this, Mark slid his tongue in gently, brushing past hers.

Jessica doesn't know what to make of the gesture at first, but her heart is racing, and she fails to tuck in a moan. She can feel herself slipping in Mark's embrace, losing herself.

Mark makes sure to control himself, but he is secretly raving with jealousy. Somewhere inside, hidden deep within, Jessica still has feelings for Toby. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't mad. No, instead Mark decides to make it his mission to fill Jessica with so much love that she'd forget her crush on the blonde ever existed. Jessica was his girlfriend, not Toby's and Mark isn't willing to share a hair with any other guy.

* * *

Kagami came to the Tripp's house to seek solace after the revelation of what Oiji-san was hiding all this time but instead, she fell into another argument. Now Kagami wasn't so sure if she had feelings for Toby in the first place. As she confessed to him, she truly didn't mind him not having feelings for her. However – that didn't stop her from seeking comfort from him, to fill her with ecstasy and that adrenaline rush whenever he's near. Give her what her mother could not.

How could she be so dumb? She believed Toby's word, ditched her mother for greed-filled lust and now, as punishment, she's left with nothing. She isn't mad at Toby, no. All of this was entirely her fault, she should've known her place, but she got greedy for more - Something better than what her mother provided. At least she has a chance to start over in Gorm, maybe ask Flamma for a memory wiping spell to get rid of the emptiness cutting through her.

Knocking on the door distracts Kagami from her thoughts. "Can I come in?" a voice sounding awfully like Nick's resounds from the other end.

"Go away!" Kagami says, shifting away from the door, "I want to be left alone!"

"I would but I can't. You're in my room."

That forces Kagami to sit up from the bed, looking the room belonging to the youngest Tripp. Yep, this was Nick's room. The Egyptian posters and books didn't give it away. Nick unlocks his door, entering his room. He's carrying a stack of heavy old books warning a raised eyebrow from Kagami.

He places the books on his bed with a heavy swipe. Kagami has to admit, given his scrawny body, she didn't think he'd be the type to work out.

"I had a peek at your book before you came here," Nick tells Kagami.

She left her book in Toby's room. No way she could go back there.

"I had some others of the same series lying around. Thought you might want to look?"

"You have Gorm books?" Kagami gleams at the boy.

He blushes a little, glad Kagami's smiling again. "Uh..yeah?" He chokes out, not expecting her happy reaction.

Kagami plunges into the books, fangirling like crazy over every single fact, forgetting the prior embarrassment from anyone knowing of her obsession.

She gasps, "These even have tales of the original lords of nature!"

"Yep! Gheos, Tasaru –"

"Noctis and Polypus!" the two complete together.

"And the two volcano lords?" Kagami prompts.

"Magmion and Lavion. Lord of Magma and Lava respectively."

"I'm impressed. But do you know the series 2 gormiti?" Kagami says, a little more comfortable with discussing this with Nick.

Nick seats himself beside Kagami "Kolossus, Barbatus, Carrapax and Helios. Not forgetting the two Volcano tribes joined into one now led by Orrore."

"Series 3?" Kagami prompts again, eager to test Nick's knowledge.

"That's easy. Thorg, Wise Tree, Nobilmantis, Devilphoenix and Armaggedon."

"Aha! But you forgot the two new lords. Supreme Luminous and Obscurio!" Kagami adds.

"Both of which came from an alternate dimension," Nick concludes. Even with Gorm, Kagami would listen and indulge in his knowledge.

Their eyes lock together in silence before breaking out in all-out laughter.

"I didn't think I'd meet someone else so well versed in Gormiti." Kagami chuckles out.

"I can say the same for you," Nick says. Kagami seems different, in a good way. It was as if she wasn't the goddess he appreciated for a split-second and Nick didn't mind.

Kagami takes on a solemn look, replaying sad memories of her youth. "My grandfather, that was his book. He's the only one I could talk to about Gorm stuff. Well, he used to be."

Kagami didn't know what came over her. She starts divulging her story to Nick. He was her friend after all even if he only likes the perfect student side of her. And she really needs a friend right now. "You see. My grandfather…I found out recently he's been hiding something – big - from me." Kagami fiddles with the ends of her skirt, needing some sort of stimulus to keep going.

Nick mind starts tinkering away, trying to solve what's bothering Kagami. Not only that, but the teen suspects Toby might've been on to something. The Gorm book that Kagami had – it looked like something from the primal pad. How would Mr Ono get his hands on it? Is this so-called big secret related to a secret about the Gorm? How much does Kagami know? Her body language doesn't suggest she knows Nick or his brother are lords of nature.

"I thought he could trust me. I was wrong." Kagami sighs. Her pain would subside eventually but right now, she wishes she could have a temporary fix.

Nick sets the books aside having a clear view of the girl. "Kagami, I don't know what happened between your grandfather and yourself, but you can trust me. I'm here for you."

As annoying as he is, Kagami believes him. He's always there for her, even when she wants him to go away and leave her alone. Her own personal knight for the queen that she is in his eyes. He'd do anything for her.

Absolutely anything.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hug me?"

Nick gives her a look of confusion. Why does she want him to hug her? She's been through a lot; he guesses she wants someone to comfort her? Still confused, he brings the girl closer for an embrace.

Kagami takes in the boy's scent as well as the combined heat of their body temperatures. She tightens her hold. Toby wouldn't give her the satisfaction she oh-so-desperately craves for but Nick, he'd do anything she asked of him. He isn't her ideal type but he's a temporary solution to the emptiness swallowing her.

"I have another request," Kagami mutters into Nick's ear.

A faint blush appears on Nick's cheeks. "Uh... okay."

"Will you kiss me?"

Nick doesn't know how to answer her. "Um…uh…" Why is he hesitating? The prettiest girl in the school, no the entirety of Venture Falls is asking him, the loser, the nerd, the bottom of the barrel, to kiss her! Any other guy would die for this chance!

Kagami pulls out of the embrace. "It's a simple request, Nick."

How can she call that a _'simple request'_? "I'm not so sure."

That's just it. It's because he's the bottom of the barrel he couldn't kiss her. She's way above his league. She should be kissing Mark or Justin. Not him. He's not worthy to touch lips with her. It'd ruin her reputation.

"What are you not sure about? It'll be a kiss between friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Nick's quick to confirm. "I wouldn't take back our friendship for anything!"

"Then…" Kagami shifts closer, leaving a tender hand on his chest. "a kiss shouldn't be a problem. I want to test it out and I trust you, Nick."

Nick's still adamant on his state, but if Kagami's willing to do it then he can't say no.

"Okay. I'll kiss you."

Kagami wraps tender arms around Nick's neck. Shaky arms hold her shyly by her waist.

"I-I'm going in." Nick stutters. Kagami flutters her eyes shut, taking that as a message to lean in.

Then the ground shakes, knocking the two off balance. Nick misses Kagami's lips, with her now toppled over him as they fall from the bed, following the stack of books.

"An earthquake?"

The tremors knocked everything right off the shelves, rendering the room as messy as Toby's. Luckily neither Nick nor Kagami were hurt. With the tremors gone, Nick helps Kagami to her feet.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kagami says, unfazed. She's experienced many earthquakes when she lived in Japan. "Venture Falls is nowhere near two tectonic plates. How can there be an earthquake?"

 _'Gorm!'_

Toby bursts into the room, almost tripping on his feet in trepidation. "Guys, you gotta see this."

Nick and Kagami don't hesitate to follow Toby, rushing down the stairs two steps at a time into the front yard.

The teens stood there frozen at the sight. There, cutting past the new flower beds planted that morning is a massive crack plunging far into the depths of the earth.

* * *

A/N: this was the hardest chapter to write so far. Hope you all enjoyed the drama and the angst. I know I kinda pushed the T rating in that Jessica-Mark scene so...I'm (not) sorry if that was unexpected. This chapter was supposed to be called Brothers Conflict but I've been listening to Plastic Love repeating while writing this and I felt it that overally encompasses the theme(?) of the chapter better.

Thanks and sorry to Finalfanaticgorm for beta-reading this monster chapter.

See you all next week.


	14. Dance, Dance, Infiltration

Kagami had an inkling that the Tripp brothers would be a bit strange but tonight would definitely solidify her opinion. The girl sits by in the living room, twiddling the ends of her skirt while the news plays on the TV. After they all witnessed the effects of the earthquake (which for some reason only affected the Tripp's house. The rest of the neighbourhood looked fine.) the brothers quickly sprung to action, making phone calls. Nick said they went to call their parents, but Kagami digressed.

The news on tv stated that there were multiple cracks appearing in Venture Falls, the same as the one outside. Kagami had her suspicions. Could Vestalt have known about this? Or is this somehow connected to Gorm?

The doorbell rings, and Kagami, growing bored of waiting for the brothers, goes to answer the door. It's Lucas, panting heavily, caked in sweat.

"Lucas? What are you doing here? " Kagami asks, perplexed the boy's here. Didn't he hear the news? It's dangerous to go outside.

"I could say the same for yourself."

The brothers rush to the door to greet their friend, leaving Kagami more befuddled.

"Once I got your message, I came as fast as I could," Lucas says, taking a seat by the steps to regain his strength from running.

"I thought you called your parents?" Kagami says. Seriously, what are the brothers planning?

"We did!" Toby answers. "We tried but we can't get a hold of them." Toby's still wary about keeping his distance from Kagami.

"That's why we called Lucas' parents!" Nick adds, trying to fill the holes in Toby's lie. Kagami's smart, she may know a lot about Gorm but she shouldn't get involved in whatever trouble is stirring up there.

Not alleviating her suspicions, Kagami raises an eyebrow, questioning the boy's liability.

"Uh, can I get a glass of water please?" Lucas directs at Kagami, exaggerating his thirst.

Her suspicions still looming, she couldn't deny Lucas was thirsty. So she lets up for now, heading to the kitchen to fetch him a drink.

Waiting for Kagami to be out of hearing range, the boys begin plotting.

"Any luck with Jessica yet?" Lucas starts.

"Nope," Toby says matter of factly, taking a seat beside Lucas on the steps. "We called her a dozen times. All went to voice mail."

They retrieved their orbs from Magor four years ago, but they were damaged thanks to the evil spells Magor cast on them. They're left with their crests however they can't transform into the lords of Nature without Jessica.

Toby grunts. "She's probably with Mark. She should've noticed the cracks from the news by now. Where is she?"

Of course, Jessica would be MIA when Mark's involved. The Gorm's in trouble and she's off sucking tongues with her boyfriend.

"I think I might know where she is," Lucas speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell us on the phone?" Nick asks.

"I was in a hurry and it just popped in my head right now. Gina invited me to this new club opening tonight. If Gina's there, then there's a good chance Jessica is too."

"The echo night club." Nick states. He isn't much of a party guy, but he did hear of his classmates talking about it.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Toby jumps to his feet. "The Gorm needs us and we're wasting enough time as it is. Let's go!"

Toby jumps off the steps, heading off to the kitchen to get his phone. But right there, Kagami appears with a glass of water and the two almost bump into each other. Instead of apologising they stare at each other in silence remembering the awkward conversation back in his room. Kagami lowers her gaze, preferring to face the floor. Toby winces, bypassing her completely. She hands Lucas his drink. He chugs it down in one gulp before handing her the glass, mouthing a thank you and running off in the same direction as Toby. Nick attempts to follow but he's stopped by Kagami's grasp on his arm.

"Don't tell me you're going outside."

"We have to. It's important."

Kagami raises an eyebrow – asking Nick to explain further.

Nick sighs. "It's about Jessica. We need to find her and…bring her back home! Her parents are worried because of the cracks all over Venture Falls."

"Let me guess. You're not letting me come with you?"

Damn, why does she have to be suspicious when it came to Gorm but not when Toby used her to get to him? "We need someone to stay. Our parents, they might come back any second."

"So, you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Kagami! I really do."

"Then let's start with this. Where did you get those Gorm books?"

He was blinded by how sad she was to the point that he didn't think she'd ask such a blunt question.

"You're hesitating."

The only people who had access to those gorm books where Oji-san, Vestalt and somehow the Tripps. Given that two out of the three know about the Gorm – Vestalt being from Gorm, Kagami wondered, do the Tripps know as well? Their house was on that weird wall of notes.

"Are the books related to this ' _primal pad'_?"

Nick flinches."What are you talking about?" How does she know about the primal pad?

Kagami, having noticed that flinch, concludes, "Don't lie to me! You are hiding something! Those cracks, they have something to with the Gorm, don't they?"

"Kagami, please calm down-"

"How can I calm down!? You said you were my friend and now you're lying to me and leaving me behind to go and -" Something catches the girl's eye, distracting her. A small green _something_ just passes by her view. On further inspection, it looks like a small green lizard.

"Why is there a green lizard in your house?"

"Green lizard?"

Then it hits Nick just who Kagami was referring to so he hugs her, spinning her around in the opposite direction away from Razzle who's standing on top of the staircase.

"Don't say a word!" Nick instructs Razzle. Kagami's already suspicious of him - if she finds a talking lizard in his home, he'd have to tell her everything.

"What are you on about?" Kagami questions in shock over Nick's gesture.

"I mean, let's just stay like this for a while! Just the two of us!" Nick's quick to rectify. Kagami's going to think of him as a weirdo from now on.

"…what?" Kagami tries to break out of the hug, but Nick basically holds her in an iron grasp – literally. No point in fighting free.

Nick would have to apologise to the girl later.

Razzle could only stare in confusion. It seems like in the past four years, Nick got himself a girlfriend. To Razzle it only felt like yesterday, when Nick would complain about being single. He truly has missed out on a lot. Though in the midst of the silent embrace, Nick gestures to Razzle to head to the back garden. Too bad, he really wanted to get to know this new girl.

Nick breaks the hug. "Whatever you do, don't go outside," Nick instructs. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Kagami got hurt.

Kagami has all this power but she couldn't bring herself to ask Nick to take her with him. She had trained hard with Vestalt and she's a great mentor but Kagami doesn't feel ready. No, with her around, she could potentially hurt her friends – put them in danger. She couldn't do that to them. Plus, she couldn't face Toby anymore. Just being around him hurt. Her emotions would get in the way.

"…okay. Please, be safe." Nick may be annoying sometimes but the last thing she wants is for him to end up hurt.

Nick leaves to head into the back garden, leaving Kagami alone as she perches up onto the steps.

Kagami cuddled herself to her knees, the tears already following. She chuckles to herself. No wonder nobody would trust her.

Meanwhile back in the Tripp's shed, Toby and Lucas pull out their bikes and gear. Lucas tries to call Gina but like Jessica, the call goes to voice mail. Lucas isn't fazed by the result, but Toby is irritated. The two had to look up the directions of the club on their phones. It's approximately a little over an hour away. Toby curses to himself as the two head to the shed to retrieve their bikes – both not satisfied with the long trip.

"There's gotta be another bike around here," Toby mumbles, searching for another bike for Lucas. If he'd known Jessica would've gone somewhere far, he'd tell Lucas to bring his own bike.

"Don't sweat it, Toby! I can ride with one of you guys."

"That'll slow us down! Gorm needs us and we're wasting time! Who knows how many more cracks are appearing in Venture Falls!" Toby continues rummaging through the shed. "I swear if Jessica's not there -"

"She will be," Lucas says sensing Toby's agitation. "We're the Lords of Nature. We'll put a stop to this, Toby. I know we will."

Toby sighs, giving up his search on an extra bike. He trusts Lucas' words – they've always found a way out of these situations. "Thanks, Lucas."

Nick shows up in the garden with an all too familiar face perched upon his shoulders.

"Is that?" Toby starts, squinting his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things.

"Razzle!" the two boys say in unison, rushing to their old friend. Toby grabs the dino off Nick's shoulder, hugging the poor fellow for dear life. Razzle reciprocates the hug, holding back a tear at seeing his dear comrades again.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Toby exclaims, releasing Razzle from his deadly hug.

"Oh my, you guys are so tall!" Razzle comments. They were still the Nick, Toby and Lucas he knew from those years ago, but they've changed a lot since the years. For one, they've all lost the pudginess from their faces – jawlines chiselled and more defined.

Toby poses for the dino, glad puberty was kind to him. "Yeah, we've done some growing while you've been gone."

"If you're here then that means there's trouble in Gorm?" Lucas asks.

"Precisely. The earth gormiti reported an unfamiliar monster terrorising their villages. It headed into the old mines of the earth capital."

"And that's what's causing the earthquakes and cracks in Venture Falls!" Nick finishes.

"Then let's go!"

"What about Kagami?" Lucas asks.

"Don't worry. She's still inside. She didn't see Razzle." Nick says, still guilty over leaving her behind.

Razzle made a mental note of the girl's name. He didn't think the boys would allow another girl in their _'posse'_ as the humans call it. Thinking about this _'Kagami'_ Razzle remembered the crew's missing a member. "Where's Jessica?"

Toby mounts onto his bike. "We're heading on over to her right now."

"Great! I can't wait to see her all grown up!" Razzle adds.

The guys hop onto their bikes with Lucas behind Nick and cycled on out of the Tripp residency. It'll be a long hour of catching up for Razzle.

* * *

After 1 hour and 14 minutes of endless cycling, sweat and cramps (in the brother's case, even more so for Nick since he's cycling for two. And yes Toby did count. Why did this club have to be so far away?) and the occasionally getting Razzle caught up on things, the boys finally made it to the Echo night club. They secured their bikes somewhere before Nick's legs give out and now resting on the pavement.

However, Toby isn't about to rest. Every minute that goes by, the Gorm's in unrest. Leaving the group behind he reaches the main entrance of the nightclub. To make matters worse, there's a line of night goers heading in. No way Toby's going to wait in line. He strides past the line enduring swears and curses hurled at him – they wouldn't say those things if they knew he's about to save their lives. Right in his view, a huge burly man stands, eyes shielded with thick sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but I can't let you through without an ID." He says with a deep nonchalant tone.

"Sorry sir but my friend's in there. Jessica Herleins? I need to talk to her!"

"No ID. No entry."

"But –"

"You don't want to piss me off, kid. Cause when I get pissed off, I get really pissed off."

And that was Toby's cue to leave.

He meets his friends by the pavement and could only shake his head. Great! If only she'd answer her phone they wouldn't be in this predicament!

Razzle starts pacing back and forth on the pavement. "This is bad. Real bad. You can't transform into the Lords of Nature without Jessica! How will you ever save the Gorm?!"

"Not all hope is lost," Nick says, smirking at the dino with a plan.

Out of sight of the bouncer, the guys send Razzle to scout out the area first. The plan was for him to go in and find Jessica. It wasn't long for the dino to return, reporting back to the boys of his findings.

"Sorry kids, I couldn't find her," Razzle informs them. Toby curses under his breath again. They've wasted an hour and 14 minutes of intense cycling for nothing?

"What about Gina?" Nick prompts.

Razzle cocks his end to the side.

Nick sighs. Has the dino forgotten everything since his 4-year absence? "Jessica's best friend? Tan and has dark hair? She's usually wearing orange?"

"Now that you mention it." Razzle starts. "I did see a girl wearing orange inside. In a room with bright flashing colours. " Razzle snuck into a lot of places but this was a first for him. The bright flashing colours and the huge crowd of people dancing on silver coloured glowing tiles. Is this where the humans go to have fun?

"That's got to be Gina!" Lucas voices. Orange is her favourite color – she must be there. "Razzle, did you see any sort of entrance we can use without getting caught?"

"Woah! You are not suggesting we sneak in?" Nick wasn't about to sneak into an over-aged club. If their parents find out about this or worse, if they get caught, they're screwed. But Kagami's safety is on the line. "There's gotta be guards everywhere! There's no way we can sneak past them."

"Except we are not just anyone! We're the Lords of Nature! We'll use our elements!" Lucas points out.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Razzle says.

"...and Razzle," Nick says tightening his hold on his hands. Kagami all alone in that house. Would it be safer if they brought her with them? Then he'd have to tell her everything. For all Nick knows, the crack is growing by the second and soon enough it'll swallow the house alongside Kagami. No, Nick can't let that happen. He'll protect Kagami no matter what.

Toby extends a hand. "What do you say, bro? We really need your earth powers."

Maybe Nick is over-thinking but screw it. He won't let the slightest chance of Kagami getting hurt slide by. He takes Toby's hand. "I'm in."

"Any way for us to sneak in?"

Razzle pauses, scratching his small chin with his claws. "I do recall having seen a window by the right. Big enough for you kids to sneak in." Maybe he should stop calling them kids. They don't look like kids anymore.

"Were there any guards?" Nick asks. If they were to sneak in, they had to make sure everything is successful.

Razzle shakes his head, prompting the group to set their mission in motion. The boys head to the right, led by Razzle to this supposed entrance, hiding in the dark and bushes as to not get caught by the guards. As Razzle reported, there was a window, big enough for them to crawl in.

"It's pretty high up. I doubt we can make it even if we get up on each other's shoulders." Nick says.

"That is if we were a bunch of normal teenage boys." Lucas reminds the group. He kneels down, both hands on the ground before speaking, "Roots, hear my plea. We need your help."

In an instant, vines poke out from the ground, twisting, curling then intertwining together to form a make-shift ladder reaching the open-window.

Lucas lays down for a second to take a breather.

"Dude, are you okay?" Toby says heading over to the boy.

"Yeah, just a little drained that's all."

However, Toby is still concerned that there may be a repeat of the mall fiasco. Nothing happened back in the classroom, but Toby couldn't be too sure. Alleviating his concerns, Lucas got back on his feet, dusting himself off and giving a thumbs up Toby's way. Toby mentally sighs, for once glad his suspicions didn't come to fruition.

Razzle heads up on the makeshift ladder first, scouting the area for a sign of anyone. "It's the bathroom. I don't see anyone around here."

"What if it's the lady's bathroom?" Nick had to voice. He's a gentleman by heart and he's never desired to see what the girls' bathroom looks like. Though in his head, it'd be vastly different from the stink hole that was the boys. He'd never forget the incident back in school when someone left poop in one of the boy's bathroom bins.

Lucas tugs at the ladder, making sure it's steady. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." He says climbing the ladder. He makes it all the way to the top without any hassle, squeezing into the window opening and landing on the steel pavement.

"I'm okay, guys! Like Razzle said there's no-one here!"

"Is it the girl's bathroom?" Nick asks, causing Toby to facepalm.

Lucas spots the boys urinals lined up in the bathroom. "Nope! You're good to go, Nick!"

Praise the orbs. Nick heads up onto the ladder next, taking his time on his climb. For some reason, the ladder didn't feel as sturdy as Lucas said it was. He couldn't risk a broken bone, not today.

"Hurry up Nick! We don't have all day!" Toby shouts from the bottom. Of course, the earth lord had to be the slowest.

"You try climbing an unstable ladder from up here!" Nick retorts back, only for their daily brotherly banter to stop with the flash of a torch.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" a loud burly voice echoes from the distance.

 _Busted!_

Any doubts Nick had known are washed away as he climbs as if his life depended on it. His brother's ruthless chants to climb faster are already upping the tension. Once he reaches the top, it was already too late for Toby. He'd be caught if he tried to climb.

"Cut the ladder!" Toby roars, getting ready for another workout. All the things he does for the world.

"But Toby how will you get in?"

"Finding Jessica is more important! Just cut the ladder already!" With that, Toby gets his head start dashing off to where ever. All this exercise, Jessica better be in there.

Nick does as he's told. Ripping the ladder off its holds from the window and tossing it to the ground. He then squeezes into the opening and makes a not-so-stellar landing on the pavement.

"OUCH!"

The guard reaches the window, cursing up and down at himself. If he didn't catch those boys it'd show in his payment. He reaches for the ladder only for it to turn into dirt. First crazy drunk people and now stowaway teens. Can his night get any worse?

"Nick! You alright, bro! What's going on up there?" Lucas asks helping his friend up alongside Razzle.

"We've been busted. We have to get out now." Nick winces, mothering his shoulder. So much for no broken bones for tonight. "Toby's okay but we really need to find Gina."

"Can you walk?"

"Yep! It's just my shoulder that's aching." Nick confirms this by standing, showing Lucas he's okay to proceed. "The guards will show up any second now. We gotta work fast."

* * *

The DJ does his thing at the booth – hyping the dancers up and switching up the music. Gina had never fathomed spending the night dancing with Ivan of all people. Though she truly wanted Lucas to come, that didn't stop her from having fun thanks to Ivan. It's almost like a modern fairy tale with her as the princess. She always thought of herself as the side character, with Jessica being the princess but it's nice for once to have things switched around – even if it was just for tonight.

"God, I didn't think I'd have so much fun tonight!"

Ivan pulls Gina close before twirling her away to the rhythm of the music. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Ivan was awfully calm tonight. Usually, he'd rival Jessica in energy, pulling all these crazy stunts whenever he had too much to drink. Even sober, he's a wild party animal. Gina guesses it's because he's worried about her. Oh, but Ivan had other plans tonight.

He's been planning on confessing to Gina for months now – unable to find the strength to do so. Everyone and their mother knew about Gina's obvious crush on Lucas bare the man in question. But Ivan couldn't give up without trying. So, he did for months and failed to utter the words, resorting to a weird joke instead, annoying the girl.

But not this time. This time he'd tell her his feelings.

"Gina! I have something to tell you!" Ivan shouts to outmatch the loud EDM music.

"What is it!" Gina shouts back, her beautiful tanned skin illuminated by the silver lightning makes her appear more stunning than ever. Ivan thanked the creator she couldn't see his blush.

"Gina…I…I lo-" before he could enunciate his sentence Gina's eye's shot wide open.

"LUCAS?"

Ivan doesn't know what Gina is on about until he turns his head to the same direction she's looking. There, running towards them, are Lucas and Nick. May told him Lucas wouldn't show up. What the hell?

In Gina's case, she could feel her feet lift off the air. Lucas – she didn't he'd show up but here he is. This truly is a Cinderella story or some sort of fairy tale. Gina's too busy on cloud 9 to figure out which one.

She rushes up to Lucas, leaving Ivan behind in the dust. "Lucas? I didn't think you'd show up!"

Lucas was seriously fatigued; he didn't know if it was because of the running or back when he used his powers. He accidentally leans into Gina, almost in an embrace as she holds him up.

"Woah! Lucas, are you okay?" Gina voices her concern but also happiness.

Ivan catches up to them and, upon seeing Lucas all over Gina, he rolls his eyes. There goes his moment with Gina.

"Yeah, just a little light-headed," Lucas says, getting off Gina's shoulder.

Nick butts in, already cautious, as he spots three guards convening. "Sorry to break up the reunion but we really need to find Jessica."

"She's out in the back with Mark," Ivan answers coldly.

The three guards throw gazes in the groups direct. Nick makes eye contact with one and the scowl on that guy's face already tells Nick enough that him and Lucas need to get going ASAP. He gestures to Lucas, signalling they've already been found.

"Lucas, I didn't think you'd come here." Ivan starts, scoring one of Gina's looks of disgust.

"Uh, we're not exactly supposed to be here?" Lucas states, occasionally eyeing the guards. Ivan and Gina catch on to Lucas' darting vision, already lining the pieces together.

Gina grabs both guy's arms, pulling them further into the crowd. "In that case, let me help."

"Gina! Wait up!" Ivan follows but he's stopped by the girl.

"I'll need you to distract the guards while I lead the guys away," Gina says.

"You know we have fake IDs. Getting into the club was hard enough, we shouldn't bother them!"

"But Lucas and Nick -"

"Uh, guys-" Nick butts in. "Those guards are coming towards us."

 _'Shit!'_ Gina curses under her breath. "We don't have time. Please, Ivan?"

How could he say no to that expression? If this all goes wrong, well at least he got to dance with Gina. "Fine." He says as he heads over to the guards, doing his drunkest expression imaginable.

Gina leads the boys into the crowd to mask themselves. The guards wouldn't be able to follow them afterwards. Whatever the guys had to find Jessica for, Gina doesn't like the eerie chill she feels down her neck. Like something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Toby crashes down to the ground, taking huge lumps of air as he removes his jacket, using it as a makeshift towel to clean the sweat off his forehead. He's sure he ran a marathon having to dash away from the vicinity and circle his way back after the guard had given up. Regretting leaving the swim team, he leans back on a tree stump. He's on his own now. Nick, Lucas and Razzle are on their way to finding Jessica, but Toby doesn't like to wait and do nothing. He wasn't a side character no, he fashioned himself the lead.

And the lead is always the one to complete the job. As dumb as it is, he's gotta find a way into the club. He sneaks back in, concealing himself with the dark greens of the bushes. He couldn't use the bathroom entrance, so he heads in the opposite direction. He ducks behind a shielded wall before peeking. There's a spot of light hitting the floor. He stretches his view further a shadow of someone appears on the spot of light. There's just one.

How would Toby get past him?

Remembering Lucas' words, he's filled with an idea.

Toby calms himself. Last time he used his powers, he flooded the entire mall. Should he flood the club then that should at least alert Jessica of his presence. No, he forgot he passed out after he used his powers at the mall. Toby has to make sure that doesn't happen again.

He takes a deep breath before concentrating. No other thoughts, just focus on the task at hand.

The guard standing by the doorway scans through his phone – reading texts from his college girlfriend. He was expecting a photo from her until he felt a certain wetness down there. He drops his phone at the sight below him. He relieved himself. Unable to stand the embarrassment he'd face, he rushes back into the storage room, hoping to find his way into the restrooms without the other guys noticing.

Toby tucked in a laugh watching the guard fumbling with his hands, covering his _'mistake'_. He should've done that to Mark instead of trying to spill his drink. No – Toby rids his mind of thoughts of the mall. The Gorm – he should be focused on saving the Gorm. He runs to the open door peeking left and right to check if anyone is inside.

Empty.

Time to find Jessica.

* * *

Almost like electricity Jessica jolts forward, squealing at the new sensation. Mark whispers sweet nothings to her ear whilst nipping, licking, devouring her outer ear like it were candy. Jessica holds in a shriek, surprised at the unfamiliar sounds vibrating from her vocal chords.

Mark stops giving attention to Jessica's ear, finding another prey to sink his lips too. He tilts his head, dotting her neck with short kisses before drawing his lustful gaze to her face.

"Is this okay?" He whispers.

Jessica nods, unable to find the strength to say yes. God, why does he make her feel so…lost inside?

Mark immediately sinks his lips to the skin of her flesh, like a vampire addicted to her. He sucks on her skin, prompting another round of Jessica's whimpers. That proves to Mark he's doing a fine job, lightly biting her flesh making her flinch.

Jessica cocks her head to the side, exposing her neck to more of Mark's handiwork. She breathes in deeply, her mind in disarray. What was she worried about a couple of minutes ago? She couldn't remember only thinking of how ravishing it feels to have Mark on her.

Too bad this moment couldn't last forever.

The door cocks open slightly, and a blonde hair peeks out at the small opening.

"JESSIC-OH GOD!" Toby wishes he packed holy water instead. He's seen this before in his mom's rom coms but to see Jessica all breathless as Mark sucks the living crap out of her neck and collarbone. He was right about Jessica screwing Mark all this time but for once, he wishes he wasn't right.

"TOBY?" the blonde's appearance killed the mood as Jessica pushes Mark away from her neck, a perplexed Mark registers Toby in his view.

Not that she wants anyone to see her lost and aroused but if anyone was to catch her in that state, she wouldn't want it to be Toby. In fact, he's the last person she'd choose to see her like that. Her mother would be a better option.

Too overcome with embarrassment, no words came out of Jessica's mouth. Instead, she diverts her gaze. Toby's look of disgust made her feel dirty.

"I didn't think of you as the type to party, Toby," Mark says with a certain callousness in his voice.

"I'm not here to party. I'm here for Jess." Toby spits, not hiding the fact he had no interest in talking to Mark.

Jessica fights the embarrassment, "Toby, please whatever it is this time, can't you save it for tomorrow?"

"I can't with the Gor- " Toby cuts himself off. How can he tell her the Gorm's in trouble with Mark in the way? "Look, can I talk to you in private?"

"If you have anything to say to her then say it right now." It's not that Mark doesn't trust Jessica. She can talk to Toby all she wants but tonight Jessica is his. He may be acting like a spoiled child, but he's intoxicated by the girl. He isn't thinking straight.

"I'd rather hear that from Jessica. Not you."

"Seriously Toby, whatever bullshit you have up your sleeve now, just cut it. Jessica's tired of your antics."

Toby mentally sighs. Isn't this the part where Jessica goes on one of her rants about how she can speak for herself? But no, she just stands there behind Mark all red and breathless like some damsel.

"I think Jessica can say it to my face if she's really bothered by it."

"If you really want to annoy someone, go back to your girlfriend Kagami! She'd much rather have you than Jessica. You know since she's taken."

Jessica finally jolts back to reality upon hearing the words Kagami and girlfriend. "Mark! That's enough!"

 _Now_ she speaks.

The boys throw daggers at each other with their gazes alone. An all-out fight was looking to happen until another party bursts out the door.

"Oh, Jessica you're still out here," Gina says, worried the couple might've gone into one of the private rooms to take it a step further. It takes Gina a while to notice Toby and the fact that Mark and Jessica aren't making out – or that Mark looks the angriest he's ever been.

"Gina? Nick? Lucas?" Jessica calls to them in confusion. Doubtfully Nick and Lucas are here to have a fun time – especially Lucas he isn't into parties. That means –

"We have a big BIG crisis in our hands, and we can really use Jessica right now!" Nick pleads to Mark.

Mark isn't having it though, even if he thinks the younger Tripp brother is more trustworthy and overall a better person than Toby.

"What big crisis? Why do you need Jessica? In fact, why the hell did you come out here for Jessica in the first place?"

Lucas butts in. "Its, uh, about our club! Very important club business!"

"What club? This is the first time I'm hearing about this!"

Gina grabs Mark's arm, dragging him away from the group. "Don't worry about it. I've been with these guys since forever. This is pretty common."

Mark looks at Gina like she's some crazy hobo from the street spouting voodoo nonsense and not a beloved friend of his and Jessica. He's heard Paula Pickney rant on about how the Tripp brothers including Jessica and Lucas were weirdos one time to her brother Ike but now he's starting to believe the girl.

He turns back to Jessica and he can tell she's hiding more from him.

She gives him a solemn look. "This'll be quick! I'll meet you back inside!" she yells out to him.

No use in getting angry at her. Mark nods, walking back inside with Gina.

Once he's out of sight, Jessica leans onto the wall, somehow mentally exhausted at the discussion or argument at hand. If all three boys are here then there's no doubt about it. The Gorm's in trouble.

"They're gone now." Lucas signals to his front jacket pocket, prompting Razzle to pop out, gasping for air.

"What took you so long, I could barely breathe!" Razzle rants. He takes a good look outside, eyes landing on the female blonde. Out of all of them, Jessica has changed the most – she's almost unrecognisable. Yes, she's not wearing her signature ponytail or her pink colours, but that didn't detour the fact that her body changed.

"Hi, Razzle." Jessica waves at the dino awkwardly, not really knowing how to greet her companion after seeing him for the first time in four years.

Nick goes to work, drawing the circle and elements on the ground with chalk. Toby takes out a bottle of water he shoved down his jacket pocket before leaving.

Razzle dashes towards Jessica, climbing up to her hands. "Are you really Jessica?"

Jessica chuckles. Razzle hasn't changed at all. "Yes. Is it the hair? I'm dolled up for tonight." Jessica takes her hair tendrils, making a messy ponytail out of her hands. "See?"

"Come on! We don't have time to waste." Toby says, cutting Razzle and Jessica's conversation short.

The teens all gather around the circle standing behind their respective elements.

"For the power of the light!"

* * *

A/N: It took 10 months and slightly over 70k words to get these kids back to Gorm (including these a/n's but hey it counts in my book). Yeah, we're almost at the end of this arc (i'm predicting around 4-5 more chapters.) There's gonna be a slight change in the next chapter since it's more action orientated but don't worry - it won't be long.

Thanks to finalfanaticgorm for beta reading and keeping up with my weekly schedule which unfortunately will come to an end when this arc's done. Enjoy another month(?) of weekly chapters.

See ya'll next week.


	15. Tunneling

A bright beam of light descends to the illuminated temple once inhabited by the long-gone Supreme lord of light. The lords crunch down to the sleek golden pavements as if they haven't been gone all those years. There they come face to face with the old sage – looking ever the same as time has stopped in this temple.

Razzle peeks out of Jessica's white bushy hair. "Old Sage! I've done what you asked." He scurries off Jessica's shoulders now perched beside the Old Sage.

"You did well, young Razzle. Not a second too late." The Old Sage compliments.

"Old Sage, can you tell us what's going on in Gorm?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, and why there are cracks and earthquakes appearing all over Venture Falls?" Lucas adds.

The Old Sage sighs before explaining the circumstances to the lords. "There appears to be a rogue monster loose in the Earth nation. It headed into the abandoned earth mines - rampaging the mines with no rest. That is what I believe is what's causing the problems in your home."

"A monster? What type of monster? Is this another plot from Magor?" Nick shoots at the old sage. How were they supposed to defeat this monster if they don't know anything about it?

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your questions, young lord of earth. All I know is that this monster is one you've never faced before."

"That's just wonderful!" Jessica comments. If it's something they've never fought before then it'd take longer to beat. She has to go back to Mark quick – he's probably restless wondering where she is and what she's doing.

"We can figure that out later." Toby interrupts, ready for action. "Old Sage, take us to the mines. We'll put a stop to that monster!"

Old Sage closes his eyes and stretches his arms out. "Be safe, Lords. We don't know what this monster is capable of." With another beam of light, the lords were transported out of the temple of light.

* * *

The lords land close to the abandoned mine. And boy it sure was abandoned. The broken steel sign by the entrance gave it away but also the rusty carts laying around. They look like they haven't been used in ages.

The lords head into the mine – following the monster's path of destruction. Whatever that monster is – it's big. Huge chunks of the mine walls were falling apart and the tracks and carts inside were destroyed, tossed to the side in this monster's rampage.

"Whatever we're up against, it sure is strong." Toby comments, pausing to eye the destruction.

"Quit dawdling. Who knows what ruckus it's causing right now?" Nick says impatiently. To be honest, he's still worried about Kagami, wanting to get this done and out of the way so she's safe.

"Party pooper," Toby whispers under his breath.

The lords continue in silence until they reach a spilt path. The monster's trail ends here, and the lords are faced with a dilemma.

"We should split up." Jessica voices. "We'll cover more ground and find the monster faster that way."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, Jess. It's a monster we've never faced before. I think we should stick together." Lucas points out.

"But we'll cover more ground! Every second that monster's in here, Venture Falls is in trouble!" Nick says, albeit ruder. He didn't mean to come across angry but Kagami is stuck in that house and potentially in danger. They had to stop that monster quick!

"I, for one, agree with Lucas. It's safer that way." Toby brings up.

"Oh, so it's not because you can stay in Gorm longer to play the hero?" Jessica brings with a certain callousness to her tone.

"Where's this attitude coming from? I thought you'd let Mark fight your battles."

"Toby, knock it off!"

"No, seriously, both of you stop." Nick shakes his head. "We wouldn't be in this predicament if you'd answer your phone, Jess."

"Excuse me! You're blaming me for what's going on in Venture Falls?"

"Not necessarily but we could've at least prevented the damages sooner."

"Well sorry, I was out living my life! If I would've known the Gorm was in trouble I would've contacted, you guys!"

"Ooooh, now the damsel is fending for herself!"

"Shut up Toby, you're no better than me! Remember the mall incident?"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, WON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS?" Lucas yells at the group, startling all of them. Lucas isn't immune to getting pissed off but when he gets really mad – a certain chill enters the room.

"Jessica started it," Toby adds, pointing at the girl.

"Hey! You're the one who provoke - "

"We have a mission and you're here arguing like a bunch of babies! How can we save the Gorm if we can't work together!?" The gang all glance at each-other feeling the weight of Lucas' words. It wasn't like them to argue so early into a mission.

Lucas sighs, feeling a migraine coming on. "We're going together and that's fin -"

Lucas couldn't finish his rant as the wall behind him bursts open – debris falling everywhere.

"Rock shield! / Sea shield!" the Tripp brothers scream, putting up their shields in defence – knocking away any debris flinging towards them.

The lords cough at all the dust in the air, clearing it out to have a full view of the monster. They all stare in shock at the towering faceless monstrosity upon them.

Showing its agitation, the freak of nature screeches in a high pitched tone – enough to break a glass jar. The teens cover their non-existent ears, unable to withstand the screeches. It's enough to cause their non-existent ears to bleed.

The screeches weaken the walls and ceiling before them, crumbling to the ground about to trap them in rubble. Though Lucas is quick to act, activating his jungle attack to keep the vicinity from collapsing on them.

"I could... use a little help." Lucas struggles to say.

Nick rushes to aid his friend. He places a hand on his temple. "Mind over rock!" that causes the crumbling rocks to stop mid-air, filling the holes in the ceiling.

Now Toby and Jessica are left to deal with the monster. "Current cannon!" Toby roars, triggering his arm to shapeshift into a cannon, blasting water globs at the unidentified monster.

Jessica does the same, conjuring a ball of lightning in her hands. "Lightning bolts!"

However, no matter how many times they fire their attacks at the beast, it doesn't move an inch, acting as if their attacks are mere scratches. It sweeps its claws at them, flinging them to the ends of the cavern before screeching out.

"Toby! Ugh -" Nick calls for his brother but loses his concentration at the sheer pain in his ears. Even Lucas couldn't withstand the pain – bringing back his vines to shield his ears from the pain.

Jessica breaks out of the rubble, flying off the ground. Enough was enough. "Time to show this hothead who's in charge. Vortex of Winds!" Scanning her crest, a large tornado heads in the beast's direction. Though it's large size wouldn't allow it to be blown away, Jessica's attack did stun it – unable to do its ear-shattering screeches due to the heavy abundance of air.

The boys go back to maintaining the structure, with Jessica slowly pushing the beast back towards the entrance.

Jessica applauds herself for a job well done but she couldn't rejoice yet. For some reason, the tornado weakens and her wings grow heavy. She tries flapping her wings, but they won't respond, sinking to the floor. Her tornado dies down too, the beast striding forward.

"Jessica! What are you doing?" Toby calls, already recovering from the hit.

"I don't know! My powers – I feel them draining!" Jinxing it, the tornado stops and Jessica falls on all fours. She had no energy left, unable to defend herself from the beast.

Somehow Jessica offended the beast, so it doesn't do one of its piercing screeches. No, instead, its faceless head opens wide revealing its plethora of razor-sharp teeth and saliva. It converges a beam – ready to hit Jessica for pissing it off.

The girl couldn't move, too drained to fly off or attack.

"JESSICA!" Toby hollers, attempting to break out of the rubble to save her.

But it's too late, the beast aims its attack at the air lord.

"ROCK SHIELD!" Nick makes it in time, deflecting it's attack away from him and Jessica. However, the sheer force of the attack sends both flying towards a wall, Jessica smashing into it first then Nick shattering the wall and sending them to the other side.

"JESS! NICK!" Toby calls out.

It does another screech, leaving Lucas once again holding up the walls. "Toby, you gotta do something! I feel my powers draining too! I don't know how long I can last."

"Fuck!" Toby curses under his breath. If this monster can take out his brother – the strongest out of all of them – how is Toby supposed to fare against it?

Nick regains consciousness after having been knocked out. He dusts the rubble off him, darting left and right in search for Jessica. She's lying a little further from him – completely knocked out.

"Jess!" He calls rushing to her. "Are you okay?" He dusts some of the debris off her holding her up so she can sit.

She wakes, though a bit dazed. "I don't feel so good." She says before being covered in a coat of light. When the light dies down, she's reverted to her human form.

Nick could only stare in shock. They've never had to worry about de-transforming since gaining their new powers – how did it come to this? Was it the 4-year absence or is it something to do with this sudden appearance of this monster?

"What the?" Jessica regained her strength but even she didn't know why she de-transformed. She just felt fatigued from using her powers but now she feels fine.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asks, still worried if Jessica's protruding any symptoms.

"I'm fine." Jessica answers, getting up to her feet. "but how did that happen?" Jessica says, mostly to herself. If she can't transform, what use is she in stopping that monster? "Wait, what about Toby and Lucas?"

"Discs of the Forest!" the opening of Lucas' fists send out discs of wood whirling towards the beast. Like Jessica and Toby's attacks, it barely scratched the monster, as it merely bears its fangs at the Lords. He leaps in Lucas' direction ready to make an attack. Lucas dodges out of the way, rolling to Toby.

"What do we do now?" Lucas poses to Toby. The unknown beast gapes his large mouth wide open, planning on a second beam attack at Toby and Lucas.

"I think I have a plan," Toby says and rushes towards the beast. Lucas tries to call to Toby. This monster is a formidable foe, they couldn't jump in unprepared especially with their draining powers. But Toby was having none of it.

He roared out his current cannon using the force of the attack to propel him forward into the beast's mouth before switching to his lobster claw. Forcing the beast's mouth open with his claw he blasts his cannon directing into the black void of its throat. Using two effects at the same time – now Toby knew what Jessica felt while using Vortex of Winds. His powers were draining rapidly, and he could feel the strength leave his body. At least he can stun the beast whilst the others figure out what to do.

The beast didn't like water – no it couldn't physically take it in – like humans eating grass. It chokes, halting its movements.

"Haha!" Toby laughs. "Check this out, Lucas! I took this guy down!"

"Uh Toby, I think you need to get out of there," Lucas warns.

The beasts stomach grows tenfold like a blown-up balloon. It's going to burst any second.

"Oh shi-"

No, it didn't burst. Instead, it vomits out the water, sending Toby flying through the ceiling with his own attack.

Now Lucas was left to deal with the monster except he didn't. Toby's plan didn't go as he'd predicted but that doesn't mean he didn't do the job.

The light emitting from the ceiling Toby flew from irritates the monster. It gasps in horror as if the sunlight was burning through its flesh. Then, from the top of its head or face, a gaping eye pops out, threatening to escape from its flesh confines. It didn't take long for the eye to go from a mild yellow to burnt red. The beast hisses, stumbling its way away from the sunlight, running off into the depths of the mines.

Lucas doesn't know if he should chase after the thing.

Nick with a human Jessica come out from the wall they've been blasted into. Lucas gives a sigh of relief – glad at least those two are safe.

"Jess! How did you -"

"What happened here? Where's that monster?" Nick asks, super agitated.

Heck, Lucas is having a hard time comprehending what happened. "Toby hit that thing with his current cannon then it…hit Toby back with it. Sent him flying through the ceiling."

Jessica covers her mouth with her hands, shaking. Toby – if anything happened to him, Jessica wouldn't know what to do.

Lucas continues, "Then, I don't know why but the light. That hurt the monster. It had an eye, or something, pop out from his head. It ran off into the depths."

"Hmm…" Nick's deep in thought, "Maybe light is its weakness."

"Uh, hello! Did you guys forget Toby just rocketed to the sky!" Jessica reminds the boys – silently praying to herself that he's okay.

As if her prayers were received, an all too familiar face descends from the sky.

"Is that?" Nick starts.

"Fenison?" Lucas finishes.

"Not only Fenison!" Jessica continues. There's someone perched on his back. Jessica could feel her heart ease again.

"You missed me?" Toby says in his usual goofy tone. Though, like Jessica, he's reverted to his human form.

"Not a chance!" Lucas says jokingly.

"Obviously Toby can handle being shot through the ceiling."

Jessica starts walking over to Toby mounting off her ancient guardian. "I'm glad you're okay." She says to Toby with genuine earnest.

Toby scratches his head, a bit embarrassed. Being subjected to Jessica's kindness is rare for him these days. Any interaction is usually met with hostility. It warmed his heart – made him feel fluffy inside. Maybe with the Gorm in trouble again, the two can start interacting normally again.

Fenison clears his throat, alerting the lords of his presence. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but the monster at hand."

"Yes. We need some way to lure it out of the mines." Nick says.

"But once it's out, what's next? We still don't know much about that thing and we can't let it run wild in the Gorm." Lucas says. He faces Toby and Jessica. "Either way, we're two lords down."

"We need something to contain it. Or at least hold it for the time being." Nick says stroking his chin in thought.

The others were also stuck in their minds, trying to find something that could hold such a strong being. In some weird coincidence, it hit the group at the same time.

"Lock rocks!" the group says in unison.

"Where do we find them?" Jessica directs to Fenison.

"You'll need to seek out Diamantes. He knows the location to the cave of wonders. There you'll find the three colored crystals to form the locks. " Fenison explains.

"Okay. Jess and Toby should go find Diamantes and set up the trap. It's dangerous for you two in here." Nick directs, already coming up with a plan.

Toby groans. "Aww, and here I thought I'd be fighting monster butt! Not go on a fetch quest."

Nick ignores his brother. "Lucas and I will trail the monster and draw it out of the mines."

"What if you guys de-transform?" Jessica questions. Once Nick and Lucas are out, it's game over. Plus, leaving those two in the mines with that thing, even in their gormiti forms, it's still dangerous.

Nick sighs. Jessica does have a good point. "I don't want to admit it, but I do feel my strength sapping."

"Then we'll have to act quick."Lucas turns to Nick. "We'll have to conserve whatever remaining strength we have left and use it wisely."

"I'll lead the lord of the air and water to Diamantes," Fenison says lying down so Jessica and Toby could hop onto his back. Toby gives a worried glance towards his brother and friend. Nick gives him a thumbs up, reaffirming his belief that they'll be okay, before mounting onto Fenison.

The ancient guardian flies into the crack towards the sunlight. Both Jessica and Toby pray silently for their friend's safety.

* * *

 _"We're here live with the rising star of the-"_

Switch.

 _"I set one card face down and end my turn - "_

Switch.

 _"But Brad… I -"_

Kagami abruptly turns off the TV, the channels no longer appealing to her. Perching up onto the sofa, she stares blankly at the ceiling. She wonders how Toby and Nick are doing – or whatever they are doing. Are they safe? Are they hurt? Should she have gone with them? These questions swirl through her head on a loop.

Today has been one big mess and the last thing she needed was something else to go crazy over. She'd break with the stress. Kagami chuckles to herself. She could handle endless amounts of studying and a rigorous schedule but now she's broken free and everything went to hell. Heck, she's cried more this past few weeks then she's ever done in her entire 16 years of living! Funny how the thing she cherished the most would cause her so much stress. Maybe she should've continued as usual and not gotten too greedy.

Kagami lays down on the sofa. If she couldn't handle this, how can she handle the war in Gorm? Would she make a good Lord of Nature? Doubtfully. She isn't a natural-born leader, as her peers think of her. No way she could lead an army. But she's past the point of no return. She had nothing left but the Gorm. She's burned enough bridges as it is – she can't let go of Vestalt. She's the only one left after all.

Bored of the ceiling, Kagami takes out her phone. She's shocked at the display. 67 missed calls from Oiji-san. By mere coincidence, her cell vibrates again with another call from him. Sick of the silence and some anger towards the older man gone, she picks up the call.

 **"Kagami Oh, Kagami, thank the Gods, where have you been! I thought you were dead! Are you hurt?"**

 **"I'm fine Oiji-san, really. I'm in the Tripp's house."** Kagami doesn't see any point in lying to him.

 **"Okay, I'm coming to pick you up. Don't leave the house!"** With that, he hung up.

Though it'd hurt seeing her Oiji-san so soon, she's numb to the pain now. Nothing mattered in the long run anymore. She'll be off to Gorm and nobody would miss her.

* * *

The earth gormiti messenger once again ascends the wore-down staircase of the Earth Temple. This time, he's running like his life depended on it – not that his other errands weren't all that important. But still, this news was far too important to wait. He comes crashing through the doors – startling the crowd in the room.

"The lords..." the messenger starts, already out of breath.

Just one mention of the lords has the whole earth council standing from their seats.

"Are the lords here?" Bullrock questions.

The messenger nods. "They're outside. With the ancient guardian of air."

Bullrock springs from his seat, rushing to greet the lords. The rest of the earth council follow suit.

Outside the Earth capital Jessica and Toby, alongside Fenison, wait for Bullrock – a crowd already forming around them, given the sudden appearance of the ancient guardian of air.

"We've only landed, and we're already treated like celebrities." Toby comments, taking in the attention at the passers-by and occasionally waving at the crowd.

"Take it in as long as you like, we'll be leaving soon once we find Diamantes," Jessica says bluntly, biting on her newly done nails. Mark's definitely wondering where she is about now.

"Fenison, Ancient guardian of air!" upon the steps of the Earth temple, Bullrock descends with a small group of earth Gormiti.

"Greetings, earth champion Bullrock."

Bullrock glances at the two beside Fenison. "And you must be the lords of nature?" He asks, unsure. He's heard that the lords are small beings from an alternate dimension, but he's never seen them in their natural forms until now.

"Yep! We're the one and only!" Toby says proudly, pumping his chest.

Jessica rolls her eyes. Someone's enjoying the spot in the limelight. "We're here to find Diamantes," Jessica says, getting to the point. "We have a plan to lure the beast out from the mines, but we need to retrieve crystals from the cave of wonders in order to trap it."

"Ah, you're in search of the lock rocks," Bullrock says, scratching his chin. "It's true Diamantes is the only earth gormiti who knows of the hidden location to the cave of wonders. I'll send my men to bring him to you."

Jessica thanks the earth champion before he goes to chat with his men. Fenison stretches his wings ready to take flight once more. "I'll be departing then. I'm sure you two can handle things on your own from here."

Jessica pets her guardian. "Thank you, Fenison."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. I would've gone splat without you there to catch me." Toby thanks sheepishly.

The bird nods and flies off into the sky. It wasn't long till a troop of earth gormiti led them to Diamantes and the trio headed off into the cave of wonders. The group went through tunnels, winding passageways and dirt. If Jessica knew she'd be walking for long she wouldn't have worn her heels. She winces at the sharp pain on her toes already knowing of the awful blisters she'd have to treat. Though the small talk between them and Diamantes kept her mind distracted from the pain.

However, Jessica's leg finally gives out, tripping on a step and she falls flat on the ground. It was soft with mud cushioning her fall, but her outfit had to pay the price. Her entire front is covered in dirt and some splashed on her face, ruining her make-up. On top of it all, she broke a nail.

 _'Damnit!'_

Toby and Diamantes stop in their tracks.

"You alright?" Toby questions, extending a hand to Jessica.

"I'm fine." She says getting up herself. She didn't hide the annoyance in her tone. Frankly, she spent a lot on this outfit, having gotten a part-time job at their local Walmart and everything. The time she'd have to spend washing all this dirt off – why couldn't the monster attack the mines tomorrow?

The group walks in silence. A huge scowl appears on Jessica's face from now on.

Toby took glances here and there at Jessica. No doubt she's pissed about her outfit. Her shoes were her daughters and her clothes were her nieces. Knowing Jessica, she couldn't face Mark like that. He could make out a big circular red rash on her neck. Inspecting further, there were more red rashes on her collarbone. His mind clicks.

"Holy crap! Are those hickeys?!" Toby says his thoughts out loud.

Jessica turns beet red; her hand automatically covers her neck. "S-stop looking at me!" She stammers, striding up to meet Diamantes' pace. At least she's somewhat glad Toby pointed it out to her then. If her father sees this…

"What's a hickey?" Diamantes asks, somewhat confused on what the two are discussing.

Toby was about to explain but Jessica shoots daggers at him, not hesitating to knock her heels into his skull if he dares open his mouth. "It's best if you don't know."

Diamantes shrugs, content with the answer.

After more hiking and Jessica's feet bleeding, the group reaches a dead end. Diamantes steps up, shooting some crystals prompting the walls to collapse showing an entrance. Upon going inside, the atmosphere changes, from the murky orange sky and brown environment to bright dazzling white, colours dancing from the refraction of lights.

"We're going to need three coloured crystals to form the lock rocks. Blue, green and yellow. Anything else and we'd have an explosion in our hands. They're pretty rare so finding them inside this cave will take a while." Diamantes explains.

Both Toby and Jessica sighed. Toby for wasting more time finding some crystals instead of joining the action and Jessica; her friends will be leaving soon and Mark's going to bombard her with questions tomorrow morning. Plus, she left her phone and belongings in Gina's bag.

Diamantes went ahead in search of the crystals.

"You can rest Jess, Diamantes and I can take it from here!" Toby says.

Jessica gives him a perplexed look. "But the more people we have looking, the easier it'll be to find the crystals!" No way she's sitting this out. If she's going to be here, might as well be of use somehow.

"Your feet have gotta hurt from all that walking with those heels on. We'll have to get back to Nick and Lucas. You should rest. We've got this."

Jessica couldn't deny Toby was right. The state of her feet was awful and frankly painful. She'd be more of a liability. She seats herself on a rock. "Fine, but if you guys don't find anything in twenty minutes, I'm helping out."

"Great! I'll find those crystals in less than twenty minutes. You won't have to move a muscle!" Toby grins at her before running off.

Jessica couldn't help but smile back at him.

* * *

Mark searches the entire club for any sign of Jessica but there was absolutely no trace of her. Didn't she promise him she'd be done with whatever she's doing fast? Cyrus' older brother is already here and they should be going home together with their friends. Mark sits by the bar mentally cursing at himself for letting Toby take her away.

"God-damn it what's taking her so long?" Mark curses out loud, forgetting Gina's right beside him.

"Don't stress about it. Those guys are taking good care of her – I'm sure of it."

"That's not the problem, Gina." Mark blurts out.

"Look, I know you didn't get to make-out with Jessica like you planned to -"

"We were interrupted."

"Whatever. Things didn't go as planned tonight. There's always next time." Gina was more reaffirming herself than Mark, but hey, they're in the same predicament.

Mark pouts, looking away from Gina. Who knew he was such a baby?

Gina rolls her eyes, collecting her belongings. "Fine. If you want to sit here and sulk, you do you. You know how Zane's like."

Cyrus' older brother, Zane, is kind of a dick. He wouldn't hesitate to leave them behind if they kept him waiting. Mark doesn't want to assume the worst – that Jessica has gone home with Toby but that might've been the case. She also knows about Zane's impatience.

"Gina, wait up!"

* * *

Plummeting into the darkness of the mines for what seems like ages, Nick and Lucas finally track down the beast nestling in a cramped corner of one of the tunnels.

"Should we leave it alone? It isn't doing anything." Lucas asks, glancing at Nick. But he could already tell Nick's response.

"No, we're luring it out." Nick hardened his gaze. They didn't have enough power and who knows when this beast will be up and running again.

"What do you propose we do?"

Nick charges at the beast. "Get ready to run, Lucas. We're getting this muck out of here!"

He stretches out his arm. "Rock storm!" he calls. Flints of stone hit the beast. It hollers its signature shriek and gives chase towards the Lords.

"Go, go!" Nick shouts at Lucas' direction and they both speed off to the exit.

No need for words.

Lucas shoots an attack at the beast. "Discs of the forest!" Lucas roars, agitating it further with another hit. The monster shrieks again. Its movements were messy, swaying left to right, scraping the walls and kicking any minecarts in its rage. Some flew straight at the Lords. Dealing with the upcoming objects wasn't tough – what worried the boys was the monster's beam attack.

However, Lucas falls behind, his energy draining rapidly. He pushes through the fatigue – he couldn't let the mission fail.

They stop at the sight of light at the other end. The exit.

"What do we do now? Once it sees the light, it'll run back inside." Lucas huffs between short breaths.

"This is the part where we go all out!" Nick says.

He storms to the monster. Lucas combs a hand through his hair. Nick wasn't seriously going toe to toe with that thing?

No, right before contact, Nick swiftly slides under its massive feet, now at its tail end. "Rock Hammer!" Transforming his arms into two giant hammers he strikes them down on the ground. A wall of stone explodes from the ground, blocking the path back to the mines. There's no way for the monster to go but forward.

Lucas smirks. It wasn't like Nick to come up with something rash. Lucas activates his jungle attack, wrapping his vines around the beast, certain its mouth is closed shut. He pulls with all his might.

"I need a little help here!" He calls out to Nick, his feet dragging through the ground. "Urk! Jungle feet!" He shouts, sinking his feet down the ground, stabilizing himself.

Nick rushes over to Lucas to help pull the beast out to the light. With Nick they actually make progress, little by little, they drag it to the entrance.

"It's working!" Nick shouts.

Nonetheless, Lucas feels his grip weaken. "Bro, this is really taking the wind outta me. I – I don't think I can make it."

"Stay with me, Lucas! We're almost there." Nick grunts, dragging the beast a little further out. If only it'd keep still!

"I-I'm trying," Lucas says and he genuinely is trying but the draining wouldn't stop. Knowing he'd de-transform he detaches his veins from himself, falling back to the ground.

"Lucas!"

Consumed in a bright light, he reverts to his human form. "It's all on you, Nick." He says, running off into the open. He shields his vision from the piercing light, giving his eyes time to adjust to the new brightness.

There a muddy Jessica and Toby put the lock rocks in place with Diamantes. They spot Lucas and run up to him.

"Where's Nick?" Toby asks.

"With the monster. He's still in his gormiti form."

"We've gotta help him," Toby says, ready to go in there. He couldn't leave his little brother alone with that thing.

Jessica grabs his hand, stopping him. "We'll be in the way if we go in there."

"But Nick-"

"Nick will be okay." Jessica reaffirms, tightening her hold on Toby's hand. "He won't lose. He's stubborn."

Toby takes a deep breath, tightening his grasp. He's still concerned but he believes in his brother. If anyone could take down that thing, it'd be Nick for sure.

Nick's feet give out, turning the tables in the beast's favour as it's now dragging Nick towards him. "Geo drill!" He shouts, shifting his arm to that of a drill and plunging it into the ground – other hand's tight grasp still on Lucas' rope. His drill betrays him, dismissing itself back to his hand.

 _'Damn!'_ Nick curses in his head. Soon, it'll be his time to go out. All hope rests on his shoulders, he had to bring this monster out or it's game over.

Lucas' rope tear, worsening Nick's thoughts. What can he do to salvage the situation? All odds are against him. Lucas' creepers kept the monster's mouth shut for now – if it gives way – Nick mentally slaps himself. He shouldn't think of the worst-case scenarios. He needs to come up with a new plan but what?

At this point, he'll let everyone down. Gorm, the Earth, Venture Falls.

Kagami.

He'd let Kagami down.

If she were here, she'd know what to do. She's a better strategist than him and can think on the fly.

All remaining energy sapped from his being, the beast flings Nick away, sending him crashing to the ground with a big sweep. He's embedded with light now back to the scrawny loser that he is.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Kagami."

 _At the other club members' persistence, Nick finally had permission from the teachers to bring snacks into the classroom, but they had to clean up afterwards. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the rest of Nick's club mates from ditching him in a hurry with only him, Jessica and Gina left._

 _"Here, take this." He said, handing Jessica a broom._

 _"Um, sorry Nick. We're not here to clean." She apologised, handing him back his broom._

 _"You see…well -" Jessica stumbled on her words, not knowing how to break the news._

 _"We're quitting the club," Gina said bluntly._

 _Nick dropped the broom. "What?"_

 _"You see, there's this really cute guy. You know him – Mark Tuan, he's really popular!" Gina babbled._

 _Of course, he knew Mark. He dethroned Justin in popularity. All the girls want him. Even Jessica wasn't immune to his charms._

 _Jessica took it from there. "Mark has band practice around this time and -"_

 _"You guys want to go and gush at his 'awesome' guitar playing." Nick finished._

 _"I'm so sorry, Nick. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Jessica pleaded._

 _Though he felt betrayed and honestly disgusted that they'd ditch the club he cherishes for some good-looking guy, he couldn't really blame the girls. Mark is just that popular. All the girls (and some guys – Mark is bisexual after all) in the school go to his practices so why not them?_

 _"Just go already."_

 _"I'll get you lunch as a sorry present!" Jessica said as Gina lured her away._

 _Nick continued to sweep the floor, now reminded that nobody has joined his new club. He guessed he'd spend the afternoon at home again._

 _Someone knocked at the door, and Nick turned to see who it is. He stiffened like a statue._

 _"Are you Nicholas Tripp?" asked the stunning new student, Kagami Sugawara. She transferred to the school today._

 _Nick nodded his head. He couldn't speak, too star-struck that Kagami Sugawara was talking to him of all people. She'd been swarmed with guys since this morning, practically untouchable. Now she's here._

 _"I heard you were the president of the archaeology club. Mr O'Brian said I should come to you if I wanted to join."_

 _Nick's literally a stone statue – gaping wide at the suggestion._

 _"Um…is everything alright?"_

'Shit! Say something idiot!' _"Yeah, I'm good, fantastic!"_

 _"So, does this mean I can join?"_

 _"Of course! We're open to everyone! Uh, club meetings are usually on a Wednesday! 5 to 6!" Why did he come across way too energetic? He hoped it didn't scare her off._

 _"Great! But isn't it 5.52 now?" Kagami said, eyeing her watch._

 _"We regulate ten minutes to cleaning up." Then Nick realised he's the only club member in the room. "Well, it should be everyone but um…everyone left." His credibility is going down the drain with her._

 _Surprising Nick, Kagami headed to one of the cupboards and pulled out a broom. "Let me help you!" she said, gleaming widely at him._

 _Nick would have to head to the hospital after- he was having heart failure from that smile. "Are you sure? You must have plans for the afternoon."_

 _Kagami continued to sweep. "Not really. I was invited to a bunch of places, but I declined. I'm not good with crowds. Do you have any plans?"_

 _"I do have another club running but nobody joined. Might as well go home." Now registering what Nick said, his insides crumbled. He's a loser but he didn't want Kagami to know that._

 _"What's this club about?"_

 _"It's really dumb, actually. Stuff about mushrooms. I came up with it on a whim, I don't think anyone would find it interesting." He chuckled out loud, attempting to cover his embarrassment._

 _Kagami stopped sweeping. "I don't think that's dumb, in fact, I think it's wonderful."_

 _Heart failure, insides dying, now his brain turned to mush. Kagami would have him dead soon._

 _"Can I join that club too? I don't know much about mushrooms, but I think it'd be interesting."_

 _Yep, she killed him, stabbed him through the heart, but now he's in heaven. He hadn't found anyone interested in fungi before. He didn't know why, but he then rambled on about fungi whilst they cleaned and Kagami didn't seem the least bit bored, egging him on to continue. At first, all he saw was a pretty girl but now, no, she's not just a pretty face, she's a god. A literal god. She made him feel whole again, listened to him, validated him and in turn did what he couldn't. He'd die for her in an instant._

Nick gets up to his knees, the monster walling madly. Screw the Gorm. Screw the Earth too. The only person that matters is Kagami. He's going to take this monster down for her and nobody else – even if it kills him.

Back outside the entrance, Toby paces in circles. It's been 13 minutes and still no sign of Nick or that monster. What if the monster got him, had eaten him? Toby couldn't live with himself if his brother died.

"That's it, I'm going in."

"Wait!" Jessica calls out but it was too late.

Toby stops at the sight of a shadow, a big shadow that could only belong to one such being. "Oh no, Nick! Talk to me, Nick!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

All of them are frozen in emotions that can't be described in words. Even Diamantes was shocked, believing his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Nick trudges out of the mines slowly, each step killing his feet, they could dislocate in any second. The beast hangs high on his back – his human back, as his arms keeps it high off the ground. One question rings out in everyone's mind.

 _How the hell is Nick doing this?_

He throws the beast off him like a modern Hercules, and it rolls right into the lock rocks. The crystals emit a light beam, each meeting at a focal point trapping the beast in a pyramid cage.

"Kagami…I did it." He breathes out. No matter how much air he takes in, it isn't enough for his lungs. He crashes onto his knees, his whole body aching. He face plants on the harsh ground, paralyzed the aching of his bones still sending signals to his nervous system. He doesn't have the strength to get up. His vision blurs as he fades into subconsciousness. He could hear his friends call for him, his brother shaking him violently to move.

 _"Can I join that club too? I don't know much about mushrooms, but I think it'd be interesting."_

 _"Nick, these suggestions are brilliant!"_

 _"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really! I just...need some time to myself."_

 _"Please be safe."_

 _"Can you hug me?"_

 _"Will you kiss me?"_

Kiss me.

That's right, he didn't get to kiss her.

* * *

Kagami awoke from her slumber at the sound of the doorbell and incessant knocking. She checks her phone – it's 2 am. Yawning, she ambles to the front expecting either the boys or Mr and Ms Tripp. Upon opening the door, the shock spooks her out of her sleepy state.

 **"Oiji-san…"**

His eyes are red from crying and snot drools from his nose. He leaps in for an embrace, tears falling to her sweater. **"Thank god, thank god you're safe. My sweet Kagami is safe. I'm so glad you're safe."**

He keeps rambling on like that and Kagami's heart shatters in two. Oiji-san is always insane, but this was a sad sight to see. She did that to him. That's what hurt the most.

 **"I'm sorry."** He says, now facing her. **"I'm so sorry. I understand if you can't forgive a foolish man like myself."** He breaks down, words not sounding right in his mind. **"Sorry, I'm so sorry…"** he repeats like a broken record.

Kagami's eyes blur. A single tear drops from her face. She returns the embrace, silently forgiving him with the gesture. **"Let's go home."**

* * *

A/N: Remember when I said there would be 4 chapters left to this arc? Remove that from your memory there's gonna be 2 chapters left. Yep, we're reaching the climax folks.

It kinda weird since this is an adventure story but this is the first action sequence whatever you'd call it chapter I've written like ever (Lowkey regretting starting with an action fic lol). Thanks to finalfanaticgorm for correcting all the attack and Gormiti names I got wrong cause I'm too lazy to go and rewatch the episodes.

see ya'll next week. Big shit's going down next chapter.


	16. Wishing to be loved, I am re:born

Surprising herself, Kagami wakes up at 7 am in the morning. Given the harsh night, she thought she'd be out quick like a lamp. But, no, she didn't have a nice sleep. She could barely keep her eyes closed. The same words pounding at her skull since she came home. She has to talk to Vestalt.

She hurriedly gets herself dressed and ready, putting on her boots before rushing down the hall. And a sight to be seen, Oiji-san was there, cooking breakfast. He was never the one to wake up so early or be on time for work.

 **"Good morning Kagami-chan."** He says with a wide smile as if the events of five hours ago didn't happen.

 **"Good morning."** Kagami greets back, hurriedly placing the rice and sushi into an empty bento box.

 **"Are you in a hurry somewhere?"** Ono asks.

Kagami stops packing her bento. **"I'm going to a bookstore a little far away from here."** She tells him. Kagami doesn't want to hide anything from Oiji-san anymore. She couldn't just up and disappear on him, worried sick thinking she's dead. Despite everything, she still loves him and that would be cruel. **"There are these people. I was feeling down at school at one point. I-I ran away. The bookstore people, they helped me feel better. I go there to help them sometimes."**

She hasn't told Oiji-san any of what happened in the past weeks. There was always this wall between them, preventing them from getting close. Though it's still there, Kagami was ready to crush it with a bulldozer. Okay, maybe she wasn't that ready but ready enough to make a window to the other side. It wasn't that she isn't upset over yesterday, she very much is but Oiji-san deeply cares for her and she herself wants to trust him again. She's willing to make the first step.

She still plans on going to Gorm but she would discuss it with Vestalt first, about filling in Oiji-san about everything, her powers, the resistance even if he had an inkling about most of these events.

 **"I'm glad you feel better."** Ono ruffles the top of Kagami's head. This time Kagami embraces the gesture. **"Just be safe, okay?"**

Kagami nods, packing her bento and heading off. But there was one thing she has to do before she left.

 **"Oiji-san?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I love you,"** Kagami says with the most heartfelt smile, unlocking the door and leaving.

The sound of her steps grow faint and Takahashi lays down his knife. Silent tears fall onto the blade.

* * *

Jessica cautiously opens her door. Her parents were up by now and she doesn't want to be noticed. However, her mother, despite her old age (she always lied about her age, but she was old) has good ears.

"Jessica, sweetie! I thought you were spending your weekend at Gina's!" her mother calls from the dining hall.

"I am! I was, uh - I forgot something in my room. I'm going back!" Before her mother could bombard her with questions, Jessica speeds to her room locking her door shut.

Finally, alone, she removes all her clothing, taking her bath essentials and heads to the showers.

After Nick went all Hercules on them, he passed out – honestly, it was a horror to see. He looked like a dead corpse and he was breathing harshly almost as if he were taking his last breaths. Toby broke down too, raving about how he couldn't let his brother die, almost in tears till the old sage showed up, reassuring them Nick was okay and he wasn't going to die. But the sight before them suggested otherwise. Apparently, Nick's little Hercules stunt was him tapping into his own strength of the Earth sleeping within him. His body's adjusting to the new strength, hence why he passed out. That also explains the scene in the mall. But even with Old Sage's immense knowledge, he couldn't explain why they suddenly de-transformed out of nowhere.

With the earth gormiti dealing with the caged monster, the gang were transported home. Toby and Lucas laid Nick to rest on his bed. A shocker to Jessica, Kagami was staying with them – Toby didn't outright say it but she could tell. He searched up and down the house calling out to her, still he checked Nick's phone. She texted him telling him she went home but not Toby her rumoured 'boyfriend'.

The trio spent all night at the Tripp's residency waiting for Nick to wake up. Jessica, tired, and not wanting to wear Toby's clothes, went back home to change. She might stop by Gina's to get her belongings then head back to Toby's.

Jessica gets out of the shower, getting herself ready to head out again. Her feet are still killing her even after she patched herself up. She dumps her party outfit in a casket one by one till she gets to the dark jacket – Mark's jacket. Her head drops to her bed.

She couldn't tell him about Gorm (which sucks by the way) but hey, that comes with being a superhero. Regardless she definitely couldn't tell him she stayed at Toby's place.

First the crush, then the dating rumours, now her spending the night at Toby's house in a frankly revealing outfit. Mark wouldn't take this lightly. Just to add more salt to the wound, Toby noticed the now purple hickeys all over her neck for the world and her parents to see!

Jessica drops the jacket. She forgot about the hickeys.

"Where's the fucking make-up cabinet!" Jessica mutters, crawling to her desk and opening all the cupboards. Having found her make-up under a slew of _'fucks'_ and _'shits'_ , she tears open the box, grabbing the foundation and brush and caking the solution all over her neck, now regretting taking things _'to the next level'_.

Jessica peeks at the mirror embedded in the cabinet. The purple marks are still visible.

"Goddamnit, Mark Tuan!" She pours more foundation on her skin. She said baby steps, not a 10m leap! She did say yes when Mark asked to kiss her neck, but a small hickey was all she expected out of it, not a fucking dozen big fat purple bruises going down to her collarbone. She scoops the whole bottle meshing all the contents down her neck.

Now it looks like she's hiding hickeys.

"Jessica, sweetie! Someone's here to see you!" her mother roars from downstairs.

Jessica groans, taking another look at her neck through her mirror. This isn't going to work. She rushes to her closet, grabbing a scarf – a temporary solution till she gets a hang of covering her hickeys with foundation.

She marches down to the dining room, already conscious of time. Lucas couldn't keep Toby sane all by himself and she was still concerned over Nick, also not fully believing the Old Sage's words that he was okay.

"Mom, what is it this…time." Jessica slows her words, overridden with shock at the person conversing with her parents at the table.

"Jess!" Mark states, mounting from his seat and heading towards Jessica; an all too familiar item in his hands. "You left your things with Gina. She told me to come here and give them to you."

Jessica couldn't hide the utter shock and disappointment in her features.

"And, there's something I need to talk to you about," Mark adds.

Jessica smiles awkwardly at him. Seriously, why couldn't that monster attack the Gorm today instead?

* * *

 _'Thank you for allowing me to stay at your place but I'm going home. Don't worry about me, my grandfather is picking me up. I hope you are safe though. Please call me as soon as you can.'_

Nick reads the text from Kagami out loud. He brings the phone close to his chest, silently praising the orbs that she is indeed safe and sound. His efforts weren't wasted.

Nick pretty much accepted he would die back when he hauled that monster into the lock rocks but nope, he's still here, alive and breathing and somehow in his room. The whole ordeal felt like some weird fever dream, him almost kissing Kagami, going off to fend for Gorm again. But he knew it all was real, the cramps protruding his whole body was proof.

Even with his fingers aching, he dials Kagami's cell number. He had this weird desire to speak to her, to hear her voice. It didn't help that he dreamt about her – about kissing her, a sweet passionate kiss.

The call went to voice mail and Nick, mentally debating whether to shoot her a text or not, does so anyway. She's probably sleeping but he wants to talk to her. Ever since the mission in Gorm, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was different this time like his near-death experience had triggered something, but Nick didn't know what.

 _'Hey, I'm okay. Thanks for letting me know you left. I would've been worried sick if anything bad happened to you. About last night, when you asked me to kiss you. Are you still up for that?'_

Nick deletes the entire text. She was in the heat of the moment, not thinking straight. He shouldn't ask something like that.

Nick gets up from his bed onto his feet, groaning at the slight wince of pain covering his entire body. He still hasn't recovered from yesterday.

He strides down the flight of stairs, taking small breaks with each step to ease the cramps. He's 100% sure to spend the weekend in bed. Finally reaching the bottom of the steps, in his rear view, he catches a glimpse of Toby with Lucas. Toby isn't his playful self, instead he's hunched down, hand in hair, apparent he didn't get enough sleep.

"Toby?" Nick calls out to his older brother and Toby's demeanour changes.

Toby and Lucas gaze at the younger brother, and Nick swore he saw tears in Toby's eyes. Toby scrambles to his brother, locking him in a hug "Fuck! I didn't think you'd wake up!" Toby eyes his brother, wanting to see his face. "Don't go pulling a stunt like that again! Jesus, I thought you were dead for a second, bro!"

Nick chuckles. "You're starting to sound like Mom, Toby."

Toby would've shot back a rebuttal but the happiness of his brother's recovery was too overwhelming for that.

Lucas places a hand on Nick's shoulder, alerting the brunette of his friend and Razzle's - perched on his shoulder - presence. They both exchange a silent convo, Lucas also glad Nick's okay.

Nick, enjoying the embrace from his brother, couldn't help but think of the Gorm. Their powers, they de-transformed on the whim and the sudden appearance of that monster. "What about our powers, and the Gorm, the monster, wha -"

"Slow down, bro! We'll talk about that later." Toby cuts his brother off. "You need to go eat and rest."

Nick looks at his brother like he's an alien. Is he still dreaming, or did Toby get replaced with someone else? "No, really, you're starting to sound like Mom. Frankly, it's freaking me out."

"What, you don't like the new and improved responsible Toby?"

"I have to agree you do sound weird." Lucas had to include.

"Ditto," Razzle adds.

Toby groans, prompting laughter from the other guys. "First you diss me for being irresponsible, now that I say something responsible, you're weirded out?"

The guys continue to laugh, not answering Toby's question.

"You guys are as confusing as girls somethings, you know that!" Toby storms off to get Nick something to eat. His anger didn't last long. His brother's okay and that's all that matters.

* * *

"Vestalt?" Kagami calls, closing the door upon entrance to the bookstore. Though she was used to the emptiness of the bookstore this time it felt eerily spooky. Like something was off.

"Kagami?" Vestalt questions from the back, making her way to her, startled Kagami would show up so early. "If this is about your training then I'm sorry but we'll have to postpone -"

"I found it. The final piece."

Flamma drops a pile of books, making her best impression of a gaping octopus. Anchor also is shocked beyond words, right behind Vestalt and Flamma.

"You were right. It was at my house. My grandfather hid it." Kagami states, no hesitation or wavering present in her voice or stance.

"Good girl! I knew all along you could do it!" Vestalt showers Kagami with compliments, cupping the girl's cheeks like a proud soccer mom. Kagami didn't react to the gesture. "Where is it? Do you have it with you now?"

Kagami's silence was unnerving and Anchor bites his lip. Their mission was derailing as they speak.

"I still want to go to Gorm with you but -"

"But what? Kagami you…you didn't tell your grandfather about us?" Vestalt's smile turned into a frown at Kagami's words. She signals to Flamma and Anchor to get ready to attack. If she indeed did tell her grandfather about him, then she must already know about their hoax.

"No, I didn't."

Vestalt eases and signals to the other two to call off the attack.

Vestalt knew this conversation would arise eventually. "Kagami, remember what I told you -"

"I know you said to keep this just between us, but I can't disappear on my grandfather without him at least knowing the truth! He already knows about the Gorm and Magor. H-he can help! He's not a bad person, I swear." Vestalt is against anyone else knowing and rightfully so but Kagami's adamant on telling her grandfather. "There's nothing you can say to dissuade me. I'm going to tell him everything. That's all I wanted to tell you."

Vestalt pauses and Kagami halts her breath. For the first time, Kagami feared her which just feels wrong in so many ways. But in this instance, she's opposing Vestalt and Kagami didn't know how the commander would react.

"If that's what you truly desire, then I can't stop you," Vestalt says.

Kagami relaxes – she feels like she can breathe again. She mentally curses at herself for doubting Vestalt. "Thank you, thank you so much for understanding." Kagami bows down to her.

"You are a strong individual Kagami, one with great resolve. I think it's time – you're ready for your final lesson."

"My…final lesson?" Kagami asks. Vestalt never said anything of the sort to her before.

"Yes, it's time for you to assume your destiny. To become the new Lord of the Volcano."

Kagami is led to one of the bedrooms, Vestalt still smiling and complimenting the girl. Though once she's out of view, Vestalt becomes all business.

"Anchor go get the book. We're doing this now."

Both Anchor and Flamma freeze in utter shock. Of course, time was ticking but it was too soon.

"But, commander, I don't know if the deciphered spell would work!" Flamma pleads. Endless researching yesterday led them to a makeshift spell from the book, but this was simply too dangerous, even for Vestalt's standards. Heck, they don't have another test buddy like Orrore to try out the spell! Anything could happen to Kagami if she used that spell. Death could also be a liable outcome and Flamma, despite her fair share of seeing death and carnage – she couldn't stand seeing anything awful happen to the poor girl. "Is it really that bad if the old geezer knows?"

"Flamma, we can't allow Kagami to tell him." Vestalt sighs, reliving the memories from her past. Takahashi Ono – Once she heard that name, she wasn't sure if it was the same person from that time but Kagami confirmed her suspicions. "He was there when it happened."

"He? You mean her grandfather? When _what_ happened, commander?" Anchor isn't the type to dish out questions to his commander, but the weight of her decision was getting to him.

"When the orb shattered and the portal to Tartarus opened sucking me and many others into its depths, he was there." Vestalt curls her fists. "Takahashi Ono." The cruel years spent in that tower, her comrades who all met their demises and her one and only faithful person she cherished the most gone – all thanks to Takahashi and his friends. To think their paths would cross all these years, it must've been fate.

"We're out of options, this is the only way we can succeed." Vestalt won't let Takahashi win this time. He bested the lava gormiti once, but now is her time to get the upper hand. "Anchor, go and get the book. Flamma, go and prepare Kagami for the spell."

Anchor nods, already heading out to the basement to retrieve the book. Vestalt heads off into the room where the orb is placed. Flamma begrudgingly goes into her room, collecting her notes for Kagami.

She knocks on the door of the room Kagami is in, before opening it. Kagami sits there, hands fiddling with the ends of her skirt. Flamma gave her an apologetic smile, she's completely aloof to what's going to occur.

"Today, I'm going to have you learn a spell," Flamma says, pushing her worries to the background.

"A spell?" Kagami questions.

"Yep! To, uh, further your connection with your orb!"

"My orb?"

"You are going to be the new lord of the Volcano. You'll need some way to transform into a gormiti."

Flamma rummages through her notes, picking out a single page and handing it to Kagami. There was only one line with random symbols. Kagami quirked her head to the side. If this was the spell, how would she recite it or cast it?

Flamma catches on to Kagami's confusion. "Oh, yes I forgot you don't know how to read this!" Flamma chuckles to herself. "Okay, so your pronunciation has to be precisely accurate or else it might not work!"

Kagami nods her head, listening diligently.

 _"Mnu anvete tic ac yia Vesta oa ac odnyoel otov napdeio."_

 _"Mnu anvete tic ac yia Vesta oa ac odnyoel otov napdeio?"_ Kagami repeats.

"Okay, but add a little more _oomph_ into it!"

 _"Mnu anvete tic ac yia Vesta oa ac odnyoel otov napdeio."_

Kagami repeats again, though a little more serious.

"Again! Like your whole life depends on it!"

 _"Mnu anvete tic ac yia Vesta oa ac odnyoel otov napdeido!"_ Kagami screams out from the top of her lungs and Flamma was taken aback, hand on heart.

"Impressive. You're gonna give me a run on my money for the role of spellcaster. "Flamma comments.

The girls both laugh at the comment. Though Kagami's laughter dies down as she eyes the note. "You really think I can do it? Become the lord of the Volcano?"

"Pfft! You already are the lord of the Volcano! You just need to hone your powers."

"Yeah, you're right about that but I don't think I'm good enough. I'm weak and I don't think I have the strength to command an army like Vestalt. I want to get stronger but…I don't know. I feel like I'm asking for too much – like I should know my place." Kagami thinks back to yesterday when she confronted Nick. She didn't know what his connection is with Gorm or if he and his friends did anything to stop those cracks and earthquakes, but she felt it deep inside, she could've helped them. She needs to get stronger; she needed more power.

"Kagami, you're a very special person. It's your destiny to become the lord of the volcano. You have all the power that you need – you just need to tap into it. Vestalt, Anchor and I are here to help you do just that!" Flamma clutches her notes tightly.

Lies, all a load of lies.

Though Kagami is the lord of the Volcano- Vestalt wasn't here to help her. Technically she is, but Kagami doesn't know of their true agenda. To fool Kagami like this, it doesn't feel right to Flamma.

"Thank you, Flamma. To be honest I was worried at first, going through this. I think I'm ready." Kagami says, holding the note close to her.

 _'You shouldn't be thanking me'_ is what Flamma wanted to say. For all Flamma knows, she's sending Kagami to her death bed.

Anchor enters the room. "Kagami, it's time."

Kagami gets up from the bed. Flamma snatches her hand, stopping her for leaving.

"Uh, Kagami I uh -" Flamma stutters on her words, not really knowing what to say. Kagami looks at her, confused, but Anchor is notably peeved. "Uh, good luck! I know you can do it!" Flamma says with a forced smile. Kagami smiles back, heading off with Anchor. Flamma lays back on the bed. She should've told her. But she couldn't. Flamma had nothing less but Vestalt and Anchor. She couldn't turn her backs on them. She knows her place and that was to follow orders.

Anchor leads Kagami to another one of the desolate rooms. There, the almost complete orb shines brightly. Kagami could feel its energy coursing into her – but she didn't feel faint this time. She guesses she's grown used to its presence by now. Though Kagami could feel another presence, one that wasn't so reassuring. No, this one was dangerous and every nerve in her body told her to run. But she's done running – nothing's stopping her from grabbing what's hers.

Vestalt came from the shadows, now illuminated by the red hue of the orb. She's holding the source of the malevolence, a book with an eye staring right out her. Evil is the word she'd use to describe it. Kagami could practically smell its wicked aura.

"Come closer, Kagami." Vestalt voiced.

Kagami does what she's asked, despite the shaking of her legs.

Vestalt places the book in Kagami's hands. Kagami's heart pounds at her chest and her palms were sweaty. She resists the urge to faint.

"You know what to do next." Vestalt leaves her with those words, leaving to hang with Anchor by the doorframe. Flamma joins the party, looking over at Kagami with worry.

 _"Mnu anvete-"_

Kagami fights through her body's urges. She won't run.

 _"tic ac yia-"_ Kagami's shadow disfigures, now circling beneath her. Kagami powers on through the spell. _"Vesta oa-"_

The shadows spilt into four, all surrounding Kagami. Emerging from the floor, rise four shadowy female bodies.

 _"ac odnyoel…"_

The horrid memories all come rushing into her mind as if she's reliving them. The rigorous days of studying back in Japan. Her fool of a mother with her asshole of a father. The fight with Toby. The discovery of her Oiji-san's secret. Her foolish display of desperation to Toby in his room.

No, no more.

No more of the nice student council façade.

No more of being rejected by those she thought cared about her.

Today, she'll be reborn anew. Someone strong and powerful. She won't let others trample over her anymore.

 _"otov napdeio."_

Kagami drops the book. She clutches her head, feeling her mind split in two.

"ha…ha.. !"

She takes on a fetal position, mouth foaming in red, eyes rolling back into her skull till her pupils were pure white. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she bawls in a hackled voice.

"KAGAMI!" Flamma was ready to rush to help the girl but Anchor holds her back. "What are you doing!?" Flamma screams at him but the look on his face stuns her into silence. Even now, Anchor is deadpan as ever. Flamma couldn't fathom he'd be so heartless to stand by and watch Kagami in anguish.

The four entities converge into one, now standing over the struggling girl. It bends down to meet her gaze. It looked like a scene from a horror movie – Kagami was possessed no longer fighting, just twitching as her mouth drools blood. The entity gets on top of her, its face (if you'd call it that) leaning in closer to the girl till it touched her lips. In autopilot, as if she was actually possessed, Kagami sucked in the entity. Her body jerking wildly, her hands banging on the wooden floor somewhat crying to Vestalt to stop this. Her body comes to a standstill, sucking in the last of the shadowy remains until there was nothing left.

Flamma pushes Anchor out of the way, rushing to Kagami and violently shakes her body. "Kagami! Kagami, please wake up! Kagami!" Flamma repeats. Her body is limp, but she is still warm.

Anchor adjusts his glasses. "Is the girl dead?" he asks Vestalt. Usually, if the spell failed, one would turn into a monster. Maybe the book just killed its user if they're human.

"Give it time, Anchor. She's not dead yet." Vestalt answers.

Then Kagami opens her eyes, her pupils back to normal.

"Kagami!" Flamma shouts in relief, hugging the girl for dear life.

Kagami blinks, dazed, but still alive and breathing.

"Does this mean it worked?" Anchor questions.

Kagami eyes glow a faint red and Vestalt, with her impeccable vision, makes out a symbol embedded in those eyes.

Vestalt smirks to herself. Takahashi and Obscurio won't know what hit them. "Yes, everything is going exactly how I predicted it."

* * *

a/n: More plot I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You all probably know where this is going. Anyways remember last week when I said there'll be two chapters left (for this arc) last week? Remove that from your memory cause I don't know how many chapters are left just that we're close to the end.

Only thing I can say is that I've been waiting 10 months to reach this plot point.

See ya'll next week.


	17. Chain Reaction

There were three things Takahashi Ono treasured the most. His beloved granddaughter Kagami, his daughter Umi and his secret library in the basement. Yes, it's a library despite its current state. Takahashi would go there on his breaks, or whenever he felt like it which in turn pissed Shujin off to no end since he's usually MIA during work. It was Takahashi's safe place; somewhere where he could relax. Today was no different.

He spent an hour or so in the kitchen, doing his usual business before sneaking off into the basement. Now, why would he place a cramped, stuffy (not) library 3rd on his list and not say Shujin or his ex-wife (he does care for her but not as fondly as 1 and 2)? To be honest, it was the only connection to his past, a past he cherishes but also regrets. He didn't want to forget, so he goes there to reminiscence on his youth.

However, his routine would go array today, for he couldn't input his secret code. The wall has been busted by what he presumed to be a sledgehammer. The old man makes use of his old bones, rushes to the other end of the tunnel hoping that his precious library wasn't tarnished by a burglar. Even as his imagination goes all over the place, his senses know there could only be one person who would trespass into his sanctuary.

And there she is.

His library is in complete ruin, that is if you've grown accustomed to its typical state. There, amidst the mess, is Kagami, holding the important piece he's been tasked to protect.

 **"Kagami? What on earth are you doing?"** He calls out to his granddaughter.

To his surprise, the girl breaks into a giggling fit. **"I'm taking back what's mine, dear Oiji-san."**

He cautiously walks over to Kagami, knowing something is wrong. **"Now, Kagami, you don't want to play with that thing."**

The girl stares directly at her grandfather, her eyes glowing bright red. Something is definitely amiss, and it isn't in a normal sense.

 **"Why would I play with just a piece of crystal? Unless it's something greater than what it seems."**

No. It can't be. They couldn't have known he had it! That is if…no!

 **"Kagami please, whatever they did to you, fight it! I'm your Oiji-san!"** He cries out. He couldn't let them take Kagami away from him. He can't go through this again.

 **"Yes, you are my Oiji-san but they will give me what I want."** Growing tired of this conversation, Kagami blasts Ono with a fire attack knocking him into one of the shelves. All the books come cascading under him and there was no movement afterwards. Kagami heads into the hallway. She looks back at the mess then turning her gaze to the pile of books burying her grandfather.

 **"Goodbye, and I'm sorry."**

* * *

Jessica leads Mark to her back porch, now embraced with the chilly autumn breeze again, despite the sun's rays shining down on them. Jessica makes sure to pull up the curtains of the garden windows – her mother was a snooper, trying to catch Jessica in any act of intimacy when Mark's around. Her father didn't care much for Mark, but her mother was all over him – his charms got to her mother as well despite the weird creepy age gap.

The couple sit by the patio. Mark couldn't help but gaze at the splendour before him.

He whistles. "I knew your parents were high-class, but I didn't think they were this high-class."

The Herleins garden was tip-top, the flower beds neatly organized, sectioned into different types of greenery and flowers. It looked like something straight from a fairy tale.

"You're not the first to say that," Jessica says, breaking the short silence. She's used to people's reactions to her parent's _'livelihood'_ but she couldn't help but be peeved at their shock. Her parents are slightly above the middle-class food chain, it's not like she's a millionaire and flaunting Gucci. "This was all Mrs Tripp. It might not seem like it, but our garden used to be a jungle before she helped out."

"Really? Your mom doesn't strike me as the messy type. She's quite lovely. You take after her."

Jessica lightly swats at Mark. "I do not!"

"You so do! I can see it now, you and me living in a posh neighbourhood with our two children."

"What? You can see the future now?"

Mark grins slyly. "I can't technically say I do but my sister did say I was good at predicting things."

Jessica caresses Mark's knee, feeling more at ease. "Well, whatever predictions you have, you better keep to yourself. Wouldn't want to change the course of history now, would we?"

"Whatever you say. " Mark seals the deal with a kiss, then another one till Jessica pulls back, reminding him not to be too affectionate when her parents are around. Not that they minded on one condition that wasn't too steamy, but the second-hand embarrassment is too much for Jessica to bear.

Mark shifts the topic. "About last night, where did you guys head off too?"

Jessica bites her tongue. The stress from saving the Gorm and Nick's condition, Jessica had forgotten to come up with a reliable excuse. "Um…you know important club stuff. Us four had a thing back ages ago…we had unfinished business to attend." She didn't like lying to her boyfriend but technically she wasn't lying – just being a little vague.

Mark gives her a look as if suggesting more was going on. But he doesn't press her on her reasonings for leaving, nope, but he wasn't letting go of the topic. "Yeah, just so you know, I was looking everywhere for you when Zane showed up. You left your phone with Gina and I had no way to call you." Jessica circles Mark's knee, apologising for leaving him. But Mark isn't done yet.

"You mom told me you showed up home just now. Jess, it's probably not my business to pry but where did you go?"

Jessica couldn't lie to him. Darn his cute puppy eyes! "I know it sounds bad, but I was at Toby's place." Mark visibly sighed in disappointment which encouraged Jessica to dispel any misconceptions. "It was with good reasoning! Nick came down with something and Toby was freaking out over him. Lucas was there too! I swear nothing weird happened!"

He didn't want to outright say he doesn't like her hanging around Toby but it was just that. She's never stayed over his place for the night – it feels wrong for her to do so with Toby. Damn, now he understands what Jessica felt about Kagami. "I believe you Jess; I do but it's not that I don't trust you it's just…Toby. I-"

Jessica cups Mark's cheeks, making sure he's looking straight into her eyes. "Mark, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Toby. We are just friends."

Mark sighs. He should have more faith in Jessica. "…I'm so stupid for doubting you, Jess."

"Don't be. I know how you guys are like." Breaking her rule for once, Jessica kisses Mark's cheek. That shouldn't be so bad if her mother is indeed watching.

Mark attempts to alleviate the mood. "Wanna head out together? I know it's early and all, but we can walk around the park for an hour or so." Mark suggests.

Jessica grimaces. Of course, this couldn't be easy.

"Wait, you're heading back there, aren't you?" Mark takes Jessica's silence as a _'yes'_. Mark stands up. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Jessica stops Mark. "You can't! It'll be awkward and Nick, he needs peace and quiet to rest!" She and the guys still have some Gorm business left unattended. She couldn't involve Mark with this.

"Jessica, I'm going no matter what. Nick wouldn't mind a fifth party member."

 _Sixth, including Razzle,_ Jessica corrects in her mind.

Mark grabs Jessica's hand, already making up his mind. But Jessica doesn't move, stuck in place.

"Jessica, really. I'm gonna go with or without you." Mark says but Jessica doesn't comment. She's literally frozen like she sees a ghost. "Jessica?"

No comment.

For Jessica, she's hit with a wave of energy. Travelling alongside the waves were flashes of images or memories, Jessica wasn't sure. But one thing was evident from these images, Kagami, she's a Lord of Nature. The red orb, flashing through her mind, Kagami with bright crimson eyes with the orb – there's something off about her. She's endangered. Then her own orb comes to mind. The wind – Jessica could feel the wind more clearly than ever before. She felt light, almost lifting off the ground – like she could fly, for a second she thought she'd spread wings and soar to the sky. Then more colours – winds – collide together into one bright light – Supreme Luminous' light.

"The lord of everlasting fire. Save her."

"JESSICA!"

Jessica opens her eyes, though it feels like her eyes were already open. Mark is right there in front of her, a tight grasp on her shoulders. It hurt. "Ouch!" she winces.

"Jess, are you okay?! You zoned out for a second and I didn't know what to do!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jessica pulls out of Mark's grasp, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"I think you should go back inside. You probably didn't get enough sleep." Mark leads Jessica back inside but Jessica breaks out of Mark's hold.

"The wind. It's off."

"The wind? What the -" No time to think, Jessica darts past Mark. Something was wrong with her, and Mark doesn't like it one bit.

And Mark was right, something was wrong. Kagami, the lava gormiti have her. And for some reason, Jessica could hear the wind – it was speaking to her, telling her these words. She had to go to the Tripp's house now. If she could sense this premonition then so could the others.

* * *

Flamma was already clearing everything from the store once Kagami came waltzing in, flicking the piece with a grin on her face.

"Kagami, you got the piece! Well done!" Flamma compliments, wanting to make small talk with the girl, though her actual intent is to make sure she's okay. She's still not over how nonchalant Vestalt and Anchor were back there.

"It was surprisingly easy. I thought Oiji-san would put up more of a fight." Kagami giggles.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

Kagami taps her finger to her cheek in thought. "I don't know. At least I don't hope so. Oh well." Kagami waves Flamma off, wanting to deliver the piece to Vestalt.

Flamma looked on ahead, lost in thought. Was it okay to go on living like this?

Kagami goes to the room where her _'rebirth'_ took place. The piece burns her flesh slightly now with the orb within its reach. Vestalt was there too, placing the book back into its glass confines.

"Got what you needed, commander." Kagami voices

Vestalt turns to face her, unable to hide the joy as she animatedly joins Kagami's side, quick with praises. "You're as diligent as ever, Kagami. Now complete the orb."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kagami walks up to the orb. All the power in her grasp and she'd only have to insert the piece into the hole. Her rebirth will be complete.

She shifts the piece in place, and the whole room is blinded in a great white light. Vestalt goes to shield her eyes but Kagami refuses to hide. She wanted to see the orb, her orb in its full glory. The power that she needs to turn into a gormiti.

"Urgh!" Kagami clutches her head. Images start flowing to her mind. Of the Lords of Nature and Supreme Luminous. Suddenly, the light hurt, burning to her chest like an awful rash.

"Kagami! What's wrong?" Vestalt hurries to Kagami's side, the light already dying down.

"My head…it's spinning- "Kagami could make out before fainting, lying limp in Vestalt's arms. Vestalt sets Kagami down – her part in the story done.

"Commander!" Anchor calls from the entrance followed by Flamma. "I saw a glowing light! Is everything okay?" Anchor didn't get his answer; he didn't need too.

"The orb is completed at last!" Vestalt says, ignoring Anchor's concern. She grabs the orb, in awe at what she's beholding. The long-lost orb, now reformed and in her hands. To think this day would come.

Flamma drives her attention to the limp Kagami resting by the shelves. Worry drowns her once more.

Vestalt thrusts the orb to the sky. "The eye of life – do as I say. Open a portal to Gorm!" she shouts. Red lightning shoots from the sky, striking the orb. Anchor and Flamma both flinch, with Flamma falling to her knees. The lightning struck a hole into the ceiling and Flamma had to frown. She knew their time on Earth would be short, but she doesn't want to go back to Volcano Mountain. Not there, not with Anchor who would stand by and let Kagami get hurt.

The sky above the bookstore turns dark. Stormy clouds swirling above following a circular motion.

"YES! YES!" Vestalt cackles madly. Vestalt never showed too much emotion before but this time it scared Flamma. She was enjoying this; she was never the one to go crazy.

But as the orb shone brightly, so did Vestalt's fingertips then her whole hand went ablaze.

"Urk!" She drops the orb, nursing her burnt arm. The clouds swirl away, and the light of the morning sun shines through the hole. The orb rolls down to Flamma's knees, Anchor rushes to his commander.

For once, a power even Vestalt couldn't handle.

"Commander! Commander, talk to me!" Anchor calls, one look at her hand and Anchor was taken aback. Her hand was burnt to the crisp, a small ash piles already building below her.

"I'm alright Anchor," Vestalt says between the pain. "I've dealt with much worse than this." Vestalt mentally curses to herself, she was so close to bringing her plans to fruition but not all hope is lost.

"Shit! Does this mean we're stuck here?" Anchor curses.

"Not quite," Vestalt says, now eyeing the sleeping girl. "Kagami's role isn't done just yet." Kagami is the lord of nature and the fire orb is now hers. If anyone can open a portal to Gorm, it must be her.

* * *

Toby strolls into the living room, soda can in hand and jumps onto the sofa beside Nick. Lucas and Nick both enjoy their breakfast, oat cereal watching the news on their parent's new plasma TV. Four years and Nick still isn't tired of watching the news in the morning. Toby retained his disdain for it all this time anyways.

"Who wants to bet the last of dad's crepes on Jessica making out with Mark again?" Toby says in vigour.

Nick rolls his eyes, digging into his cereal.

"Toby, Jessica's been gone for an hour. She'll come back. "Lucas replies to Toby, having finished his bowl of cereal and now setting it down on the counter.

"How nice it must be to fall in love," Razzle comments to himself. He's a dinosaur and the last of his kind, meaning that he couldn't find a nice dino-female to settle down with. The feeling and ecstasy of being in love, he'd have to ask Jessica all about it when she comes back.

Toby takes a sip of his soda. "There's nothing nice about being in love. You practically become another person – a love zombie. It's gross." That night when Mark chomped Jessica's neck – _ugh._ Toby still can't stand the sight. Mark was the predator and Jessica was the prey and it didn't sit well with Toby. Jessica's never the prey, she's the hunter, she's in charge and she'd never let anyone walk around her; take control of her. That, that person back there wasn't Jessica, not the one he grew up with. That scene disgusted Toby to his core, he wished he hadn't seen that – wanting to burn the image to the ground.

And then there's Kagami. Poor Kagami. She was all over him, begging him to kiss her like she was in the Sahara Desert and he's the only one who had access to water.

Last night was one big Love Apocalypse.

"Girls don't make any sense at all. Once they fall for a guy, they become desperate braindead love zombies. We're all better off being single."

"Toby, when did you become a love guru?" Nick coos between a smirk, nudging his brother.

"Ew, never! "

"You know, it would be nice to have someone like you." Lucas comments, eyes drifting to the emptied bowl on the table. "Someone who truly cares about you. I never really thought much about it, but I would like to get married someday and have a kid with somebody I truly love."

The brothers shoot deadpan glances at each other. Lucas is still completely obvious to his not-so-secret admirer. If Lucas truly wants to settle down with someone, at least he has a contender on his list.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we all want to marry someone someday." Nick's thoughts trail to Kagami. Nick would like to believe there were infinite realities and in one of them, he and Kagami would be dating, possibly marry each other in the future. In this reality, it would be impossible and downright wrong but in a different reality, they were meant to be. "To have that first kiss, that first date, that first..." Nick's face shades to a bright color of crimson at the thought that just occurred.

"Not me, dude!" Toby perks up, distracting Nick from his lewd thoughts. "I'm never going to get married. Single for life! No way the love sickness is getting to me!"

Lucas gets up from the sofa, taking his bowl to the kitchen. "Since Toby wants to die alone, we're ending the conversation here. I gotta go back home."

"Okay, first – not cool. Second, dude, what about the Gorm?"

"I gotta go to church tomorrow and I can't disgrace the lord's presence with my sleepiness."

Toby mentally facepalms. Not to discredit Lucas' faith or anything, but is he seriously prioritising a nonmandatory religious ritual over the fate of the world?

"Call me if anything strange happens," Lucas says before heading off.

Nick salutes Lucas and Razzle snuggles himself upon a pillow.

Toby facepalms this time. "Seriously? You're not the least bit concerned about the Gorm after what happened yesterday?"

Nick takes another mouthful of his cereal before answering Toby. "Of course, but there's nothing we can do."

"We have the old sage on our side. He'll know what to do." Razzle adds

Toby takes another chug of his soda. Hopefully, nothing crazy happens in the Gorm in the meantime.

Lucas walks out of the Tripp's residency and met with the bright sunlight of the morning. He was still sleepy and glad he'd be back in his bed. He might sleep in for today. He was going to face a mouthful from his mother if he's late for church.

Lucas stops in his tracks. He could make out a man in the distance. He was hurt, hunched down supporting his body with the edge of a fence. Lucas headed straight towards the man, his primary instinct to help him. On further inspection, the man was none other than Mr Ono.

The two made eye contact and upon seeing Lucas, Mr Ono reach out to grasp him. He almost loses his footing, but Lucas dives in to support him.

"Mr Ono, stay put, I'm going to call an ambulance!" Lucas puts Mr Ono to rest by the fence, searching his pockets for his phone. Mr Ono was decked with small bruises all over, but his abdomen must've been the source of his pain – he was clutching it tightly.

Mr Ono reached out for Lucas' hand, preventing him from dialling the ambulance. "Take me to the Tripp's house." He croaks.

"Mr Ono, sir, you're in pain! You need an ambulance!" Lucas didn't know what Mr. Ono was thinking. Was he delusional because of the pain?

"The Gorm…" Mr Ono utters and that sends Lucas on red alert. "The Gorm…Kagami, you need to save my granddaughter!"

"How do you know about the Gorm! And Kagami, is- is she in danger?!" Now grasping the information, Mr Ono's injury isn't an accident, no, it was an attack.

Mr Ono tightly clutches Lucas' shoulder, trying to get up. "We don't have time. Take me to your friends now!"

Lucas didn't say a word, already obliging to Mr Ono's request. Lucas would have to apologise to his mother later. Together, they trudge to the Tripp's house, Lucas bursting the door open (Toby left it unlocked again.) calling for the brother, ignoring the rasp of his throat.

Toby comes through first, ready to rejuvenate his debate with Lucas till he sees the state of him and Mr Ono. He helps Lucas bring the old man to the living room. Eventually, Nick joins them, helping Ono perch his feet on the sofa.

"We need to call an ambulance" Nick voices. Before Lucas can stop him, Mr Ono does Lucas' job for him.

"Kagami, my granddaughter, I fear the lava gormiti have gotten her."

Lucas was unfazed already getting the news prior but Nick and Toby, though they had their suspicions, for Ono to confirm them, nonetheless the fact that the lava gormiti, Magor, got her – that sent the boys adrift.

"Where is she?! Tell me, where is she?!" Nick shook the old man's shoulders violently, throwing courteousness out the window. Just when he thought Kagami was safe – what the hell was this old man doing?

"I don't know."

Lucas pulls Nick away from the older man.

"What do you know about the gorm?" Toby gets straight to the point.

"That doesn't matter, Toby. Kagami's in danger! We gotta help her!" Nick cries.

At this point, no need for hiding, Razzle reveals himself to Ono. Ono, unfazed by the dino, instead smiles solemnly at him. "Razzle, you've finally hatched from your egg."

That stuns all the guys, including Razzle.

"Razzle, you know Mr Ono?" Lucas asks.

Razzle shakes his head. "No iota, kid. I'm as confused as you lot."

"I knew something was up about him." Toby voices. Kagami's book – it definitely was from the primal pad. Mr Ono must've gotten his hands on it, he must've entered the primal pad at one point. And him scurrying around Toby's home with that weird smile – he's known about the Gorm all along. "How can we trust this guy? We don't know his agenda or how he knows about the Gorm?"

"Toby! He's Kagami's grandfather! Of course, we can trust him!" Nick says.

Lucas cups his chin. "But isn't it weird. He knew something was amiss in Gorm and he came to us. He -"

"Yes, I've known for a long time you were the Lords of Nature." Mr Ono perches up from the sofa. "I'll tell you everything I know, just please save my granddaughter," Ono begs.

"We're listening." Toby folds his arms. Though he appears to have no interest, he indeed is intrigued in Mr Ono's knowledge.

Mr Ono takes a deep breath. "It started back when I was your age. I, too, was a Lord of Nature, though not really."

"What do you mean?" Toby asks.

"Let him speak!" Nick chastises, then looking at Ono gesturing to him to proceed.

"There was a prophecy of the return of the lords of nature. That would be you guys. However, things didn't go according to fate. The fire gormiti, they sprung to action sooner than destiny predicted. You weren't born yet and so the Gorm needed new heroes to take your place."

"That's where you come in," Lucas adds.

"Yes. Me and my friends – we weren't the chosen Lords, but we had a certain connection to the elements. One that allowed us to use your orbs to transform into Lords." Ono's voice sunk when he mentioned his friends – something Lucas caught on to.

"You said the fire gormiti sprung to action sooner than destiny predicted. What do you mean by that?" Nick poses.

"We'd have to go back further in time for that. The orbs, there were originally five orbs, - the missing orb, the fire orb."

Even that was news to Razzle. He never heard of a fifth orb.

"In the great war, the final evolution as some would say, a rift was opened. Four orbs were sent to earth but the fire gormiti kept the fire orb. It was that orb that altered the course of destiny."

Toby has to sit down, pure shock at the information at hand. There was a fifth orb; does that mean there's a fifth lord of nature? That doesn't make sense, aren't the lava gormiti the bad guys? How can there be a lord of fire?

"My friends and I, we fought the fire gormiti lead by their powerful, cunning leader."

"Magmion?" Nick peaks.

Ono shakes his head, further stunning the boys. "No, this one, he was much more dangerous than Magmion. Ignis, the Hellbringer."

Toby finally breaks his silence. "How come we've never heard of this guy before? We've read all the tomes in the primal pad and nothing mentions this _'Ignis'_!"

"This is a first I'm hearing about this too." Razzle chirps in.

"We, my friends and I, we put a stop to Ignis in a great battle. A void opened to an alternate dimension. The fire orb was shattered in that battle, sucked into the void along with Ignis and many other fire gormiti and…" Ono trails off. He couldn't complete his sentence, the memories too painful to bear. "My final mission as a lord of nature, was to protect a piece of the orb. I wasn't to let it reach the hands of the lava gormiti." Ono sniffs, shielding his face from the teens. "But I failed."

"Are you insinuating…" Nick starts.

"That the Lava gormiti are trying to reconstruct the orb?" Razzle finishes.

Mr Ono ducks his head under his hands. "Kagami came into my secret library, today. She found it before, yesterday by accident but now I'm not so sure."

Nick thinks back to his conversation with Kagami yesterday. The primal pad, she found out about the primal pad from Mr Ono! And their argument, it must've been about what she discovered in her grandfather's library.

"But today, she was different. Her eyes were glowing red and she was actively looking, searching for the piece. She attacked me with a fire bolt. I don't know how but I think the lava gormiti are lurking in Venture Falls. And somehow, they got to Kagami, brainwashed her and gave her these powers."

"I told you! I told you something was up in Gorm!" Yeah, Kagami's brainwashed and in potential danger but damn it let Toby have his _'I told you so'_ moment. Though he didn't expect the problem to be on Earth, but still. All this time, the lava gormiti were under their noses.

The others ignored Toby; the situation didn't call for them to satisfy his instincts.

"What I don't understand is how did they get to Earth in the first place." Razzle comments.

"We got our orbs back, they shouldn't be able to get to Earth unless there's something else…" Lucas gestures to Mr Ono, wondering if he had any idea how they travelled to Earth. But Ono shook his head.

"When did you last see Kagami? Was there anything off about her before she attacked you?" Nick asks Mr Ono.

"She was fine in the morning. She told me she was off to see these people that owned a bookstore. Somewhere in…the outskirts of the city." Suddenly, his and Nick's heads clicked.

"We need to search any and all bookstores in Venture falls. Any that opened recently could be a big hint."

Before Nick could race for his laptop, he freezes. Toby looks at him perplexed. "Dude, stop standing around, we gotta - " Toby freezes too, feeling the sensation of warm waves hitting his entire body. Even Lucas stopped and stares off to space.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Razzle says.

"What's going on?" Mr Ono comments, knowing that this is somehow related to the Gorm, but he didn't know what exactly.

Finally, Nick speaks up, "I-I can feel it. The orb." His voice cracks with surprise. "It's completed."

Ono doesn't want to believe what Nick said but, he also had a premonition that it must've been the case.

"Not only that." Toby voices, all boys glance at each other to confirm what they saw. "I think we found our fifth lord of nature."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, another big info dump. Idk if any of you were expecting Ono to be a former lord of nature but hey it's out there now. Which Lord of nature? It's been hinted already.

More crazy stuff next week. see ya'll then.

I haven't said this in a while but I appreciate people reading this and leaving comments. I just wrote this story more so for myself but for other people to enjoy this and are glad something like this exists, it really helps. So, thank you all so much for that.


	18. Save me, Save you -End of Alpha-

**Save me, Save you ~End of Alpha~**

Kagami, a lord of nature.

Ideally, Nick would be thrilled at the prospect. Kagami would top all of them in skill and having her on their side makes the battle far easier. Though the main kicker, Nick wouldn't have to keep his villain escapades a secret from her. With 100% transparency and more time to spend together, putting his life on the line to save the world isn't much of a burden anymore, not that Nick considered it a burden at all, you get the gist.

But reality had different plans. Nick mentally kicked himself. _Idiot, dumbass, imbecile._ How could he be so blind? The signs were there. Kagami had been acting strange lately and it wasn't Toby's influence, it was the fire gormiti! They must've discovered her powers and manipulated her into trusting them. Darn, if only Nick stuck by her side more, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

A bright light dawns on the group, not at all fazed by the weird phenomenon for it's none other than the Old Sage. If he's here, then Kagami's capture really is a big deal.

The warlock's gaze locks onto Takahashi's and it was clear those two had history.

"Old Sage…." Takahashi mutters in awe. To see the old sage, his mentor now of all times, Ono wishes they could've met in better circumstances.

Despite his radical shift in appearance, the Old Sage knew that old man sitting by the sofa is none other than little Takahashi Ono. "It's been a long time my friend. I've seen you've aged much."

"Pardon my intrusion-"Nick butts in, "But I'm presuming you're here because you felt the orb too?" Nick doesn't want to spoil the reunion but if Kagami's a Lord of Nature and the Lava gormiti have her, then it's even more important they get Kagami back.

The Old Sage sighs, "Yes, I felt it's presence just as all of you did."

"And Kagami." Toby adds, "Is she really…?"

The Old Sage combs his beard, not desiring to bear the bad news. "I fear your friend is indeed a Lord of Nature."

"Then we gotta help her! She's one of us now!" Lucas says. He's met with reassuring glances from the others.

Razzle climbs to the counter, wanting to have a better view of everyone. "Sorry to spoil the enthusiasm but Old Sage, what do the lava gormiti hope to accomplish with the girl?"

"Yeah, Razzle has a point," Lucas says. "And even if we find that bookstore, what if they already expect us to show up? They'll be gone before we know it and that's the only lead we have."

"And we can't transform into Lords either." Toby includes. A couple of teens against big full-fledged fire gormiti? It's a suicide mission. Plus, Nick hasn't fully recovered from yesterday and Jessica's MIA. They're chumped.

The Old Sage sets his staff down. "I'm sure Takahashi filled you in on the final evolution."

"When our orbs were sent to Earth." Nick verifies.

"Yes. The lava gormiti harnessed the power of the fire orb to open a rift."

"I don't get it. We needed all four orbs to open a rift to Gorm. How did the lava gormiti do it with one?" Lucas admits.

The old sage explains. "Now that the fire orb is restored your powers have increased tenfold and so has your orbs."

"But that doesn't explain how they got to earth in the first place. And how they hid amongst us for so long either." Nick states.

Unfortunately, even with his immense wisdom, the Old Sage had no answers to Nick's questions.

"Regardless, we can't let them have the orb or Kagami."

Unprompted, Jessica barges into the living space, out of breath from running. "Guys! You felt it too?"

Before the guys could answer Jessica, right behind her trail enters a breathless Mark. If the situation wasn't so dire Toby would've smacked his head on the counter repeatedly. Of course, in what's probably the most crucial mission they've had yet Jessica had to bring Mark of all people. He swears if Jessica told Mark anything his sanity will snap in two. Mark didn't have a place when it came to Gorm – something delicate and reserved to the four of them.

"What the? Mr Ono? And who's this old man? I thought Nick was sick! Why is he up and standing? And there's a weird lizard staring at me. Jess, what the hell is going on?"

Jessica covers her face and shakes her head. Too focused on the visions and getting to the boys, she had forgotten about Mark.

To make matters worse, Razzle just had to comment on Jessica's new boyfriend. "So this is the infamous Mark you've all been talking about. He is handsome, I can see why you chose him, Jessica." In a weird synchronized motion, everyone (excluding the old sage) smacked their hands to their foreheads, almost like a group facepalm. Razzle and his big mouth.

Then silence.

…

...

…

Wait for it.

…

…

…

"IT TALKS?!" To think, Paula Pickney's manic rants might have some weight. They were weirdos. Weirdos with a talking lizard.

Jessica doesn't know what to say. What do you say in these situations? _Sorry Mark, I'm a lord of a foreign land and can transform into a big giant lady with wings and fight evil lava people with my friends? Oh, and Kagami can too but she's captured by the same lava people?_ He's seen a talking lizard so that couldn't be too farfetched, right?

"Sorry, dude." Lucas says, now standing beside a befuddled Mark." Sleep spore!" he blows, and a cloud of dust is emitted out of his mouth, straight into Mark's face.

Mark swats all around his face, coughing trying to rid of the spores. "Lucas?! The hell-" His vision clouds and, feeling himself getting sleepy, Mark falls to the harsh wooden floor in total slumber.

"Oh snap! I didn't think it'd work." Lucas comments, sniffing his breath.

"Mark!" Jessica reaches out to her boyfriend, checking his pulse and breath. He's still breathing, praise the orbs.

The old sage coughs, diverting the attention, not knowing how to react. "Though weak, I can still sense the orb's presence. I can gate you to the location, but you must hurry –"

"What about Mark? I can't leave him like this." Attempts to discuss Mark's state were dismissed as Mr Ono, despite the injuries, tries to get up from the sofa. Nick and Lucas force the old man back down. "You're in no condition to help. We'll take care of it."

"But Kagami, she-"

"I'll save her." Nick cuts in. "I promise I'll bring her back. You can count on me – no, all of us."

Takahashi is Kagami's grandfather and her legal guardian here in America. It's his duty to protect her, not for her father, no, for himself. He must be the one to go to her. However, he could tell Nick would do anything to save her. Takahashi relents on his stance, the adrenaline dying down and the pain telling him to rest. He sinks back onto the sofa.

Jessica lugs Mark to the adjacent sofa. "Besides, I'd rather not have Mark stay comatose all alone." Jessica stares at her sleeping boyfriend snoring away. At least she can explain this all as a dream.

The guys signal to the old sage they're ready to leave. Razzle hops onto Jessica's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I need you to stay here." She apologises to the dino, setting him down off her shoulder onto the counter.

"Why? You kids need more firepower!" Razzle wrestles the air, proving his point.

"There's a sleeping guy who shouldn't be here and an injured old man. We need someone to look after them while we're gone." Jessica sees Razzle's shoulders sink in disappointment, for once he wanted to join the fight. Jessica pats his head. "Please, Razzle. For me?"

Razzle sighs. "Okay, I'll stay but only because he's your boyfriend."

Jessica thanks the dino before joining her friends. The Old Sage does his thing, the four now covered in a bright beam of light then disappear from the living room in a flash.

* * *

The warm welcoming feel of the living room is replaced with the chill and dreariness of the streets. They were empty and the walls were covered in graffiti. Barely anyone in sight on this gloomy morning, the bookstore stands in front of the teens.

Lucas goes to peek into the windows, it was completely dark, he could barely see a thing.

Disregarding the others' confusion, Nick already makes his way into the store. Though Jessica stops him in his tracks, grabbing the back of his cardigan. He shoots her an unpleasant look.

"We don't know what or who is in there. Shouldn't we come up with a strategy first?" Jessica explains.

Nick stops to think. "We'll just act like usual customers until something comes up." With the plan in motion, (the others didn't really have a say) the group heads into the bookstore. The door is unlocked, and their eyes adjust to the darkened shade compared to the brightness of the morning.

Boxes are piled everywhere and most of the shelves are empty. Whoever lives here is amid packing up.

"Hello?!" Toby calls, kicking away some boxes to have a better view of the vicinity. The group spreads throughout the room keeping close to each other. Jessica cracks open one of the boxes revealing books, not surprising this is supposed to be a bookstore. However, when Jessica goes to flick through one, her eyes widen.

"Guys, I think you need to check this out!"

* * *

In the back of the bookstore, Kagami was laid to rest on one of the beds. Flamma occupied her bedside, staring at the sleeping girl. She looks so sound and peaceful sleeping as if time didn't matter, not that it was the case anyways.

Making her point, Anchor bursts into the room, shushing Flamma before she could say anything. She could only look at him, perplexed.

"Vestalt heard footsteps from the front." Anchor whispers, not wanting to alert their guests of their presence.

Flamma shrugs at Anchor, not getting what he's trying to insinuate. It was rare but they did get customers.

"Vestalt believes they might be the lords of nature. They're here for Kagami. They must've sensed the bright light from the orb."

Maybe Flamma should've placed a blocking spell on the orb, though she doubts she could get close to that thing. It burned the Commander's hand to a crisp! Anything she tried to do, she might end up with a crisp hand or potentially affect Kagami in some way.

Anchor lightly pushes Flamma away from Kagami, scooping the sleeping girl in his hand, holding her bridal style. "Take the book and the orb. We're tasked to escape from the back."

"And the Commander?" Flamma asks.

"She'll deal with them. We must leave. Hurry!" Anchor doesn't want to leave the Commander behind, but he saw how devoted she was to her mission. She won't let it fail, even if it means having to stay behind.

* * *

The boys crowd around Jessica, and they too have different expressions of shock. It was a Gorm book, though it doesn't look like the ones from the primal pad. No, this looks different, almost like a book of spells.

"That confirms it." Toby states. This isn't a normal bookstore and Kagami is in here somewhere.

"Are you in need of some assistance." A voice echoes from behind the group and they all yelp, startled. Turning to the voice, an old woman stands behind them. Jessica and Toby visibly relax though Nick keeps his guard up.

"Actually, I'm curious where you got this book from," Nick asks, trying to hide the callousness in his tone. He doesn't trust the lady, not making his distrust apparent.

"You know, I'm not quite sure, maybe it's my memory." The old lady chuckles, still smiling widely. Toby and the others felt oddly uncomfortable by the lady. That smile wasn't the same as Mr Ono's, no, his felt genuine. Hers is forced.

The older lady continues. "I do remember finding this book series somewhere stashed in my basement. It's out right in the back."

"Pardon our intrusion since we're just customers, but could you allow us access to your basement?" Nick questions again, this time placing practical interest in the woman's gestures.

She chuckles again. "Why, I can go and get what you need. You're searching for this book series, yes? I'll be right back, just give me a second."

"Um…we can do it ourselves!" Lucas speaks up, having an inkling of what Nick's attempting. "You must be tired from all this packing. We're young and healthy teens."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about us stealing anything! We're not like that!" Jessica adds.

The lady's eyes twitch. They've pressed her. "I'm not worried about you stealing anything. You seem like lovely people. Unfortunately, I can't let you in my basement."

"And why's that? Is there something that you don't want us to see?" Nick pokes, digging his nails deeper into the discussion. She's hiding something, possibly the fire orb and Kagami.

The lady chuckles again, except this time it wasn't forced. No, it was more of a sinister cackle. "Oh, I have nothing to hide since you already know what's in there."

"Enough of the bullshit! Where's Kagami!?" Toby demands.

"She's gone."

"No use in lying to us. We know she's here along with the fire orb!" Nick says. The guys take their battle stance, ready to attack at any moment.

"There's no purpose in lying to you, Lords of Nature. I'm merely the distraction."

The old lady disappears in a flash, leaving the group startled. They all form a circle around each other, observing every inch of the room waiting for her to attack.

Alas, Vestalt is outside. With a click of her fingers, the quiet bookstore implodes in flames, leaving nothing left but debris and ashes raining down. She reaches for her hand, unveiling the cloth covering her arm. There, painted on her flesh, is a red tattoo of a strange marking.

"Now that my cover's blown, I won't need this body anymore."

* * *

The duo fire gormiti runs out of the bookstore, not looking back for a split second. Anchor carrying Kagami (even with his immense strength, he is somewhat alarmed at how light she is) and Flamma hauling the book and orb.

The duo stops at the sound of an explosion. Finally looking back, a huge body of smoke emits to the sky.

"You don't think…" Flamma starts. It was a stupid thought, that the commander would fall but Flamma couldn't bear to return to Volcano Mountain without her. The others - Magmion, Obscurio and Magor - they intimidated Flamma. Vestalt protected them. Without her protection, Flamma didn't think she'd be able to stand that place enough to not lose her mind.

"Look!" Anchor directs their gazes at an upcoming figure. On further inspection it wasn't a human, no it was a gormiti. It was none other than –

"Commander!" they both shout in glee.

The commander, now in her gormiti form, rushes towards the duo. Even Anchor couldn't contain his smile. He too, can't imagine returning to Gorm without the Commander. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean he doubts his leader, but he can't deny the possibility the Lords of Nature besting her.

"Good to see you two made it out of there." The commander comments, eyeing the book and the orb. In turn, Flamma hands the glass case back to Vestalt, not wanting to hold it any longer.

Anchor gazes at his wrist. The tattoo that gave him this glamour. To be honest, he was growing sick of this body. It felt cramped and small, plus he didn't like the extra finger, he found it unnecessary. Everything felt off, but no more. "I'm guessing it's time to say goodbye to these forms." He sets Kagami down by a tree stump. Anchor channels his energy into the tattoo. His body contorts and transforms back into his original state.

"Flamma, you too." Anchor directs, going back to pick up Kagami, now even smaller in his large arms.

Flamma flinches, hesitating on transforming. It's not that she doesn't like her original body, though, she will truly miss hanging around the humans. But she chose this path and there was no going back. Thus, she does the same, casting away the meek human body and converting to her true form.

"Let's descend deep into the forest. We don't know if they have more allies."

Not even one step taken, a bright light descends from the sky like lightning, jerking the group away with the sheer force. The light dies down and, with the flashing of sparks still surrounding him, an old man stands firm.

He and Vestalt have a staring competition, battling it out through their gazes making it clear they were on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Old Sage." are the only words Vestalt utters. She never faced off against the Old Sage before but, given the gravitas of the situation, she had predicted things may have come to this.

The old sage breaks his gaze away from Vestalt, now eyeing the sleeping girl, Kagami, in the other fire gormiti's arms.

"Return the girl and the orb and I will spare you from harm." The old sage says, anchoring his staff right at the group.

Anchor and Flamma look to Vestalt on how they should proceed. Vestalt waves them off, signalling to them not to do anything and that she's got this. She steps up to the Old Sage. "I don't want to fight you. You are a formidable foe and I can't deny your strength."

The old Sage raises his staff. He wasn't about to let his guard up; they were planning something. She wouldn't dish out compliments if she wasn't.

From her back, Vestalt reaches out and shows off a small ball. Flamma's eyes shoot wide open. She wasn't going to use that now, was she?

"However, we can't let you ruin our plans." Vestalt smashes the ball into the ground, shattering it into pieces. Anchor steps back. Fighting the Old Sage, just imagining it gets Anchor's juices flowing, but he can't get in on the action. Kagami comes first.

A thread of smoke trails the ground, swirling and forming a shape. Then out pops a head, faceless as if masked with cloth. It roars out an ear-piercing shriek, stunning the Old Sage. The others use this as an opportunity to run.

Before the Old Sage could stop them, the faceless being jumps out from the shadows readying a swipe at the Old Sage's head. He blocks the attack with his staff. Then he shoots out a beam of light, knocking the humanoid away from him. Barely doing anything to the creature, it's already getting its footing back. A cut is apparent on its chest, it splits wide open, revealing an eye. Its pupils dart all around until stopping right at the Old Sage.

The Old Sage prepares another attack. He wouldn't be able to go after the fire gormiti with this being in the way, nonetheless he could still feel the Lords' presence. It'd be up to them to stop the fire gormiti now.

* * *

Underneath the rubble that was once a hoax of a bookstore, the debris rocked up and down slightly. The motion gradually speeds up, picking up the pace until a flurry of rock and ashes fly to the sky. Out emerges the group of teens, shielded by a dome of sorts. Who made that dome? None other than Jessica herself, struggling to keep it in place.

"You can stop now, Jess. We made it out." Nick reassures the girl and the dome disperses. Jessica leans into Toby supporting her weight. The group coughs and hacks at the incoming smoke and head away from the debris and into the forest in the back. Jessica, still leaning on Toby for support, sits down on the grass, catching her breath and gasping for the clear air. The guys dust the smoke from their clothes.

"Well, at least we know Kagami isn't in there," Lucas says to alleviate the situation.

"Yeah, but now we don't know where the hell she is," Nick says pacing back and forth trying to think of something, anything that could be some hint to where the fire gormiti are going.

Toby seats himself beside Jessica, "They might've headed off to Gorm. We screwed up." It wasn't like Toby to be a downer, but he wasn't one to beat around the bushes.

Nick slams his fist onto a tree. He couldn't give up. He couldn't lose hope. No, he wouldn't let Kagami down, the most important person to him in the world.

How would he save her? He pleads to her to give him a sign.

The world stopped for Nick. He could feel, no hear vibrations – vibrations from the group. Walking, these were footprints, and there are more, two to be precise, close to the gang and others far off. But these are faint, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where they are. Then it hits him.

"Does anyone have a cloth?!"

Toby was about to throw a witty comment until he stopped to think- maybe Nick is onto something. "What are you on about?"

"I sensed it! Footsteps, I-I think I can track down the fire gormiti, but I need something to cover my eyes with."

"I do not copy whatsoever."

Why is his brother so dense? "Urgh. What I'm saying is I need to go blind to use my powers to their full strength!"

Jessica unravels her scarf, tossing it to Nick. He steers off his glasses, blinking a few times while his eyes adjust to the blurriness. He wraps the scarf around his eyes.

Lucas stares at Jessica's neck. Though she tried, there were still purple blotches apparent on her neck. "What's up with your neck?" He asks, genuinely concerned and not in the least knowledge that those are hickeys she got from Mark.

Jessica sighs. "Can you please stop staring. It's nothing."

"Guys! I can feel it! Follow me!" Nick interrupts the conversation (in Jessica's favour) and the group follows Nick into the forest.

To everyone's shock, (and Toby's disappointment) Nick doesn't slam his face into a tree. No, it's as if his eyes weren't covered with a makeshift blindfold. It was quite extraordinary. The group stops in their tracks at the sight of the old sage with an all too familiar creature. It was the being they fought yesterday though a lot different. The one they fought yesterday was the size of an elephant while this being, it looks like an oversized zombie. Luckily, they don't have to do much fighting, the old sage took care of that. The monster is tied up firmly by what the teens presumed to be a light whip.

Whatever the old sage did, it certainly took a toll on him, he was leaning his weight onto his staff, too weak to stand on his own.

The teens speed to his aid but the old sage gestures them away – they had to get to the fire gormiti first, their friend must be their main concern. "I must retire from the battlefield to regain my strength."

The old sage noticed the looks on their faces. Unable to transform he'd be a reliable asset in fighting the fire gormiti. "Do not fret. I can still sense the orb's presence. I will use to remainder of my strength to transport you to your friend."

That uplifted their spirits. They still have a chance to safe Kagami.

"Take us to her. We're ready." Nick says.

The old sage gets to his feet. " I must warn you. There are three fire gormiti you will face. Without your transformed state, I fear to say the odds are stacked against you."

"We can take them with or without our gormiti forms." Lucas states. The others nod their heads, reaffirming Lucas' sentiment.

The old sage, concerned for their safety, can't deny their unnerving desire to save their friend. Like true heroes' worthy of the orbs, they'd throw themselves in danger for the sake of others. They had to try; he could sense that from them. He gets to his feet. He'll help them in any way he could. "Be safe and be wise lords of nature." With that, the gang transcended into light.

* * *

Vestalt and co continue into the depths of the forest, Kagami in Anchor's arms and the orb and book with Vestalt. Kagami still hasn't awoken from her slumber, putting everyone in distress.

"How long do we have to run? My legs are cramping already." Flamma whines, slowing down behind the two.

"Would you quiet down! We can't stop until the girl wakes up." Anchor chastises.

"Her name is Kagami! KA-GA-MI! Geez, I know she's our hostage but at least treat her like a person." Usually, Anchor's deadpan nature never bothered Flamma but gosh, would it hurt to be a little empathetic for once in his life!

Anchor is about to shoot another rhetoric until Vestalt puts a hand out, stopping them.

"Do you hear that?" Vestalt asks, glancing all around her. Anchor and Flamma don't answer. Flamma also gazes around. The stress must be getting to Vestalt because Flamma hears absolutely nothing. Though she does feel a slight tugging on her leg. She looks down and it's a vine.

Before they know it, more vines and roots spring out from the grass, gripping and wrapping themselves around their torsos and arms. However, Vestalt isn't perturbed, simply burning the vines to ashes.

"Do you really think a simple trick would work on us?" Vestalt calls out to the unknown. Flamma and Anchor group closer to Vestalt.

Four teens, the lords of nature, appear out from the bushes of the forest. Vestalt rolls her eyes, it'd be easier to not deal with them but here they are.

"Give us back Kagami!" Nick shouts.

Unfortunately, being trapped in a hellish tower for god knows how long meant she never got the chance to fight the Lords of Nature. Vestalt couldn't take them lightly. Despite the stakes, Vestalt chooses to use this as a learning opportunity.

"Anchor, you deal with them. " Vestalt directs to Anchor. She wouldn't go all out just yet.

Anchor flinches. "M-me?" he stutters, honoured yet sceptical that the commander would trust him to handle the lords of nature on his own.

"Is there another Anchor around here? Unless you want Flamma -"

"No! I mean I'd gladly fight, Commander." Anchor corrects himself, earning a scowl from Flamma, not that she wanted to fight them in the first place. He hands Kagami to Flamma then steps forward. "If you want to get to the girl then you'll have to go through me first."

The teens glance at each other, hesitant on proceeding. Yes, they have their powers, but they weren't nearly as strong as in their gormiti forms. Not only that, but their bodies weren't as durable either. One hit and they'd be sent to their deathbeds.

However, none of that matters to Nick. He charges forward at Anchor, ready to lung a punch at the gormiti. Nick's acting completely out of character charging in without thinking of the consequences, but he's been in a near-death experience before and Kagami's right there. Broken bones be damned, he promised Mr Ono he'd bring Kagami back and he's going to do just that, whatever it takes.

Anchor freezes in confusion. Was the kid really going to leave himself wide open or does he have something else up his sleeve? Whatever, he was coming close and Anchor doesn't have time to ask questions. Nick, mere inches away from socking this bastard gormiti, gets his attack easily deflected, Anchor swatting him to the thorny bushes on his left like he was a small fly.

"Nick!" the others call before leering at the fire gormiti.

Easing their worries, Nick comes right back up. "Don't mind me." He grunts, clearly in pain, limping out from the bushes. Clutching his stomach, he exposes part of his flesh. The texture is hard. He hardened his skin before Anchor swatted him. It isn't life-threatening but that doesn't mean the attack didn't hurt if him limping didn't already give it away.

Lucas is up next. The vines regenerate, tightening their hold on Anchor. Anchor rips them off, no need to use any fire power.

Lucas steps back. "Anyone else have any other ideas?" he proposes. Jessica and Toby shrug their shoulders. Toby would've used his mighty tentacles by now, them being much stronger than Lucas' vines and Jessica would've flown to the sky, using an air attack to throw the fire gormiti off guard. They weren't prepared, fighting without their gormiti forms.

A distant squawking is heard from everyone. Anchor, who's been holding back, is on high alert. Finally, maybe there'll be some competition from now on. Anchor searches around him trying to find the source of the sound. Jess, Toby and Lucas do the same, also not knowing what or where the sound is coming from. Anchor checks above. Birds of all kinds flock to him, pecking him with their beaks.

"I-I didn't do anything." Jessica confesses before the guys could ask her anything. The birds, they sensed Jessica was in some sort of peril and came to her aid.

But that doesn't sway the fight in their favour. It just annoys Anchor more. He swats at them, burning them with a simple touch. He'll give the air lord that, she made him use his powers even if it wasn't much.

Jessica gasps, her legs wobbling, watching Anchor torch the small creatures. She hears them, their screams and last breaths as their scorched corpses plop to the ground. "Stop! Stop it!" she pleads for the other birds to escape however they wouldn't leave, adamant on helping. The inner pain, far too unbearable, sends Jessica to her knees.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Toby asks her in all seriousness. Hopefully, the fire gormiti didn't cast a weird spell on her.

"I-I sent them to their deaths…" Jessica quakes, completely overcome with shock.

Anchor torches the last few, now a pile of scorched corpses scatter around him. "So, this is all you can do, invincible lords of nature?" The lord of the earth, limping back to his friends after one hit. He's supposed to be the strongest. Lord of the forest, connection to all plants and greenery yet all he can do is control a bunch of vines. Lastly, the lord of air, crying over a bunch of dead animals. The same lord that commanded an army to invade Volcano Mountain. "Pathetic."

These are the same lords that brought back Supreme Luminous, defeated Obscurio, locking him away and bested the lord of evil himself, Magor. They've saved the Gorm and Earth countless times, yet they couldn't beat a meagre soldier.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Anchor cackles. Yes, they were his enemies, but he could see himself in them. His old self, back when he couldn't protect his friends. He would've done anything to save Accend, Tio, Ciber and Impe.

"We're taking your friend! Why aren't you trying?"

These kids, if they really cared about Kagami, if they truly want to save her, why are they hesitating? Why are they not using their powers to the maximum?

The teens don't answer, too drained to satisfy Anchor's curiosity.

Anchor is livid.

"Should we stop him?" Flamma asks Vestalt. This was the most emotion Anchor had ever shown. In that moment, Flamma truly feared him.

"No, we won't intervene." Vestalt answers also intrigued as to why the lords haven't transformed yet. Unless…they can't. Kagami moans, bringing Vestalt's attention to the girl. Her hand twitches.

"If you won't take this seriously, then I'll have to raise the stakes!" The peaceful grassy terrain is lit aflame, setting a scene straight from hell.

"He's starting a forest fire!" Lucas yelps.

The thought of retreating isn't an option. The teens have nowhere to escape. They're surrounded by a circle of fire growing ever closer to them.

"What are you waiting for!" Anchor yells. "Show me the true might of the lords of nature!"

Lucas grabs Toby, snapping him out of whatever state he was in. "Hurry up and do something, Toby! We need water!"

Toby closes his eyes, concentrating. The clouds darken, blocking the sun. A light shower pours from the sky, instantly turning into an all-out downpour. It quietened the flames, but it didn't get rid of them completely.

"What? Why won't it work?"

The flames zone in on them and the group have nothing else to do except hope that the wetness will stop them from meeting the fate of the deceased birds.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ a feminine voice calls from the other end. The flames disperse in a flash. It isn't Anchor, he won't answer to anyone other than the commander and that voice didn't belong to Vestalt. Anchor smirks, turning to face the girl, no, Kagami, now standing, her eyes illuminating crimson.

Nick could've cried tears of joy. Kagami's alright. She's saved.

"Kagami!" Nick runs to her. Kagami casts a wall of flames, stopping him and separating him and his friends from her and the fire gormiti.

The orb floats away from Vestalt's hand, landing straight into Kagami's grasp.

"Kagami, you're not acting like yourself!" Nick shouts from the other end. He tries bypassing the flames. No use, he jerks away, nursing his burnt fingers.

"Snap out of it, Kagami!" Toby yells back.

"Yeah, don't listen to the fire gormiti!" Lucas adds.

Kagami stares blankly at them, lost, not really having any reaction of sorts. "Friends…" she repeats back to herself.

"Yes!" Nick says, "We're your friends."

Flamma croaks out, wanting to say something but not having the words. Vestalt signals her to stop.

"Come back to us, Kagami!" Jessica shouts, joining her friends. "They don't care about you! They want to use you!"

"Friends…" Kagami repeats, clutching the orb close to her. "…I don't have any friends." Then Kagami does something even Vestalt couldn't have predicted. She absorbs the orb, leaving nothing left in her hands.

"Did she just…" Flamma starts.

"…absorb the fire orb?" Anchor finishes.

"Elemental powers flow…" Kagami begins, a bright red glowing from her chest.

"Is she…" Jessica doesn't finish her sentence. She doesn't need to. She, along with the other guys, knows where this is going.

"For the power of the everlasting flame!" Kagami shouts and she's enveloped in red light. Once the light dies down, standing in Kagami's place wasn't the regular Kagami. No, for she transformed into a gormiti, the Lord of fire. Pink tendrils blow in the wind as Kagami is now adorned in white and red armour. The orb embedded in her chest.

"Wow…" Nick breathes. Kagami retained her beauty in her gormiti form.

Her appearance wouldn't last long, the white dying itself a dark purple colour. From Toby's endless consumption of media, that doesn't mean a good thing.

Kagami faces away from the teens. A beam emits itself from her orb, striking a random tree, opening a path; a path between Earth and Gorm.

Vestalt cracks a breathless laugh. "She did it! The girl did it!" Acknowledging that they don't have time to rejoice, Vestalt grabs the case. "Let's go. The Gorm awaits."

Vestalt and co travel beyond the portal. Vestalt leading the way, Flamma and Anchor in tow. Kagami is last to go, her hand already through the portal.

"WAIT!" Nick shouts, prompting Kagami to look his way. "Whatever they told you, whatever they promised, it's bullshit! You don't have to listen to them, Kagami!"

Kagami chuckles to herself, and she shoots Nick one of her heart-wrenching smiles. The exact same one from the day they first spoke to each other. "I'm not doing this for them, Nick. I'm doing this for myself." And Kagami enters the portal, thus removing the flames. Nick chases after her but alas the portal closes.

Nick drops to his knees. "She's gone." Nick didn't really have a problem with crying, his mother said it was a good thing for boys to cry, to let their emotions out and in his mother's words, not his, word for word, _'Fuck the toxic notion that men can't cry.'_ Though, when watching any particular sad movie that would normally have him bursting into tears, he tries to keep it in when Toby and Lucas are around or in public in general. Yes, it's toxic but it still feels embarrassing, especially in front of Toby. Though today wasn't one of those days.

"She's gone." He sniffs, a tear falls right onto his glasses. The loneliness welling up inside him is far more excruciating than whatever pride he has as a man. Kagami's gone. The only girl that'd look his way. The only girl that wouldn't fall asleep when he goes on his fungi rants. The only girl who was right for him. The ideal version of him. Now she's gone.

Toby places a hand on his brother's shoulder. Nick looks up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"We'll get her back. You promised Mr Ono that, remember?" Toby reassures his brother.

"How? We can't transform! You saw how that fire gormiti took us out!" Why did Kagami get involved? Nick would've been fine if she didn't know about the Gorm at all, for things to go back the way they should be.

"We still got our orbs. We can make it happen, Nick. We're bringing her back."

"We got your back, Nick. We all feel the same way about Kagami." Jessica includes.

"Yeah, as long as the four of us are together, there's nothing we can't do!" Lucas adds.

"Guys…" Nick wipes the tears from his eyes. He gets up on his feet.

 _'Don't worry, Kagami. I'm going to save you. Take care just a while longer.'_

* * *

A/N: That's the end of part 1! It only took like 11 months. Almost a year since I started this fic. Yeah, I know I'm late in uploading this chapter and sorry about that. This is last chapter of this weird summer writing binge schedule so the uploads are gonna be more sporadic from now on until I have some free time on my hands, probably going back to montly-ish uploads again. But first I'm gonna take a break so don't expect an upload any time soon though that doesn't mean I'm leaving this fic on hold. I will finish this story, unless I die and you guys will know cause there's no way this fic is gonna go with a year of no uploads, or 3 months.

Anyways thanks for all the comments and reading this stupid fic in the first place and getting invested in my OCs and all that. Repeating myself, but I original did this for myself so yeah seeing the response is kind alarming (In a good way). Thanks for all the comments too, I read them and seeing your reactions helps keep me motivated.

Also thanks to my beta reader, finalfanaticgorm for helping and sticking around during this weird binge. She helped a lot too so check out her fics during the hiatus if you'd call it that.

This is getting too long so I'm calling it quits here. Get ready for part 2 cause shit's gonna get crazy.

(FUCK YES EVIL KAGAMI I CAN FINALLY SAY IT, JESUS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO KEEP THIS IN!)

Anyways, see you guys in part 2.


	19. Phase 2: And Beginning

After a ruthless hour of walking in a cavern, Bullrock allows his knees to rest. The long protruding pillars creates a maze of some sorts, making finding the way out near impossible. There was nothing outstanding about the cavern, it didn't have a name! To balance the dark and dullness, the corroded surface supplies a host of light rays beaming down on the crooked ground from the sun. They dance, bringing the whole cavern to life. Bullrock puts away his map. He would've been lost for sure without it, rattling his head numb on the multitude of paths to take. Doubtlessly, it made a perfect place to host a secret meeting.

A shadow emerges from one of the weaker pillars, nearly on the brink of collapse. "You're alone, I presume." The red figure asks.

"Yes, no one has followed me. I made sure of it." Bullrock replies.

"Good! It wouldn't do the mighty Bullrock any good to be seen in cahoots with a nasty fire gormiti."

Bullrock sighs. "I know full well the consequences of our agreement. Though, I do recall it was your faction that reached out to me first, Lavor."

"And you were kind enough to accept our offer." Lavor emerges from his hiding place, rearing his volcano shaped head for the almighty Bullrock to see.

"Know that I did it for the sake of my people. I still don't trust your kind." Though he's had some sort of alliance with Lavor, it doesn't mean he could trust him. Lavor has done his fair share of destruction amongst the Gorm. Bullrock doesn't know where the sudden change of heart came from but whatever he and his faction has in store, he couldn't keep them to their own devices. They were fire gormiti after all. "Enough of this meagre chat. You know why I'm here."

"The monster incident."

"You said Magor was staying quiet for the time being." Bullrock states in an almost accusing tone.

"He is. Word from our spy is the whole thing was an accident but my time at Volcano Mountain says otherwise."

"You're suggesting this was the work of someone else in Volcano Mountain?"

"You're quick, but we have more problems in our hands than some random wannabe troublemaker. " Lavor compliments. He slumps his shoulders with the upcoming news. "You probably won't like what I'm about to say."

Bullrock crosses his shoulders. If it's something that could jeopardise the Gorm and his people, he must know.

"Our spy had other information, one that isn't so calming. Vestalt's back and with the fire orb restored at that." Bullrock gasps.

"And that's not the worst info."

"What could be worse than that?" Bullrock questions, though quickly regrets asking.

"Vestalt brought along a new Lord of Nature to join her ranks. The lord of fire."

"A new lord? But isn't Magor the lord? Hmm…does that explain his loss of power…" Bullrock ruminates to himself. Lavor was right, he didn't like what he heard. He expected Vestalt to return as did Lavor, yet they weren't expecting her so soon, nonetheless bringing along a lord of nature. Combining those monsters into the mix, Bullrock couldn't help but feel dejected. He stayed quiet at the request of the faction Leader, but now he quietly laments his decision. They could've prevented this if they'd stormed Volcano Mountain whilst they had the upper hand, but Diamantes' report gives Bullrock reason to doubt. Has the Gorm already been lost?

"Don't worry." Another voice beckons from the shadows.

Bullrock and Lavor were startled by the appearance of another but they soon recognized that intonation.

"L-leader!" Lavor stutters. He didn't think he'd be followed by her.

The Alliance leader steps into the light. "The lords of nature will rise to the occasion and they'll have us at their side when the time is right."

"Hmph, I hope you're right on this one." Bullrock comments.

"I don't hope, I believe. Believe the light will soon cast away the darkness plaguing the Gorm." The fire gormiti stares at the sky.

* * *

A mighty roar echoes from the depths of Volcano Mountain, rattling the plains of fire territory.

Enough to rival a tsunami, the earth gormiti far off in the earth lands stop mid-ploughing to react. The fiery pits of Volcano Mountain dance lively, spitting molten rock out from its core. This was Magor's rage at its finest.

"You imbeciles! Must I have to do everything myself!" Magor spits in a fit of red rage, lava currents flowing wildly in his lair.

"N-no sir…" Armageddon stutters. "B-but your orders were to scout the earthlands and watch, not to interfere."

"And now the earth gormiti have the beast captive! Was that my orders too? Or are you suggesting my hearing faded alongside my strength?" Magor spits.

Armageddon quickly learnt to shut his mouth. Magor beams at him looking livid. He takes on the appearance of a beast from a never-ending nightmare, one you'd never wake from.

"No…not at all!" Armageddon corrects himself. Thankfully with Vestalt gone, he wouldn't have to worry about turning into a horrible beast as punishment for angering his master. However, Magor's unnerving presence could send anyone, even Obscurio to his knees. Speaking of Obscurio, he comes to Armageddon's defense.

"What he means is that we'll retrieve the beast immediately!"

Magor relaxes, too prideful to acknowledge he doesn't have the strength to continue his tantrum. Obscurio uses this opportunity to test his luck. "Though there is some good to come from this."

Magor shoots Obscurio an annoyed grimace.

"We know the Lords of Nature are weak. They were successful in capturing the shade, but they struggled. Now imagine them against an army of shades in their current state. Victory will be ours!"

Magor shifts his gaze, no longer annoyed. Obscurio tucks in a cackle. With Vestalt busy in earth, she can't pour any of her nonsense into Magor's head. Things will finally have order, regardless if she comes back or not. If she doesn't, well good riddance. Vestalt was a pain in the behind to begin with.

Magor's eyes widen, gaze now fixed somewhere right behind Obscurio. Armageddon and Obscurio turn to his gaze and they too were shocked beyond belief.

Obscurio was never one to show a sign of weakness but he found himself caught off guard today. He gaped widely at the figure, unable to hide his utter shock. "V-vestalt!?" he chokes. She shouldn't be here! Not now!

"The orb! Where is the orb?!" Magor begs, arms outreached like a child craving a new toy.

Vestalt smiles, keeping cool and calm. Obscurio grits his teeth. That didn't go unnoticed to Vestalt. "I've got something better than the orb."

That was her cue to show off her present to Magor. His, Armaggedon and Obscurio's reactions didn't disappoint. Another gormiti reveals itself to Magor. A fire gormiti but no normal fire gormiti. Dawning purple armour, long flowing pink hair and red marks glowing through her armour, what caught everyone's eye wasn't her alluring appearance. No, it was the orb, the reconstructed fire orb, embedded right into her chest.

"I'd like to introduce you to our lord of nature."

* * *

Jessica slowly flutters her eyes open, adjusting to the bright Saturn glow shining down on her. She struggles to recall the last few minutes before awakening. The vague image of the nice cottage in the sky, pink clouds that taste of marshmallows. Wasn't she busy baking cake with Mr. Ruffles?

"Ugh…"

Jessica hoists herself up to a sitting position. The pink walls were a dead giveaway that she's in her bedroom. There were no other walls in her home with that color. A soft, fuzzy sensation is felt on her hand. Upon locking her gaze at the culprit, what she gets in return are black beads staring right back at her.

'Mr. Ruffles...' Jessica sighs, picking up her stuffed friend. "Our party must've been a dream huh?" she asks the bear sadly. Her companion stares without a word. Jessica sulks.

The birds, the lava gormiti, Kagami… the events of yesterday were coming back to her. Her grip on Mr. Ruffles hardens, her hands shaking. A sense of dread weights around her and no matter how much she wished; she couldn't return to her party in the sky.

She and the guys had to head to Mr. Ono's restaurant today and with the box still hidden in her closet. At least, she hopes it's still there…however, the likelihood of it disappearing after 4 years in its spot is lower than her joining the newspaper club. Jessica ambles to her closet, her hands shaking in hesitation. Her mind tells them to reach for the handle, but her hands won't respond. This is akin to signing a life-changing contract; a contract she can never take back once the ink hits the paper.

' _Enough of this!'_

Jessica slaps her cheeks. If she wastes any more time, Toby will be at her throat again claiming she's 'locking tongues' with Mark. Either way, it wasn't like her to back down. In a quick response, Jessica swings the doors wide open, digging right into her precious clothes, (though making sure not to be so rough with them, some are expensive after all). She stumbles across the box, exactly where it was when she had last seen it those weeks ago.

Jessica brings the box out from the dark, a first for it to bask in the clear sunlight in 4 years. She fiddles with the padlock, turning the dials until a faint 'click' is heard.

'5909'

 _5_ _th_ _September 2009_

Some would say it was cliché to use the date when she first got her powers as the code to her box. But it was a special date and it made sense to use it.

Lifting the lid of the box, Jessica's heart jumps a little. Resting on a soft sheet, the air orb lies in the exact same state it was 4 years ago. Jessica hoped in those years of inactivity it would regain its glow. But to any regular person, they'd mistake it as an ordinary glass orb, nudges and cracks all over from Magor's dark magic.

She closes the box, clipping the lock in.

"We're really going back to Gorm then, huh?"

* * *

Lucas makes a mad dash towards Shinzuku. He curses to himself. After everything that happened yesterday, he didn't think to set up his alarm. Thankfully it was a Sunday, and when his mother didn't see him downstairs decked out with his church wear alongside his sleepy father, she knew something was up. It wasn't enough that Lucas woke up so late but coming up with a formidable excuse as to why he couldn't attend, now that was the hard part. If his dad wasn't there Lucas wouldn't be able to make it to Shinzuku, and then there'd be the inevitable angry calls from Nick. With Kagami gone, all four lords needed to be present.

He spots his friends in a distance. Surprisingly Jessica is with them, making him the last to arrive. Toby waves at him frivolously to hurry.

Toby starts acting weird, scooting closer to Lucas, looking back and forth for anything suspicious before whispering in a low voice. "Did you bring _it_?"

Lucas stares at Toby dumbfounded. "Dude…no need to be secretive. There's barely anyone around."

"But what if there's spies around? Like that old lady in the bookstore." Toby, being overtly more suspicious than anyone else, eyes an old man walking his dog. They make eye contact, and the man raises an eyebrow, utterly confused as to why this teenager is staring at me funny. Toby hardens his gaze, prompting the man to turn around and leave.

Nick walks right past Toby and Lucas, opening the door to the restaurant. His burnt fingers are wrapped in bandages. "I don't know what's going on in volcano mountain but whatever it is, they won't do something as reckless as attack us in public."

Nick tightens his hold. Every millisecond since the forest, Kagami has been in his mind. Whoever these new gormiti are, they've been lurking in Venture Falls right under their noses and lured Kagami into their schemes with pure manipulation. Using a tactic like that, they're not the fire gormiti they've faced before. They won't attack now, he's at least sure of that but when? That would be soon, but how far is soon?

The teens head into the restaurant. Since it's still early in the morning so there weren't many people, just a few adults and older people, maybe three or four. They completely bypass the front of the shop, heading straight to the kitchen.

When they returned to Mr. Ono to bring him the bad news, he had told them to come into the basement and to bring their orbs. Clearly the man knew much more than he let on.

" _If you know something we don't, then please tell us now!" Nick directs at Mr. Ono, startling the already exhausted three. It wasn't like Nick to speak up to an adult. He was more of an ass-kisser when it came to the older generation._

 _Mr. Ono looked solemnly at Nick. He was already old, but the sour news aged him by 20 years. "You kids need to rest. We'll pick things up from tomorrow."_

 _And he staggered away. Lucas and Jessica rushed out, intent on helping get him to a doctor._

Stepping into the kitchen, the teens were surprised none of the staff tried to stop them. Mr. Ono had mentioned a back door leading to the basement somewhere to their left. Jessica's the first to find the door, pointing it out to the guys.

"OI!"

They all freeze, knowing that it was meant for them. Toby, in particular, is shaken. He recognises that thick, angry Japanese accent, it's been jammed into the focal point of his brain ever since he went to return Kagami's bag.

 _'Please don't let him come here! Please don't let him come here…'_ Toby chants to himself, hoping that it'll somehow ward him away. He turns almost robotically to see if his chants indeed worked. No wasn't the answer he wanted but expected.

The older man storms towards them like an angry bulldozer ready to tear them to shreds with looks alone. Toby hides behind Lucas, hoping the older man doesn't recognise him from before. That doesn't go as planned either, he gets a good look at each one of them and when his sharp, tiger-like gaze lands on Toby, he goes from rabid bulldog to just plain annoyed jaded man. Seems like he too didn't want to deal with the situation.

"If you're here for Kagami then leave. She's not here."

The teens don't say a word, mostly out of fear they'll anger him some more. Everyone knows about the head chef that lives with Kagami and her grandfather, but they never factored him into the whole mess. Does he know as much as Mr. Ono or is he just a regular bystander?

Thankfully Mr. Ono was there to save the day, coming out from the basement. Somehow the head chef does the impossible, he looks as pissed off as what's possible to a regular human, all in a split second at the sight of Mr. Ono. The embodiment of if looks could kill.

"These kids are with me." Mr. Ono says with his typical weird smile. How can Mr. Ono be okay when the head chef wants to murder him? Not only that but he snapped back to goofy weird grandfather really quick after what happened yesterday.

"Either he's high or he's a really good actor," Toby whispers to the group.

"Tsk." No words to say, Shujin heads off to his duties. Lucas could tell that whatever is going on between him and Mr. Ono it had to do with Kagami's sudden departure.

"Does he know about Kagami and the Gorm?" Lucas asks as the crew makes their way down the steps to the basement.

Mr. Ono gives a weary laugh. "Oh no, he knows nothing of the Gorm. I told him Kagami went back to Japan. A request from her father." Mr. Ono could sense the kids' curiosity to Shujin's attitude towards him. "Uh, Kagami's relationship with her parents is, let's say, complicated if you're wondering why Shujin is so mad. Don't worry, he's not always like that. Most of the time he's just tired." He laughs once more, trying to lift the mood. It did the opposite.

Boxes filled the basement to the brim, giving it a sense of a cramped stuffy collectors room without the immense plastic captain Gecko dolls. The chilliness wasn't doing the basement any favours either. One whiff of that fish aroma had Jessica pinching her nose. Lucas and Nick tried to ignore the stench out of politeness, but the strength of the smell is just that great. Even Toby's eyes twitched at the stench. He's the lord of water but that doesn't mean he delves in the smell of dead fish.

Mr. Ono pats one of the rock walls, pushing one of the blocking into the wall and out comes a small gizmo right beside it. Ono starts pressing buttons and though Nick didn't want to be rude to see what exactly he's typing he could make a _'CA'_ …. on the tiny screen.

The wall collapses down, revealing a long hollow path.

"Hmm, so we're not the only ones with a secret hideout," Toby mumbles under his breath, following Mr. Ono and the others to whatever lies ahead.

To Toby and an extent, the others, they were let down when they reached the end of the passage. A messy stuffed library that desperately needs cleaning. (this is an old man with secrets, don't blame the others for getting their hopes up) The only thing of interest is the conspiracy map on the wall, not so much of a conspiracy when everyone knows the full picture. Oh, and not forgetting the Old Sage and Razzle beat them to it and arrived early, waiting eagerly for the heroes. Mr. Ono is the last to join them, having gone to shut the passageway.

One by one the teens take off their bag packs, unzipping and placing their orbs on the round counter in the centre. The old sage is unfazed yet disappointed, the orbs hadn't restored their strength. Not even a spark of glow present in each one. Razzle hops onto the counter, knocking on one of the orbs trying to trigger something. Nada.

Toby breaks the silence. "So, what's next?"

Mr. Ono, flipping back to his serious persona, looks to the Old Sage first. He locks his hands on the table, hours of contemplation written on his weary face. The Old Sage nods in silent agreement.

He was unsure, that much Lucas could tell.

Mr. Ono takes a gulp air. The words weren't coming to him.

"Yesterday, you said Kagami absorbed the fire orb and transformed into a Gormiti." Mr. Ono starts, wrapping his head around how to explain his thoughts to the kids.

"Yeah! And she completely put out the other fire gormiti's attack!" Toby adds.

"If she didn't intervene, we would've been goners!" Jessica includes.

Nick's eyes land upon his bandaged hand. Kagami hasn't completely fallen off the dark side. Nick clasps his hands tight. The aches from the two last battles hadn't left.

Mr. Ono continues. "Back when I was a lord, my companion did the same and I believe you can too."

They all gasp, wide eyed.

"We can still transform to lords?!" Lucas asks.

"Much better and stronger lords than you've ever been before." The old sage cuts in. "You'll be consuming the literal life essence of Gorm itself. You'll truly be one with your element…no, you'll become your element. Transformed in ways you've never imagined."

Jessica lightens up. "That means we can stop the lava gormiti from whatever plans they've got up their sleeves!"

"Sweet!" Toby comments delighted at the prospect of gaining new powers.

"We can save Kagami!" Nick says. They still have a chance to save Kagami, he won't waste it this time.

"You shouldn't be celebrating!" Mr. Ono chastises, anger that rivals Shujin's rage apparent in his vocals. "Absorbing the elemental essence itself is dangerous! Your bodies will drastically change, you wouldn't even be able to call yourselves human anymore! Are you willing to take the risk? I won't put it on you if you decide to leave right now."

"Of course, I'm willing to take the risk!" Nick shoots back. "I won't leave Kagami behind! I'm bringing her back no matter what, even if it means casting my humanity away!"

"Kagami did it just fine. I don't see why we can't either." Toby adds.

"Listen to Ono's words. Your orbs are still corrupted with dark magic." The old sage warns.

"And from the looks of it, they don't seem to be getting any better. We don't know what would happen or if it'd even work!" Razzle frets, pacing up and down in a panic.

"I don't care! I'm not going to run away when there's a chance I can do something!" Nick says.

"We're with you bro." Toby complies and Lucas nods.

Jessica stays silent.

Mr. Ono breathes a heavy sigh. It's not that he doesn't want them to go save his granddaughter, he's not stupid. Even with the old sage, there's not much Mr. Ono can do. He's old and powerless. Regardless, he isn't about letting children fight his battles for him. They don't understand the weight of their decision. He isn't going to let them go out and make a rash decision and hurt themselves. No, not again, not this time.

Never.

However, it's their decision to make, but they need to think carefully. "If you're truly adamant about proceeding with this, then come back here tomorrow."

"What?" All the boys say in unison.

"Tomorrow?!" Toby shouts in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, but we didn't come out here just for small talk and do nothing." Lucas reasons, not wanting to come across rude but also disagreeing with Mr. Ono.

"We need to prepare. What you're about to do is going to affect your bodies. You already have a high affinity with your elements, but you need to be in the right mental headspace and there are many other factors. You need to rest, seriously this time. Clear your minds and body before tomorrow after school." Mr. Ono, already stating his piece, heads off to the exist. "Seriously consider your decision. This isn't up for debate."

"Damnit!" Nick swears under his breath. That didn't go unheard from Toby already cooing at his pure angel of a brother, swearing under his breath to an old senile man. Nick didn't stay to entertain Toby, following in Mr. Ono's footsteps, trudging to the hallway.

"I've placed a magic forcefield around the area. Those with corrupted hearts cannot enter. Your orbs will be safe here." The Old sage eases.

Lucas breathes. "That's good to hear."

The Old Sage continues, "However, do consider Mr. Ono's words. He's coming from a place of many experiences and unfortunately, many tragedies. That is all." The old sage pulls another one of his disappearing acts, going back to the temple of light, presumably keeping tabs on the lava gormiti.

That leaves four.

"I know exactly what I'm doing today! League of Legends for 9 straight hours!" Toby says, holding up his thumbs as if fiddling with a Gameboy controller.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You're going to pollute your mind playing games for that long. You need to meditate; be one with nature."

"That may be how you relax but for me, I need some stimulation."

"Toby, that's not how it works!"

The boys continue their discussion, completely forgetting Jessica as she hauls her bag on her shoulder. She scrunches her eyebrows, a hard expression attached to her pretty features.

"What's with the gloomy expression, Jessica?" Razzle asks, her downward face and slumped shoulders being a dead giveaway.

Jessica picks up Razzle from the ground. "Razzle, if you had to become something else, something entirely different, giving up what defines you as you, would you do it?"

"Hmmm…well it depends on the context. What would I change too? Is it something bad?"

"Ah…never mind." Just as Jessica is about to leave, tiny claws hold her back.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Jessica. Mr. Ono, the old sage and I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

Jessica smiles, placing a small kiss on the dino's head. "Thank you, Razzle. I believe you'll keep me safe."

However, it wasn't that Jessica was afraid, she's been through too much to be afraid. But to cast her humanity away? That, she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

* * *

A/N: I'm not dead, just very, very busy.

Sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff going on (stuck in assignment hell- thanks college) and I couldn't really do much with the fic. I ain't giving up on the fic, just need to wait until I'm not bombarded with school work.

Anyways here's the start of part 2. More crazy stuff gonna happened and ya'll ain't prepared for what I've got in store (more angst). Still very busy so next update will probably be around December to early January.

See ya'll then.


	20. Bathwater And Lots of Salt

The next Monday, silence struck the Sugawara household. Quite a contradictory term as the residents weren't a rowdy bunch, including the peculiar Mr. Takahashi Ono himself. If you'd ask any of his close colleagues 'airhead' or 'goofy' would come up if they were to describe him. But he was in no way robust or loud. Nonetheless, the apartment was hauntingly quiet. You could say the silence was unbarring, unnatural. That was how Takahashi felt.

With Kagami's sudden departure, Shujin also left the apartment. His anger at Takahashi's 'reasonings' for Kagami's departure hasn't simmered down and with the little respect he had for his elder, he left to Kinkaede not desiring any tension or unneeded arguments between the two.

In the 2 days without Kagami, Takahashi spent his time on the sofa, contemplating for hours on end, occasionally glancing at Kagami's bedroom door now tightly locked. This was now his daily routine.

Unbeknownst to Takahashi, on that Monday, he'd have an unknown visitor. A small sparrow enters the apartment complex through one of the open windows in the kitchen. Landing on the kitchen counters, he glares at Mr. Ono with dark pearls for eyes.

A fixedly timed knocking breaks Takahashi from his new daily routine. The man himself doesn't react the least bit surprised, expecting the knocking. Reflecting his old age or his injury from 2 days ago, he struggles to get up from the sofa, wincing at the sharp pain from his left rib.

 _'My body's too old to push down the pain.'_ He thinks to himself, ambling his way to the front door. The doctors said the injury wasn't life-threatening, he'll take their word for it.

With a twist of a lock and a swing of the door, Takahashi is face to face with someone he's never met before.

Porcelain white skin and a short blond bob cut, each hair strand precisely cut to the same length, the woman staring right back at Takahashi looked like a doll. Her gaze was intimidating. He could tell by just her gaze alone she knew more about him and the world than he would. And it frankly churned his stomach, almost wanting to regurgitate his breakfast he ate 2 hours ago.

Takahashi diverts his eyes. Throwing up all over her would be a terrible first impression. Given the looks on this woman, she probably wouldn't be offended or angered if he did so.

His eyes catch her briefcase in her hand.

EDEN

Takahashi loosens up, recalling that name. "I see Lady G responded to my letter."

The sparrow watching the two then springs from the counter all the way to the mysterious woman's shoulder. "I'm here in Lady G's stead." The visitor speaks in a rhythmic monotone. "Your request has been accepted and Lady G has facilitated a location. Unfortunately, due to short notice, we couldn't prepare everything that you've asked in your letter. However, we've bought a suitable replacement."

"And what would that _'suitable replacement'_ be?"

"Bathtubs."

Takahashi paused for a minute. He wasn't quite expecting something cheap from Lady G but as the mysterious woman puts it, he did contact them in short notice, just yesterday if you were to be exact. They have their own limitations. He shrugged his shoulders. Bathtubs will do.

"Since we'll be working together, may I get your name?" Takahashi can't be calling her 'mysterious woman' in his head forever plus it'd be nice for them to break the ice a little.

"Eliza."

"Eliza …?"

"Just Eliza." The woman now named Eliza says curtly. "It's best you refrain from asking too many questions about me. For Lady G's sake."

Perhaps she's right. She did come from EDEN and EDEN does handle some weird classified stuff. Takahashi's privileged enough to be on good terms with them, let alone know about these things.

"Okay Eliza, we'll be doing something really dangerous today and I'll need all the help I can get."

"That's what I'm here for. Rest assured I wouldn't be at your doorstep if Lady G didn't have complete faith in me."

Eliza makes her way into the apartment resting her briefcase near one of the sofas in the seating area. "We have much to discuss, not only about the plan, but also the current situation regarding your granddaughter and this supposed new threat. Lady G is rather intrigued by the contents of your letter."

Takahashi scoffs. Lady G couldn't let this one go.

"Pardon my intrusion into your living space but this will be a long discussion," Eliza states already sitting on a sofa.

Discussion wouldn't be the right word. An interrogation would be more fitting.

* * *

Kagami pokes at the surface of a lava pool. It didn't hurt. Kagami quietly chastises herself for thinking it'd hurt. She's a lava gormiti now, what did she think would happen?

After her introduction to the lord of evil and his cronies, Vestalt had brought her to an empty cavern in Volcano Mountain. Red taints the room and the only thing that captured her interest was the lava pool at its centre. Kagami was left to Anchor and Flamma, Vestalt stating she had other things to attend to and would be back shortly. Immediately succumbed by utter boredom, Kagami decided to amuse herself with the lava pool.

She dumps a handful into the pool. It felt like warm water, nothing unusual for her. But for any regular person, say sayonara to your hand. And that was unusual and lowkey exhilarating for Kagami. She wasn't the norm, at least not on Earth. But she isn't on Earth.

Anchor couldn't stop throwing awkward looks Kagami's way. She's too embroiled with the pool to notice. "It's just a lava pool. There's nothing to be amused by." Anchor scoffs.

"It's her first time in Gorm, Anchor. Let her have some fun." Flamma comments back.

Their conversation is interrupted before it could start, Vestalt storms back in.

"I've got a new mission for you."

Kagami's horns perk up. A mission. Her first mission. Kagami was almost palpitating with excitement. She would get to see the Gorm for the first time. No more bedtime stories, this was the real thing and she would be a part of it.

Vestalt turns to Anchor. "You'll be tagging alongside Obscurio in recapturing the lose beast. Keep an eye on him, he may be planning something unexpected."

Anchor pumps his fist to his chest with great pride. "As you wish commander!"

"And Flamma." Vestalt turns to Flamma, causing her to flinch ever so slightly at the call of her name. "I want you to find as much info as you can on where the old sage is keeping our little pet. Your camouflage abilities should prove usefully."

"Y-yes commander…" Flamma mumbles, her shoulders hunched. "I hate solo missions."

Kagami looks to Vestalt, it'd be her turn next unable to control the waging of her horns. She hasn't gotten used to this form yet, has she? However, it seems Vestalt had other plans or none, Kagami couldn't tell.

The group dispersed, signalling the end of the conversation. Flamma and Anchor left, presumably going off to prepare for their individual missions. Vestalt didn't have anything to say to Kagami.

Her horns stop waging.

"Vestalt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

"No."

Kagami's tightens her fist. "You're not assigning me a mission?"

"Technically, I am. Your mission is to stay here to be trained by me."

Kagami breathes out a laugh. Not that she found the situation funny, that wasn't the case whatsoever. She's shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You're staying here to train. Did I not make myself clear?" Vestalt says. She's perturbed but doesn't allow it to show.

"I don't need any training! You saw how I stopped Anchor's flames; you'll need my power out there!"

"And I know that Kagami. Your power is tremendous." The spell – Kagami should've been completely obedient to Vestalt but she's retaliating. The spell didn't do it's intended purpose, that's for sure. "Regardless, I'm not sending an inexperienced fighter out on the battlefield."

Kagami scowls. "So, I came all this way just to be locked in another dungeon?" Kagami did not throw her entire life away just to be locked up again. A silent resolution but she vowed to never let anyone make her feel small, weak, controlled again. Not even Vestalt. No one.

Vestalt puts a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "This is not a dungeon. Unlike the others, I show no biases. Anchor and Flamma went through the same processes before they were let out. There's much more you need to learn before I can let you out there."

Kagami shakes Vestalt's hand off. Still angry over being stifled. "I don't have to help you, you know. I can walk out right now, and I have the power to do just that!"

 _'Shit!'_ Vestalt swore in her head. She was never one to panic, her mentor thought her that. However, Kagami is an important asset and she needed the fire lord on her side. She couldn't lose her to Magor, Obscurio or the lords of nature. Vestalt had to convince Kagami to stay and quick.

"Kagami! Wait!" Vestalt let the panic show in her voice. This was fine. She knew that'd it makes Kagami feel in charge of the situation, and she wanted exactly that.

"What?" Kagami says bluntly, clearly looking down on Vestalt. Good.

"You need to understand, Kagami, you're a fire gormiti. A lord, but still a fire gormiti. Other gormiti don't take kindly to us, you must've known that already before you came here."

"Yes, I knew the consequences of my decision. Just as what I'm doing now!" Though what she's been exposed to about the Gorm from her grandfather was little. The fire nation atrocities were one that he didn't shy away from.

"Please listen to my words. My intention isn't to trap you. If you leave not only will you be against the fire nation, but the other nations as well. The entirety of the Gorm is will be a constant target at your back."

Sensing Kagami's anger dying down, Vestalt felt safe to approach her without Kagami blowing the whole place up in flames. She's inexperienced but she is powerful, Vestalt won't doubt that. "I can't let you out there yet but trust me your time will come. When that time comes, nobody can stop you. I'll guarantee it."

Kagami finally relents. "Fine, I'll trust you." It wasn't like Kagami had anyone else. Vestalt is right, she is a fire gormiti and the fire gormiti are the bad guys. She had no place in Gorm but Volcano Mountain. And she has no one else to trust but Vestalt. "I don't know what exactly you are planning but I just want one thing."

"And what is that?" Vestalt asks.

"Power."

* * *

Stuffing notebooks and pages into her bag, Jessica bounds out of English class. Yet again, after an excruciating 8 hours of classes, add on another hour of a boring assembly, she's off dealing with another aneurysm-inducing nightmare. Okay maybe comparing saving the world to an aneurysm inducing nightmare is a stretch, but she'd be busy nonetheless after an already busy day. Doing what Mr. Ono asked, Jessica spent the whole Sunday mediating. Given the time to think in peace (something she couldn't get these days) she's made her decision. Jessica would be going through with the plan and the guys and herself were to meet after school finished up.

Jessica reaches her locker, fiddling with the padlock and immediately throws the books and notes she doesn't need into her locker. Jessica didn't want to doubt her actions and Mr. Ono did say they had a choice, but Jessica couldn't bring herself to believe him.

Nick's dead set on saving Kagami. There was no doubt he'd throw his humanity away for her. Toby, anything that brings adventure to his life, he'd take it. Lucas is bravest out of all of them and has a high sense of justice. He wouldn't stand around and do nothing if he had the ability to do something. And then there's Jessica.

If she didn't do it, she'd be the sore thumb and it'd look bad. Toby would be mad too and coerce her to do it anyways. Plus, Nick would hate her for abandoning Kagami.

In the end, she had no choice from the get-go.

It wasn't Mr. Ono's fault, really, this was all in her head and she knows it.

"Jessica!"

Gina calls out as Jessica makes her way from the school courtyard.

"Hey, Gina!" Jessica greets. She couldn't see the guys anywhere, maybe she was early. Good enough time to make some small talk with Gina.

However, Gina wasn't keen on doing small talk.

"Don't tell me you were heading home by yourself?" Gina poses with a hint of venom, throwing Jessica off.

"Uh… no? I'm going out with the guys." Jessica didn't need to clarify who 'the guys' were, and Gina knew she wasn't referring to Ivan, Cyrus and Mark.

"You forgot." Gina accuses though mostly to herself.

"Forgot what?" Jessica asks racking her brain to find out what she forgot that made Gina upset.

"Do I have to explain it to you?! We were supposed to go shopping together, just the two of us! Mark has dance practice and the others were busy, so this was the only opportunity for us to be together!"

Oh.

Jessica does believe Gina, but she had no clue about this. She was so wrapped up with Gorm she forgot about her friends and other responsibilities. That one day of rest was great but would it be selfish of Jessica to ask for another?

"Gina, I'm so, so sorry. A lot came up last weekend and – I swear I'll make it up to you somehow."

Gina crosses her arms. How many times has Jessica said she'd make it up to her? It's the same song and dance! What made it worse was that Gina knew this wasn't going to get resolved, the guys were approaching ready to escort Jessica away before Gina could lash out again.

"We've all made up our minds?" Toby asks completely ignoring Gina's presence, unknowingly switching the subject. Gina's anger festers into a fit of rage. That didn't stop her from keeping a calm composure. Her crush is here.

Jessica smiled quaintly at Gina. Keeping secrets from your best friends is hard, especially with the fate of the goddamn world in your hands, literally. But hopefully, Gina would let it slide for today, at least that was what Jessica hoped. "I've got to go but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jessica heads off with the boys, leaving Gina by herself in the courtyard.

"…I doubt you could make it up to me if you tried." Gina mumbles to herself. Her only plans for the day flushed to the depths of her non-existent toilet, Gina heads in the direction to her house. A solo study session sounds nice. Mr. O' Brian did say he's holding a history quiz on Wednesday.

Like a sudden lightning flash, Gina's hit with a memory.

Jessica promising to shop with Gina wasn't the only promise she'd break today. Jessica also promised to study with Mark when he's done with his dance practice. Gina wasn't one to immediately assume the worst. Jessica could very well be done with whatever she's doing with the boys and be in time to study with Mark. But previous experiences with Jessica proves that possibility is frankly doubtful. Jessica remembering her promise to Mark also proves doubtful to Gina. Too busy pondering on endless timelines, Gina couldn't ask Jessica if she did in fact remember. She and the guys were nowhere in sight.

Now, Gina (still angry mind you) is presented with 2 options. A) Be petty and not tell Mark. B) Tell Mark anyways.

Either way, Mark wouldn't be pleased. Either option wouldn't matter in the long run.

Gina sighs. Her anger is at Jessica and not Mark. He at least deserves to know that his 'study' session might not happen tonight. She whips out her phone. How would she put this lightly to him?

* * *

Mr. Ono showing up to the school grounds with his old jeep, though a shock, wasn't really a shock? Kagami's place is quite far from the school but they could've walked there. They're capable healthy-bodied teens. Regardless it didn't faze them too much, better to get there faster and done with. Then the car ride lasted longer than it would've taken to get to Shinzuku. Looking closer, they weren't taking the route to Shinzuku.

"Um…excuse my manners but why are we going outside of town?" Jessica hesitates to ask from the backside. Sitting by the right (Nick at the middle, Lucas on the left and Toby in the front seat beside Mr. Ono) she saw them pass a 'Welcome to Venture Falls' sign and instantly gulped. Mr. Ono is Kagami's grandfather and he does seem nice but still, a 60 something old man she barely knows driving 4 teens outside of the city to wherever? That's creepy.

"We can't proceed in Shinzuku if that's what you're wondering. My library is too cramped and I'm not the only one living there."

 _'He's talking about the crazy Japanese guy.'_ Toby thinks to himself, glad he doesn't have to associate with the man.

Jessica couldn't help but ponder on the words 'too cramped'. What did he mean by too cramped?

Mr. Ono takes a right turn off the main road and into the forest.

"That doesn't explain why we're going outside of town." Nick is quick to add in, further fuelling Jessica's suspicions.

Mr. Ono sighs, "There's a lot that needs to be done and discretely too. This was my only option."

Jessica wouldn't admit, but she's scared. Any opportunity to turn back is void. Smeared with fear from head to toe, Jessica's mind blanked at an excuse to convince Mr. Ono to turn back. Lucas, too, was concerned over what Mr. Ono meant. The only ones unbothered were Nick and Toby.

That wasn't the worst of it. The long bumpy car ride remains silent. The situation itself isn't a fun happy camping trip but some dialogue would've eased Jessica's nerves. But no one had anything to say or rather they couldn't come up with anything to say. Any heartfelt, fun conversation is stifled by the impending unknown about to hit them.

Once the car stopped at their destination, Jessica storms out the car, tolerance to the silence, claustrophobia and tension reaching an all-time low. The fresh cold calming air and the scenic look at the lake from the top of the hill they stopped at was a needed change of pace. Too bad they couldn't stay and take in the environment. They had business to do.

Inside the cabin wasn't as breath-taking, unfortunately. Mr. Ono said the library is cramped but the cabin wasn't any different. There is just one large room, the windows were boarded up. The only light source is from one single light bulb. It's a surprise there's electricity available in such a place far from the city. But that wasn't the weirdest part of it all. Nor was the old sage and razzle being here with another person.

It was the bathtubs, four to be exact. All lined up filled with water. Their mysterious visitor was busy filled the last tub with a large pack of salt before tossing away the bag.

"Don't tell me you want us to get in there," Jessica says, then looks down at her clothing. Why didn't they tell them sooner? She would've brought a swimsuit.

"I'm assuming you haven't been filled in in exactly what's going on?" The mysterious woman asks the group. All proceed to shake their heads.

"We haven't been informed but I think I have an idea about what you're doing. These are supposed to imitate isolation tanks?" Nick asks.

"A what tank?" Toby probes back and Nick sighs having to explain to his brother.

"An isolation tank. The salt allows you to float, that combined with the darkness and silence puts the brain into a deeply relaxed state." A faint blush appears on Nick's cheeks. "Usually you're supposed to enter nude -"

"Excuse me but I never agreed to strip down!" Jessica rebukes, subconsciously hugging herself. One room with only one woman? What the hell were they expecting?!

"That would be unnecessary." The woman voices. Just like everyone else, she too caught on that they weren't expecting another party. "I apologise for my lack of manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elisa. I've been requested by Mr. Takahashi Ono to help."

Mr. Ono has more secrets, color Jessica surprised.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring more people into this?" Lucas asks the older man. He's not trying to seem rude to Mr. Ono or Elisa, but the less people to know about the Gorm, the better.

"Don't worry Lucas. She's trustworthy. She wouldn't be involved if she weren't."

The Old sage cuts Mr. Ono off. "More importantly we should proceed with the plan." At that, behind the Old sage were the four broken orbs.

Elisa takes it to begin her explanation. "You see the purpose of these bathtubs as Mr. Tripp said is to emulate a sensory deprecation tank." Nick twitches at the sound of his name. Elisa continues. "We couldn't get the real thing but an emulation is enough. As I've been informed, the orbs will render you unconscious, but a smoother transition to the unconscious is more ideal."

 _'That doesn't sound too pleasing.'_ Jessica thinks but Mr. Ono telling them to relax yesterday at least makes more sense now.

"Keeping your bodies in a relaxed state is important. However there is no need to worry, I'll be monitoring your bodies around the clock. I've got a degree in medicine if that'll relieve your concerns."

To Toby, it wasn't her inadequacy or lack thereof that made him feel iffy. The woman's a robot. The prime definition of resting bitch face _'looking after'_ his unconscious body isn't such an ideal way to spend the day.

"Concerning Ms. Herleins' question, whether you strip down or not is none of my concern." Elisa directs at Jessica, earning a blush from the girl. "Do whatever you feel comfortable with. A reminder that we're not trying to emulate an isolation tank to the precision."

 _'Yeah, but my clothes will be wet…'_ Jessica complains in her mind.

Mr. Ono speaks up. "What we're dealing with is serious business. Those of us on the outside wouldn't know what's going on inside once the old sage merges your bodies with your orbs. You won't be able to contact us. Unlike Kagami's orb, yours are infected by dark magic. If anything deeply concerning happens to your bodies, the old sage will pull out the orb. Other than that, you should be fine."

"If there are no other questions, then we'll proceed," Elisa says.

And they didn't have questions, so the only thing left is to get into those bathtubs.

Jessica removes her jacket, neatly folding it up before placing it down on the wooden cabin floor. About to slide her boots and socks off, she peeks over at the boys and blanches. They were stripping too.

Jacket cascaded on the floor; Toby exposes his abdomen as he pulls his shirt upwards, unbeknownst of the wide blue eyes staring down at his flesh. Lucas too follows suit to Toby's motion. Jessica quickly diverts her attention to her own clothes. Should she remove her tights? On second thought, no. She trusts the guys, obviously but she doesn't trust that they wouldn't gawk intensely at her assets. She's not even that comfortable showing Mark, her boyfriend that much. Honestly, why didn't Mr. Ono notify them beforehand? Toby and Lucas at least saved her from the second-hand embarrassment of seeing them in their boxers. Or do they wear briefs? Uh…that doesn't need an answer.

Nick was the most modest of them all. Removing his jumper but keeping his shirt and trousers on. Nick winks at her, showing his decision was deliberate. He caught on to her mortified expression. She mouths a thank you.

They all make their way to the tubs, Jessica picking the one farthest to the right with Toby taking the one beside her. Dipping her feet into the waters first, Jessica's caught off guard by how warm it is. She was expecting the water to be a lot colder, but it may have something to do with the tank stuff Nick and Elisa were on about. Jessica puts herself into a sitting position before laying back, letting her body float. The pounding of her heart was madly ever-present throughout her entire body. She tries to calm down by taking deep breathes and closing her eyes.

With the stretch of a hand from the old sage, the orbs zoom to the 4 lords. Jessica and the rest keep their eyes shut, but the presence of their orbs was at it's strongest.

"May luck be on your side, Lords of nature." They are the last words Jessica hears as her orb plunges deep into her chest.

Her eyes bulge at the intensity of the attack, only to be staring out at a vast ocean blue horizon.

* * *

A/N: Here's the full chapter! Ya'll weren't expecting it so soon weren't you? We're starting on a new mini arc or whatever you'd call it. Again apologises for the slow updates. Life is being a pain in the ass and getting chapters out quickly is hard at the moment. But more chapters will come. In fact, the next chapter is already written (still need time to fix a lot from it cause it's terrible at the moment) so here's an out of context preview (that's subject to change) of the next chapter :

' _Air!' were his first thoughts, taking huge leaps of his salvation. He places a hand on his chest, calming his racing heart. He freezes._

 _"You don't know? Well I guess it can't be helped, it's your first time."_

 _"You're the previous lord of the earth?"_

 _"Anyways, at the rate you are in now, you're definitely not going back to the real world."_

Almost forgot, thanks to finalfanaticgorm for beta reading for me.


	21. The Forest of Fog

A force pierces through Lucas' chest and he finds himself at the base of the bathtub. He gasps in response. Instant mistake. Water flowing through his lungs, he plants both hands outside the rims of the bathtub and hoists himself to the surface. 'Air!' was his first thought, taking huge heaps of his salvation. He places a hand on his chest, calming his racing heart. He freezes.

'Clothes, dry.'

He's wearing a shirt. A fully dried shirt.

Lucas scans through his surroundings. He wasn't in the cabinet anymore. An intense fog covered the area, making it hard to see where Lucas is but he could deduce that it was a forest of some kind. Lucas lays back on a tree stump and the grass below his feet gave it away. Also, he could only make out faintly the shape of trees branching outwards, completely blocking out the sky.

So, the orb magically transports him to a foggy forest. What next?

Picking himself up and dusting the debris from his lower half, he wanders off hoping to find answers to his 's not like he had a destination to begin with but it's better than standing around and doing

nothing. But all around him was thin trees, gnarled branches and a lot of fog.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! I have no idea what I'm doing here, a little help would be really useful."

No answer.

Okay, so now he knows he's alone. For now, that is.

The further on he walked, the denser the fog became. Lucas could hardly see what's in front of him. Would it have hurt Mr. Ono to give him a heads up before shoving the orb down his chest? No, it's

no time to blame the old man. He couldn't possibly know what would happen while merging with the orb. Just the consequences if Lucas fails.

Lucas stops walking. What the hell is he supposed to do? It's not like he can ask for help. Or maybe he can.

He places a hand on the ground. "Biokinesis!" He can't contact Mr. Ono and the gang but he could ask the forest for what he got back was radio silence. It's not that they won't respond, no, far worse than that. It's like they're dead. Lucas could tell, they weren't alive. His powers weren't totally useless. Now he knows he's not just stuck in a forest; he's stuck in a dead forest. That doesn't seem all too alarming now, does it?

"Urgh!" Lucas drops to his knees. And the fog wasn't any ordinary fog. He could feel it. The toxicity,it was tightening, sucking the energy dry from him. If Jessica was here, she could blow the fog away with a snap of a finger. Obviously, that'd be too easy. He had to be transported out here alone. The mush from the ground were slowly creeping their way up to Lucas' arms and feet. He didn't have the strength to fight back, too weakened by the fog. At this rate, he's going to be sucked up. No, he must try. He commands his hand to move but they won't listen.

Damn. 'Is it really gonna end here?' Lucas thinks to himself. He didn't get a chance to fight back...

"If you give up now, you're definitely going to lose to your orb." A female voice calls out from the distance.

A voice? Someone, someone's out there! He's not alone. "Who's out there? Reveal yourselves!"

"Hm, you shouldn't take that tone with a woman. I might reconsider helping you."

Dropping down from God knows where, Lucas and his supposed saviour's eyes lock. Lucas jumps a little, startled by her sudden appearance. Green, her eyes also glowed bright green. Hanging upside down on a branch, bright sunset locks cascade from her head. The approximation of their faces give Lucas a good look at the freckles dotting her cheeks. She glares her emerald eyes at him, analysing Lucas. Lucas stays still, eyes locked on her gaze but subconsciously moving away from her as she tilts closer to him. Her face explodes in a smile.

"I'm kidding!" the girl bellows a rich laugh.

"Huh?"

The girl hops down from the branch supporting her. "I'm here to help you win against your orb."

"Win against my orb?" Lucas couldn't help but repeat.

"You don't know? Well, I guess it can't be helped, it's your first time." The girl walks up behind Lucas, wrapping her arms around him from his back. The girl grunts, struggling to pull Lucas out from the gunk. "You and your orb are fighting for control over your body back in the real world." The girl finally pulls Lucas out and they both crash to the ground together, Lucas on top on his ginger-haired friend. Lucas is quick to get off her, already mouthing an apology and thanks.

"Sorry, here." Lucas extends a hand, getting the girl to her feet.

"No need. You're not the first guy to fall on my lap." The girl says with a flirty wink.

"Uh, okay...?"

"Oh right, no time for flirting." The girl chastises, hitting herself lightly on the head. Lucas had no comment.

"To put it bluntly, you're losing to your orb."

Completely ignoring this girl's weird attempt at courting, he's losing? "Then how am I going to win?"

The girl closes the gap between her and Lucas. She pokes his head lightly. "It's your mind. Take control back."

 _'Take control back of his mind'_

Lucas ruminates on the girl's words. If he's stuck in his mind, then he should be able to do whatever he wants. It's a fight for control, proof of who's strongest, not with fists but with heart. Lucas must prove himself to his orb. It's his body and he's in charge.

In an instant, the fog disperses. Lucas is stunned for a second before curling his fist in determination. Just by willing for the fog to go away, his mind did just that.

"There you go!" the girl says, giving Lucas a pat on the back. "Keep up that mindset and you'll be out in no time."

Lucas gives a nervous chuckle at the girl's compliment. "I gotta thank you again. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for your help." He goes to shake her hand, but something pops up in his mind. Thisgirl, who is she? And why would she go out of her way to help him?

Already too late to find the answers, the trees surrounding them start to move. One immediately swings a branch at them, almost hitting them if Lucas didn't push himself and the girl away in time.

"Congratulations on making it to stage 2." The girl winks at Lucas, unfazed by the imminent danger. Not that she has any reason to worry, she's a manifestation of his mind or at least Lucas thinks she is? It's still unclear where she came from.

The trees break from their roots binding them to the ground, limping almost until their barks morph into legs. Their branches twist and turn, forming into arms, then outstretching to hands. The trees were morphing into semi-humanoid forms right before Lucas' eyes. No matter how much Lucas willed it so, they wouldn't go away or transform back. The orb wouldn't allow it.

There was only one thing he could do.

"Elemental energy of the forest!"

"Bark blast!" His fists were sent flying, hitting one of the morphed trees at the centre of its chest, knocking it back.

"Ya know, you didn't have to transform into your gormiti form to do that?" The girl asks from behind him.

Lucas regenerates his fist. "I know, it just feels natural to fight in this form."

Another morphed creature runs towards Lucas; however, Lucas deflects any attempt of attack, shooting his fists and flinging the creature away knocking him and his friends down like a stack of bowling pins.

"It's my mind after all. Why shouldn't I give myself the advantage?"

Lucas sends another flurry of attacks, taking another row of monsters down. He's going to get out and back to the real world no matter what. If he believed so, then he knows he'll make it out. All he's got to do is believe.

* * *

"To break it down, I'm stuck inside my head in a mind battle between my orb and I of who has the strongest conviction to take back control of my body, thus evolving my powers as an earth gormiti, fully mastering the pure essence of the earth itself if I want to get out of here and back to my friends?"

"Yep. That's the gist of it! You catch on real fast, Nick!" says Nick's accomplice, dosing his feet in the cold waters of the oasis.

After the intense weight of Nick's orb plunged into his body, Nick found himself in a vast desolate desert fully dressed in dry clothes. Nick wandered the desert alone, sun beaming down on him wetting his clothes once time but in sweat and mostly around his armpits. Right about to pass out from the intense heat, a young fellow, brown hair slicked back with what Nick predicts an enormous amount of hair gel, came to help Nick, giving him a bottle of water. Nick chugged it down like it where life essence itself. His saviour laughed at him (seriously, can he blame Nick?) before leading him to an Oasis. Nick swore he travelled that same path and there was no oasis when he first passed there.

Regardless, it's here the boy gave Nick the rundown on his current predicament. With this new knowledge, it alleviated any doubt Nick had. A battle of minds? Pfft, easy-peasy. If there was one thing Nick knew better, it was his mind. All he had to do is think of Kagami and nothing could sway his conviction.

"Don't worry about it too much Nick, for you have me to guide you! I, too, fought the earth orb and obtained a mighty victory! No help whatsoever!" the boy chuckles to himself.

Nick isn't really worried in the slightest, though he isn't going to come out and say it to this guy's face. Though it is weird that this guy seemingly came out of nowhere to save Nick's life. Insert question mark on life because Nick isn't 100% sure he would've died given that this is all in his mind. Back on track, this guy being here in Nick's mind was strange. He'd expect a fake Toby or someone else from his life to save him, not a stranger. Wait, didn't he say he went through the same thing?

"So, you've merged with the earth orb too?" Nick had to ask.

The boy nods. "It seems really scary and dangerous but controlling that awesome power? Worth it."

That puts two and two together.

 _Mr. Ono continues. "Back when I was a lord, my companion did the same and I believe_ _you can too."_

Mr. Ono's friend, it's him.

"You're the previous lord of the earth," Nick says matter of fact. Nick's right, he knows it.

The boy smiles profusely. "Yep! You've probably heard tales of my great chivalry. I've had to have gone down in the books in the primal pad."

Should Nick tell him he has no idea who this guy is? Heck, none of the earth gormiti seem to know him. He's not mentioned in the tomes of the primal pad and Nick's read the whole catalogue. In Gorm this guy is an utter nobody. Shouldn't break his spirits. If this is the guy Mr. Ono was talking about, then would it mean if Nick fails, he'd be stuck here,trapped in his own mind? But that can't be right, Ono's friend said he achieved a 'mighty victory'. Or does he not realise he failed?

"Say, if I fail and the orb takes over, would I be stuck here? Or rather, if you won against the orb, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in the real world?" Nick poses.

The guy lets out a huge guffaw, vibrating his deep vocals out to the world. Nick really didn't know how to respond. Was the guy in denial?

Nonetheless, Nick's met with a swift punch in the arm. Nick supposes it was a friendly punch but that doesn't negate that it hurt a lot, like it really hurt.

"Oh Nick, I'm not the real lord of earth that beat the orb. You could say I'm the copy of the original."

"A copy?" If he's a copy, then there needs to be a source. The source must be the orb. "Incredible! The orb is like a database, storing information. Does it have copies of the other previous earth lords?"

The boy shrugs his shoulders.

"Wait, if you're a copy from the orb, why help me?" Nick is in a battle with the orb. It made no sense to go out feeding information to the enemy or help him out in the desert. And that is just going by what this guy has told him.

"I don't know, I just felt like it. Or maybe it's what the original would've done."

Abruptly ending their conversation, the ground shakes violently. Humanoid creatures emerge from the sand surrounding Nick and the copy. The copy doesn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Nick, this is where your true test begins." The copy says, walking past Nick towards the desert. The monsters ignore him, setting their sights on Nick.

"Wha-? You're going to leave me here?"

"Pfft! You expect me to hold your hand and guide you through like a baby?"

What's with the shift in attitude?

"It's your trial. From this point onwards, you're on your own." The copy stops in his tracks. "However, since you're not as clever as me, I'll give you a small hint." The copy's whole demeanour changes, no longer smiling. He's dead serious. "Don't let go of your desires. Keep them close."

A huge blow of wind comes out of nowhere, throwing sand everywhere. Nick couldn't see a thing. "Make sure to get back to the real world and tell the same thing to Takahashi for me." The copy said though Nick couldn't pinpoint where his voice came from. "Say it's from Adam. I'm sure Adam in the real world would want Takahashi to hear it too."

The wind stops and the sand clears out. The monsters were still here but Adam, the copy, is long gone.

Don't let go of your desires, huh?

"Elemental energy of the stone!" Nick screams from the top of his lungs, a bright flash of lights surrounding him, transforming him into his gormiti form.

"Okay, then I'll do just that. Sit tight and watch, Adam."

Nick summons his stone hammers, swinging his arms flinging the creatures left and right, turning them into dust in mere split seconds.

"Wait for me, Kagami," he says out loud, no hint of embarrassment since he's in his own mind. He'll be out of here in no time and then, he'll get to Kagami.

* * *

Shujin returns to the apartment with Kinkaede. With Mr. Ono gone to…wherever, he goes to skip work. The old geezer's car was gone too, so it was completely certain Shujin wouldn't have an awkward confrontation with the man. However, Shujin wouldn't spend too much time here. He just came to pick up more of his belongings and scoot. His time staying with Kinkaede is up in the air. A talk between them had to happen eventually, Shujin couldn't be mad at the old man forever. Unless Kagami comes back first. When? The old man never gave a date.

"Damnit, why can't he tell me how long she will be gone?!" Shujin curses already finished packing his spare clothes. In contrast, Kinkaede sits quietly by the sitting room sofa, pulling out his laptop.

"Seriously, how can Kagami just go up and return to her father and the old man allows it!" Shujin rants, brushing a hand through his hair. "And the bastard won't tell me why _that bastard_ wants Kagami back. Seriously, what the hell is the old man thinking?"

Kinkade silently types on his laptop, nodding his head here and there.

"What if the bastard changes his mind and wants Kagami to stay in Japan? The girl would be miserable living with him. I thought the plan was to keep Kagami away from her father and he just hands her back, no questions asked?"

Kinkaede nods his head.

"Shit, I don't know why that bastard wants Kagami back in the first place! The old man won't say a word."

Kinkaede nods.

"Just, oh isn't the odon lovely or hey maybe we should change up the menu. Bastard! He must be hiding something."

Kinkaede nods.

"Are you even listening?!" Shujin asks, perturbed over the constant nodding and no input.

Kinkaede stops what he's doing. "Of course, I'm listening. This is the part where you say 'Why can't the old bastard tell me what's going on'" Kinkaede says, giving a pretty good impression of Shujin, down to the accent and rasp of his voice.

Shujin looks confused. "How do you know that?"

"Because you've been going on and on about the old man for days now, Shujin."

Has he really been going off like a broken record to Kinkaede? "Uh…sorry. It must've been annoying to listen to me ramble on." Shujin takes a seat beside Kinkaede.

"Here, make it up to me." Kinkaede turns his laptop towards Shujin. On the screen was a website and pictures filled with a variation of flowers.

"For our wedding," Kinkaede explains. "Which do you want?"

Shujin scan through the scene. He wasn't so much of a flower person. The flowers on the display were pretty…and colourful. That's as far as Shujin could describe.

"I don't know. That one?" Shujin points to the blue flowers. He didn't possess the attention to detail that Kinkaede did, at least for anything that doesn't concern food. He couldn't give a damn about what flowers they have at their wedding; he just wants to marry the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

"Please take this seriously."

Shujin scoffs, "I am! But I don't care what flowers we have, as long as we get married then…uh how do I put this?"

Kinkaede rests a hand on Shujin's calf. "Don't worry about it, I get you." Kinkaede's kind smile radiates off on Shujin. Unbecoming of his usual scary self, Shujin shyly returns a smile to Kinkaede.

He places a hand above Kinkaede's. "Spending my life with you, that's all I need."

Shujin didn't care for a marriage ceremony, they could've applied for a marriage certification and ended it there. However, Kinkaede insisted on a ceremony. Shujin only went with it because Kinkaede wanted it so damn much. "It's a big deal for me, Shujin. I want to celebrate our marriage and what we have together." Shujin recalls Kinkaede telling him.

"Still, it's your wedding too. You can't leave all the planning to me."

"You can't be serious…"

"Well, I am. I want you involved in every step of the way."

Shujin pouts, knowing damn well he doesn't have the option to say no. Regardless, it'll make Kinkaede happy.

Shujin not really wanting anything from the wedding was a bit of a stretch though. He'd want Kagami to be there as his bridesmaid. At least, he hoped she'd be there.

* * *

"Bark blast!" Lucas shouts out, hitting one of the creatures dead in the face. He continues to run, being chased by a horde of tree monsters he now dubs as tree freaks. It wasn't that he was tired or drained. This isn't the real world after all. But it did feel like a constant chase of cat and mouse. And the constant part was getting to him.

"Bark blast!" Another round of shots hit the monsters, but more emerged for the group. Damnit, why aren't they letting up?

"Jungle attack!" his feet splice into roots, sinking underneath the ground and emerging from the other side by the horde. Lucas grabs what would be a fistful of them, cursing them under the weight of his vines. But still, it didn't seem he did anything to their numbers. More and more would show up.

Letting his guard down, one speeds right up to him, tackling him to the ground. A little winded at first, Lucas quickly collects himself, shooting another round of bark blast at the weasel. He runs off.

 _'This is my mind, my head!'_

He's gotta keep remembering that. He should have control as the girl said, but honestly, it doesn't feel that way. These monsters weren't anything, but there's just so many of them. He beats one and another ten show up in its place.

"Is that the orb's plan? To keep me in an endless battle with these things?" In that case, how is Lucas supposed to make it out? He can't will them away, he's tried but the orb fights back. Lucas can only fight them, but that isn't getting him anywhere.

"Aah!" Lucas stops in his tracks. A vast field of green is in sight. He's out of the forest.

Finally! It felt like he was trapped there for hours. However, he couldn't celebrate just yet, or at all. The horde emerges from the forest too and Lucas just realized the sheer number of monsters out to get him. Hundreds upon hundreds emerged, enough to fill an army.

Lucas' feet spring to action, racing away from the monsters. Oh, but there was more. From the other side came another army of ravenous beasts. Lucas is locked in place. They're weak, yes, but that many? He couldn't.

"Jungle feet!" Lucas calls, propelling himself upwards towards the sky. He hardened his vines, stabilizing himself, so they couldn't knock him off balance. That should keep them at it didn't. Instead, they begin to climb up to Lucas, using his roots.

Lucas' hands begin to tremble. His view was spinning, turning into a mirage of blues, whites, yellows and oranges.

 _'It's my mind! So, why the hell can't I do anything?!'_

Is this how everything ends. He loses and the orb takes over.

Then what next?

"I don't know, but we both know that we wouldn't want that to happen."

The girl! But where is she? Lucas can hear her voice but –

"I'm right behind you!"

"Aargh!" He turns, frightened, and right as she said, she was behind him…floating. Oh, right, none of this is real.

"Anyways, at the rate, you are going now, you're definitely not going back to the real world."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Lucas remarks, regretting looking down.

"Look, I'm here to help you right? You gotta take control back!"

"For your information, I've been trying to do that for the past – I don't even know how long I've been here for!?"

"Yeah, time works differently here. Hours here could be days in the real world."

"DAYS?" Lucas repeats, looking at the girl like she's said the most vapid thing he's ever heard in his life. Great, what bullshit excuse can Mr. Ono make up to his parents? Lucas didn't think this through did he? Mr. Ono said it'd be bad but this?

"Oh..oh no." the girl says to herself. Lucas, too overwhelmed with doubt, doesn't hear her. The monsters somehow gained strength, climbing faster than before.

The girl cups Lucas' cheeks tightly, bewildering him out of his thoughts. "Whatever you do, don't think negative thoughts, really, don't!"

"Uh, I don't think that's gonna help and could you please stop squeezing my cheeks, it hurts."

The girl tights her grip instead. "I'm serious. You can't lose your resolve not here, not now."

The girl looks Lucas dead in the eye. "You have friends and family waiting out there for you. You've got a world and a girl to save. Losing here…you can do better. Lucas, you're stronger than that."

"Uh…" Usually, Lucas would have a response, but he was lost for words. It's not that anyone didn't believe in him or anything but with being caught up in his fear, he has forgotten why he came here in the first place.

"You're the lord of the forest, this is your orb, your power. Take that power and protect your friends!"

A fist made of vine bursts from the ground the size of an entire building complex. The monsters are taken aback but in a flash the fist comes down, destroying the poor monsters in its vicinity. No time to waste, it lays carnage to the monsters. Another fist bursts from the ground, then another and more till the entire field is covered with fists.

The monsters climbing Lucas' roots, reach his thighs. In some sort of desperate attempt at the carnage laying waste they try to stop him but before they can reach any further, a slew of strong thick branches pop from Lucas' roots, impaling the few that dared climb or knocking back the others to the ground, meeting the fates of their comrades, crushed mercifully by a large fist.

Nick, Jessica, Toby, Razzle, Mr. Ono, the old sage, Eliza. They're all waiting for him. He couldn't let them down. No, he won't.

"I am getting out of here; I'm not losing."

The girl smiles, resting a hand on his chest. "You know what to do."

Lucas nods. "I do."

The girl blinks at him. "You've got this." Then she disappears just like that.

Lucas closes his eyes, raising his hands. It's his power to take, and he's going to do exactly that. The roots Lucas planted, thicken and grow, slowly creeping up to his body, covering him in bark. His hands, already bark, separate into tiny branches, leaves growing in a snap. Lucas was literally turning into a tree.

To live and survive, a plant needs two things. Sunlight and nutrients from the ground. Since this place was created by his orb, then he'd absorb his orb's nutrients. Suck it dry till there is nothing left.

After a gruesome battle, the plain green field is no more. A great tree, stretching its long neck to the heavens takes centre stage amidst a field of hands. Just as the tree, all pointing towards the now, shimmering sun, the light.

Lucas opens his eyes. He's back at the cabinet.

* * *

a/n: I guess this is the first Lucas centered chapter? Yay for that..?

No Toby or Jessica but don't fret, they'll return next chapter with more new character(s). Ya'll probably already know how the next chapter will turn out based on this one.

Like before, most of next chapter is already written (probably would've gotten it done already if it wasn't for Nick's section being a pain to write ala i'm in rewriting hell. ) so here's a preview that is most definitely subjected to change:

 _"Do it! Take me out! This might be your chance to get out!"_

 _"You think I don't know that!" Jessica shouts, wincing a bit as the pain from her side vibrates harder._

 _"Of course I want...nrgh.. to protect the Gorm!"_

 _"No, no…" Nick puts some distance between them. Why is he suddenly so…nervous?_

Thanks to finalfanaticgorm for continuing to beta read this monster fic that'll probably go over 300k words.

щ(ಥДಥщ) - me writing Nick's section.


End file.
